Cardcaptor Ritsuka
by SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Ritsuka is just an ordinary 14 year old. At least, that's what she thought, until she breaks the seal on the Sakura Book and releases most of the Star Cards! Now Ritsuka must seal them, and find out what happened to the previous mistress, Sakura!
1. PROLOGUE

HELLO! This this is my second CC fanfiction (yes, I HAVE another one, which is my own version of The Sealed Card. I plan to upload soon, don't worry!). You will notice in the prologue a mentioning of the Tsubasa gang, that is 'cause after my Sealed Card story, the gang will land in Reedington. That adventure has yet to be written! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Prologue to this story! Read and Review, constructive critism is welcomed!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptors or Tsubasa. I am just a fan!

**PROLOGUE**

A young woman with long dark hair was alone in her apartment, sitting in front of her computer screen, editing video clips. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted. Saving her progress, she walked to the door and opened it, revealing a short-haired woman, the same age as her, with a baby in her arms.

"Hey Madison!" she smiled.

She gasped. "Sakura!"

"Is it okay if I hang out here for a little while?" she asked. "Li's currently at work, so I thought I could stop by."

"Of course you can, Sakura!" she said with a closed-eyes smile. "Come right in!"

Sakura entered, and took a seat on one of the sofas. "Wow Madison, you have a nice place here!"

"Guess what?" said Madison, holding something behind her back.

"What?" she asked.

Pulling her hands from behind her back, she held a DVD cover in front of her. "Look what I did this morning!"

"Huh?" she analyzed the cover then gasped. "Oh no....no, no, you didn't!"

She nodded. "I sure did!"

The cover was a picture of her, when she was just a girl, with the cards in her hand, and Kero floating beside her. Madison had converted all her old tapes to DVD, so she could watch what she recorded over and over again, without wearing out. "The picture and sound is much clearer, you have to see this!" she inserted the disc and hit 'play' and sat by Sakura.

Sakura sat there, with an embarrassed expression, throughout the entire film. When it was over, Madison put the disc away, and asked "So, what did you think of it?"

Sakura sighed. "Ohhh...Madison...."

"Awww....come on, Sakura!" she said. "This way you can pass this down to your daughter so she could see what it was like when we were growing up!"

Sakura moaned. "This is so embarrassing..."

"So, how is little Ritsuka?" Madison asked.

"She's been doing pretty well," she looked down and smiled warmly at the little baby she held in her arms. "She'll be 6 months old tomorrow."

"And how's Li been doing?"

"He's doing pretty well. Not too fond of his current job though."

"Why's that?"

"Because Tori's his boss."

"Oh boy...." both the girls laughed.

"What about Kero?" Madison asked. "Is he still sealed away in the Sakura Book?"

Sakura nodded. "I haven't opened it since our other selves left. The cards are safe, I still have the book.....I do really miss him, though."

"Why don't you summon him out of it then?"

"I remember.....that he said, my adventures won't end until I pass the cards down to someone else." she looked down at her daughter. "But since I hid the book away, nothing strange has happened. Besides, I would like to return to having a normal life. I mean, I'm a mother now. And I don't want to put my child in danger."

"But...don't you ever miss being a Cardcaptor?"

She nodded. "Honestly, I do. We were all brought closer together because of them, and I'll never forget it."

"Well, can't you just let Kero out sometimes?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her with a blank expression.

She smiled with closed eyes. "Oh, come on, Sakura!"

"I guess you're right. I can't just leave him stuffed in that book forever. It would be nice to check up on him. I do miss his company..."

"Do you ever wonder what happened to those 5 travelers after they left?" Madison asked.

"You mean those people looking for the feather?"

"Yeah, those two were another version of you and Li!"

Sakura nodded with a slightly sad expression. "I really hope they had an easy journey. It's just so sad.....that, my other self will never remember Syaoran. I can't even imagine what it would be like if Li had to do that for me."

"Well, you do have the same souls, so it would be exactly like what they're going through, I guess."

"Mmmhmm." Sakura nodded. "But I wish them well. I hope the journey wasn't as painful as their sacrifice."

"Where are you keeping the book, anyway?"

"It's still up in my old room, at my dad's house. I still have alot of things in there. The Sakura Book is safely inside my draw, just like it's always been."

"Well, maybe if we have time, we can pay Kero a visit!" Madison winked.

Sakura smiled with closed eyes. "You're right! I think we should pay him a visit tonight!"

"I'll be sure to bring over a special treat for him!"

* * *

It was already nightfall, and Li was almost at the end of his shift at the restaurant.

"Hey brat! Clean up at table 7!" shouted Tori. Li gave him a dirty look and walked over to the table to clean it, and he was mumbling something mean about Tori as he was doing this. Of course, Tori took notice.

"You're not back-talking me, are you brat?" he said.

Li threw down his rag in anger. "Would you quit calling me that!"

"Calm down, kid, you're going to make a scene!"

"Stop calling me kid!"

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" asked Julian, drying off a soda glass.

"The kid over there is making a scene." Tori replied.

Li growled and stared at him with flames in his eyes. The two of them looked like they were about to go at it.

"Now, now, you two, calm down, we have customers to serve!" Julian reminded.

"You know, I only put up with you because of my sister," he narrowed his eyes.

Li also narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? Well, that's my only reason for putting up with you, too!"

Julian sighed and shook his head. "This'll never work..."

Meanwhile, Madison and Sakura were getting ready to go to Mr. Avalon's house, to open the Sakura Book and pay Kero a little friendly visit. Madison made a whole basket-full of treat for him. Strawberry short-cake, chocolate cheese cake, and all kinds of cookies, even some pudding!

"That must of taken alot of work," said Sakura, gazing at all the delicious treats Madison made for Kero.

She looked at her and smiled. "Not at all! Besides, it'll be worth the look on Kero's face!"

The two girls laughed, and then proceeded to go. Sakura made sure the baby was tightly wrapped in her blanket so she would be warm. Madison grabbed the basket, and they were on their way.

Back at the restaurant....

"You want a fight kid?" said Tori. "Then bring it on!"

Li got into a fighting position. "I'm ready!"

They both stared at each other, with piercing eyes, and clenched fists. Julian just sat there staring, with a blank expression, and blinking. "Uhhh....guys...."

Both of them turned their heads toward him and said, in an annoyed tone of voice, "WHAT?!"

"Uhhh....we kinda have customers waiting..." he replied, a sweat drip on his head.

The two both turned to look, to see a bunch of impatient customers staring at them. The two then looked back at each other.

"We'll finish this later!" Tori told him.

"Okay!" Li replied. They both then got back to their work....

* * *

Madison and Sakura finally arrived to Mr. Avalon's house. After they knocked, Sakura's father, Aiden, opened the door.

"Well, hello there, Sakura." he said. "And hello, Madison. What brings you two girls here?"

"We just wanted to stop by!" Madison replied.

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." said Aiden. "How's my little granddaughter doing?"

"She's doing great! See!" Sakura held Ritsuka up to him. "Anyway, is it okay if we hang out up in my old room?"

"Well, of course! It is your room after all."

She nodded. " 'Kay"

The two of them ran upstairs. Sakura handed the baby over to Madison, so she could summon Kero out of the Sakura Book. Sakura pulled the draw open and there was the book, safe and sound. Sakura smiled warmly as she picked it up and held it against her chest. "I've missed you so much, all of you!"

The book began to glow and she gasped. She set it down, and the book opened. All of the cards that were inside floated out and surrounded her. Sakura sighed happily as she felt their warm magical energy surrounding them. "Okay Kero, you can come out now. It's me, Sakura!"

Slowly a small, yellow creature with wings emerged from the book, and the cards returned back inside. Kero rubbed his eyes, stretched, and yawned, and then looked around the room, then up at his current mistress.

"Sakura?" he said. "It's really you?"

She smiled with closed eyes. "Yes, Kero! It was Madison's idea that we come and pay you a visit!"

"Madison's here, too!" he said excitedly.

Madison looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, Kero!" she held up the basket. "And I brought you some homemade desserts!"

"Oh thank you Madison!" Kero dived in and started to devour every little bit. Crumbs were flying and hitting the two girls. The two of them laughed.

"Kero hasn't changed a bit!" said Madison.

After he was stuffed, he laid on the desk, belched, then looked at the two girls.

"So uhhh....tell me, how's life been going for you, Sakura? I haven't heard from you since you sealed me in this book!"

"Well Kero, alot has happened!" she said with sheer excitement. "I graduated high-school, and I'm attending college, Li asked me to marry him and..."

"Wait a minute! You married the brat?"

"He's not a brat!" she said loudly in defense.

"Ohhh....I can't believe I have to put up with him now!" he pouted.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Sakura took the baby from Madison and held her in her arms. "Kero, this is our little baby girl."

Kero floated over and looked down at the child. "Wow Sakura, she looks just like you and the kid!"

Sakura sighed. "You know he doesn't like to be called that, Kero....."

"So? I don't care...."

"Well, could you at least be civil to each other from now on?" Sakura asked. "Or at least when I'm around, for my sake??"

Kero sighed. "Alright Sakura, for you."

Sakura smiled with closed eyes. "Thanks, Kero!"

* * *

Li was currently mopping the floors as the restaurant was near closing time. There were a few people there finishing up their meals. Julian was cleaning the front counter and Tori was taking away dirty dishes. Li wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. "Okay Tori, I've finished my work for the night!"

"I suppose you want to go home, huh?" he said.

"Uh-huh." he nodded. "Can I go now?"

Tori walked up to him with a sly grin. "Of course you can! Right after you scrub the toilets in the restrooms, empty out all the trash, and shine the windows!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled in outrage. "But my shift ends in 10 minutes! You want me to work overtime??? I promised Sakura I'd be home at 10!"

Julian stood there watching, then he sighed and shook his head. "I knew it was a bad idea for these two to be working together...."

"Hey, do you wanna get paid? Then I suggest you do what you're told!"

"I'm sick and tired of taking orders from you!"

"Well I'm sick of your back-talking, kid!"

"Stop calling me kid!"

"Fine then, brat! That suit you better?"

"No! It doesn't!"

"Well I think it suits you better, because that's what you are!"

Li then threw down his hat and got into a fighting position. He narrowed his eyes at Tori. Tori then did the same. Their eyes were locked into place, ready to go at any second.

Li jumped, attempting to drop-kick Tori, but he blocked his attack. Li looked back at him, eyes still narrowed.

"That all you got, kid?" Tori said. "That's pretty pathetic for someone like you who's studied this all his life!"

"I've had enough...." suddenly, he stopped. "Huh?"

"What is it, kid?" Tori asked.

"I sense something..." he replied. "A powerful force. I think it's just arrived."

Back at the Avalon household....

Sakura gasped. "Kero, did you feel that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. It's like a powerful force just settled here."

"What's going on, Sakura?" Madison asked.

Sakura stood up. "Kero, get back in the book."

"Wait, what?" he said. "But I hate being cramped up in that book!"

"I need to use the cards to face whatever has settled here. I need you to guard the book in case anything happens to me!"

"But if you have the cards, what's the point?"

"I'm sure Li senses it, too. I won't be surprised if he's already there. He'll do anything he can to make sure the cards are safe. So if I lose them, he'll return them."

Madison stood up. "I'll go with you!"

"No, Madison. Not this time." she handed Ritsuka to her. "Can you watch her for me, Madison? Please take her back home with you."

She nodded. "Yes Sakura, I will."

* * *

Sakura ran out in the middle of the night. The power wasn't far away. She arrived at where she felt it's presence most, Penguin Park. Li jumped out of a tree beside her, Lasin Board in hand.

"So you sense it, too, huh?" he said, looking at her.

Sakura nodded. "I knew you would be here. I have the cards, I'm ready for whatever shows up!"

"I need you to be careful," he told her. "I don't want you getting hurt. Whatever this is, it's very powerful!"

She nodded. "I know, Li. I promise to do my best, and keep safe."

"You know I have your back, Sakura."

"And I got yours, too!"

Suddenly, a black cloud appeared over the penguin slide. Li took out his sword and quickly pulled Sakura close to him. "What is that?"

Falling out of it were these strange, shadow creatures. Their teeth were sharp, and so were their claws. Sakura gasped and held tight to Li.

"Sakura, quick, use your magic!"

She looked up at him and nodded. Taking out the key necklace, she began to summon the wand. "Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!"

Grabbing the staff, she gave it a twirl, and then she threw a card in the air. "Windy Card, become a chain and bind them!" she slammed her staff to the card. "Windy! Release and dispel!"

The Windy Card appeared, and she tied herself around the strange creatures, but they broke free. Both Li and Sakura gasped at the same time. One of the creatures grabbed at Sakura. She screamed in fear.

"Get off her!" Li took his sword and slashed across one of the shadow creatures. It instantly disappeared. Sakura was panting. Li put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied, looking up at him. "I'm fine!"

He turned to look at them. He took out his Elemental Card, ready to attack. "Element, Lightning! Come to my aid!"

The lightning attack shocked the creatures. They disappeared only for a moment, then reformed. "What???"

Two of them combined into one, and then ran towards Li, knocking him against a tree, then pinning him down.

"Li, no!" Sakura screamed. She then threw another card in the air, "Sword!"

She ran toward the creature and sliced across it, and then it disappeared. Suddenly, one jumped out from behind and grabbed Sakura. "AHHHH!" she screamed. Li tried to get up, but another one appeared, pinning him down.

The black cloud that was above the penguin slide opened up, it was a dimensional portal! The shadow creatures were dragging Sakura, and taking her through that portal.

"Sakura!!!" he shouted. "Fight 'em off! Fight 'em off!"

"I can't!" she shouted back, tears rolling down her cheek. "I can't move, Li! I can't do anything!"

Gathering all of his strength, he was able to move quickly, and destroy the creature that was pinning him down. He ran toward the penguin slide.

"Element, Wind! Come to my aid!" he was trying to bring Sakura back, but the wind was knocked back at him, and he fell backwards. Tears continued to roll down Sakura's eyes. Shutting them tightly, she said in a quiet voice of pain and agony "Goodbye Li, I'm so sorry...."

The portal sealed up. And she was gone. Li was panting, and he stared up where the portal was, still in shock. He couldn't quite grasp the realization that Sakura had been taken. The Star deck lay there on the ground, scattered. He then slammed his fist hard against the concrete, and ignored the pain that it brought forth. "SAKURA!!!"

* * *

Madison sat there on her couch in worry, Ritsuka sleeping in her arms. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She instantly brightened up. "That must be Sakura!"

She rushed to the door and opened it, only to find Li there, holding the Sakura book. Madison's face shifted from happy to worried. "What happened?"

"They took her." he replied.

Madison gasped and a few tears sprung from her eyes. "But...who took her?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before. But she's gone. And I have to go find her."

"But what about Ritsuka?"

Li then handed her the Sakura book. She didn't quite understand. "Madison, can you do me a favor?"

She nodded. "Yes, Li, what is it?"

"I'm entrusting you with my daughter. Take care of her until I return....with Sakura."

Madison nodded, and took the book. "Shall I keep this in a safe place?"

"Yes," Li nodded. "And....don't tell Ritsuka about any of this. Not even about me and Sakura. She'll know someday....when the time comes..."

After that, Li ran off, in the desperate search to find a way to get Sakura back. Madison kept her promise. She told Ritsuka nothing about the Star Cards, or even her parents. Ritsuka doesn't even know their names. Not long after Sakura's disappearance, Aiden became ill. He couldn't bear the thought of his daughter's disappearance, and he moved to another town. Tori and his friend Julian moved there also, to take care of him. The Sakura Book is safely tucked away in a filing cabinet in the storage room. Kero is still sealed inside, along with the cards. He doesn't know that he is no longer in Sakura's bedroom. And now, Ritsuka is 14 years old, attending Reedington Middleschool. She doesn't know it yet, but destiny has alot in store for her. And thus begins the next generation and new chapter in Cardcaptors!


	2. Episode 1: Unleashing The Cards

So this is the first episode of Cardcaptor Ritsuka! Please read and review, let me know if it's good or not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors. I'm just a fan!

**Episode One: Unleashing The Cards**

_Her eyes opened and she found herself in the hallway of the apartment. It was still night, and it was dark. There was a strange glowing coming from the storage room. 'What's that light?' she thought. Slowly, she began to walk toward it, and she opened the door. Beside a filing cabinet was a young woman with short brown hair and green eyes, and she was glowing and transparent. She turned her head and looked at Ritsuka, and then smiled with closed eyes. Ritsuka gasped, and ran toward her. "Who are you?" she asked with wide eyes. She didn't answer, she just looked back at the filing cabinet and opened the draw that was second to the top. A bright glow shined out of it. Ritsuka took a step back, then looked at the woman. She nodded, indicating she should take what's inside. Releasing a breath, she slowly walked toward the filing cabinet and she pulled out a pink book, that had the image of a star, and the name "SAKURA" on it. Upon opening it, there was a bright light and....._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock was ringing it's irritating sound. Ritsuka crawled out from under the covers and turned it off. Yawning and stretching, she got out of bed, and got ready for school. Ritsuka is a 14 year old girl in 8th grade, who attends Reedington Middle School. Her uniform is white, with blue around the the edges, and of course, a hat and shoes. Grabbing her backpack, she rushed into the dining area.

"Good morning, Ritsuka!" said Maddie, smiling with closed eyes.

"Good morning!" she replied. Maddie was Ritsuka's guardian. She placed a plate in front of her. Ritsuka's eyes widened in sheer delight. "Wow, waffles!"

"I thought you'd like something to ease your sweet tooth this morning!"

"Thank you so much, Maddie!"

After Ritsuka had devoured it, she grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door to get to school. "Sorry, I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now, thanks for breakfast!"

Maddie stared at the door that she had just exited and sighed. "You're just like your mother."

Putting on her roller-skates, she raced to get to school. Faster and faster she went, until she turned a corner. Two kids her age were walking there, and she was about to crash into them. "Look out!!" she shouted.

CRASH! The three collided, and were on the ground in aching pain. The two she had crashed into were her friends Tanner Haze and Allison Conner.

"Watch where you're going next time, Ritsuka!" said Tanner, running the back of his neck.

"You're sure in a hurry!" said Allison, knelt down on the ground. "Care not to crash into us next time?"

"I'm really sorry guys," she said. "I just don't wanna be late again."

"Yeah, but you're always late, no use fighting it." Tanner said, brushing himself off. He then reached out his hand toward her. "Well, come on, we might as well walk to school together."

She smiled and took his hand. "Right!"

* * *

As they all sat in their classroom, Ritsuka began to feel drowsy. She stared at the chalk board, trying to pay attention to her Math Teacher, but it was no use. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier, and eventually she couldn't keep them open, and she fell asleep on her desk. Allison, who was beside her, gasped. "Ritsuka? Hey Ritsuka!"

Tanner was sitting at the desk in front of her. He turned his head and got up. "Hey Ritsuka, what's wrong?"

Their voices echoed and grew fainter and fainter as she drifted off to sleep.

"_Ritsuka.....Ritsuka...." a gentle voice called. She was in a dark place, and the book with name "SAKURA" written upon it was in her hands. "Who...are you?" Ritsuka asked. But the voice did not answer her question. All it said was "You must open this book."_

"_But why? Why must I open this book?"_

"_Open the Sakura Book, unlock your destiny, and solve the mystery."_

"_Huh? What mystery?"_

"_Ritsuka....Ritsuka...." the voice started to grow faint. Going frantic, not knowing what to do, she yelled "Hey, no, please come back! Who are you? What's up with this book? Hey! What am I suppose to do?!"_

"_Ritsuka....Ritsuka...." the voice was almost completely muted. "You must solve the mystery to my...."_

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" Allison was shaking her awake. "Hey, Ritsuka!"

"What mystery? I don't...." she then opened her eyes and lifted her head. Her vision came into focus, and standing before her was Tanner and Allison.

"Are you alright?" Allison asked.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You fell asleep right in the middle of class."

She then quickly sat up straight and yelled in horror "WHAT?!"

The rest of the class started laughing and the teacher, Mr. Sypher, walked up to her. "Yes, Miss Showron, and you woke up in the nick of time. Class is over, and it's time to get lunch."

Ritsuka hung her head in shame. "I am so sorry."

"You'll have to stay over after school and complete the test."

"Ohhhh...." she moaned. Class was dismissed, and everyone went outside in the schoolyard with their bento lunches. The three of them sat under a tree. Ritsuka just stared down at her lunch, feeling a little depressed.

"Ritsuka, are you sure you're alright?" Allison asked in concern. "You haven't even touched your food."

"Hey Ritsuka, if you're not hungry, can I eat it?" Tanner asked, rubbing his hands.

Allison glared. "Knock it off, don't be selfish!"

"I can't believe I have to stay after school to finish the test," she said, moaning.

"Oh, it's alright," Allison patted her on the back. "Hey, if it makes ya feel better, we'll stick around..." she then eyed Tanner. "Right, Tanner?"

"Sure, whatever." he replied, totally ignoring them. Allison sighed. Ritsuka wasn't just bummed out about re-taking the test, but she was really freaked out about her dream. And she wasn't ready to tell Tanner and Allison about it yet.

* * *

"Hey Maddie, I'm home!" Ritsuka said, entering the apartment and shutting the door behind her. "Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep in class and had to stay over after school to retake the test."

There was no answer. Ritsuka saw a message taped to the refrigerator.

It read:

"Dear Ritsuka,

Had to run some errands. Be back soon.

- Maddie"

"Ah well, looks like I have the whole place to myself then!"

She tossed her backpack aside and sat herself in front of the TV. She took the remote and began flipping through the channels. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise. "What the?" she dropped the remote and looked down the hall. Slowly she stood up and proceeded down the hall. The noise was quite strange, and she wasn't sure what it was, but it was coming from the storage room. Ritsuka took a deep breath, and with a racing heart, she slowly reached for the knob and turn it, opening the door. Going down the three steps, she flipped on the light switch and entered the dimly lit room. There she saw a filing cabinet and saw a strange glow coming from the second to the top draw. "I've seen this before," she said quietly to herself. Walking toward it, she pulled out the draw and took out a book. It was a strange looking book. It was pink, and had the image of a star-shaped staff, and the name "SAKURA" on it. It didn't take Ritsuka long to figured out what it was. "This is the book from my dream!"

Suddenly, the seal broke, startling Ritsuka, and she almost dropped the book. Catching her breath, she slowly opened the book. It was hallowed, and there was a deck of cards inside. "Must be some old card game or something."

She took out the card from the top of the deck. It was called "The Windy"

"The Windy?" she said aloud. "Huh, weird."

She began to laugh to herself. "Heh, Windy. What kind of lame game is this? I mean, what would Windy even be for?"

The card then glowed a bright blue color. Ritsuka's eyes widened. A magical circle appeared under her feet, and a gust of wind started to blow. In the excitement, she ended up dropping the book, and the cards scattered. The card in her hand blew away, and the cards on the floor began swirling upward and going right through the roof. Somehow, Ritsuka could sense this was not a good thing, and in a desperate attempt, she started grabbing as many cards as she could before they flew away. She managed to save 7 of them. Falling to her knees, she shivered in fear, dropping the cards she had just grabbed. "What....just....happened?" she said, almost out of breath. Suddenly, the book started to glow, and she squealed. A creature emerged from the book.

The fear faded when she saw it was only a yellow squirrel-like creature with wings. It appeared more like a child's toy. "Hey, wait a minute..." he looked around. "This doesn't look like Sakura's bedroom...."

"I wonder how you turn it off..." she said to herself. Hearing the girl's voice, the creature looked toward her direction. "Hey, who are you, little girl?"

"Umm...I'm Ritsuka..." she replied nervously. "Uhhh....who are..." she then stopped. "Oh my gosh, I must be going crazy. I'm talking to a stuffed animal!"

"Hey, you listen here, girly, I am not a toy!" he yelled in defense. "I am Keroberos, guardian beast of the Star Cards!"

"Star Cards? You mean the ones in the Sakura book?"

"Yup. My job is to keep them safe! Can't let 'em out of my sight, they could cause alot of damage, you see! Oh, my master, Sakura Avalon, accidentally released all of them, and had to get them back before they wreak havoc and stuff. So my job is to...." he then stopped for a moment. "Hey wait, if I'm here, that means you broke the seal."

"I guess..." she said. "The lock did break when I touched it."

"You didn't happen to find any Star Cards inside the book, did you?"

"Well, yeah I did. I pulled one of them out, it was called Windy. I found it kinda weird, but then a huge gust of wind started blowing, and..."

"No....no no...please don't tell me they escaped! Not again!"

"Well...uhhh....yeah, they kinda did...."

"NOOOOO!!!!" Kero screamed. "It's happening all over again!"

"Umm, sorry to interrupt your screaming, but can you explain to me what's going on here?"

* * *

Ritsuka was in her bedroom on her bed. Kero sat upon her desk and started to explain the whole story to her. "Listen, and listen well..." he began. "The cards were created by a powerful magician, Clow Reed, the original master. They were once called The Clow. When they were too difficult to control, Clow put them inside a book and put a protective seal on it. Only someone with magical powers is able to open it."

"Then how come I could open it? I don't have any powers."

"My master, Sakura Avalon, was only 10 years old when the book called to her."

"Wow, she's younger than me!"

"Though she didn't know it, she had strong magical powers, and broke the seal on the book. And just like you, she found the Windy card, and every single card, but that one she held flew away. And so, I had to make her a Cardcaptor, to seek out and return them!"

"Well, I did manage to grab some of them back," she laid out the 7 cards she managed to grab before they blew away. Kero floated and analyzed it in amazement. The cards she had saved were The Wood, The Shield, The Jump, The Fly, The Little, The Dash, and The Freeze.

"Wow, you're going to have an easier time than Sakura with these cards to aid you! Capturing them should be no problem for you."

"Wait, what?!" Ritsuka exclaimed. "Are you saying you want me to be the next 'Cardcaptor' and get them back?"

"If you were able to break the book's seal, you, like Sakura, must have strong magical powers! Besides, you're the one who set the cards free in the first place, and are the only one who can get them back!"

"What if I refuse? I don't even understand what's going on!"

"Listen, the cards were transformed into Star Cards when Sakura became the master. And since they draw off her magic now, the book changed, and that is why it bears her name."

"Well then, if she's the current master, than why can't she go out and get them back herself?"

Kero's expression on his face turned to great sadness, and he sighed. Ritsuka then felt bad. "What's wrong?"

"When my master was 16, she sealed me and the book away, after we all overcame a strange power. Several years later, something else happened, and she had to use the cards again."

"Did something happen to her?"

"She and her husband, Li, had to face a great power. But while they both battled it with all their magic, it wasn't good enough. And....Sakura was taken, and has vanished from this world. Since then, the book had been sealed again, and Li went off to look for a way to find her."

"Kero...." Ritsuka picked him up. "I am so sorry. I didn't know...."

"Though she is still the master, you should still be able to take up the staff and seal them again."

"Okay, Kero, I'll do it." she agreed. "And maybe, we'll both find out what happened to Sakura."

"Alright!" Kero jumped off of her hands and onto the book. "Okay Ritsuka, stand over there!"

"Okay..." she got off her bed and walked in front of Kero, as he performed the same ceremony he did when he made Sakura a Cardcaptor.

"Key to the seal, you have chosen this girl, Ritsuka! I command you to bestow her with the language of the staff. Release the power!"

Suddenly there was a burst of light and Ritsuka had to look away. "Grab the staff, Ritsuka!"

Walking toward it, she grabbed it, and it stretched to full length. Kero jumped in excitement, and said "I, Keroberos, name Ritsuka, Cardcaptor!"

* * *

It was dinner time. Ritsuka told Kero to stay in her room, she didn't want Maddie to find out about him. Maddie placed a plate of speghetti in front of her, and then took a seat. "So Ritsuka, how was your day?" she asked. "Anything exciting happen?"

She dropped her fork. "Huh?"

She flashed back the moment she released the Star Cards, met Kero, and became a Cardcaptor. "Uhhh....no, not really..." she replied nervously. "Hey, this spaghetti is really good!"

"Well I'm glad you like it!" she smiled with closed eyes. "Sorry I got home late tonight."

"Nah, it's fine, I kind of like having time to myself," she replied, twirling her fork around in the noodles. As she was about to take a bite, suddenly, she sensed something and gasped. "Hey Ritsuka, what's wrong?" asked Maddie.

_'Something's off....I can sense it....'_ she thought to herself. _'Could it be one of those cards Kero was talking about? The ones I have to capture?'_

Ritsuka sat up and took her plate, and started walking toward her room.

"Hey, Ritsuka, where are you going?"

"Umm...I wanna finish my spaghetti in my room, if you don't mind!" she smiled nervously, pretending everything was fine. Maddie blinked, finding that a little odd. "Okay, if you insist."

Closing the door behind her, Kero instantly flew toward her. "You brought me some leftovers"

Ritsuka handed over the plate. "Here."

"Oh wow, this looks delicious!" he then quickly devoured every bit of food and licked the plate clean.

"Kero..." she began, sitting on her bed.

He belched. "Yeah, what is it?"

"As a Cardcaptor, am I able to tell...when they're nearby?"

"You should be able too. Why, do you sense one right now?"

Ritsuka nodded. "And it's not far away...."

Kero concentrated. "Hey, you're right! It's right outside! Ritsuka, are you wearing the key necklace?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, grab the cards that you have, and let's go capture that Star Card!"

"Right!" she nodded. She got off her bed and slid the cards in her pocket. She then grabbed her backpack and opened it. "Get inside."

"Oh no, not this again..."

"Huh?" she stared at him and blinked. "Kero, I need you to stay hidden, or else Maddie will see you."

"Alright, alright!" he flew inside and she zipped it up. Taking her jacket, she yelled "Hey Maddie, I'm gonna go out for a little bit. I'll be back before it's time for bed!"

"Okay Ritsuka, be safe!"

Gearing up with her roller-skates, she sped as fast as she could. Kero got out of her pack, and floated beside her. "It's coming closer...."

They both stopped. In the middle of the road, several people were lying on the ground. Ritsuka knelt beside one, and checked if they were still breathing. "They're just....sleeping...."

"Ah ha! The Sleep Card, of course!"

"The Sleep Card?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, the card that puts everyone to sleep!" he then shouted and pointed. "And there it is!"

Ritsuka turned her head and saw a little pixie, sprinkling some kind of fairy dust to put people to sleep. "Hurry, Ritsuka, seal it!"

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Use the cards now!" Kero commanded. "Transform the key into the staff!"

"But I don't know how!"

"Just concentrate. The words will come..."

She stood up and took her necklace. "I can do this!"

Concentrating, she just let it flow through her, and taking out the necklace, she summoned the wand. "Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and shine your light! RELEASE!"

A gust of wind circled the key in the magical bubble, and it turned into the sealing wand, and Ritsuka grabbed it, twirled it around, and held it high above her head.

Reaching into her pocket, she analyzed the cards. _'Which ones should I use? I have no idea what I am doing!'_

"Quick Ritsuka, it's getting away!"

"Here it goes..." she pulled out the Wood Card, and threw it in the air. "Wood Card, entangle the Sleep with your vines and branches. Wood! Release and dispel!"

The Wood appeared, a beautiful green lady, and she formed vines and branches and entrapped the Sleep Card! "Alright!" Kero cheered. "Now seal it!"

"Sleep Card, I command you to return to your powers confined, Sleep!" she slammed the wand down, and the Sleep spirit was pulled into the wand and turned back into a card. "I....I did it...I captured a Star Card!"

"Now you have to sign your name," Kero said.

She looked at him. "My name?"

"The cards can only be controlled under your command if you become it's owner. In order for it to be yours, you must sign your name, otherwise they can run loose again!"

"Wow, thanks for letting me know that!"

* * *

As Ritsuka laid in bed to sleep, Kero curled up on her desk, she couldn't stop thinking about the mystery of Sakura's disappearance. _'I don't know why, but for some reason, finding her feels very important to me. I wonder what she'd say if she knew I had released the cards again, I wonder if she'd get mad, but I am working on getting her back. Perhaps one of the cards hold the key of finding her....'_

She turned to her side and looked at Kero, who was sound asleep. She smiled warmly. She then looked at the Sakura Book, with all the cards she has signed with her signature. "Don't worry, Sakura, I'll find out what happened to you...." she said in a quiet voice. "I promise to capture all of the cards so I can give them back to you..."

She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Episode 2: As The Walls Crumble

Alright! Here's episode 2 of Cardcaptor Ritsuka! Sorry it was a little bit shorter than episode 1, but I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. meaning....I am just a fan writing about Cardcaptors!

**Episode Two: As The Walls Crumble**

Ritsuka woke up and rubbed her eyes. She turned her head toward her desk. There she saw a book, cards beside it, and a little yellow creature with wings sleeping. Didn't take too long to click in of what happened yesterday. "Oh yeah!" she said to herself. "I'm a Cardcaptor now!"

Kero tossed and turned, and then he finally woke up, and saw Ritsuka smiling at him. "Good morning, Kero!"

"Hey, you're actually up early!" he said, floating over to her.

"Is that....surprising or something?"

"Well, sort of. My master Sakura always woke up late, and barely makes it to school on time!"

Ritsuka giggle. "Really?"

"Yeah. Whenever she got up early, it was a pretty rare moment."

"Well then," she crawled out of bed. "I better get ready. 'Cause I sure don't want to be late!"

"Uhhh....when you're finished with breakfast, mind bringing me up some left-overs?"

"Sure Kero," she shut the door behind her. _'I think I'll keep to myself how I'm usually late. Seems like me and this Sakura have alot in common!'_

She could smell breakfast being cooked. Taking a seat at the table, she said "Good morning, Maddie!"

"Oh! Ritsuka!" she said, quickly turning around. "You startled me!"

"Ohh...sorry about that..." she said.

"No, it's okay," she set a plate of french toast before here. "So, sleep well, Ritsuka?"

"Mmmhmmm!" she nodded. "Tanner and Allison should be over any minute now so we can walk to school together."

"That's nice!" she smiled with closed eyes.

Ritsuka began cutting up her french toast, and then stuffing it in her mouth, while washing it down with a glass of milk. "Ah! That was great, Maddie!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" she said, smiling with her eyes closed.

DING-DONG! The door bell sounded. Ritsuka turned her head towards the door.

"Ah, that must be them!" she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. "I'll see you after school!"

She opened the door, and her two friends, Tanner and Allison, stood there.

"Hey guys!" said Ritsuka, coming out and closing the door behind her. "So, ready to go?"

"Of course!" said Allison. "I thought it'd be smarter if we just walk to school together instead of having you crash into us!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised I'm still alive!" said Tanner.

"Hey, I'm not THAT bad and YOU KNOW IT!" said Ritsuka loudly. "I don't crash into you that often!"

Tanner laughed. "Come on, Ritsuka-chan, let's just get going!"

* * *

Around lunch time, Ritsuka decided to eat all by herself. Sitting on the grass with a blanket laid out, she just sort of sat there, thinking, not evening touching her bento lunch box. Looking toward her backpack, she reached her hand inside and pulled out the card she captured last night.

_'There's more than just this one I'm going to have to find! I hope I'll be ready for it when it shows up.'_

"Hey Ritsuka...."

"Huh, what?" Ritsuka looked up to see her friends looking down at her.

"You haven't even touched your lunch, are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, you looked like you were staring into space or something." said Tanner. "And what's that your holding?"

"Huh!" she realized she had the card out in the open and quickly stuffed it back in her backpack. "Oh, uhh....it's nothing, really! Nothing important. Nope!"

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, whatever you say."

"Hey, would you like to have lunch with me?" Ritsuka asked, hoping they won't ask about the card again.

"Sure, why not?" said Tanner with a shrug. "Can I eat your lunch?"

"No, you may NOT!" she yelled. "Now sit down and get your own lunch!"

"My gosh, you don't have to be so whiny about it!"

"I'm not whiny!"

"Yes you are! You're acting like it right now!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Guys, guy, guys!" Allison said, trying to calm them down. "There's no need to argue. Let's just sit down and enjoy lunch together, 'kay?"

* * *

After school, Ritsuka decided to go walk home alone.

"Are you sure?" said Allison.

"Yeah, we're willing to walk with you if you want." said Tanner. "Besides, I don't wanna be stuck with her."

Allison growled and then hit him on the head. "What is THAT suppose to mean?"

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!" he said in pain, his hands pushed down on his head.

"For being a jerk, that's what!"

"I just need some time by myself, is all." she told them.

"Yeah right, you're just looking for an excuse to ditch us." said Tanner.

"No, I'm not!" she said. "I just wanna be by myself! My gosh...."

"Fine then. Guess we'll be picking you up tomorrow, eh?"

Ritsuka smiled with closed eyes. "Right!"

With that said, the two went on their way. "See you tomorrow, Ritsuka!" Allison waved.

"See ya!" Ritsuka waved back.

* * *

Ritsuka had her hands stuffed in her pockets of her jacket as she proceeded to walk home. She was thinking about the cards again, and the mysterious woman she kept seeing in her dreams.

_'Who was that? And why'd she lead me to the Sakura book? Is this all somehow connected to solving Sakura's disappearance?'_

Suddenly, Ritsuka stopped. "Huh?"

She looked around, she was so lost in her thoughts she took a wrong turn, and was walking down a completely different road she's never passed through before.

"Oh man! Now I'm lost!" she kicked a soda can that was on the ground in frustration.

A wind started to gather up, the leave circling around her. And she could sense something strange. "What...is that?" she turned around, and before her saw an old warehouse building that had been abandoned a few years ago.

_'It's coming from....inside the warehouse. Should I go inside?'_

Slowly she proceeded forward toward the warehouse. There was a loud squeak as she opened the door and entered the warehouse. Her footsteps echoed as she walked through the wide, open space. It was dark inside, and the only thing providing light was the sun that was shining through the giant windows that were high above the walls, almost to the ceiling.

"It's just an old warehouse...." her voice echoed throughout the strange building. "There's nothing here, except for some old crates lined up against the wall."

She then heard a noise. It sounded like something was spraying out of a pipe. In the distance she could see what sort of looked like steam in a corner, so she went to investigate. Coming out of an old metal pipe in the corner was, what appeared to be, some sort of mist.

"That's strange...." she said to herself. "It's...green...."

The mist suddenly began to slowly encircle her. It began to spin around and around her faster. "What the....?" she quickly turned around.

The mist that encircled her then leapt away through the air and headed straight for the roof. Ritsuka stared up with shaky eyes, and she gasped at what she was witnessing. The mist seemed to be corroding the roof, and it began to dissolve, and it started to crumble and collapse. Parts of it were now falling all around her!

"AHHH!" she screamed, covering her face with her arms. She crouched down on the ground, putting her arms above her head to block any rubble that might hit her.

_'Ritsuka....Ritsuka....'_

"Huh?" she heard a voice. It was that same, gentle voice she heard in her dream.

_'Use the key, Ritsuka....'_

The voice then faded away. "Huh? The key?"

She put her hand on her neck and felt the chain that wrapped around her neck, dangling from it was the Star Key. She pulled it out and then nodded. "It's a Star Card!"

Standing up with new determination, she held out the necklace, and began summoning the sealing wand. "Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!"

The key grew, until it turned into the staff, and Ritsuka grabbed it. Pulling out a card, she threw it in the air, and slammed the staff to it. "JUMP!"

Wings appeared on her shoes, and as a huge piece of rubble was about to hit her, she quickly jumped out of the way. The walls and roof was tumbling down fast. She continued to dodge every piece, until one piece of metal she barely missed, and it gave her a slight tear in the sleeve of her jacket.

"AH!" as she landed, she put her hand over the cut. She then looked at her hand.

"Appears to be no blood. That's good. But I can't keep evading, I need to find a way to capture it!"

Suddenly, the wall beside her was about to fall upon her. Quickly, she took out another card. "SHIELD!"

A dome-shade energy then covered her, protecting her from whatever was falling down. _'What card can I use to capture it? I need to seal it now, before somebody sees this!'_

She analyzed the card. It was like a green mist. She pulled out the cards she had and sifted through them. _'Mist is kind of like water....so maybe....'_

"I've got it!" she pulled out a card. "Freeze Card, entrap all the mist in ice.....Freeze! Release and dispel!"

The mist that surrounded the entire warehouse began to freeze. Ritsuka watched in amazement. "I command you to return to your powers confined," she slammed down the wand. "Star Card!"

The card was sucked into the wand and returned to it's card form. Ritsuka grabbed it and took a look at it. "The Mist Card!"

* * *

Kero was sitting on Ritsuka's bed, reading a manga and eating a bag of chips. The bedroom door opened, and there was Ritsuka, looking very worn-out.

She sighed, closing the door behind her, and leaning her back against it.

"Hey Ritsuka! How was your day?" Kero asked, floating over to her.

"You won't believe what happened to me today, Kero!"

"What do you mean?"

She proudly held up the new card she captured. Kero gasped in delight!

"You captured another card?!"

"Yup!" she nodded. "I just sealed it on my way home. I took a wrong turn and found this old warehouse, and something inside me told me to go in. The mist was corroding everything!"

"You mean to tell me all this action was happening and I wasn't there to witness it!" Kero felt left out. "This is why you should bring me along! I could help you out, you know! Or at least give me a cell phone or something so we can keep in touch when stuff like this happens!"

Ritsuka went to her bed and fell backwards. "Boy, I'm tired!"

"I have to admit, that was pretty impressive of you to capture that all by yourself!"

"What do you mean, Kero?"

"Well, when my master, Sakura was capturing the cards, she usually never was alone. But you were totally on your own on this one! I have to say, you're turning out to be a pretty fantastic Cardcaptor, Ritsuka!"

"Yeah well...I hope this all this capturing business will be over soon. I didn't know that it would be so dangerous!"

"You just have to expect the unexpected!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked. "It sounds like some weird lame motto."

"HEY!" Kero yelled. "This is a VERY important thing you need to know in the world of magic, Ritsuka! You have to expect things when you least expect it!"

"Meaning?"

"Be ready for anything that comes your way!"

Ritsuka sat up. "You're right, Kero! I should be ready for whatever happens! I just hope the next time a card shows up, you'll be there to help me."

"I always will be, Ritsuka! Just like I was for Sakura!"

* * *

_"Sakura! Fight 'em off, fight 'em off!"_

_"I can't! I can't move, Li, I can't do anything!"_

_"Element, Wind! Come to my aid!"_

_"Goodbye Li....I'm so sorry...."_

_'Those voices.....' Ritsuka's voice echoed as she stood in a black void. 'Who are they?'_

_The blackness started to blur, and everything started to come into focus. She stood there as an observer, as if she was watching a movie. As the surroundings began to come into clear, she reconized she was at Penguin Park. On the ground on his hands a knees was a young man, but she couldn't see his face because he was staring at the ground. 'Who's that?'_

_"I'll find you, Sakura.....I promise you that!"_

"Huh!" Ritsuka shot up from bed. Looking at her digital clock, it was 4AM in the morning. She saw Kero laying beside her on her pillow.

"That dream...." she said. "Those voices....."

Kero began to yawn and stretched, and then he opened his eyes. "Ritsuka?"

"Hello Kero," she said in a slightly tired voice.

He sat up. "What are you doing awake?"

"I just had this strange dream...."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear it...." suddenly, she fell back down to sleep. "I'm so sleepy...."

"Hey, Ritsuka!" Kero tried shaking her awake. "Uhhh...the dream? Can you tell me before you forget?"

But it was no use, Ritsuka drifted back to sleep.....


	4. Episode 3: Fight To The Finish!

Hello readers! I know, I have not updated CCR in such a long time! Well, after much delay, here is the third exciting installment of Cardcaptor Ritsuka! Also, do you think I should add a "Next Episode" segment? If you do, let me know! And I will write that for every new chapter and update previous ones. Have fun reading!

**Episode Three: Fight To The Finish!**

That afternoon, Ritsuka and Allison were walking home together, talking and laughing.

"Hey Ritsuka, there's a festival coming up in about two weeks." announced Allison. "I already asked Tanner, and he said he would be there. Would you like to come with us?"

She smiled with closed eyes. "Sure! I'd love to come! Of course....I'd have to ask Maddie first. When is it?"

"Next Saturday night," she replied. "I hope to see you there. Well, see ya later...."

Ritsuka waved goodbye. "See ya tomorrow, Allison!"

Ritsuka opened the door and saw Maddie on the couch, watching something. "Hey Maddie, I'm home!"

Maddie gasped and quickly took the remote, shutting something off. "Oh, Ritsuka! You startled me...."

"I wanted to ask you something," she set down her backpack and walked toward her. "Allison invited me to go with her and Tanner to a festival next Saturday night. Is it alright with you if I go?"

"Of course, Ritsuka! I'm sure it'll be lots of fun, feel free to enjoy yourself."

"Hey, what were you watching?"

"Just some old footage that I had filmed when I was a kid."

"Oh yeah, you told me once how you always loved to film, especially with your best friend."

"Yeah, I miss those times...." she nodded with a sigh, closing her eyes. She then said something quietly to herself, "I hope she's OK wherever she is...."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Oh, uh, don't worry about it. I was just thinking out loud."

She took the remote and switched it off DVD to regular TV, and there was a news report on.

"This is Aiko Pamera, with a breaking news bullutin." said the reporter. "We just got word of several reported attacks at Penguin Park. It is reported that a young girl in a strange costume has been challenging many people to a fight. The people she has challenged are either masters or students of the martial arts...."

Both Maddie and Ritsuka stared at the screen.

_'That's strange.....I wonder what's going on....could it be another one of those Star Cards? Why am I hearing about another one so quickly?'_

"That's when....we first met Meilin..." Maddie said to herself, her eyes wide and glued to the screen.

"Is something wrong, Maddie?"

"Huh?" she looked at her and shook her head. "Nothing at all. Just forget about what I just said..."

"Oh, you said something?"

"Oh, uh, just thinking out loud again...."

"Well, I'm going to my room to rest. Let me know when dinner's ready...."

"No problem...." she then looked back to the TV with a serious expression. "Could it be? I wonder if.....no, it can't be. It's just a coicidence. They couldn't have escaped. No, they're safe in this apartment...."

"Hey Kero!" said Ritsuka happily, closing the door behind her.

"Ritsuka!" he flew over to her. "Capture any Star Cards today?"

She shook her head. "Nope, not today."

"Well, I'm sure another one will show up someplace. They can't stay hidden for too long...."

"There was a strange news report today...."

"What did it say?"

"There has been reports of this girl challenging people with martial art skills. That sounds a bit out of the ordinary, don't you think?"

"Hmmmm..." Kero thought for a moment, then looked up at her. "It sounds like....The Fight Card!"

"The Fight Card?" Ritsuka's eyes grew big. "What exactly....does the Fight Card do?"

"Challenges strong opponents, of course." Kero said.

"How am I suppose to capture it, then? I don't have any martial arts skills! I'm not even acrobatic!"

"Calm down, you'll find a way to get it's attention. Just use the cards to aid you."

"I don't think I have a card able to enhance me to fight, Kero."

"Doesn't matter. You'll find a way, there's always a way. But still, tonight we're gonna investigate!"

Ritsuka moaned. "Oh no...."

Both Kero and Ritsuka were at Penguin Park at nightfall. The street lamps were lit, and no one was in sight.

"I swear, there's something about this place...." Kero said.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka asked.

"We've captured alot of cards here," he replied. "In fact, this is where we first captured The Fight card when Sakura had to get them back."

"Oh, really? Wow, this place must be special!"

"It's also where I heard Sakura had disappeared...." he looked sad now.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kero."

"Nevermind that, we need to concentrate. Do you sense anything?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I'm not sensing anything...."

"What are you talking about?" said a voice from behind.

"Huh?" she quickly turned around to see Tanner standing there. "T-t-tanner!"

"Hey Ritsuka, what are you doing out so late?" he asked.

"I, uh, well....I was just..." she looked around frantically, hiding the staff behind her back. "You didn't see...."

"See what?" asked Tanner, looking at her like some kind of crazy person.

"Oh, nothing!" she shook her hands. _'Kero must of hid somewhere when he saw Tanner coming.'_

"What's behind your back?" he asked, trying to see.

"Oh, it's uh....nothing!" she smiled nervously. "There's nothing to see here. Heh heh...nope!"

"Ritsuka, you've been acting awfully strange lately. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well uh...." she said nervously. "You see, Tanner, I.....well, it's...kinda hard to explain..."

He crossed his arms. "Try me."

"Heh...well, you'd never believe it...."

"Just get to the point, Ritsuka-chan."

"Okay, okay...." she took a deep breath and released it. "Well, you've seen magical girl anime and manga, right?"

"Not that I'm into them, but yeah. What's this got to do with anything, Ritsuka? You're not telling me you think you're some kind of 'magic girl' are you?"

She stiffened up a bit and started to sweat. "Well uhhh....."

Kero popped his head out of her backpack and shouted, "Ritsuka, watch out!!!"

"Huh?" both Tanner and Ritsuka turned their heads, and suddenly, jumping out of the water was a girl. Not just any girl.....a Star Card!

"There it is...." Kero said. "The Fight Card."

The card looked at Tanner and then bowed. He returned the favor to it, but then looked at Ritsuka. "What's going on here, Ritsuka? Were you waiting for the girl from the news reports to show up?"

"Yes, I was." she sighed.

"But Ritsuka, she's dangerous! What were you thinking?"

"She's not even a real girl, Tanner! She's a Star Card!"

"A what?!"

"I have to capture her with this!" she held out her wand.

"Hey Ritsuka, rule number 1 of cardcaptoring...." began Kero. "NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE CARD!"

"Oh, right!" she turned and looked at it fiercly.

"What the heck are you?" said Tanner to Kero.

"I'm the guardian best, thank you very much!" he eyed him. "I hope you're not as bratty as the last kid."

"What are you talking about, you mutant squirrel?"

Kero growled. "That's it!"

"Kero!" said Ritsuka. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Fight it, of course."

She gulped, but stood her ground. "Alright, Star Card, you want to fight me? Well come and get it!"

The card shook it's head. It looked over at Tanner and got into a fighting position.

She looked at Tanner. "She...wants to fight you?"

Tanner rolled up his sleeves and also got into a fighting position. "Good thing I'm a black belt!"

"Wait, Tanner! You're not..."

Suddenly, they both started rushing into each other and fighting.

"Wow, this Tanner kid is pretty good." said Kero.

"Of course he is, he's been training in martial arts ever since he was in kindergarten! His grandfather was a martial arts master."

"That explains it...."

The card looked as if it was having trouble landing a blow on Tanner, he was blocking it's every move.

"For a spirit, I'd think you'd be more of a challenge!" he said to it.

The card narrowed it's eyes and kicked him in the stomach. Tanner stumbled backwards and wrapped his arm around.

"Tanner!" Ritsuka yelled, running to him. "What's wrong? Are you OK?"

Tanner blocked a kick coming at them. "Yeah, I'm not injured too badly."

"Can you still fight?"

Tanner slowly stood up on his feet, breathing heavily. "We'll have to see."

Tanner charged at the card and jumped in the air, attempting to land a drop kick, but she quickly jumped out of the way.

"This doesn't look good, Ritsuka..." Kero said. "Use the cards, and help him!"

"But I can't do anything, I'm unable to fight!"

"Doesn't matter, he's barely hanging on already. The Fight Card's blow to the stomach has really slowed him down, he'll collasp from exhaustion any minute now!"

She looked at all the cards in her hands. _'What card could I use? What? If I don't hurry, Tanner might get seriously injured. I have to try.....'_

She jumped in front of Tanner and threw a card in the air. "Shield!"

Instantly, a dome-shaped energy covered them, and as the card charged forward, it bounced back.

"I'm the one who can seal you back into a card, it's me you'll want to fight." she winked.

The card got up and took a fighting stance again.

She then took out another card. "Dash Card, grant me your swift speed. Dash! Release and dispel!"

She glowed for a second, and then she rushed out of the shield card's protection at an incredible speed.

"Come on, try and catch me!" she taunted.

The card rushed forward, but she quickly ran around it and pushed her into a street lamp pole. The card turned around, angry, and tried charging again, but Ritsuka dodged it, and it ran into a tree. Quickly, as Shield and Dash returned to their card forms, she took out another card. "Wood Card, use your branches to form a cage to contain The Fight Card," she slammed her staff to the card. "Wood! Release and dispel!"

Appearing was the beautiful Wood Card, forming a cage of branches over the Fight Card. It was thick and strong, and the card had no way to escape. "Fight Card, I command you to return to your powers confined, Fight Card!" she slammed her staff, and the card was captured. She sighed in relief that it was over. Turning her head, she saw Tanner on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Tanner?" she ran over to him and knelt beside him. "Are you OK? You're not seriously hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm OK. Just a bit winded...." he replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't help much."

She shook her head. "No, Tanner. You were a great help. Watching you inspired me what to do. You're pretty fast, and that's what made me think of using the Dash Card."

"Alright!" Kero flew to them. "Ritsuka's third card capture! You're pretty good at this, kid."

Ritsuka slightly giggled. "You really think so?"

"I know so! You remind me alot of my old master. If she were here today, I know she'd be proud to see a worthy girl as yourself take her place."

"So it's true then...." said Tanner.

"Huh?" Ritsuka turned to look at him.

"You are a magic girl," he said. "And here I thought you were going insane."

"Heh, well....you and me both."

"I'm sure Allison would get pretty jealous if she saw you right now."

"You can't tell her anything, promise me? Keep this secret between you and me."

"Why? You can't trust Allison?"

"It's not that I don't trust her, but I don't think I'm ready to let her know about this yet. Can you keep this between us, please?" she held out her pinky.

He nodded and wrapped his around hers to promise. "Yes."

"Ritsuka?" Maddie said as Ritsuka walked through the door. "Are you alright?"

"So...tired..." she said, stumbling around. "Never....will....I.....run....again!"

"Why were you running?"

"Needed....to....run..." she panted. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Maddie!"

She went into the room and shut the door behind her, collasping on her bed. Kero crawled out of her backpack and curled up beside Ritsuka. "Well, at least you have a friend you can talk to this about. Tonight really has worn you out, you're having to figure this all out so fast. But don't worry, Ritsuka; this was all probably meant to happen....."

_'I'm in....downtown Reedington. But there aren't any people here.' her voice echoed as she stood in the middle of the road. The moon was full and a bright red. In the distance, she could see people. But only there sillouettes. She stared at them. 'That one looks like Kero!' she said. 'And there's the sillouette of that.....woman from my dreams. But there's.....there's two of them!'_

_One was holding the staff, and the other a feather floating above her cupped hands. There was also two others, who were male, who looked the same. One was dressed in some kind of traditional robes, and the other had on a cloak. There were other shadowed figures, a girl with a camera, a girl who wore pig tails, and two men, one that was thin and a small creature on his shoulder, and another who was really tall and strong and looked like a warrior. Beside Kero's sillouette was a man with wings and long hair. There was also a woman with butterfly wings, a similiar creature to Kero (but like a cat), and a boy with a sun staff. They all stood there still, with the only movement being the wind brushing through their hair and clothes._

_"I don't understand any of this...." she said. "Who are they?"_

_"You'll learn soon enough...." came a voice, the same gentle voice she keeps hearing._

_She turned aroumd, but saw no one. "Who are you? And why won't you show yourself?"_

_"You'll learn soon enough...." she repeated. _

_"But I don't know what to do! Is this suppose to mean something? Are they people I'm suppose to know?"_

"Are they.....please...tell me....are they?" Ritsuka opened her eyes. "Huh?"

It was already morning. Early morning. The sun hadn't even shown up yet. Kero was still asleep on the pillow beside her. "Who were those people? I wonder if Sakura had to endure any strange dreams like that. I wish I could ask her. Maybe someday I will!"


	5. Episode 4: To Drift In The Sky

KYAAH! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Well, I just finished this chapter now! I hope you enjoy it! I worked hard on it. I've actually already planned out all the "episodes" and I'll be sure to work on this as much as I can. I only have a few chaps of my other fanfic, Dark Enshrouded Memory, to write, so when I am done with that I will be full focused on CCR! Anyway, please enjoy the long-awaited 4th episode of CCR!

The Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, I am just a fan! But you already knew that...

**Episode Four: To Drift In The Sky**

Maddie and Ritsuka were currently enjoying breakfast together until the sound of the doorbell rang.

"That must be Allison and Tanner," said Ritsuka, grabbing her backpack. "I better get to school!"

"Have a nice day," Maddie smiled with closed eyes.

Ritsuka opened the door, only to see Tanner standing there.

"Hey Tanner-kun," she smiled. "Hey, where's Allison?

"Her parents decided to drive her to school today," he told her. "Guess it's just you and me."

"Okay. Then let's go..."

The two of them walked together to school. Tanner then decided to spark conversation about what happened last night.

"So when did it happen?"

"What?" she looked at him.

"When you became a magical girl, I mean."

She just gave him a weird look. "It's 'Cardcaptor'."

He slightly laughed. "Yeah, that. So when did it happen?"

"About a week ago," she replied. "I found this book with the name 'Sakura' written on it in the storage room filing cabinent. Apparently, 'Sakura' is the name of the last girl who had the cards..."

"There was another 'Cardcaptor'?"

She nodded. "But she disappeared. Kero said no one knows what happened to her. He told me that she and a guy named...uhhh...I think it was Li or something, had to face a strange power, but then Sakura was consumed by it and no one's seen her since."

"Was she just a kid like us?"

She shook her head. "When she disappeared? No, she was already grown up when it happened. But she did find the book when she was 10, and released the cards by accident like I did. And just like her, I have to capture them!"

"Sounds like a pretty tough job."

"Yeah...I've already captured 3 of them. But there's still alot more to go..."

"How many cards were there?"

"I don't know...there was sure alot. I think it was a full deck or something."

"That'll sure take awhile..."

"Hey guys!" yelled a girl waving in the distance. It was Allison, they had finally reached the school.

"Allison!" they said at the same time, and ran to her.

"I see Miss Showron woke up early today," said Allison.

"Heh...yeah. Must be one of those rare moments." said Ritsuka.

"So, anything interesting happen to you guys yesterday?"

Both Tanner and Ritsuka flashed back to the moment when they faced The Fight Card.

Ritsuka just started shaking her hands nervously. "Nope! Nothing out of the ordinary! Just another boring night, er, day!"

"Umm...OK..." Allison said. "Hey, have you asked Maddie if you could come to the festival?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah, she said I could go!"

"That's great!" she jumped in excitement. "Be sure to bring your kimono!"

She nodded. "Of course!"

Suddenly, the school bell rang.

Allison grabbed Ritsuka's arm. "Oh man, we're gonna be late! Let's go!"

"Kyaah! Allison, hold on...!" Ritsuka shouted as her best friend dragged her away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tanner said, running after them.

* * *

"Ahh! Another long school day finally ended!" Allison said, stretching.

"I'm glad I didn't fall asleep this time..." Ritsuka said. "That's been so embarrasing..."

"So Ritsuka..." began Tanner.

"Hm?" she looked at him.

"Does you falling asleep have anything to do with..."

"I, uh, I...I'll tell you later!" she quickly said.

"Hey! Is there something you two are hiding from me?" said Allison, walking backwards in front of Ritsuka.

All of them stopped.

"Don't worry, Allison; it's not like we're talking about you behind your back." Tanner assured.

"Still..." she got up in Ritsuka's face. "I can't put my finger on it, but something about you is different now, Ritsuka."

"Uhhh...what do you...mean by that?" she smiled with closed-eyes nervously.

"I don't know...I just wish I could tell!" she then quickly turned around. "Well! I'll find out someday! You know me, I'll eventually get to the bottom of..."

Ritsuka's eyes widened when she noticed that Allison began to slowly levitate above the ground.

"Tanner!" she said in fear, covering her mouth.

"What is it?" he said in a low voice.

"Am I seeing things...or is Allison levitating?"

Tanner gasped. "Yeah...it looks like...she is..."

Ritsuka gulped. "And Allison doesn't even seem to notice..."

"AHHHHHHH!" Allison screamed. "What is this? Why aren't my feet touching the ground anymore?"

Ritsuka sighed. "Nevermind..."

"Hey..." Tanner said, Ritsuka looked at him. "Do you think it could be one of those cards you were telling me about last night?"

Ritsuka closed her eyes in concentration and then they shot back open. "It is! It's a Star Card!"

"Please help me...please..." Allison was all panicked.

"Calm down, Allison, just stay cool!" he reached out his hand. "Just take my hand and I'll pull you down. Alright?"

She nodded and slowly began to reach for his hand, until suddenly...

"AHHH!" she screamed. A huge gust of wind blew her way up in the sky.

"Tanner, I have to summon the key to capture that Star Card!" she told him. "Run after her to make sure we don't lose sight of her!"

He nodded. "Right!"

And so he ran off after her. Ritsuka then got in a good place where no one was around and took out the key necklace, ready to summon it.

"Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

Ritsuka took the staff and slammed a card to it. "JUMP CARD!"

Instantly, a pair of wings appeared on the side of her shoes. Ritsuka jumped as high as she could to get a glimpse of Allison. From afar, she could see her drifting in the sky.

She landed beside Tanner. "How do you think she's doing?"

"Not so good." he replied. "I can hear her screaming in fear. If you don't capture this card soon, someone is going to see her drifting in the air!"

She gripped her staff. "How am I going to bring her back?"

"Can't one of your cards help you?"

Ritsuka reached into her pocket and pulled out the cards she's aquired so far. "What can I do?"

"Ritsuka, look!"

"Huh?"

She gasped when she saw Allison starting to fall. Quickly, Ritsuka pulled out a card. "WOOD! Release and dispel!"

Allison was quickly entangled by vines that gently set her down on the ground. Ritsuka and Tanner ran up to her. "Are you OK?"

She tried catching her breath, then looked up at them. "OK? What do you mean OK? What the HECK just happened?"

Both Tanner and Ritsuka looked at each other, then back at her.

"Well...ya see...it's kinda hard to explain..."

"If you know why I somehow started flying against my own will, that'd be really nice if you could tell me!"

"Uhhh...well..." Ritsuka was trying to think of the best way to explain it. "Allison, I'm a-"

"Ah! Not again!" Allison screeched. She started to slowly float away again.

"Allison!" Ritsuka reached out her hand. "Take my hand!"

She reached for it. "I...I can't quite...I can't reach it!"

Suddenly, Allison screamed as she flew away again. Ritsuka quickly turned to Tanner with a face of determination. "Call my apartment."

"Uhh...why?"

"I need you to call Kero!"

* * *

Kero was digging through the kitchen for some snacks. Ritsuka told him that Maddie would be gone from noon to 8 o'clock at night, so he was able to roam free all day. Suddenly, the phone started to ring.

"Huh?" he turned to the phone. "Now who could that be?"

He floated over to it as it rang, debating with himself if he should pick it up or not. Finally, he does. "Uhhh...hello?"

"Is this...uhhh...Kano, or whatever your name is?"

"Hey, you're that Tanner kid who made fun of me last night!"

"Wait...are you that weird squirrel creature?"

"Hey! Knock it off, kid! If only I could come through that phone and show you my true form! Ha! Then you'd be scared..."

"Oh, Ritsuka wanted me to call you. It has something to do with a Star Card."

"Wait, are you guys up against another one so soon?"

"Apparently."

"Okay. What is exactly happening?"

"Our friend Allison is floating in the sky! We can't get her down!"

"Aha! That's the Float Card!"

"She wants to know how we can capture it."

"Listen closely; The Float Card is known for scaring the living daylights out of people. In order to reach her, Ritsuka is going to have to use Fly."

"Right, thanks." Tanner then hung up and looked toward Ritsuka. "He says that the card's name is Float!"

"That explains it." she replied.

"He also said in order to get to her you need to use the Fly Card!"

She reached into her pocket. "I think I have that one..." she pulled it out and looked at it. "But I've never used it before."

"Hurry up, Ritsuka! We don't have enough time!"

"Alright, alright!" she threw the card in the air. "Fly! Release and dispel!"

A gust of wind then swirled around her, and when it dispeled, Ritsuka spread forth a pair of wings from her back. Tanner stared in amazement. _"Wow...she looks like an angel..."_

She opened her eyes and set her eyes on the floating Allison. "Don't worry, Allison; I'm coming!"

She flew up in the sky as fast as she could and reached out her hand. Allison's eyes widened when she saw that Ritsuka had wings now!

"Ri-ri-ritsuka?" she stuttered. "W-why d-do you h-have a p-pair of wings?"

"Never mind that, just hold on, OK?" she yelled. "You're about to fall, but don't worry; I'll catch you!"

"W-W-WHAT?" she screamed.

"Float Card, I command you to return to your powers confined!" she then slammed her staff. "Float Card!"

The card was sucked towards the staff and back in it's card form. Ritsuka reached for Allison's hand and she quickly gripped it. Quickly, before they fell to the ground, she threw another card down. "Wood! Release and dispel!"

The wood card appeared and wrapped them around in vines and branches so they could gently come back down to the ground, supporting them. Ritsuka held on tight to her friend until they reached the ground.

Tanner ran up to them. "Are you two alright?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

"It looks like Allison passed out. Are you going to explain to her what happened?"

She shook her head. "No. I got a better idea..."

* * *

Allison found herself lying down on a couch in the apartment where Ritsuka lives. She turned her head to see both Tanner and Ritsuka looking at her.

"W-what just happened?" she asked in a tired sort of voice.

"You're awake!" Ritsuka said in relief. "I'm so glad! I got so worried."

"Yeah, you sure do snore loudly..." commented Tanner.

She shot up and put her fist in his face. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Hey, hey; calm down, I was joking!"

Suddenly, she remembered everything and looked at Ritsuka. "Wait a minute! Something happened to me! I remember suddenly drifting aimlessly through the sky, a bunch of leaves and branches magically growing from the ground, and you coming to save me, only you had wings like an angel!"

"Uhhh..." she said nervously, a sweat drip on her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talknig about!" she said, eyeing her. "I saw you! You had wings and a star-shaped staff, like some kind of magic girl!" she then spotted her key necklace and grabbed it. "The head of the staff looked just like this! Care to explain that?"

"Allison..." she began, trying to sound as less nervous as possible. "We were so scared. When we were walking home together...you had tripped and fell down. You were knocked unconcious. Tanner and I were so scared! Thankfully, we were really close to my place, so Tanner carried you and laid you on the couch."

Her eyes were wide and mouth opened. Was all of this just a crazy dream? She fell back down on the couch and exhaled a breath. "Man, what did I eat for lunch? That was a pretty crazy dream!"

"Who knows..." said Tanner. "You do eat the weirdest things!"

"HEY! Take that back!" she then turned her head to the coffee table. "Huh?"

She noticed what appeared to be a yellow stuffed animal creature with wings sitting there. She picked it up and looked at it. "What is this?"

"A mutant squi-" Ritsuka covered Tanner's mouth with her hand. "It's a stuffed animal! I named him Kero!"

"Kero, huh?" she looked at it and squeeled. "Ooh! He's so cute! Where did you get him?"

"Oh, uhh...it was a gift!" she replied. "From...a stranger!"

Both Tanner and Allison looked at her funny. "A stranger?"

"No, no, no! Not exactly a stranger..." she waved her hands. She then took on a serious expression and said softly, "It's from someone I don't know too well. I don't think we've ever really met, but I feel like...I know her somehow. Almost as if we met in a dream..."

"Oooh...kay..." Allison said, feeling creeped out, handing "Kero" over to Tanner. "I'm gonna go now. I can't believe I tripped like that! I better get home before my parents start worrying about me. See ya later!"

"Okay, bye!" Ritsuka waved as Allison shut the door behind her.

Kero then inhaled a deep breath and looked at Tanner. "You were about to call me a mutant squirrel again!"

"Well that's what you look like..."

"I oughta..."

"Guys, guy!" Ritsuka said, preventing a possible fight. "Just calm down, OK?"

"So uhh..." began Kero. "How come you didn't tell your friend that you are a Cardcaptor?"

"I just...don't feel ready yet." she replied. "It's not that I don't trust her, Kero. She's one of my dearest friends. But...I just don't know how her reaction would be."

"And Ritsuka, I have a question concerning what you said that appeared to creep Allison out." Tanner said.

"Oh, you mean the 'stranger' comment?"

"Well, it was weird how you described it. I'm surprised she didn't get suspicious."

"Well..." she said with a far-off look, then she looked at Tanner with a warm smile. "I was...referring to Sakura."

"You told me she was the last one to have the cards, right?"

"Mmhmm." she nodded. "It's really...important to me, to find out what happened to her. I don't know why, but...it almost feels like we've met before. I really hope I'll have all the cards captured by then, at the time I'll finally get to meet her. That way, I can give them back to her."

"That's to say if she's still alive..." added Tanner.

"She has to be alive..." her eyes almost looked full of tears. "I just...know somehow..."

* * *

It was nightfall and Kero and Ritsuka were in her room. It was almost time for bed, so she was already in her pajamas with only the night stand lamp on.

"It was so cool, Kero!" Ritsuka said, finally explaining to him the details of capturing the card. "You never told me that the Fly Card would give me wings!"

"Originally, it didn't." he told her. "It used to give the staff wings so you could ride on it, but back when Sakura was transforming the cards, she needed to find a new way to fly."

"How come?"

"You can only use 2 cards in unison. She also needed to use the Sword Card, which turns the staff into a sword, so the Jump wasn't enough. So when she transformed it, the card gained the ability to give the user wings instead of the staff. That way, she could also use Sword and Fly at the same time!"

"Wow! Sakura must of been amazing!" she said. "And the Sword Card? Wow, that sounds dangerous.. But I'm gonna have to face it eventually..."

She then slipped under the covers and turned off the light. "I'm going to sleep now, Kero. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Ritsuka." he then flew over and curled up next to her. _"I don't know why, but there's something about Ritsuka's magic that feels very familiar. But why can't I figure it out?"_

In the living room, Maddie sat down with a photo album on her lap and sighed. "I'm taking good card of Ritsuka for you. Please, I hope you come back soon..." she said softly. "...Sakura."


	6. Episode 5: Sweet Tooth

So I just finished this chapter today! I had ALOT OF FUN writing this one! So I hope you enjoy the latest episode of CCR! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, I am just a fan!

**Episode 5: Sweet Tooth**

It was a Wednesday evening. Ritsuka was over at Allison's house in the kitchen, to help her bake some treats for the festival.

"My family is going to have their own booth!" she said proudly. "We'll be selling lots of sweet treats such as cookies, cakes, and dessert rice balls!"

"Sounds delicious!" Ritsuka smiled with closed eyes. "Thanks for having me come help!"

"Yup!" Allison nodded. "Be sure to follow the directions carefully; we don't want it to end up too sweet!"

Ritsuka stuck her tongue out. "Ick! I know! I had that experience once when I baked chocolate chip cookies with Maddie..."

"Oh, does she not know how to cook or something?" Allison asked curiously as she poured in some flour.

She shook her head. "Not at all. She's a great cook! I was the one who made the screw-up...but I promise, I'm alot better now!" Ritsuka cracked some eggs in a mixing bowl and started to whisk it.

"I sure hope so! These need to be absolutely perfect for the festival, since we're selling them to paying costumers!" she told her. "Let's make it worth their money!"

* * *

"Here you go, Kero." Ritsuka handed him a small plate of cookies. "I made these with Allison today. They're made with rice flour!"

Once Kero laid eyes upon it he quickly devoured it. Ritsuka looked down at the plate in shock. "Ummm...how do they...taste?"

"Oh, wow! Ritsuka, these are delicious!" Kero said.

She staretd to scratch the back of her head and slightly giggled. "You really think so?"

"Of course! I, for one, am a big fan of food, so if I say it's good, it is!" he nodded proudly.

"Okay then, I'll take yoiur word for it." she set the plate aside and sat down on her bed. "Allison's family will be running a stand at the festival this Saturday night, so the baked goods have to be perfect! They especially cannot be too sweet!"

Kero gasped. "A festival? You didn't tell me you were going to one of those! Can I come, too?"

"Kero, you know I can't do that! What if someone sees you?"

"Could you at least bring me back a treat?"

"Sure, I can do that, Kero."

She then fell on her back on the bed. "It's been pretty unevenful this past week. It was nice to get a break from card capturing. I mean, they were showing up one after another, it was pretty tiring!"

"Just remember, Ritsuka; expect the unexpected! These cards may show up out of nowhere, but you always gotta be prepared! I advise that you take the cards with ya wherever you go."

She looked at him and nodded. "Mmhmm."

* * *

Neither of Tanner or Allison was able to show up at Ritsuka's place so they could walk to school together. Ritsuka felt a little sad, but maybe a walk by herself would be a good thing.

"Okay, Maddie!" she shouted. "I'm leaving!"

Maddie quickly ran over to her. "Hey Ritsuka, if you don't mind, I could walk with you to school."

Ritsuka nodded. "Okay, sounds fun!"

So as Maddie locked the door behind them, they both proceeded down the road lined with cherry blossom trees.

"You haven't been using your roller skates lately, why is that?"" Maddie asked.

"Oh, well..." she scratched the back of her head. "I kept crashing into Allison anmd Tanner whenever I would rush to school on my skates, but since they've been picking me up I've been right on time!"

She smiled with closed eyes. "That's nice to hear."

"Oh look! There they are!" she started waving. "Hey Tanner, Allison!"

"I'm surprised she didn't show up late." Tanner commented.

"Miracles do happen!" Allison added. "Then again, it looks like Maddie's with her!"

"Hi Tanner, hi Allison. Long time no see!" Maddie smiled with closed eyes.

"Hi Miss Taylor," Allison bowed. "It's nice to see you, too!"

She shifted her eyes toward Tanner and then eyed him, socking him with her elbow. "Don't be rude! Say something!"

"Ow!" he then bowed. "Uh yeah, hi Miss Taylor!"

Maddie laughed. "Nice to see you."

"So, how did the treats turn out?" Ritsuka asked eagerly. "The ones I brought home were really good."

"Yeah! The ones I taste-tested last night were pretty good, too!" she then held up a basket. "I brought a few more so Tanner could try some, too! See what he thinks!"

Tanner proudly dug his hand in the basket and took out a slice of cheese cake. "No problem. I'd be glad to eat these and let you know if Allison's a good cook! Which I highly doubt..."

"Hey! I cooked those, too, ya know!" Ritsuka yelled.

"And I am too a good cook!" Allison added.

Tanner laughed and then took a bite, then he made a face. "Gah! You guys sure must have major sweet tooths!"

"Huh?" they both looked at him weird. "Tanner, what do you mean?"

"It's too sweet. What is this? Is half of the ingredients just pure sugar?"

"But they tasted great last night!" Allison protested. She then looked over at Maddie and brought the open basket to her. "Miss Taylor, would you like to try one?"

"Sure." she took out a cookie and took a bite. "Well uhhh...it does taste kinda too sweet."

"I'll try," Ritsuka dug her hand in and took a bite, then quickly spit it up. "Yuck! What happened?"

Allison sighed in defeat. "Oh man! The festival is just a couple of days away and I have to make a new batch!"

Ritsuka put her hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, Allison; I'll help you out."

"Thanks, Ritsuka."

* * *

It was lunch time. Tanner, Ritsuka, and Allison were all eating together outside. The two girls were discussing what they should try doing differently this time.

"Okay, so what should we make first?" said Ritsuka.

"Maybe we'll try making the strawberry cheese cake first," she replied. "And maybe we can use a little less sugar. The strawberries should sweeten it pretty good if we use only the best ones!"

Ritsuka nodded in agreement. "And we need something with chocolate."

"Chocolate cheese cake!" she replied proudly.

"We're going to make more than just cheese cake, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course! How about lemon cake and key lime pie?"

"That sounds really good!"

"And we should make some kind of tart."

"Hey, how come I am left out of this conversation?" Tanner chimed in. "Your backs are turned to me, even!"

Allison turned her head toward him. "What, you wanna help out?"

Ritsuka also turned to him. "It would get things done faster."

"Nah..." he replied. "I have better things to do then cook!"

Just then a group of some of their other friends came to swing by. Their names were; Anita, Mark, Pamala, Shilah, and Victor.

"Hey guys," said Shilah, her black hair up in a bun with chopsticks. "Are you guys going to the festival Saturday night?"

"Sure are!" Allison replied. "My family will be running a booth there!"

"Hey, mine will be, too!" Anita announced, the girl with short red hair. "We'll be selling rice balls and Japanese candies."

"Is your mom going to be making the rice balls?" Ritsuka asked. "Because they're really good!"

She nodded. "Yeah! I'll be helping out, too! We're making them fresh!"

"So what's your family going to sell at the festival?" Pamala asked, the girl with long, curly brown hair.

"Just some desserts." she replied. "But the batch Ritsuka and I made last night turned out awful! It was just too sweet!"

"Awww...that's too bad." said Shilah.

"Yeah!" said Anita. "I hope it'll turn out right this time."

"Maybe they're just bad cooks," said Victor.

"I bet it's Allison's fault," added Mark.

"That's what I said!" agreed Tanner.

Allison rolled up her sleeve and put a fist in front of Tanner's face. "Would you like your shoulders to ache all night at the festival?"

He put his hands up. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"Well, I have to help my mom pick out a kimono for the festival." said Pamala. "But Shilah and Anita may be able to help you cook tonight."

"Ya mean it?" Allison said, still holding Tanner's collar.

"Sure!" said Anita.

"We'd love to help!" said Shilah with a closed eyes smile.

"Then we'll meet at my house after school!"

* * *

When school ended, Allison and her friends were in the kitchen, ready to start baking.

Shilah, Ritsuka, and Anita were all gathered around the recipie book, analyzing the ingredients and directions closely.

Allison put on her apron. "Alright! Let's start baking!" she then turned to the other girls. "So, who's doing what?"

"Shilah and I will start on the key lime pie." Anita replied.

"We can work on the cheese cake, Allison." said Ritsuka.

"Alright! Sounds good to me!"

With their mixing bowls and spoons ready, they began putting in the ingredients as directed. They all agreed to put sugar in last to avoid possibly overdoing it.

"Does this seem like enough sugar?" asked Anita, looking over at Shilah.

"Ummm...if you put that much, it'll be too sweet." Shilah told her. "Try lessening it a little."

"Which strawberries should we use?" Ritsuka questioned, gazing at the bowl of strawberries in front of her.

"Let's use the ones that look the brightest red!" Allison replied. "We want it to be the sweetest of the batch! I already lessened the sugar by a couple of table spoons."

"I sure hope this works." she said, taking out a few strawberries.

Once they finished their current projects, they set out on creating another. They started on the cookies, tarts, rice cakes, and regular cakes. After a long day's work, they finally completed their mission!

Shilah took off her apron. "Wow! That was tiring!"

"I don't think I can whisk another egg!" commented Anita.

"My arm hurts from mixing." said Ritsuka.

"I think I have flour in my hair!" said Allison.

Ritsuka took a cloth and put a few cookies in it along with a couple of rice cakes, then she tied it up. "I'm going to see how these taste when I come home!"

Allison took a bite out of a slice of freshly made lemon cake. "Tell me how it turns out! It seems the lemon cake is fine!"

"I tasted the key lime pie and it turned out alright." said Anita.

"The strawberry cheese cake also tasted excellent!" said Shilah.

"Thank you so much for your help, guys!" she told them with her mouth full. "Now we'll see what the guys think tomorrow!"

* * *

"Too sweet for my taste," said Victor.

"Yuck! You guys made this with pure sugar, didn't you?" said Tanner, after he had spit it out.

"These cookies taste like hardened sugar," said Mark.

"Oh man!" Allison moaned. "How could this of happened? And these strawberries on the cheese cake taste artificial!"

"The treats I brought home tasted fine," Ritsuka replied.

"Yeah! And we taste-tested some of the treats before we left," said Anita. "They were really good!"

"What am I going to do?" Allison said, sounding like she was about to cry. "The festival is tomorrow night!"

"Maybe you should try baking it somewhere else," suggested Shilah.

"Yeah! You could barrow the school's kitchen!" said Anita. "We'll help you out!"

"And I can stay this time." added Pamala. "Maybe a change of scenary will help alot!"

"What about you, Ritsuka?" asked Allison. "Oh wait, you have to go straight home because you still need to buy a kimono!"

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry guys!"

When school ended, Ritsuka proceeded to head to town to buy herself a kimono. As she walked down the street she noticed a bakery and stopped.

"Maybe Kero would like something from this place," she said. "I heard it's pretty good."

Upon entering, she heard some arguing going on amongst some of the chefs and customers. She stopped for a second, looking their direction.

"This cake taste like half of it was made out of sugar!" the guy yelled.

"I don't understand! We've been baking the cakes the same way with the same amount of ingredients for 20 years!" said the chef. "It should be fine!"

"I want my money back!" the customer demanded.

"We could just exchange it for another cake."

"No way! This is the third bakery I've tried, and all of them are too sweet!"

Suddenly, Ritsuka felt a tap on the shoulder. Feeling a little startled, she quickly turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Tanner!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh...I was going to buy something for Kero. What about you?"

"I was going to buy a treat for my little sister Nina, but all the other shops had customers yelling about everything being too sweet."

"It's the same here." Ritsuka replied.

"What?" he said in shock. "Do you think...?"

She nodded. "I think this may be the work of a Star Card!"

* * *

"Hmmm..." Kero pondered on this after Ritsuka explained the situation. "Sounds like the work of the Sweet Card!"

"The Sweet Card?"

"Yeah! It's attracted to pastries, but it likes to make them too sweet!

"That explains it. It's affecting all the bakeries in town, even Allison's own desserts that we home baked!"

"You gotta capture it soon, Ritsuka, if you want to save Allison's desserts for the festival."

She nodded. "Right!"

She got off her bed and grabbed her backpack. "Get in."

He flew inside and she quickly zipped it up, putting it on her back. She ran out of her room and said, "Bye Maddie! I'm gonna go for a walk! I'll be back before dinner, OK?"

"Alright!" she yelled from the kitchen. "Enjoy your walk!"

Ritsuka quickly ran down the street, trying to concentrate where she felt it's energy most. She felt it's presence grow stronger and stronger the closer she came to the school.

She gasped. "Allison's desserts!"

Kero came out of her backpack and flew beside her. "You gotta capture it soon, Ritsuka!"

She nodded. "Right!"

She barged into the kitchen and closed the doors behind her. She then summoned the staff; "Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!"

Kero flew around the room. There were mixing bowls and spoons all over thable, and treats being baked in the ovens.

"Hm?" Kero peeked into one of the ovens and saw the little pixie girl that was Sweet. "Ritsuka! It's in here! Hurry!"

Ritsuka quickly opened the oven. "Alright, Sweet Card! This is the last time you'll be ruining my friend's desserts!"

Suddenly, the little pixie flew out of the oven and started turning random objects into sweets. The bowls became cake, the shapers became frosted cookies, and the black board became chocolate. Ritsuka stood there with wide eyes in awe.

"Ritsuka, snap out of it! This is no time to be fascinated!" Kero said.

"Oh, right!" she got her wand ready. "Sweet Card, I command you to re-HEY!"

Ritsuka then ran after it and quickly grabbed a bag of salt. She took handfuls and started to throw salt on it, until the card eventually stopped in defeat. "Now..." she got her wand ready. "I command you to return to your powers confined, Sweet Card!"

All the objects that were turned into sweets then returned back into their original forms when the card flew over to Ritsuka. She sighed in relief.

"Good work, Ritsuka!" Kero told her. "That's my Cardcaptor!"

"Now Allison's treats are saved! They won't be too sweet!"

She then turned her head toward the doors. She could hear footsteps and voices starting to come closer and closer.

"Alright!" said Allison, opening the doors. "Let's see how they turned out!"

"Hey look, it's Ritsuka!" Anita pointed out.

"Ritsuka, what are you doing here?" asked Pamala.

"Oh, I uhhh..." she said, scratching her head. "I just wanted to see how your baking was going! But you weren't here."

"This is my last chance," said Allison. "If these don't turn out right it's bye-bye family booth!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll make it!" said Shilah with a closed eyes smile.

"Yeah, you're really good at cooking!" commented Anita.

"We all make mistakes," added Pamala. "They do say third time's the charm. This batch is sure to turn out right!"

"If you need any more help..." began Ritsuka. "I can help out a bit, if you don't mind."

Allison took Ritsuka's hands. "You must think it's all your fault, don't you?"

"What?"

"Everytime I've cooked with you, everything ended up too sweet."

"That is kinda true."

"But don't worry; I don't blame you at all! In my excitement I could of messed up on the measurements easily. So let's bake together, OK?"

She nodded. "Right!"

"All that is left is the strawberry cheese cake!"

"Yeah! Cake!" came a muffled voice from her backpack.

"Uhhh...what was that?" asked Allison.

"Oh, umm..." Ritsuka said nervously. "It must be Kero! Ya know, my stuffed animal!"

"Your stuffed animal can talk?"

"You know, it's one of those toys that when you squeeze it, it starts talking!"

"Ooh, I love those! Can I see him?"

"Umm, no!" she replied quickly. "He doesn't liked to be squeezed."

"What?" Allison looked at her weird.

"I mean...I don't want you to break him!"

"Oh, OK. Nevermind then. Let's start baking!"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. Let's go!"

* * *

Ritsuka was on her bed, signing her name on the card. "There, done!"

"So, uhh...do I get to try out how this batch tastes?" Kero asked eagerly.

"Sure." she opened up the cloth to reveal a slice of cheese cake. "Of course, everytime I brought one home it always tasted right, so we won't officially know 'till tomorrow."

"Ahhh, don't worry about it, Ritsuka!" Kero picked up the slice. "You've captured the card, so you don't have to worry about that anymore!"

"True. But we still could of made a mistake."

Kero took a bite. "Tastes good to me!"

She slightly laughed. "Really? Well then, I'm glad!"

"You sure I can't come to the festival?"

"Yes, Kero, I'm sure."

"Awww..." he moaned.

Ritsuka's phone then started to ring, so she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Ritsuka?"

"Allison?"

"Bad news. The festival date has been moved!"

"What? Oh, come on! All that hard work!"

"The date's been moved to next Saturday night."

"What are we gonna do with all those sweets we just baked?"

"My aunt runs a bakery downtown. I'll probably just give them to her so she could sell it. You know what this means, don't you?"

She sighed. "Thursday after school at your place?"

"Exactly! See you on Monday!"

"OK, bye." she then hung up.

"What was that about?" Kero asked.

Ritsuka sighed. "The festival has been moved to next Saturday night, so now we have to bake a whole new batch again!"

"Tough work."

"Stupid Star Card..." she muttered. "Well, I'm going to go take a bath now, Kero. You be quiet when I'm gone, OK?"

She then shut the door behind her. Kero then floated on her desk and crossed his legs, sitting there in deep thought. _"Her powers are pretty strong already for someone who's never known they had them. Something about her feels familiar, but why can't I figure out why? But somehow...I know she's the key to finding the current master!"_


	7. Episode 6: A Lock Without a Key

I apologize for being so slow at updating, but I promise to make it up to you! I actually have the next episode written, but I need to read it to correct any mistakes before posting, just to let you know I haven't forgotten about this story! This chapter could of been written better, but hopefully the next chapter I will post up you'll enjoy better than this one. Anyway, happy reading!

**Episode Six: "A Lock Without A Key"**

It was Monday. Ritsuka woke up on her bed and stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Looks like the weekend is over. That went by fast."

She sat up from her bed and turned her head toward her desk and saw Kero curled up beside the Sakura book. She slightly smiled. "At least I was able to enjoy it without any Star Cards showing up."

Ritsuka took a seat at the table and yawned. Maddie turned around, smiling with closed eyes, mixing some batter in a bowl. "Good morning, Ritsuka! I'm making pancakes for breakfast!"

"Ooh, I love pancakes!" Ritsuka replied. "Oh yeah! And good morning!"

"Are Tanner and Allison coming by to walk to school with you?" Maddie asked, pouring the batter into the skillet.

She shook her head. "They told me they probably can only do it once in awhile now. Guess it's back to beating the bell on my rollerskates."

Maddie put a pancake on Ritsuka's plate. "Well, I'm sure you can at least walk home from school everyday at least."

"Yeah, that's true." Ritsuka began to pour syrup over her pancakes. "At least I got up early this morning."

Maddie blinked then turned to look at the clock. "But it's 10 minutes 'till you have to leave, and you're not even dressed yet."

Ritsuka coughed, almost choking on her food. "WHAT?"

She turned to look at the clock to see that it's true. "Kyaah! I'm gonna be late!"

Quickly, Ritsuka literally jumped out of her chair and into her bedroom to dress up into her school uniform. Maddie slightly laughed. "You two are so much alike..."

"Hey, hey. hey!" Kero crawled out from under the pajamas she just tossed on him. "What's the hurry!"

"I'm going to be late for school!"

Kero sighed. "Nothing's changed."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Sakura was exactly the same way..." he said. "It's always a shocker when she got up early. Looks like it'll be the same with you."

"Oh, be quiet, Kero!" she grabbed her backpack and ran out, shutting the door to her bedroom. "Bye Maddie, sorry I couldn't finish breakfast!"

"It's alright. I'll see you when you get home!"

Ritsuka quickly put on her rollerskates and protective gear and sped off to school.

_"Please don't ring, please don't ring, please don't ring!" _she chanted over and over in her head, hoping the bell wouldn't sound.

Up ahead she saw a fellow classmate, and she was about to crash into her. Ritsuka gasped and shouted, "Look out!"

The girl stopped and then turned around, only to fall backwards on the ground. Ritsuka looked up. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

She then saw who it was. "Pamala?"

"Hey Ritsuka." she smiled with closed eyes.

"Why are you walking by yourself? Aren't you usually with your big sister Hanako?"

"Hanako's sick today."

"Ohhh...that's not good. Please let her know I hope she gets well."

"Okay, Ritsuka, I'll tell her."

In the distance came the sound of the school bell ring. Ritsuka moaned, "Oh no! I didn't make it in time!"

* * *

It was a long school day, but it finally came to an end.

"This is the first time I didn't make it..." said Ritsuka, still sulking over the fact she came after the bell sounded.

Allison patted her back. "Hey, don't worry about!"

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Tanner asked.

Ritsuka then gasped. "Oh, I just forgot! I was suppose to help Pamala with something at school!"

"I can stay and help you two out, if you want." said Tanner.

"Thanks, Tanner!"

"I'd help, too..." Allison said, putting on her backpack. "But I promised Mom I'd be home straight after school. See ya later!"

Both Tanner and Ritsuka waved goodbye. After that, they turned around and entered the school to help out their friend.

"It's weird to walk down such an empty hallway..." said Ritsuka. "There's so much more echoing."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." Tanner replied.

Suddenly, Ritsuka felt something and halted. Tanner turned around and looked at her. "Hey, what's wrong, Ritsuka?"

"S-Something's not right!" she replied. "I feel as if there's something off."

"Hey guys!" came Pamala's voice. She ran down the hall towards them. "I'm finished with my after-school chores now."

"Oh...guess you didn't need my help after all." said Ritsuka.

"Sorry about that," she smiled with embarrasment. "I guess it wasn't as big of a job as I thought."

"Are you going home now?"

She nodded. "I need to pick up some groceries, since Hanako is sick."

"We can come and help you, if you want." Tanner offered.

"Yeah! It would be alot easier with the 3 of us!" agreed Ritsuka.

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate it." Pamala replied.

"Oh! First I need to get something from my locker!" Ritsuka told them. "I forgot something!"

"It's OK; I'll just wait outside." she said. "Coming, Tanner?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I'll wait here for Ritsuka."

"Okay, I'll be outside waiting for you guys!" she then ran off and out the school doors.

5 minutes passed and Ritsuka returned, retrieving what she had almost left behind. "Alright! Let's go!"

Both of them proceeded to the front doors of the school where Pamala was waiting on the other side. Ritsuka wrapped her hand around the handle and tried pulling it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Huh? What the? They didn't lock us in already, did they?"

"Step aside..." Tanner pushed her away. "It's probably a bit jammed. Let a guy handle this."

Ritsuka growled. "Are you saying I am weak?"

"No, I'm just saying that you're a girl!" he laughed to himself, then found he couldn't open it either. He then slammed his fist into the door. "Stupid door, what the heck is up with it? No one could of locked it this early!"

"Is everything alright?" came the slightly muffled voice of Pamala on the other side.

"Not really..." Tanner replied.

"The door won't budge, we're stuck!" said Ritsuka. "It's like it's locked or something."

"But I didn't see anybody come lock it." Pamala told them. "You guys didn't keep me waiting for too long. If someone had come to lock the doors, I would of seen!"

"Yeah, tell that to the door..." muttered Tanner.

"I'll go find help!" Pamala said. "Stay put!"

Ritsuka laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, like we're really going anywhere."

* * *

Time passed away slowly and it was already close to dusk. The sun's light was fading, and Tanner and Ritsuka were still trapped in the school.

"Pamala didn't show up." said Tanner.

"I hope she's OK!" Ritsuka said in worry.

"Come on," Tanner got off the floor from where he was sitting. "Let's go to see if we can find another way out!"

"That's a good idea; there's more openings than just the front entrance!"

She got up and they both walked down the hallway, hearing nothing but their own footsteps.

"Hey Ritsuka..." began Tanner.

"Huh, yes?" she turned her head to look at him.

"Remember what you said earlier today, about something not feeling right?"

She stopped. "Yeah?"

He stopped, facing her. "Well, don't you think it's strange that we're now locked inside the school?"

"You're not telling me that I sensed it, are you?"

"You are a 'magic girl' aren't you?"

She groaned. "It's 'Cardcaptor', Tanner, Cardcaptor!"

He slightly laughed. "Come on, let's go..."

They tried every single door that could lead them outside. But all of them were locked, and they couldn't get 'em open. Tanner banged the last door in frustration. "Out of all the places to be trapped, we're trapped at school!"

Ritsuka looked down the hall. Though the sun was almost gone, there was still light shining through. Shining through from windows.

She tugged on Tanner's shirt. "Hey Tanner, let's try the windows!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" he realized, feeling stupid.

They ran out of the hall and tried opening them, but they were locked too. Ritsuka moaned in frustration. "This doesn't make any sense!"

Tanner then posed in a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the window. Ritsuka's eyes slightly widened and then she looked at Tanner. "Uhhh...what the heck are you planning to do?"

"If we can't unlock the window, we'll shatter the window!" he replied.

He ran towards it, attempting to kick right through, but suddenly there was a green cloudy flash and he was knocked back.

"Ah! Tanner!" she knelt beside him. "Tanner, are you OK?"

He rubbed the back of his own head and tried sitting up. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know, it was like some energy force was keeping you from breaking the window." she then gasped. "Wait, an energy force?"

She thought this through for a moment. "We're mysteriously trapped with no way out, it's gotta be..." she gasped. "A Star Card!"

"That must of been what you felt earlier today!" Tanner realized. "Then the only way to get out is if..."

"...I capture it!" Ritsuka then began to summon the staff. "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

She then threw a card in the air. "Mist Card, dissolve the window before you!" she slammed her staff to it. "Mist! Release and dispel!"

Instantly, a cloud of mist appeared and started pressing against the glass, but again a cloudy green flash of energy made the cloud of mist burst and disappear.

Both of them gasped. It didn't work! This card was going to be harder to capture than they thought.

She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Uhhh...what are you doing?" asked Tanner.

"I'm calling Kero!"

* * *

Kero was asleep, curled up on the desk until the sound of the phone woke him up. He floated towards the door frame of Ritsuka's room and peeked out of the crack of the door. No one seemed to be home so he flew out and went to answer the phone.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Kero! I need your help!"

"Ritsuka! Hey, why aren't you home yet? I heard Maddie go out the door worried sick about you."

"Tanner and I are trapped inside our school! We can't get out! I think it's a Star Card!"

"A Star Card?"

"Yes, Kero. Do you know of any that keeps doors from opening and windows from shattering?"

"A card that keeps you from opening...AHA! That's the Lock Card!"

Tanner whispered. "What's it called?"

She whispered back. "The Lock Card."

"Listen carefully," began Kero. "The only way you'll be able to leave the school is to capture it."

"I figured that, Kero! But how?"

"In order to capture Lock, you gotta open it with a key!"

"A key? What kind of key unlocks Star Cards?"

"Well, that's pretty obvious. It's-" suddenly, there was a bunch of static and the dial tone. The phone cut off.

She gasped when she looked at her phone. It had lost power. "Oh no!"

"What happened?"

"My phone just died, he was about to tell me how to capture the Lock Card! But I need a key..."

"A key?" Tanner questioned.

"I feel like the answer is right in front of me, but I can't figure it out!" she ruffled up her own hair in frustration.

_'Ritsuka...Ritsuka...'_

"Huh?" she turned to look down the hall and saw no one. By this time it was pretty much nightfall, with moonlight shining through the windows. "Did you...hear something?"

"Hear what?" Tanner looked at her weird. "You're not suffering cabin fever yet, are you?"

"I am not!"

_'Ritsuka...Ritsuka...'_

"It's...that same voice again...it's her..."

"What voice? Ritsuka, what's going on?"

She put her hand in front of his face, signaling him to be quiet. "Shhh...hold on..."

_'Use the key, Ritsuka...'_

"I've heard that before. Use the key..." it then hit her. "The Star Key!"

She brushed her hand against the wand, returning it to it's key form. She held the necklace in front of her, the key dangling from it. "If the staff is the wand that seals a Star Card, it would make sense that the key could open a Star Card." she then looked at Tanner. "Come on, Tanner, we're getting out of here!"

Both of them ran to the front entrance. Ritsuka took a deep breath and pushed the key into the hole of the lock and turned. Suddenly, green swirling cloud-like energy swirled above their heads, forming into the shape of a lock.

"Hurry, before it locks us up again!" Tanner shouted.

"Right!" she nodded. "Lock Card, I command you to return to your powers confined!" she then slammed her staff. "Lock!"

The spirit was then pulled towards the staff and formed into a card, floating towards Ritsuka. The door then opened and both Tanner and Ritsuka turned towards that direction.

"Ritsuka!" Pamala ran in and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry! I tried to get help, but was held up, and totally forgot you and Tanner were stuck here!"

"It's alright, Pamala, we're al-"

"No, it's not!" she said, tearing up. "I shouldn't have just left you guys here. I shouldn't of let myself be held up."

"Oh, Pamala..." Ritsuka hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault. Besides, we're OK now! Don't blame yourself. It's not like it was your fault we were trapped."

"We're a hundred percent sure it wasn't your fault." added Tanner.

Pamala wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know, it's just that I wouldn't want to be locked up either, especially at school of all places!"

"Ritsuka!" came the worried voice of Maddie. She ran over to her and wrapped her in her arms. "What happened? Why didn't you come home straight after school?"

"Tanner and I got locked inside." she replied.

"Huh? Locked?" she questioned with wide eyes.

"It's...a long story...haha..." she said nervously.

Maddie smiled with closed eyes. "Well, I'm glad you and Tanner are safe!" she then looked over at Pamala. "Thank you for letting me know where she was."

"No problem, Miss Taylor." Pamala replied.

"Come on," Maddie took Ritsuka's hand. "Let's go home."

"Mmhmm." she nodded, then looked back at Tanner. "Goodnight Tanner, see ya tomorrow!"

"Don't be late tomorrow, Miss Showron!" he said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

"Trapped at school, huh?" said Kero, ripping the foil off a plastic container of pudding.

"Yeah, what a wonderful place to be stuck at." Ritsuka said sarcastically. "Oh well, at least Tanner was with me. But still! I know it was only a few hours, but it felt like forever! I should of realized it was a Star Card when I had that strange feeling."

"Remember; always pay attention." Kero told her. "If you sense anything strange, take a moment to determine whether or not it's a card."

She nodded with a determined expresion. "I will, Kero!"

"That's my Cardcaptor!"

"Ummm, Kero..." she began. "Can you...tell me a little more about Sakura?"

"Sure, Ritsuka." he replied. "But I'm just curious, why do you want to know so much about her?"

"She is your master, right?"

"Well yeah, that's true, but...that still doesn't answer my question."

"Please tell me. It's important that I know who she is."

"Well, OK..." he said. "Sakura was an amazing master. She loved and cared for the cards, and always tried her best. She wasn't one to make enemies, despite having a couple rivals, she always was friendly and tried to be their friend. She felt they all worked together to capture the cards."

"Who were her rivals?"

"First it was that Li kid, a direct descendant of Clow Reed himself."

"Wait, Li?" Ritsuka was shocked. "But Kero, didn't you say he was her husband?"

"Well he is." he replied. "He didn't like her at first, in fact he seemed pretty ticked off when he discovered Sakura accidently set the cards free."

"Well, the cards are part of his family." she said. "I can see why he might be a little mad about it."

"To make a long story short, Li accepted the fact Sakura was destined to be the next master and realized how important she was to him."

"So who was the second rival?"

"Meilin Rae, a girl who grew up training with Li." Kero said. "She had no magical powers, but still thought she was capable of capturing cards. Ha! Not only that, but she would always be clinging onto Li, and she was jealous of Sakura for some reason."

Ritsuka laughed. "And yet they all became friends in the end?"

"Yup, they did." Kero nodded. "You kind of remind me of Sakura."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Other than you always waking up late like her, there's just something about you that reminds me of her. But I can't quite put my finger on it!"

She smiled with closed eyes. "I'm sure you'll figure it out someday, what it is that reminds you of her. I'm flattered to hear that, though. I'm sure you miss her alot."

"Be ready for whatever comes your way, Ritsuka." Kero advised. "You're a Cardcaptor and anything can happen."

Ritsuka blinked and felt chills run up her spine. What did he mean by anything can happen?


	8. Episode 7: Sinking Sand

So here it is! The 7th episode! I hope you enjoy it, I tried to make it as interesting as possible. It's a little weird, but hey, weird is good XD!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptors, I am just a fan!

**Episode Seven: "Sinking Sand'**

Ritsuka and her friends, Tanner and Allison, were all outside for lunch time with their bento boxes.

"Remember; Thursday after school, my place." Allison reminded, stabbing her chopsticks in her food.

"Uhhh...Allison, you do know what you just did with your food is wrong, right?" Tanner pointed out.

"Hm?" she then looked at her sticks. "AHH! Shoot, I wasn't paying attntion!" she then slipped off the food with her fingers and used her chopsticks properly.

Ritsuka slightly laughed. "Yeah, I'll be there. I'm sure Maddie won't mind. I'll call you if she says otherwise."

"Why aren't I invited?" Tanner asked.

"Well, uhh..." Ritsuka looked at Allison.

"You can't cook." Allison said bluntly.

"What do you mean? I made my own lunch!"

"No, you didn't. Your mom made you lunch. All you did was pack it in."

"Hey! I also helped her make it!"

"Yeah, by handing her the ingredients."

"Guys, cool it!" said Ritsuka, preventing an all-out war. "This is stupid. Besides, I doubt Tanner would want to help, even if he could cook. It's alot of work."

"He just wants to feel included." said Allison. "Okay, Tanner, you can come. But don't just stand around and do nothing!"

Suddenly, the bell rang. It was time for students to return to class.

"Oh man, now I can't finish my sushi!" Allison complained. "So by the way, what was it like being trapped inside the school yesterday?"

"Ummm...shouldn't we be getting to class now?" Ritsuka said nervously, a sweat drip slinking down her head.

"Yup, nothing to see here." said Tanner, pulling Allison up and pushing her forward.

"Hey! Tanner, stop that!" Allison commanded.

* * *

Ritsuka stared at the chalk board as their Math Teacher, Mrs. Chiyuri, was writing some problems on the board. She was a young teacher, and new to the school, only being 27 in age. And she was very sweet, always smiling, and she had a sort of soft-spoken, but slightly cutesy, voice.

"Now, I need two volunteers to come up here and try to solve these problems I've just written down." she said, smiling with closed eyes.

Everyone started looking at each other, until Tanner shrugged and raised his hand. "I'll do it!"

He got out of his chair and the teacher handed him a piece of chalk. Mrs. Chiyuri then lookled about the rest of her class. "Anyone else?"

Suddenly, Ritsuka was hit with a wave of tiredness. Her eyes began to feel heavier, and she slowly started to drift off to sleep. Allison noticed and whispered, "Ritsuka! Hey, are you OK? Ritsuka?"

Her voice began to fade as everything faded to black...

_Ritsuka stood in a void place, with only some light surrounding her. She could hear splashes, as if water was dripping into a small puddle. The sound echoed throughout the void, but it had a magical sound to it. Ritsuka lifted up her head, seeing ripples on the mirror-like floor she was standing upon. She could see her reflection in the still water. Yes, she was standing in a small pool of water that was widespread as far as she could see. But it barely reached the top of her feet._

_"Where...am I?" she questioned. "What is this place? Is anyone even...here?"_

_A soft breeze began to blow, and there was a slight whistling sound carried upon it. Flower petals began to rain down out of nowhere, blowing the direction of the wind. Ritsuka put her hand out to catch the petals. "These look like cherry blossoms. But...where are they coming from? There's no trees here."_

_She looked around and caught a glimpse of someone standing in the distance with her back turned. She slightly gasped, "Who is that?"_

_She appeared to be wearing a dark colored kimono with pink flower prints on it, most likely branches with cherry blossoms on them. She just stood there, not saying anything. _

_"Hello!" Ritsuka called, slowly walking towards her. "Can you tell me where I am? What is this place and what am I doing here?"_

_Still no answer. She just stood there, her kind of long, slightly wavy brown hair blowing in the wind. _

_"I'm Ritsuka." she told the strange woman. "Ritsuka Showron."_

_Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind, blowing a thick swirling of petals between her and the strange woman. Ritsuka covered her face with one arm, until the window stopped. While the strong wind was blowing, she heard voices echo throughout the darkness. They were familiar, she's heard them before. Their lines were exactly the same, as if this were the same scene being repeated._

_"Sakura! Fight 'em off! Fight 'em off!"_

_"I can't! I can't move, Li! I can't do anything!"_

_"Element, Wind! Come to my aid!"_

_"Goodbye Li, I'm so sorry..."_

_Ritsuka uncovered her eyes, and when there were no more petals, the strange woman was gone. But now standing there was someone else, a man who appeared to be the same age as the lady who was standing there. She couldn't see his face because it was shadowed. He wore Chinese clothes and was holding a sword. Ritsuka took a step back in fear._

_"Wh-Who are you?" she asked, frightened._

_He held his sword up and Ritsuka winced. "I will find her, no matter what."_

"Ritsuka? Hey, Ritsuka!"

"What?" Ritsuka shot up.

"You fell asleep again." Allison told her.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" she screamed. The whole class started to laugh.

"Miss Showron, are you sure you're feeling OK?" asked Mrs. Chiyuri.

"Oh, uhhh...yeah! I'm just fine!"

"Okay then, let us continue with our lesson..."

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" Allison waved goodbye, walking back home from school.

Tanner and Ritsuka waved back and then looked at each other.

"So, Ritsuka..." Tanner began. "Why did you fall asleep?"

"I just felt so...tired all of a sudden." she said. "It's hard to explain, but I had another one of those strange dreams again."

"How was it strange?"

"Well, I was standing in a dark place, and there was a thin layer of water on the floor," she began, explaining the dream to him. "There were...cherry blossoms raining down out of nowhere, and I saw this woman. I kept trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer. Then there was this huge gust of wind and I heard these voices calling out to each other. And then I saw this man standing in front of me, saying something about finding her no matter what."

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said it was weird!" Tanner commented. "I can't make any sense of it."

"Neither can I." said Ritsuka. "Maybe Kero knows what it means. But...I also don't want to worry him, either. So for now, I think I'll keep it to myself."

"Well, I better get home. I promised Nina I would play with her after school. See ya!" he told her, walking away.

"See ya!" she waved goodbye.

It was still a bright day, so she decided before returning home that she'd head downtown to check out the local bakeries. She thought maybe she could buy a surprise treat for Kero.

_'I wonder if Kero likes chocolate pudding cake. Or maybe dessert rice balls. Or what about rice cakes? It's so hard to choose! But...I think he'll like whatever I give him...'_

Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into somebody. They both fell back on their bottoms. Ritsuka felt totally embarrased. "Ohh! I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about," said the person, rubbing his eyes and then putting his glasses back on. The young man had gray hair and yellow eyes, and his face seemed very kind. He got off the sidewalk and put his hand out. "Need help getting up?"

She reached for his hand and took it, and he pulled her up. "Thanks!"

"You must of been pretty deep in your thoughts to have walked into me like that. Were you daydreaming about something?"

"Uhhh...not really," Ritsuka replied. "I was just thinking about what I was going to buy for a friend. I'm heading down to the bakery!"

"Hey, I know of a really good bakery just down the street. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes, please! Thank you!"

"Alright then, follow me."

She walked right behind him and it wasn't long until they reached a local family-owned bakery called Miyuki-Chan. Ritsuka stared at the display window in awe. "Wow!"

She looked up at him. "Thank you so much! Now I know of a really good place!"

"I hope you'll find what you're looking for in there." he told her. "By the way, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, too!" she smiled with closed eyes. "Oh! My name! It's Ritsuka! Ritsuka Showron!"

He slightly gasped with wide eyes. Ritsuka blinked. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled again. "Not at all. I'm Julian, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Ritsuka."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, too!" she nodded.

"I have to be going now." he started to walk away, but then waved and said, "I think we'll be seeing each other again very soon. Take care!"

"Huh?" Ritsuka stood there, blinking, as she watched him walk away. "What does...he mean by that?"

* * *

It was nightfall. Ritsuka had just finished eating dinner. She went into her room, closing the door behind her, holding a plastic bag.

"Ritsuka! Where've you been?" Kero asked, floating over to her.

"I stopped by a bakery after school. I would of handed this over to you earlier, but I had chores to do. Then Maddie came home and I had to eat dinner. Anyway, here you go..." she held out the bag.

Kero gasped in delight. "Ritsuka, you shouldn't have!"

He snatched it up and flew over toward the bed and started digging through it. "Yeah! Cake! Chocolate cake!"

Ritsuka giggled. "I wasn't sure what to get you, but I figured you like practically all sweets, so..."

"Oh, do I ever!"

While Kero was munching down, she sat at her desk, sifting through all of the cards she currently has.

"So, sense anything strange lately?" Kero asked.

"Not since yesterday." she replied. "I really hope to have a break from capturing. At least until after the festival."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way, Ritsuka. You're gonig to have to be ready for anything. A card could strike at any moment!"

"I know that, Kero. But it sure would be nice."

* * *

"Alright! Let's start baking!" Allison said.

"Why did yesterday have to go so fast?" Ritsuka momaned.

"What did you do yesterday, anyway, Ritsuka?" asked Tanner, laid out on the couch.

"Hey! Don't you remember what I told you on Tuesday, Tanner?" Allison shouted. "I said you can be here if you don't sit around doing nothing!"

"You already said I couldn't cook, so..."

Allison groaned and then sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of judged your cooking like that since I actually haven't tasted your food. There! Now will you help us?"

"Okay, but first, I'm still awaiting Miss Showron's answer."

"Eh, I sat around doing nothing." she replied. "Had no chores to do, since I got them done the night before."

"So, you were busy on Tuesday then?"

"Sort of. I bought treats for Kero, no, I mean, uhhh...Maddie! I bought them for Maddie."

"Let's just get this over with." said Tanner, putting on an apron. "Allison, do we have any...white aprons?"

She smirked. "What's wrong, Tanner? Don't you think you look lovely in pink?"

"Get me a white apron, Allison."

"Hehehe!" she laughed evily. "Okay, okay. Here-" she held it up and he quickly snatched it and put it on, tossing the pink one on her head. "Hey! Watch where you throw things next time!"

"If we keep fighting, it'll take really long to get this done!" Ritsuka pointed out.

"Hey, at least we got the day off from school today to do this! Or else it'd be nightfall by the time we're done!"

"That's true." Ritsuka smiled with closed eyes. "What should we start on first?"

"Let's do the kiwi strawberry tart. Then we'll start on the cupcakes." replied Allison.

"And what about me?" Tanner asked.

"Why don't you crack some eggs for us?"

"Not a problem!" he stretched his arms, snapping his fingers in place. He threw an egg in the air and tried catching it, but it cracked on the floor. "Uhhh...whoops!"

Allison narrowed her eyes. "Go clean that up!"

* * *

Ritsuka stretched after a long day's work. "Finally! We're done!"

"Wow, you actually managaed to make it taste like dessert this time instead of giant sugar cubes!" Tanner said, after he took a huge bite out of one of the sample cupcakes.

Allison elbowed him. "Shut up!"

"Well, I better get home before it's dark." Ritsuka said, putting on her jacket. When she opened the door, the sky was covered in clouds.

"It's already a bit dark 'cause of those clouds!" commented Allison.

"I could walk home with you, Ritsuka." Tanner offered.

"No, it's OK!" she told him. "It's just some cloud cover. The worst that could happen is it might rain on me!"

"Bye Ritsuka, see ya tomorrow!" Allison waved.

"See ya!" she waved back.

As she walked down the street, Kero popped out of her backpack, gasping for breath. "Wow, I thought we'd never get out of there!"

"Huh?" Ritsuka stared at him in horror and then quickly grabbed him,, looking around. "Kero, you were in my backpack this whole time?"

"Well yeah, I wanted to try some of those treats you were making!"

"What were you thinking? What if Allison saw you?"

"I was quiet!" he said, crossing his arms. "I've had years of experience."

She rolled her eyes. "Just get back in my backpack."

"It's not like anyone's here right now!"

"I know that, Kero, just get back in..." she stopped. "You're right, no one's here. That's strange."

"Something strange is going on around here..." said Kero.

Ritsuka gasped. "Feel that? It felt like an earthquake!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath her began to split and there was a growing whirlpool of sand spinning. Ritsuka screamed as she was being pulled below, sinking in the sand. "Kero!" she called. "Kero, help!"

She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. "Kero?"

Suddenly, she saw the shadow of something flying above her. In startlement, she closed her eyes. Whatever it was swept down and pulled her out of the sand. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on the back of a tiger with wings!

Ritsuka screamed. "Who are you? And what have you done with Kero?"

"You don't have to worry, Ritsuka," the creature told her. "He's right here."

"Right here? What do you...Wait a minute?" she looked at him and gasped. "Kero? You mean...this is your true form?"

He nodded.

"B-B-But...how were you able to change? I thought all the cards had to be collected before you had enough power to do that!"

"That's what happened when Sakura was capturing the cards, but only because the previous master had passed away." he explained.

"But then...how? How were you able to return to your original form?"

"Returning to my true form means that the current master is still alive."

She gasped. "Sakura..."

"Listen closely, the name of the card that is swallowing everything up beneath us is the Sand Card."

"The Sand Card? How am I suppose to capture it?"

"Hurry, Ritsuka,, it's growing fast."

She nodded, taking out the key. "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

She threw a card in the air. "Fly!"

A pair of wings grew upon her back and she got off Keroberos and flew over the whirlpool. "Sand Card, I command you to-AH!" a shot of sand headed towards her and she dodged it. She pulled out the cards and looked at them. "I need some way to block it's attacks, but how?"

Another sand shot came towards her, and she flew out of the way. "I need to some how capture it, but I can't if it keeps shooting me!"

Suddenly, it came to her. "I got it!"

She took out a card. "Shield Card, block the sand blasts from hitting me!" she then slammed her staff to it. "Shield! Release and dispel!"

Instantly, a magical shield engulfed her within a bubble. The sand card continued to blast, but she was protected. "Sand Card, I command you to return to your powers confined, Sand Card!" slamming down the sealing wand, the card was sucked into the staff and formed back into a card.

Ritsuka landed, and the Shield and Fly faded away, returning to cards themselves. Kero flew over to her, back in his barrowed form. "You did it, Ritsuka!"

"I couldn't of done it without you, Kero! You saved my life!" she then opened her backpack. "Now let's get back home before someone sees you."

Kero flew into the bag and she zipped it up. It suddenly began to rain and she sighed. "I knew I said that the worst that could happen was that it would rain, but this is nothing to what has just happened."

When she turned her head, she slightly gasped. In the distance, standing there looking at her, was Julian holding an umbrella. He then looked straight and started to walk away. Ritsuka turned her head, watching him walk away. How long had he been standing there? Did he see her and Kero? Does he know about the cards?

**END A/N: Just to note, Julian's age appearance, though he'd technically look older than Ritsuka's parents, looks still like a young adult because...well, you all know who he is so I assume he wouldn't age much :P**


	9. Episode 8: Drowning Again Part 1

So sorry I have not updated in awhile, but I finally finished chapter 8! It was originally going to be just one episode, but it looks like it's going to have to be a 2 parter it's that epic! I'm happy how this chapter turned out, and I hope you enjoy it as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, I am just a fan.

**Episode Eight: Drowning Again (Part 1)**

Ritsuka woke up early that Saturday morning. Sitting up from her bed, she yawned and stretched. Kero was still asleep, curled up beside her on the pillow.

"Well, today's the day!" she said to herself. "Where all our hardwork will be put to the test! Tonight at the festival..."

Suddenly, her cellphone began to ring. She reached over to her nightstand and picked it up. "Hello, Ritsuka here."

"Surprising, I was actually able to get ahold of you this morning!" came the voice of her friend, Allison.

Ritsuka sighed. "Just get to the point. What's up? Does it concern the festival?"

"Of course it does! Can you believe the day is finally here?"

"I know. Baking all those treats several times until we got it right! I sure won't be baking for awhile."

"Do you have a kimono for the festival?"

"Yeah. It's really pretty; it's yellow with black flower prints on it."

"A yellow kimono?" Allison said in a skeptical tone. "Well, you'll stand out, that's for sure."

"Hey, I think I look good in yellow. Besides, it is my favorite color. I like how it's all cheery and happy. What about you?"

"Mine's a silky-looking kimono that's maroon with white flower prints."

"Sounds fancy." Ritsuka commented. "So, when exactly does the festival start?"

"Around 6 o'clock, but to be on the safe side so we can set up, try coming an hour earlier. If that's too early, at least a half hour early."

"Okay. I'll be there. See you then."

"See ya."

Ritsuka hung up her phone and set it back on the nightstand. She got off of her bed and exited her bedroom. Maddie was at the kitchen table, scrapbooking.

"You're up early." said Maddie, smiling with closed eyes. "Sleep OK?"

She nodded. "Yup. I'm really excited about the festival. I wish you could go with me."

"Yeah, I wish I could, too. Maybe next time, for sure."

"Well, I'm going to get dressed and take a walk. I'll be sure to be back before lunch time."

"OK Ritsuka, have fun!"

* * *

Ritsuka was walking on the sidewalk lined with trees. She was thinking about the festival, hoping everything would go according to plan. Not paying attention, she ran into the back of someone.

"Oof!" she took a step back, rubbing her forehead. "Ow! Ohhh...I am so sorry, I was..."

"Ritsuka? Is that you?"

"Huh?" she looked up to see a familiar person smiling with closed eyes. The guy she had met downtown, Julian. "Oh, uhh...hey!"

"Taking a morning walk?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about the festival tonight." she replied. "Are you going?"

He shook his head. "I won't be able to make it tonight, I have some things to do."

"Oh...well...maybe you can come to the next festival."

"Hey, that sounds like fun. Maybe we could go together."

Ritsuka sort of blinked and color started to rush to her face. _'Wait...am I...blushing?'_

She shook her head intensely and tried to get back on track. "Well, I gotta run down to the store to pick something up. See ya later!" she said this as she ran passed him.

_'Why did I feel so nervous around him all of a sudden? I don't understand, I just met the guy!'_

"Hey look big brother, it's Miss Showron!"

"Huh?" Ritsuka then stopped running. She had already made it into town, and she looked across the street to see Tanner and his little sister Nina waving at her. "Didn't expect to see you here, Tanner."

"Just taking my little sister out for a treat!" he said, messing up Nina's hair. "Why don't you come and join us?"

She smiled with closed eyes and nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

After spending most of the day with Tanner and Nina, Ritsuka realized how late it was getting. "Kyaaah! Oh no!"

"What is it, Ritsuka?" Tanner said, worried.

"I gotta get home and get dressed! The festival's gonna start soon, and I'm not even in my kimono yet!"

"Nina and I can walk with you. We're going to the festival, too."

"But I wanna wear my kimono, too!" Nina pouted.

He sighed. "Alright, we'll go home first."

"Yay!"

"I'll see you two at the festival. Bye!" Ritsuka waved as she started running.

She dashed through the door and into her bedroom, quickly changing into her kimono, and then dashed out of the door again and ran to the festival grounds where she was suppose to meet Allison.

Arriving at her booth, Ritsuka stopped, bending over and catching her breath.

"You've managed to arrive here 3 minutes before the festival starts. I had to set up everything myself, what a help you were..."

"I'm sorry!" Ritsuka said. "I just lost track of time. I ran into Tanner and Ni-"

"Ohh...Tanner, was it?" she said with a devious face. She then got up in her face. "It's okay, Ritsuka." she said with a sly smile. "I can see why you ditched me. But I can forgive you, since your time with Tanner is so..."

"What the HECK are YOU talking about?" she yelled.

She laughed loudly and then smacked her back. "Come on, let's quickly sample the snacks before we open shop!"

"You mean booth."

"Whatever..."

Allison opened up one of the boxes that had desert rice balls. She handed one to her friend and took one for herself and they both ate it.

"These are delicious!" Ritsuka said.

"Great! We're ready for business!"

"Hey, can I get some of those rice balls?" asked a tall man who was standing with his wife and daughter.

"Looks like we've reeled in our first customer!" she whispered loudly to Ritsuka. She then pushed her in front. "Now go serve him!"

"I, uhh...yes?" she said nervously. "Rice balls you say?"

"Yeah. Give me 3 of them, please."

"Yeah, no problem!" she took them out of the box, handed it over, and asked for the amount needed. "Thank you, and enjoy the festival!"

Ritsuka then sighed in relief. "I was so nervous..."

"Not cut out to be the cashier type, huh?"

"I'm not even doing cashier work, stupid! This is a festival booth!"

"You know what I mean! It's a similiar concept; customer walks up with order, you give them the order, they pay, customer leaves. Same thing as walking into a store and purchasing something!"

"I guess you're right..."

"Hey look, it's Tanner!" Allison pointed. "Awwww...and look at little Nina in her pink kimono! She's so adorable!"

"Big brother, I want some cake!" demanded Nina.

"Cake? Where am I going to find...oh yeah! Allison's booth." Tanner then approached.

"What can I get for you, kind sir?" asked Allison professionally.

"I'd like a slice of chocolate cake if you have any." he replied. "And where's Ritsuka?"

"Oh, she's over there organizing the desserts." Allison pointed.

"Hey Ritsuka!" Tanner called.

"Huh? Yeah?" she turned around. "Tanner, are you alright? Why are you just...staring at me?"

"Huh?" he shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. Just get some cake for my sister, please."

_'I never knew Ritsuka looked so attractive in a kimono...'_ he thought to himself, heart-pounding.

"Hey daydreamer!" Allison yelled, snapping him back into reality.

"Erm, what?" he reacted, startled.

"Uhhh...your sister's cake?"

"Yummy!" Nina jumped up and grabbed it, gulping it down.

Both Tanner and Allison stood there, blinking.

"Wow...that sure went fast..." commented Allison.

"Nina, that was rude. Remember what Mom always told us! Now say 'thank you' to Allison." Tanner told her.

"Thank you, Miss Allison!" she smiled brightly.

"Awww...you're so adorable. Anytime!" Allison replied.

As Ritsuka continued organizing, she suddenly sensed something. She gasped and quickly turned around. _'What's that sound? It's so faint...but it almost sounds...like rushing water.' _she thought to herself. _'It's starting to get louder, is it coming closer?'_

"Uhhh...guys!" she tried grabbing her friends' attention. "I know this is gonna sound a little bizzarre, but do any of you hear the sound of water?"

"Water?" both Tanner and Allison questioned.

"I hear it, Miss Showron!" said Nina, her face messy with chocolate frosting.

"Now that you mention it..." Allison turned and her eyes widened and gasped. "What the...a...tidal wave?"

Coming through the festival was a gushing of rushing water headed their way, threatening to wipe the festival off the map. Everyone started to scatter, running and screaming, in search for higher ground. Tanner quickly grabbed onto his little sister, "Hold onto me!"

He then looked at Ritsuka, eyes telling her he can see this isn't normal, and asking if it's one of those magical cards. Ritsuka nodded, answering his question.

"Be careful, Ritsuka." he told her.

"Right!" she replied.

Allison then grabbed Ritsuka's hand and started running. "What are you standing around for? We have to get out of here!"

"Allison, wait! You don't understand!" Ritsuka yelled, trying to escape Allison's grip.

"No, you don't understand! Do you want to drown?"

"I can swim, ya know!"

"Are you crazy? I'm pretty sure even olympic swimmers would have trouble surviving that! Especially if the water comes fast enough to make them crash into something! You could be swept under, even killed if you're not careful! Let's just get to where it's safe!"

"I can't!" Ritsuka stopped and pulled her hand out of Allison's. She stopped and turned around as well, "What's with you? Do you WANT to DIE?"

"That's not it..." she said. "Allison, I know this'll sound crazy, but there's something about me I've been keeping secret from you. I can't explain now 'cause there isn't enough time, but I'm the only one that can stop that rush of water."

Allison slowly started to back away. "What are you...trying to tell me? Is this a way you can cover up trying to commit suicide or something? Come on, Ritsuka, what do you mean only you can stop this thing? What can you possibly do?"

Ritsuka sighed, then took out her necklace, and began saying the incantation. "Key of the Star..." her magic circle appeared beneath her feet and Allison's eyes widened. She took a step back and watched in awe, slightly covering her eyes due to the light's brightness. "...With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your Light! RELEASE!"

A gust of wind gathered and her key necklace turned into the sealing wand. "You have to get out of here, now! I'll meet you and Tanner when this is over!"

"What? But you...what the...that staff...are you?" she couldn't find any words to describe her shock. Ritsuka sighed and then threw a card in the air, "Float Card, bring Allison to higher ground. Float!" she slammed her staff to the card. "Release and dispel!"

The float card surrounded her friend, and began to lift her from the ground, slowly taking her away from danger. "Hey, what the...Ritsuka! Wait...that dream I had...it wasn't a dream after all, was it? Ritsuka! Ritsuka, explain yourself! Ritsuka!"

Her voice began to grow fainter and fainter as she floated away. Ritsuka turned to face this thing. She then summoned another card, "Fly!"

Wings sprouted fourth from her back and she flew above the water. She then took out her cell phone to call the apartment. "Hello, Kero?"

"Ritsuka! Hey, how's the festival going? Still wish you brought me along, but hey, you'll bring me back a treat, won't ya?"

"No time for that Kero! We've got a huge problem! And I don't have much time! This sudden gushing of water came out of nowhere!"

"Wait...it can't be! You're up against The Water Card already?"

"The Water Card?"

"Listen Ritsuka; Water is one of the Four Elements, therefore it's power is incredibly strong. This'll be more difficult to capture than any card you've faced so far."

"Great..." she said sarcastically. "So, how do I capture it?"

"First, you need a way to stop the flooding."

"I know! What if I were to create a natural barrier?"

Just as she said this, The Float Card returned to her. "Guess Allison's safe now." she said. "Now, let's build a dam!"

"Wood Card! Create a wooden dam with your vines and branches to contain Water," she then slammed her staff to it. "Wood! Release and dispel!"

The Wood spirit appeared and did just as she had commanded, and the rushing stopped. However, it irritated the card, and so it revealed it's true form. Ritsuka was slightly startled by it's sudden appearance. It then started to throw beams of rushing water towards her. "Ahhh!" she did her best to dodge, but got soaked every so often. "This is really weighing down my wings! A few more hits, and I'll go under!"

"Ritsuka! Hey Ritsuka, what's happening?"

"The Water Card just showed it's true form!"

"Oh no...hang in there, Ritsuka!"

"Kero...what card did Sakura use when she captured it?"

"She didn't really use a card. She led it into a freezer and used The Windy card to freeze it. And right now, you don't have that card on you."

"Freeze it, huh?" she then remembered how she captured The Mist. "Aha! Freeze Card, release and dispel! Turn The Water into ice!"

The Freeze spirit appeared and then made the Water Card frozen. "Water Card, I command you to return to your powers confined! Water!"

The card was sucked into the staff and back into it's card form. Ritsuka then descended back to the ground. "That was a close one..." she then looked at the festival grounds. "Oh no...about half of everything that was set up is ruined!"

"Ritsuka! Hey, Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka turned around. "Tanner?"

He stopped and bent over, trying to catch his breath. He then looked up, "Are you...alright?"

She held up the card proudly, smiling with closed eyes. "I've got it all under control! So how's Nina?"

"With Mom," he replied. "Hey, where's Allison?"

"Oh, uhhh..." she rubbed the back of her head. "I kind of sent her away with The Float Card."

"Oh yeah? Well now you'll need to be explainng this one to me, Tanner Haze and Ritsuka Showron!"

Both of them turned to see a rather irritated, angry looking Allison, eyeing them with fierce eyes. They looked at each other, sort of nervously. What were they to do? Can't lie and say it was a dream this time. The only option now was the truth.

* * *

The moon shined brightly in the sky and the air was full of cricket noises. Ritsuka and her friends were underneath a tree. It was time for her to tell Allison the truth about her capturing business.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you," she told her. "But I wasn't sure how'd you'd react. I guess I was just scared what you'd think of me."

"But when Tanner first saw you, you didn't hold back!" Allison pointed out. "Wait...you mean I'm not worth knowing. You must think I'm not trustworthy and go off and betray you."

Tears started to spring from her eyes as she said this. "You don't trust me..."

"No, no, that's not..." she sighed. "I was...just not ready to tell you, that's all."

"Don't lie to me, Ritsuka. You just didn't want to tell me! I wouldn't think your crazy. Okay, maybe I would, but I kenw you weren't crazy when I saw yiu turn that key into a magic wand! You could of showed me if that's what you're worried about. And to lie to me, saying what I experience when I was flying through the air is a dream...you made ME look like the fool!"

"Allison, just calm down." Tanner told her.

"You shut up! She obviously thinks your a better friend than I am if she told you!" she then looked at Ritsuka. "Or maybe there's more to the story. Tanner must be special to you, huh? Like more than a friend?"

"No, he's not!" she yelled. "We're just friends, stop it with your crazy theories!"

"Wait...huh?" Tanner said, looking at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"No Tanner, it's not like that. I mean, you are important to me, just not...I uhhh..."

"You're messed up, that's all I can say!" Allison said. "Don't worry; I won't let anyone else know about your 'secret life' as a magical girl. But don't think I'll ever speak to you again, either!"

"I got to get back to Nina," said Tanner. "See ya!"

"Yeah...see ya..." Ritsuka then lowered her head and sighed. She then crouched down and put her back up against the tree, burrying her head in her arms, crying.

* * *

The bedroom door swung open. Kero perked up and flew over there. "Hey, Ritsuka, you're home! Did you watch the news? Someone actually video taped that wave coming. Good thing they didn't get a glimpse of you capturing the card! So, did you bring me anything?"

Ritsuka didn't answer, she just fell on her bed, face down and started to cry. Kero floated over to her. "What's the matter, champ?"

"Champ?" she questioned.

"Oh, sorry. It's kind of an old habit of mine. That's what I used to call Sakura all the time to encourage her."

"Well I don't deserve to be called that, Kero! I'm a horrible person!"

"Ritsuka..."

"No, it's true, Kero! I had to finally tell Allison I was a Cardcaptor and I totally screwed things up! I may have also hurt Tanner in the process..."

"Wow, you guys are pretty close, huh?"

"Well it won't be like that anymore!" Ritsuka then rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "I just wish I could start the day over and do things right! I wish I could go back in time just one more day! Just once...that's all I'd..." her eyes grew heavy and then she fell asleep.

Kero then pulled the covers over her and curled up beside her. Suddenly, he felt a strong magical energy. He looked towards the window. _'Another card already?'_

_

* * *

_

Ritsuka sat up from bed, rubbing her eyes and then yawning. The birds were singing their song and Kero was still curled up beside her. "Oh Kero..." she then patted his head. Suddenly, her cell phone ring on the nightstand. "What? I don't remember putting it back there." she shrugged and then answered it. "Hello, Ritsuka here."

"Surprising, I was actually able to get ahold of you this morning!" it was Allison.

Ritsuka gasped and her eyes widened. "Allison? But I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad at you? Ritsuka, are you feeling OK? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because...you know...the festival..."

Allison laughed. "I already told you it's not your fault that we had to bake those treats several times over. And speaking of the festival, that's exactly what I called you for. You're ready for it, right? What kind of kimono did you get?"

"What?" Ritsuka sat there in total shock. "But...I could of sworn..."

"Could of sworn what? Ritsuka? Hey, you still there?"

_'But I could've sworn the festival was yesterday...'_ she thought. She jumped off her bed and searched through all her cards and could not find The Water. "It disappeared?"

"Hello...best friend is talking to you! Can you hear me? Ritsuka...hey!"

"Oh, uhhh...sorry, Allison!" she said nervously.

"Is something going on? You seem so tense!"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary! Heh heh..."

"Well, anyway, the festival starts around 6 o'clock, but to be on the safe side, please come an hour earlier so we can set up. If that's too early, a half hour before it starts is good, too. I can't wait to see your kimono! Bye!"

When the dial tone hit, Ritsuka just dropped her phone. "No way...my wish came true?"

Ritsuka walked down the sidewalk lined with trees, like she did yesterday. At least, she was certain it was yesterday. It couldn't of been a dream, could it?

"What's going on here?" she said to herself as she walked. "This is just too weird! All I did is wish time would go back at least one day so I can make things right with Allison. Could it really of come true? Or did I dream about the future? I'm not sure which one..."

"Oh, Ritsuka. Taking a morning walk?"

"Huh?" she looked up to see Julian there. "Julian! Good morning!"

"I heard you thinking out loud, is something bothering you?"

"You heard all that?" she said, looking pale.

He laughed slightly. "Don't worry; I only came in the last part, so I wasn't sure what you were talking about with yourself."

"Hey, ummm...are you...going to the festival tonight?" she asked out of the blue. "Oh wait, that's right, you had stuff to do!"

"Huh? How did you know that?"

Ritsuka then realized she made a big mistake. "Uhhh...forget what I said! It was just a guess!"

"I might not be able to go to this festival, but maybe next time. We could go together."

"Ummm...yeah..." she said, blushing. _'Oh no...there's that feeling again...why do my cheeks feel so hot?'_

"See you around!" Julian then waved goodbye and continued onward.

"That was embarrasing..." she sighed. As she walked into town she realized something and gasped. _'Wait...last time I was so lost in my thoughts I bumped into the back of him. How come this time he noticed me before I could do that? I'm pretty sure the timing was the same. I should of still bumped into him. He couldn't of known I was coming, could he?'_ she shook her head. "No way! It's just a coincidence...he doesn't know anything! Besides, leaving a minute earlier or later than yesterday may have caused the possibility of him noticing me beforehand, plus I was talking to myself. Haha, that's it!"

"Hey big brother, it's Miss Showron!"

"Right on que..." Ritsuka turned around, smilng with closed eyes. "Hello Tanner, Nina."

Like the previous day, she spent several hours with Tanner and his little sister.

"And this time I'll be on time," Ritsuka said proudly, checking the time on her cell. "I'm gonna go to my house to change into my kimono and then help out Allison. See you there!"

"Tell Allison to reserve me a whole box of cookies, 'kay?" Tanner yelled.

Ritsuka slightly giggled as she got further away. "Yeah, right, Tanner! You have to pay like everybody else if you want something from our booth!"

Nina tugged on his shirt. "I want to change into my kimono, too!"

Tanner smiled warmly at his little sister. "Okay Nina, let's head home."

Ritsuka rushed into her room, all bright and happy, changing into her kimono. "Time to live this day right!"

"What are you so happy about?" Kero asked.

"I just got a second chance!"

"Second chance?"

"You remember I caught that card yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, you were bawling your eyes out when you came home."

"Kero!" she narrowed her eyes, then returned to smiling. "Anyways, I'm sure you heard me wish I could do it all over again, and guess what?"

"Wait...are you saying?" Kero then just remembered that powerful energy he felt last night. "Ritsuka, there's a problem."

"Ahhhh...what problem? And I was just having a good day, even though technically it's a repeat!"

"I knew this day seemed off. No wonder all of the 'new episodes' on TV were repeats today, 'cause I watched them yesterday!"

"Yeah, isn't it great? We can fix any mistakes we made the previous day!"

"Ritsuka, this is serious. Time has been turned back...but not because you wished it. It's the work of a Star Card!"

She gasped, but tried to stay positive. "Well, first time a Star Card has ever done anything to benefit me! I shall thank it once I capture it!"

"You do realize you're gonna have to recapture The Water Card again, right?"

"WHAT?" she yelled. "Oh no, I totally forgot about that!"

"Plus now you have the Time Card on your hands, which could complicate things."

"Nevermind that, I got to get to the festival and warn all those people!"

* * *

"Wow...Ritsuka..." Allison said in shock. "You came an hour earlier than I ask you too."

"Yeah, well..." she said, panting. "I thought of...being early for a change!"

"Nice kimono, bright and happy yellow!" Allison said.

"And yours is fancy and elegant!" commented Ritsuka.

"I know we have alot of time, but let's set up now. First, let's try some of the snacks to make sure these are worthy enough to sell." she took a dessert rice ball and gave one to her friend. "Ah! Turned out great!"

"Yup, delicious..." Ritsuak said. _'Though I already knew that from yesterday, but hey, I don't mind eating it again!'_

So Allison and Ritsuka began to set up her family's booth. They opened all of the crates and started to put some of the treats on display. All the extras were left in the back.

"Ummm, Allison?" began Ritsuka.

"Yeah, what is it?" Allison replied.

"Remember that dream you had not too long ago? The one where you were flying through the air?"

"Oh yeah. I have no idea what I could of ate to cause such a dream. I'm sure I didn't have Mexican food, or maybe I just can't remember?"

"Well...how would you feel if I told you that wasn't a dream after all? That all of that really happened?"

"Ritsuka, what are you getting at? Are you saying you've been hiding something from me, Tanner as well?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Allison. I should of told you the truth back then, but I didn't. Please forgive me! I don't want you to get the impression I can't trust you. You're my best friend, I know I can trust you!"

"That necklace..." she narrowed her eyes. "Show me what it can do."

Ritsuka sighed then turned around, holding it in front of her. "What I'm about to show you is to be kept a secret."

She then recited the incantation, and the magic circle appeared beneath her feet. "Release!" a gust of wind gathered and the key stretched into the sealing wand. "I am what Kero calls a Cardcaptor. This staff I am holding is what I use to capture the Star Cards. I accidently let them all free, so it's my job to find them and seal them with the help of the previous cards I've captured before they wreak havoc on the world. And maybe, I can even find the previous master and return them to her."


	10. Episode 9: Drowning Again Part 2

So here's part two of "Drowning Again"! I just finished it up today. Though I feel kinda bad, 'cause well...as you remember in the previous chapter, The Water creates a really huge wave that comes into the festival. And it made me think of what Japan had suffered, and I've been really worried about the people there. I know I wrote the first chapter before this happened, but it's just kinda weird. Please remember to keep them in your prayers!

**Episode 9: Drowning Again (Part 2)**

"A cardcaptor?" Allison blinked. "Star Cards?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Yes. They were a magical deck that was created by a magician named Clow Reed a long time ago. The deck was originally called The Clow, until a girl named Sakura found it and released it, just like me. And just like her, it's my job to capture them. The reason why the deck is now 'The Star' is when Sakura became the master, she had to transform the cards."

"So...what happened to the original master?"

"I...don't know. Neither does Kero. We believe she's still alive, but where she is...that's still a mystery."

"Wait a minute...did you just say Kero?" she looked at her weird. "You mean that little yellow stuffed animal winged squirrel thing?"

"Uhhh...yeah..." Ritsuka rubbed the back of her head with a nervous grin. "He really isn't a stuffed animal, but the the guardian of the cards. He's sort of my guide in helping me capture them. And he actually doesn't really look like that."

"You mean that 'stuffed animal' form is more like a disguise?"

Ritsuka nodded.

"Sorry for all the questions, I'm just a little confused." Allison said. "But I think it's so awesome! Tanner will be so...wait, Tanner knows, doesn't he?"

She sighed. "Yup. I wouldn't of told him either, but he kinda caught me in the act, so to speak. And there was no way I could cover it up either."

"Ohhh...I see..." Allison smiled deviously. "It's okay, Ritsuka. I'm not mad about you not telling me first. I'm aware of how special Tanner is..."

"Oh, would you quit that already?" Ritsuka said, irritated. "I've had enough of it the first time."

"What are you talking about? This is the first time I ever teased you about it."

"Ohh...heh heh...yeah..." Ritsuka said, realizing. "I forgot that time was wound backwards today..."

"Hold on a minute! Wound back? You mean...this has all happened before?"

"Yup. Just another card at work." she gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?"

"I just remembered. Yesterday I captured The Water here. It swept in during the festival, but since time wound back, that means I need to capture it again!"

* * *

The time for the festival arrived. Booths were set up, lanterns were lit up, and people were gathering with their families to have fun. However, Ritsuka was totally tense as she worked at Allison's booth.

"It'll be here any second!" she said, teeth chattering. "But it seems to be a little late!"

"Do you think maybe the card knows time was wound back, too?" Allison suggested.

"Hey! I never thought of that!" Ritsuka said. "Still...that doesn't mean it won't show up. It has to sooner or later. And what am I going to do about all these people?"

"Well, for one, shouldn't you have warned them ahead of time? Like before the festival started?"

"Oh, that's a great idea, Allison! Real great! I could of just told them, 'Hey, a huge wave is going to hit the festival and you all better get out of here before you all drown! I can take care of it!' Yeah...they'd so believe me..."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it, Ritsuka."

"Hey, could you get some chocolate cake for my little sister?" came the voice of Tanner.

"Coming right up!" Allison said.

"Uhh...Tanner..." Ritsuka began. "C-Can you..."

"Huh?" Tanner looked at Ritsuka and slightly blushed. _'She looks...really good in that kimono!'_

"Tanner, are you alright?" asked Allison. "You look flustered all of a sudden!"

"Oh, uhh...nothing! Just enjoying the scenary...heh..."

"Hmm?" Allison saw the direction Tanner was looking and then she smiled deviously when she saw it was Ritsuka. "Ohhh...I see. Liking the view, eh?"

"Sure am..." he then snapped out of it. "I mean, no! I wasn't looking at Ritsuka!"

"I never said you were looking at Ritsuka, I just said you were enjoying the view."

"I..." he sighed in defeat. "I'm such a loser..."

"Big brother, where's my cake?" asked Nina, tugging on her brother's pants.

"Your big brother's a bit preoccupied right now," said Allison, kneeling down in front of her. "But here's your cake."

"Thank you, Miss Allison!" Nina said, taking the cake and devouring it.

_'Whoa...that was fast...'_ Allison thought, a sweatdrip on her head.

"Tanner..." Ritsuka kept calling. "Are you ignoring me? I just...need to talk to you! It's...kinda urgent..."

"Oh, right! Coming Ritsuka!" he ran up to her. "What's up?"

"I know this'll sound really wild and crazy, but today's already happened! And it deals with a Star Card! No, this time we're dealing with two of them and I don't know what to do!" she panicked.

Tanner grabbed her wrist. "Calm down, calm down! Slow up, what's going on? You're saying something about two cards, right?"

She nodded nervously. "Mmhmm! Yesterday...though you probably can't remember...here at the festival, a giant wave comes! And it was The Water Card! I captured it, but when I woke up this morning, the day repeated itself! And Kero says that it's the Time Card that wound back time!"

"That sounds...not good..."

"On top of that, I don't know where to find Time! I know Water is on it's way, but what about Time?"

Tanner pondered for a moment. "Hmmm...ever think it'd be wherever time is?"

Ritsuka gave him a weird look. "Uhhh...that doesn't even make sense..."

"Yeah, that didn't. I meant like wherever you can tell time."

"You mean like a clock?"

"Exactly! A clock!"

"It'd have to be a pretty big clock to..."

"RITSUKA! TANNER!" Allison screamed. "The wave...it's here!"

Both Tanner and Ritsuka turned around and were terrified at the site. People started running and screaming, trying to get away from the wave as fast as they could.

Ritsuka sighed. "Time to capture this card...again..."

"Do your best, Ritsuka!" said Allison.

"Wait, you know, too?" Tanner looked at her.

She nodded. "Mmhmm! Ritsuka told me earlier! I can't wait to see how she does it!"

"Maybe next time, Allison!" Tanner said, grabbing Allison's arm.

"Hey, quit that! I'm trying to watch!"

"Allison, do you want to die? Now come on! Let's grab Nina and get to higher ground!"

"Alright, alright, but you so owe me for this!"

Ritsuka pulled out a card. "Fly!"

When she outspread wings, she flew above the water. "Okay, now how did I capture it last time? Oh yeah! I had to make a barrier to contain it, then freeze it!"

She took out The Wood. "Wood Card, create a barrier of vines and branches to contain The Water! Wood, release and dispel!"

Instantly, the Wood spirit appeared, creating the barrier to contain the Water. Ritsuka was about ready to freeze it, until the card, who was now angry, started attacking her. It then created one big splash which brought her down, and she landed in a pile of mud.

_'This isn't good...this isn't good...what should I do? It hurts...my back hurts...and so do my legs...I can't seem to get up!'_

The Water was about to throw another blast of water at her, when suddenly...

"Ritsuka!"

Tanner appeared, and quickly grabbed her, jumping out of the way. Ritsuka opened her eyes, and when her vision cleared, she said "Tanner? Where's Allison? Is she OK?"

"Allison took Nina to find higher ground, but I decided to stay behind so see if you were OK. Good thing I did!"

She sighed and put her hand on her forhead. "This is not how it went last time! I've gotta freeze it fast or I can't capture it!"

"Look out!" Tanner pulled her out of the way of another water blast. The card relentlessy kept trying to submerge the two in water.

"Come on, Ritsuka! There's gotta be a way to shield you from it's attacks!"

"Shield?" she gasped. "That it! Shield Card, release and dispel!"

As another gush of water came at them, the Shield Card covered them, and blocked the blast. Quickly, Ritsuka summoned the Freeze card, and froze The Water. "Water Card, return to your powers confined! Water!"

Slamming her staff, the card was captured. "Finally, it's..."

"Hey, Ritsuka, are you...alright?"

"I...don't feel so good..."

* * *

The door swung open, and Ritsuka returned, all covered in mud.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Kero said.

"Things...got a little out of hand." she replied, sitting down. "I wasn't paying attention, and so I got knocked to the ground. Good thing Tanner showed up or I may have drowned! But thankfully...ahhh...I captured it! Captured it...again..."

She fell on her back and looked at the ceiling. Kero floated over her. "Ya know, you better go and find Time or else you'll be repeating yesterday again tomorrow!"

"Not now, Kero! Just let me rest! I'm aching all over!"

"Come on, Champ! Show that card who's boss!"

"Kero, I am dirty, tired, and bruised! I am in no condition to capture cards at the moment!"

"Come on, Ritsuka! I really don't want to be stuck in a time loop forever!"

"Alright, alright!" she did her best to sit up. "I'll try to locate it's location! Geez! But you're coming, got it?"

She struggled to clean herself up as best she could and dressed in some new fresh clothes. But when she got to the door, she collasped. Kero tried getting her up, but she was fast asleep.

RING! RING! Ritsuka's eyes opened to find it was morning. She was back in her bed, and in pajamas, with Kero curled up beside her. "Huh? Wasn't I...just on the floor?"

Her cell phone rang relentlessly until she picked it up. "Hello, Ritsuka speaking."

"Surprising, I was actually able to get ahold of you this morning!" came Allison's voice...again.

Ritsuka practically dropped the phone. "You're kidding me...today is?"

She searched through her deck of cards and couldn't find the one she captured last night. "KERO!"

"Wha? Huh?" Kero woke up and stood on the bed. "What is it, Ritsuka?"

"The day...it started over...again!"

"I told you this would happen, but no, you were too lazy to..."

"Kero! I couldn't help it, I was injured severely ya know!"

"Ritsuka? Hey, is everything alright? Who's with you?" Allison was still on the phone, and could faintly hear their conversation. Ritsuka picked her cell from the ground and said, "Allison, come over to my house and I'll explain everything. Bring Tanner, too!"

"Ritsuka, what's go-" but before she could finish, Ritsuka hung up.

"Alright...this time, I've got a plan!"

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Maddie went to answer it and saw Ritsuka's friends, Tanner and Allison standing there. "Oh, you must be here to see Ritsuka." she stepped aside. "She's in her room right now. There's breakfast, if you like."

"Thanks, Miss Taylor!" said Allison.

They both entered Ritsuka's bedroom. She was sitting there, on her bed, with the Sakura Book on her lap and Kero in stuffed animal mode beside her.

"Ritsuka, what's this all about?" Allison asked impatiently. "You just tell me to come over with Tanner with absolutely no explanation whatsoever!"

Tanner looked at Ritsuka. "I see, so you're finally going to tell her?"

"Yeah. There's no sense in hiding it now."

"Hiding what? What do you two know that I don't?" Allison demanded.

"If I tell you, do you promise to keep it secret?"

"Huh?" she then nodded.

"Now, try not to act so surprised, okay? Maddie doesn't know about this, and I don't plan on telling her anytime soon." she then held up her necklace. "Remember that dream you had?"

Allison took a couple steps back. "Yeah, I remember. It was...so real, too! The worst dream I ever had!"

"How would you react...if I told you that it wasn't a dream?" she then pulled out the Float Card from the deck. "And that this card is what swept you away in the air?"

Allison was now completely against the wall. "You mean...what I saw...and you? That wasn't..."

She shook her head. "I need your help. This is the third time I've had to tell you I was a Cardcaptor."

"Third?" Tanner gave her a weird look. "Did I miss something? Or is Allison extremely forgetful?"

"Hey!" Allison glared.

"Another card is at work. At the festival The Water shows up, creating a huge wave. So far, I've had to capture it twice. Now that time has wound back...again...this'll make number three."

"Wait, you mean this has all happened before?" said Tanner.

"Yup. Due to another card, called Time." she then put on a determined face. "But this time, I've got a plan!"

"What is your plan?"

"Find the Time Card first! Then deal with Water."

"Wait a minute, just hold it!" said Allison. "I am totally lost here. Are you saying you're some kind of magic girl on some sort of epic quest or something?"

"Let's let Kero explain!" Ritsuka smiled with closed eyes. "Kero...you can quit attacking like a stuffed animal now."

Kero took a breath, and started panting. "I thought I'd have to stay like this for their whole visit! So uh, you want me to explain everything to her?"

She nodded. "Yup!"

Allison almost screamed but Tanner covered her mouth. "Geez, can you keep quiet for once?"

She shoved his arm down and took a breath. "Kero is...Kero is...ALIVE?"

"Shhh...not so loud! Anyway, let's let him introduce himself."

"Hey there, I'm Keroberos, guardian beast!" he told her.

"Uhhh...Conner...Allison Conner, Ritsuka's best friend." Allison said nervously. "Uhhh...it's very...interesting to meet you."

"Okay, let me explain what you need to know about Ritsuka and the cards..."

* * *

After everything was explained, they all went outside to try and figure out where the Time Card was.

"My feet hurt from all this walking!" complained Allison.

"And my ears hurt from all your complaining..." said Tanner. "Come on, some exercise will be good for you!"

"Are you suggesting something?" she glared at him.

"Calm down, I didn't mean it LIKE THAT!"

"Kero..." began Ritsuka. "How did Sakura capture Time? And where was it located?"

"At that time, The Time was in the clock tower." Kero told her. "But Sakura wasn't really the one who 'captured' it. It's true that Sakura was the only one who can seal a card, but that didn't always mean she was the one who 'captured' the card."

"What do you mean?"

"The card will go to whoever binds it's power, meaning the one who defeated it. And so, back then the Time Card went to Li."

"Okay, so how did Li 'bind it's power' then?"

"Li had his own magic, the ability to summon the elements, so he used lightning."

"Great...I don't think I have a card like that..."

"A card like that does exist: The Thunder. But you haven't captured that one yet..."

"Thanks Kero, that really helps!" she said sarcastically. "I guess our best bet is to check out the Clock Tower. Worst case scenario is it just won't be there." she looked around. "Anyone around?"

"Nope, you're good!" said Allison.

"Clear for take off!" Tanner gave a thumbs up.

"Okay then. Fly Card!" she grew wings and headed for the tower, Kero by her side. When she got inside, there was the card. She twirled and then pointed her staff at it. "Time Card, this ends now! Return to your pow-"

The hourglass was turned and suddenly time was starting to rewind.

"My feet hurt from all this walking!" complained Allison.

"And my ears hurt from all your complaining..." said Tanner. "Come on, some exercise will be good for you!"

"Are you suggesting something?" she glared at him.

"Calm down, I didn't mean it LIKE THAT!"

"What the?" Ritsuka looked at her hands. "I'm back here? How? I was just up in the Clock Tower about to capture Time until..."

Tanner and Allison blinked,. a bit confused. "Ritsuka?"

"She's right! The Time Card knew we were coming, so it turned back time back to this exact moment before we entered the tower."

"I don't care! Let's try this again..." she threw a card in the air. "Fly!"

She flew back into the tower, this time without Kero, determined to put an end to this. "Time Card, I command you to re-"

The hourglass was turned upsidedown again, and time wound back to the same exact moment before.

"Are you suggesting something?" Allison glared at Tanner.

"Calm down, I didn't mean it LIKE THAT!" he said to her.

"Quiet!" Ritsuka shouted. "That's the THIRD TIME I've heard that argument today! It's starting to get on my nerves!"

"Capturing Time will be very tricky, we'll need a distraction." Kero told her.

"I'm already feeling tired. Capturing this stupid card is gonna take alot of my energy, and then how will I capture The Water again? I nearly died on my second attempt!"

"Hey! Someone's coming!" Tanner warned.

"Kero! Back in the bag!" she grabebd him and stuffed him in her backpack.

"Allison! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

"Oh, sorry Mom..." Allison told her. "I was with my friends."

"Ritsuka needed help with something!" Tanner told her.

"Can it wait? Allison, we really need to start setting up the booth."

"Yeah, but..." she looked at Ritsuka. "It's kind of important that I help her with this thing."

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka..." began Mrs. Conner. "But I really need Allison to prepare for the festival. You're coming later on to help her, right? Maybe she can help with your problem then."

As they walked away, Allison looked back with an expression saying "Sorry".

"Guess I need to face The Water card again before I tackle Time..."

* * *

The festival was proceeding, and Ritsuka repeated the same process of organizing the desserts. "Ya know, I think I'm ready for a new day..."

Allison gasped and dropped Nina's cake. "Well Ritsuka, if ya wanna live to see another day, take care of that first!"

The wave had arrived, and like before, people started running and screaming, searching for higher ground.

"Ritsuka, I think it's time for you..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." she took out her wand. "Okay, Water Card, let's get this over with...again..."

After she suceeded in capturing The Water for the third time, Ritsuka entered her bedroom, this time not only muddy but with a few cuts and scrapes.

"You don't look so good, Champ..." said Kero as Ritsuka fell face down on her bed.

"You'd think that after repeating the process I'd capture the card quicker. But no! I seem to end up in worse shape every single time! It's like what am I doing wrong?"

"Well, tomorrow you have a chance to do it ALL over again!"

"Please don't say that Kero!"

"Hey, unless you capture the Time Card, you know I'm right!"

She moaned and then buried her head in her pillow. The next thing she knew, she heard the irritating ring of her cell phone. Answering it, she said "Yeah, uhhh...Allison? Never ever wish for time to be wound back. It's really not that fun..."

"Ritsuka? You knew it was me? And what the heck are you mumbling about?"

"Oh, sorry. Forgot, you don't remember. Let me explain...I'm a Cardcaptor, there's this stupid annoying card called Time that keeps rewinding the days, and also another card called Water is going to destroy the festival and blah blah blah! Yeah, I'm sure you don't believe me, but I'll explain everything to you at the festival grounds. Goodbye." she then hung up.

Exiting her bedroom, she sat at the table. Maddie was currently there as well, scrapbooking. When she saw Ritsuka, she smiled. "Hey Ritsuka, sleep well?"

"Not really..." she replied.

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"Just...didn't have a comfortable sleep."

"I see. Well, I'm sure you'll cheer up at the festival!"

She then moaned. "I'm so sick of that festival!"

Maddie blinked. "Ritsuka?"

She then realized she shouldn't of blurted that out. "Oh, well...it's just that...I've been so stressed lately 'cause of how much work it's taken to prepare! I mean, you heard how many times Allison and I had to bake those treats, and then the festival date was moved and we had to bake yet ANOTHER batch! It's just, ya know...kind of frustrating..."

"Well, I hope you still enjoy yourself tonight." Maddie said hopefully. "I hope to come with you the next time a festival rolls around."

"Yeah, that would be fun." Ritsuka said. "I'm gonna go on a morning walk. Is that OK?"

"Sure! You look like you could use the fresh air!"

Ritsuka got out of her seat and proceeded out the door, proceeding down the same road she did the first two days. _'If only there was a way I could stop time before the card does! I know I don't have the magic to do that, but maybe there's some other way...'_

"Oh, Ritsuka! Taking a morning walk?"

She turned around and smiled. "Hey, Julian! Nice to see ya here!"

"You look sort of tense. Is there something I could help you with?"

"Well uhhh...not at the moment..." she replied, trying to get around the subject. "I'll figure it out! I've just been having a crazy time lately, with the festival and all."

"I heard about the festival. But unfortunately, I won't be able to come 'cause I got stuff to do."

"Yeah...but you could always come next time!"

"Hey, you know, there's an amusement park not too far from here. Maybe we could go together sometime."

"Oh uhh...yeah, sure!" she replied, blushing again.

"Well, I better get going. See you later, Ritsuka!"

"Yeah...see ya..."

_'That was strange. How could of the conversation change like that? The last two times I've met him here, he also said we could go to the next one. But this time...he invited me to go to the amusement park...'_

_

* * *

_

Ritsuka arrived to the festival grounds an hour early, but this time she brought Tanner with her. Allison stood there impatiently, eyeing Ritsuka. "Okay Ritsuka," she started, tapping her foot. "What's this all about? I call you up, you go on and on about weird stuff and tell me you'll explain it when you get here. And what is Tanner doing here?"

"I told him to come with me." she replied. "We need to talk. I'm sure what I said on the phone was weird..."

"Forget weird, how about totally insane!" Allison interjected. "I remember something about annoying cards and time travel or something like that."

"Just for the record, I already knew all that stuff." Tanner added.

"Well, good for you! But I have no idea WHAT THE HECK she's even TALKING about! So could you explain it to me, please?"

"Right. Well, I'm a Cardcaptor. Kero can explain it to you la-"

"Kero? You mean your...stuffed animal?"

"Hey! I am NOT a stuffed animal!" Kero shouted, popping out of her backpack.

Allison screamed and then lost balance, falling on her bottom.

"Kero! Not so sudden!" she told him.

Tanner laughed. "That was entertaining..."

"Please...please tell me that's just some new high-tech toy from Maddie's toy company."

"I am NOT a toy!" Kero growled. "I am Keroberos, guardian beast!"

"That looks like a mutant squirrel." Tanner commented.

"Watch it, kid! Before I switch to my true form and teach you a thing or two!"

"Alright, let's see what you're truly made of..."

"Kero! Tanner!" Ritsuka shouted. "Right now isn't the time. We've got work to do!" she then looked at Allison, who seemed a bit freaked out by all this. "Allison, I just wanted to say...I'm really, really sorry."

"Huh? Sorry?" Allison questioned. "What did you ever do to me that would require apologizing?"

"Because I lied to you. I lied to you about your dream." she replied. "You weren't dreaming, Allison..." she then pulled out the Float Card to show her. "It was all very real."

Allison gasped. "Are you saying...this is what caused me to...?"

Ritsuka nodded. "I'm really, really sorry. This is the fourth time I've had to tell you about this. But the first time, I only told you because I had no choice." she then began to shed tears. "I saw how much it hurt you, and...and just like that, you didn't even want to speak to me anymore. I guess I was just scared you would...think I was crazy. But you told me...that if I'd show you, that you would've believed me."

Ritsuka took out her necklace and said the incantation, and the key transformed into the staff. Allison stared in absolute amazement. "Wow...that's so cool!"

"I hope you can forgive me...for lying to you..."

Allison came up to her and hugged her tightly. "I don't remember what happened back then, the first time you had to tell me. But maybe...it's a good thing this Time Card thing showed up so you could make things right. I can see why it probably hurt me, though. It was like...you couldn't trust me. And yet, Tanner already knew."

"Hey guys, is it just me, or is that a giant wave coming straight at us?" Tanner pointed forward, and the girls turned around and were startled to see the huge wave.

"L-Looks like the card showed up a little earlier..." said Ritsuka.

"Well, at least now you can capture it before the festival even starts!" Kero said. "Now go on and capture that Star Card!"

"Let's make it quick this time..." she threw a card in the air. "Freeze Card, turn all of this water into ice! Freeze! Release and dispel!"

The Freeze spirit appeared and then turned the whole wall of water into ice. Her friends stared in amazement, and Kero was in shock. _'She defeated it so quickly. Ritsuka's power is incredible!'_

"Water Card, I command you to return to your powers confined!" she slammed her staff. "Water!"

"Now we have business with the Time Card!" said Kero.

"Hey! I think I know how to capture it now!" Ritsuka said. "I think I know how I'm gonna stop Time!"

* * *

Ritsuka and her friend, along with Kero, raced up the stairs of the Clock Tower. Ritsuka had explained that both Allison and Tanner would distract the card and then she'd come in to capture it.

"Are you sure this'll work?" asked Kero.

"If this doesn't work, I have no idea what will!" Ritsuka replied.

Tanner and Allison rushed in and got the card's attention. Since they weren't magical, they didn't seem to pose as much as a threat to it. Ritsuka watched for the right moment to jump in, and when Tanner and Allison were stopped in their tracks, she jumped in. "Freeze Card, encase The Time in a block of ice!" she slammed her staff to the card. "Freeze! Release and dispel!"

Instantly, Time was encased in ice and was completely helpless. "Time Card, I command you to return to your powers confined, Time!" slamming her staff, the card was returned. Ritsuak then fell to her knees, "Finally...I did it!"

Tanner and Allison, who were frozen in their position, were now freed from Time's magic and able to move again.

"Thanks to you, Ritsuka, we can now all move forward to a new day!" Kero said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Ritsuka! You were so awesome!" Allison said excitedly.

"You didn't tell me the card would just freeze us in our current positions..." said Tanner, a bit achy. "I was stuck jumping in the air."

"Come on, you have to admit that looked pretty cool!" Allison told him.

"I'm just glad it's finally over, and that the festival was not affected this time!" said Ritsuka. "Wait...the festival? Allison, we need to get back to the booth!"

"Kyaah! We haven't even set up!" Allison panicked.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Ritsuka took two of her cards out. "I can use The Dash on you, Allison, so you'll be able to sprint your way there. And I can use The Fly. Sound like a plan?"

"Hey! How am I going to get there in time?" asked Tanner.

"Sorry, kid. Ritsuka can only use two cards in unison." Kero told him.

"Don't you have to pick up your little sister?" Allison reminded.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, I guess I'll see you at the festival then."

When the festival started, everything went perfectly fine. Nothing weird happened and Allison's booth served many customers.


	11. Episode 10: Singing In The Dark

Another episode! Sorry it's on the short side, but I hope you still enjoy it! Watch as Ritsuka is starting to get closer to the truth!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CC, I am just a fan. But you knew that already XD!

**Episode Ten: Singing In The Dark**

_Ritsuka once again found herself in downtown Reedington. The moon was full, shining a bright red, and in the distance were those strange silloutette figures again without any movement except for their hair and clothes blowing in the wind. _

_"Hey! Who are you guys? Can you please tell me?"_

_No answer. They just stood there, completely still. _

_She called out again. "Hey! Am I suppose to know you somehow?"_

_As she surveyed the group, she noticed something and gasped. 'The figure with the camera! She's not there!'_

_Suddenly, Ritsuka heard a beautiful voice echoing softly in the night. The voice was female, and it was singing a song that went like this: _

_A twinkle in the nightsky far, far away_

_Golden star I gazed upon in my dreams_

_On a sleepless evening, I sing along_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream_

_Ritsuka turned around and surveyed the area, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Atop one of the buildings was the one holding the camera, singing on the rooftop. _

_"That voice..." Ritsuka said. "It's beautiful..."_

_On a sleepless evening, I sing along_

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you..._

_On the wings of a dream_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock rang relentlessly. Ritsuka moaned as she turned on her side on her bed. She fumbled around with her hand, trying to turn off the dreadful beeping, until finally she managed to turn it off. She rolled on her back and opened her eyes. "That song..." she said to herself. "I know I've heard it somewhere before."

Maddie was currently up making breakfast. Ritsuka came out of the bedroom and sat at the table, dressed in her school uniform.

"Good morning, Ritsuka!" she said, placing a plate of waffles in front of her. "Sleep well last night?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" she replied.

"I'm glad to hear it! So, how's school going?"

"Pretty good. There have been a few times where I've...fallen asleep during class, but other than, I think my grades are doing pretty well!"

"Ritsuka, are you getting enough sleep? It concerns me that you've been falling asleep."

"That's the thing. I go to bed early, I'm forced to wake up early, and I think I've gotten enough sleep. But once in awhile, I'll have this weird wave of tiredness and I'll just suddenly drift off..."

Maddie's eyes widened and she gasped, as if what she said triggered something. "Just like..."

Ritsuka chugged down a glass of orange juice, then looked at Maddie. "What's the matter? You look so tense all of a sudden."

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered something, that's all."

Ritsuka began cutting up her waffles and eating them. When she was finished, she pushed her plate aside. "That was delicious, Maddie! Thanks for the breakfast, I better get to school now..."

"Okay, Ritsuka. See you after school!"

Ritsuka put on her rollerskates and proceeded to school. There was no rush, since she managed to get up early enough, so she was able to take it slow and enjoy the scenary. In the distance she could see two people walking. "That must be Tanner and Allison!"

She sped up until she caught up to them. "Hey guys!"

"Well, if it isn't Miss Showron, here on time!" said Allison. "Looks like you forgot to fix up your hair."

"You're right! She still has bed head!" Tanner pointed out.

"Oh man..." she moaned. "At least my hat will cover up most of it."

"Key word: Most of it." said Allison.

"Oh, be quiet!"

"Aw, come on, Allison-she doesn't look that bad!" said Tanner in her defensive.

"I guess you're right." she said with a slight sigh.

"So, is there anything new going on?" Ritsuka asked.

"As in important? No." replied Tanner.

"There's going to be some kind of school fair this week." Allison told her.

"What kind of fair?"

"Some family event..." Tanner said. "All students are required to bring their parents and..."

Allison glared at him, and they all came to a halt. He then remembered that Ritsuka has no parents.

"What's wrong, guys? Why'd you stop?" Ritsuka asked, confused.

"Well...it's just that..." she looked at Tanner. "We really would like you to come."

"But what's the point? It's for students to introduce their parents and Ritsuka..."

"Tanner...shut...up!" Allison said angerily through her teeth.

"Well, if that's the case... it would be kind of awkward to show up by myself." she told them.

"Come on, there must be some way." said Allison hopefully. "I mean, we'll be there, so you won't be totally by yourself."

"Yeah, who needs parents anyway?" Tanner put his arms behind his head.

Allison stomped on his foot. "Tanner!"

"Gah! What the heck, Allison?"

"Well, Maddie has always been like a mother to me." Ritsuka said. "Maybe she could come with me..."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" said Allison. "The festival is like only a week away! So you have plenty of time to talk it over!"

She sighed. "Yeah..."

* * *

Tanner, Allison, and Ritsuka arrived early to their class. There were fellow students talking amongst themselves in quiet tones about something.

"I swear, I could hear her singing in the hallway!"

"What did it sound like?"

"Haunting...very haunting..."

"My mom told me stories of the ghost from when she was in Elementary!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Allison, Tanner and Ritsuka behind her.

"Oh, hey Allison!" it was Pamala.

"Hey, did you guys here about the afterschool ghost?" asked Mark.

"Afterschool ghost?" Tanner thought about this. "I've heard the stories, but I never believed it to be true."

"Pamala heard it!" Shilah said. "She heard her sing!"

"Come on, Pam, tell them what you heard." Mark insisted.

She sighed. "Well, it was afterschool when everyone had left. I had some chores assigned to me today, and like always, I took care of them. Suddenly, I remembered I left something in the music room. Walking down that empty hallway with only my own footsteps was creepy enough because the sun was already starting to set. And then..."

_Pamala stopped in the middle of the hallway. There was a sound, a gentle sound, filling the air. Yet it sent chills down her spine. _

"I heard this voice, singing. She sounded like a young girl, and her song echoed throughout the hallway. I tried to ignore it, telling myself it was nothing but my imagination. But the closer I came to the music room the clearer and louder the voice sounded. And when I looked through the window..."

_Pamala looked through the window and for a split second saw what looked like a spirit, but it quickly disappeared when she laid eyes on it. Her eyes widened and she screamed._

"...I got out there as fast as I could! I don't think I've ever been so frightened in my life!"

* * *

When school was over, Ritsuka and her friends proceeded to walk home.

"So, what'd you think of Pamala's story about the afterschool ghost?" asked Allison.

"Come on, do you honestly think that the ghost from our parents' Elementary days has returned?" said Tanner. "She even said that she was singing the same song as back then. Who's to say that school legend is even true?"

"I was kinda...freaked out..." Ritsuka said. "I don't like ghosts!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Ritsuka." said Tanner. "Because, well, ghosts don't exist!"

"Then how do you explain Pamala's story?" Allison said. "I know she wasn't making it up."

"Hey, she could of imagined it. Easy to explain, because if she's heard about the legend in Elementary, it's not impossible that her mind conjured up the afterschool ghost. Only this time, the ghost decided to haunt the Middle School."

"Well, I don't think Pamala imagined it. I honestly believe she saw a real ghost!"

"But ghosts don't exist!"

"I'm pretty sure that they do!"

"Whether they exist or not..." began Ritsuka. "I'm...still scared of them..."

"Hey, you're a magical girl, right?" said Tanner. "Maybe you can settle this argument."

"Yeah, that's right! Ritsuka, do ghosts exist or not?" asked Allison.

"Well, uhhh..." she tensed up a bit. "I...honestly...don't know. I'd have to ask Kero about it. But I have to agree with Allison...I'm pretty sure they exist."

Tanner sighed, thinking they were both crazy. "The only way to solve this is to see this so-called 'afterschool ghost' ourselves."

"I...uh...no, thank you!" Ritsuka quickly said.

"I'd like to see it!" Allison said with excitement. "And prove to our non-believing friend here that ghosts very much do exist!"

"B-But...that would m-mean that our sc-school is...h-haunted!" Ritsuka stuttered.

"Relax, Ritsuka." Tanner patted her back. "You're getting all worked up over nothing."

"Oh, it looks like we arrived." said Allison, looking up at the apartment complex Ritsuka lives in. "Don't forget to ask Maddie about the school fair!"

She smiled with closed eyes and nodded. She waved goodbye and proceeded to go inside. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Ritsuka." Maddie smiled. "How was school?"

"It was...interesting..." she replied, thinking about Pamala's story. "Umm, Maddie?"

"Yes, Ritsuka? What is it?"

"Well, uhhh..." she began, slightly nervously. "Th-There's a fair or something happening at my school in about a week and..."

"Mmhmm." she slowly nodded. "Go on."

"It's just that...Tanner and Allison really want me to come, but the thing is..."

"Do you need my permission? Because it's alright with me, if that's what you're worried about."

Ritsuka shook her head. "...we're suppose to bring our parents...even if it's one."

Maddie looked upon Ritsuka with a concerned and sorry face. "Oh, Ritsuka..."

"I know I don't have any parents to bring, but I was wondering...if well...could you come in the place of my mother?"

Maddie's eyes grew wide and she gasped slightly. "Ritsuka...are you sure?"

She nodded with a lowered head, staring at the floor slightly. "I've always thought of you like my mother. I may never get to meet her, but..." she then looked up at Maddie. "At least I have you!"

"Ritsuka, I..." tears were slightly welled up in Maddie's eyes and then she wrapped her arms around Ritsuka tightly. "...Ritsuka, I'm so sorry..."

"It's...okay..." she told her.

"But yes...I'll come."

"Thanks, Maddie! It really means alot to me!"

* * *

The next day, at school, there were more stories about the afterschool ghost.

"My big sister, Hanako, heard her sing." Pamala told everyone.

"But isn't she in high school?" said one person.

She nodded. "I think all of the Reedington school buildings are haunted!"

"Not this again..." Tanner shook his head, taking his seat.

"Oh, Tanner. Just accept the fact that ghosts may in fact exist!" said Allison.

"Until I see one for myself, there's no way!"

"I'd prefer not to see it." Ritsuka shivered.

"Hey, did you ask Kero?"

"Huh?" she looked at Allison.

"Ya know, about if ghosts are real?"

"Oh no! I totally forgot!"

"I know what'll solve this arguement." said Tanner.

The two girls fixed their eyes upon him, waiting for him to explain his idea.

"All we got to do is come here tonight when it's dark and nobody else is around. Then we'll see if this ghost is real or not."

"How cool! I'm in!" said Allison.

"Y-You mean you want us..." Ritsuka began, nervous. "...you want us to go s-see it?"

Though she did not want to go, when nightfall came, Ritsuka found herself with her two friends headed to the school. The moon shined brightly as they proceeded to go inside the empty school.

"Oh man...this is SO creepy!" Allison said, rubbing her hands together. "I can't wait to hear her sing!"

"Why, Allison? You're not scared?" Ritsuka asked.

She shook her head. "Nope! It doesn't sound like an angry spirit. All she's ever reported to do is sing and then vanish if anyone gets too close. Besides, I'd really love to hear her sing. For all we know, it could sound really beautiful!"

"L-Let's...just get this over with!" she said quickly. "Shouldn't we have waited until we heard more cases?"

"I've heard enough about it from Pamala." said Tanner. "And I talked to Miss Hanako, too. Even my own little sister has heard some of her friends talk about the ghost."

"So, it's been through all the grade levels..." Allison was impressed. "But it seems to mostly be drawn here."

"Okay, we're in!" Tanner said, giving a thumbs up. He then tossed a flashlight to each of the girls.

"Did...did you just pick the lock?" Ritsuka's eyes grew wide. "Are we breaking into the school?"

"Relax..." Tanner held up a ring of keys. "It just took me awhile to find the right key."

"Uhhh...Tanner..." Allison pointed at the keys. "Where'd you get that?"

"Pamala." he replied. "Her father happens to be a janitor here, and the school allowed her to have an extra set of keys."

"Please tell me you didn't steal that from her."

"Don't worry, I asked her permission. Now are we going to find this ghost or not?"

Allison turned on her flashlight. "I am SO ready for this!"

They entered into the school. The hallways were dark with nothing but the moonlight shining in through the windows. It was completely silent. The only sound they could hear were the echoes of their own footsteps.

"Guys...I'm scared..." said Ritsuka in a quiet voice.

"Why should you be scared?" asked Allison. "This is really cool!"

"I just...never really liked ghosts..."

"Really? Well I've always had an interest in them. I've always wanted to see one up close, and this could be my chance!"

"If I were to come face to face with one of those things, I'd probably die of fright!"

"Oh, come on, Ritsuka! I doubt this is a harmful spirit, anyway. And even if it was, you could always protect us with your magic, right?"

"That's true..."

Tanner then put his arm out, signaling them to halt. "Shhh...I hear something..."

The two girls stopped, and they stood there. There was a sound of whistling wind blowing through the hallways. A strange feeling then came over Ritsuka.

"What's the matter?" Allison whispered.

"I just...had a really weird feeling just now..."

"Is it just me, or did I just see something pass by?"

Ritsuka quickly grabbed hold of Tanner's arm. "Y-You mean...you saw the ghost?"

"I'm not sure what I saw. But it turned a corner, down that way." he pointed.

"Alright then, let's follow it!" Allison was about to run there, but Tanner pulled her back.

"Hold on. Remember Pamala's story? If we get too close so suddenly, we could scare it away."

"Ohh, Tanner! And I thought you didn't believe in ghosts!"

"Well...I still don't. But hey, ya never know, I could be wrong..."

"And you always are."

"Hey! I actually came up with the idea of coming here in the first place so you could satisfy your stupid curiousity! And if I'm so wrong all the time, how come I score higher in my grades than you?"

"Just because I fail at a few tests doesn't make me stupid!"

"But it makes you wrong!"

"You take that back, bookworm!"

"Not until you take back what you said about me!"

"Guys, guys!" Ritsuka said in a slightly raised voice, trying to get their attention. "I think I hear something..."

They all stood there still and listened closely. The voice sounded faint, but it was most certainly a voice. A beautiful, gentle voice of a young girl singing softly in the darkness.

"We can find her if we follow her voice, but we've got to stay quiet." she looked at the both of them. "And that means no fighting over who's smarter, got it?"

Tanner and Allison looked at each other, then back at her and nodded. "Okay, got it."

"Now that's what I like to see!"

They walked down the hallway, following the sound of the faint song. They knew they were soon about to approach her as her voice became clearer and louder as they began to draw closer to it's presence. However, Ritsuka could not shake the strange feeling that was coming over her as she began moving closer towards the sound. Suddenly, they all came to a halt when her words were now crystal clear, echoing throughout the school.

A twinkle in the nightsky far, far away

Golden star I gazed upon in my dreams

On a sleepless evening, I sing along

Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream

"It's beautiful..." Allison said in awe.

"So all those stories we've heard from our parents..." began Tanner. "The afterschool ghost isn't just an urban legend after all."

"Hold on a minute..." Ritsuka walked in front of them, and listened to the song. She then remembered her dream she had not too long ago. She gasped, "I've heard this song before!"

"What?" Tanner looked surprised.

"But how, Ritsuka?" Allison questioned.

"I heard it...in a dream..." she said. "But I swear that I've heard that song even before then. These words being sung right now...when I hear them, I feel a calmness wash over me, like I'm being comforted."

The ghost kept on singing that same song. Ritsuka was sure she knew these words by heart. And as she listened, she began to follow along, and sing aloud with it:

On a sleepless evening, I sing along

Tomorrow I'll sing with you

On the wings of a dream

Suddenly, the voice stopped.

"Hey, what happened to the ghost?" Tanner said aloud.

"It's like when Ritsuka started singing with it, it just stopped." said Allison. "Perhaps it didn't like your singing?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Allison. She sounded angelic! The ghost was probably just jealous of her awesomeness."

"Angelic, huh? I never knew you thought so highly of Ritsuka's voice."

"Hey...I was just...complimenting her! No big deal!"

"Right...keep telling yourself that, Tanner."

"I can't believe she stopped." said Ritsuka. "I was hoping to sing more with her."

The voice rang throughout the school again, only she sounded even closer. However, even though the words of the song remained the same, the ghost's voice appeared to have changed. Both Tanner and Allison gasped and looked at Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka..." began Allison, eyes shaking. "That's your voice!"

"Is she...copying Ritsuka?" said Tanner.

"But why? Why is she mimicking me?" Ritsuka wondered. The strange feeling she sensed began to feel even stronger. She then remembered the piece of advice Kero told her:

_"Remember; always pay attention." Kero told her. "If you sense anything strange, take a moment to determine whether or not it's a card."_

"It's...not really a ghost..."

Her two friends looked at her in shock.

"Not a ghost?" said Allison.

"Then what else could it be?" asked Tanner.

Ritsuka held out her key. "A Star Card!"

She began to say the incantation: "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

"Yes! I finally get to see our very own magic girl at work!" said Allison.

"I told you it wasn't a ghost!" said Tanner.

"Come on, let's follow my...or her...voice and capture..." Ritsuka then stopped. "Huh?"

The hallway before them began to darken slowly, as if a creeping darkness was crawling through the hallway. The moonlight from the windows was not enough to pierce it.

Allison winced and took a few steps back. "Kyaah! What the heck is that?"

"Oh no, it's coming right towards us!" said Tanner. "Ritsuka, do you have anything to combat it?"

"I...I don't know..." she said nervously. "Maybe we should run. Yeah, I think we definitely should run!"

Allison was already ahead of them. "And I'll do it, complete with screaming and everything!"

Both Tanner and Ritsuka followed her example and ran. But the creeping darkness seemed to catch up with them, and soon they were consumed. The darkness crawled over both Tanner and Allison right before Ritsuka's eyes. She reached out to them, but soon she was engulfed as well.

* * *

_"Shhh...Ritsuka, it's going to be alright. Please don't cry..."_

_"I know...would you like to hear a song?"_

_"Listen, Ritsuka. I sung this solo in Elementary School. And one time, when I got separated from your parents, I sung this song so they could follow my voice and they found me."_

_"See? Just always remember this song when you're lost or afraid. You'll find each other again. Now hush...sleep now...they'll come back for you..."_

Ritsuka awoke, surrounded by pitch black. She couldn't see anything at all. She called out, "Tanner! Allison!"

No answer.

"Oh no..." tears welled up in her eyes. "...they can't be...no..."

Suddenly, she heard the voice again, only instead of hearing her own, it returned to the previous voice. It echoed, and was a bit unclear, but there's was no mistake; it was that same song in the same voice. Ritsuka followed the voice in the darkness until she saw something glowing in the distance.

"Are you...the afterschool ghost?" she asked.

No answer. She kept singing.

Ritsuka approached closer, and when the girl noticed, she turned and smiled at her. Ritsuka's eyes widened in awe and she gasped. "You really are a card!"

The spirit tilted her head slightly, just staring. But Ritsuka gripped her wand. "Star Card, I command you to return to your powers confined!" she slammed her staff and there was a great light and the card was sucked into her wand and returned to it's card form.

"The Song Card..." she read aloud. "Hey...wait a minute...where'd the light come from?"

She was still entrapped in the darkness, but now she seemed to be surrounded by a light. It was enough so she could see herself. Ritsuka then remembered she still had her flashlight. She turned it on, and though it didn't go far, it still pierced through the black thickness. "This has to be a card. Is it...Dark Card?"

The darkness around then seemed to contort and shift like a group of shadows. It appeared Ritsuka called out it's proper name. "And the only way to overcome darkness...is with Light."

Suddenly, there was a brightness that appeared before her, a ball of shimmering light. This energy then took on a form, a form of a beautiful lady with long hair, who looked like a queen.

"Ritsuka..." came a voice that seemed to be coming from the lady standing before her. "Ever since you broke the seal upon the Sakura book, when all of the cards flew away, I stayed upon your heart."

"You mean...there was a card inside me all this time?" Ritsuka said with wide eyes. "You were...always with me?"

"Always...and never left your side. It was the same for the one before you. I, too, was with her until she awknowledged and released me."

"Then you really are a card..." she said in awe. "Then your name must be...Light!"


	12. Episode 11: A Light Within

Now we get to see Ritsuka's conversation with the card!

Disclaimer: I am just a fan writing about CC. 

**Episode Eleven: A Light Within**

"You're The Light card, aren't you?" said Ritsuka. "Then can you...?"

"Dispel the darkness?" Light responded, finishing her sentence.

"Light is the only thing that can pierce through the darkness, right? Kind of like this flashlight I am holding."

"That is correct." as she said this, the darkness began to vanish as light was now surrounding her. "Always remember that even in the darkness, light will always shine it's brightest."

Just then, another card spirit appeared. She, too, had long hair and looked like a queen, but had dark hair and dark clothing, the opposite of Light.

"You must be..." Ritsuka began. "The Dark card?"

"I am, Ritsuka." she replied.

"This girl has the heart of our dear Mistress." said Light to Dark.

Dark nodded. "They are alike in many ways..."

"Hey, since..." Ritsuka started, grabbing their attention. "Since Sakura is your master, maybe you could...tell me a little more about her? I know I've already asked Kero, but it's just that..."

"Ahhh, I see. You feel a connection to her."

Ritsuka slightly gasped, but then nodded. "It's strange because I never even met her before. But still, finding her and returning all of you to her...it's just very important to me, and I don't know why."

"Your strong connection to her will help you find our master."

"There is a reason to why you're here, and why you feel so strongly about finding her." said Light. "And there's even a reason for why you were meant to release us."

"But...releasing the cards was only an accident!"

"Just as she was destined to find the Clow Book and release us the first time, it was your destiny that you might do the same." said Dark.

"I still...don't understand why that would be. Some of you can be really dangerous to capture!"

The two cards smiled with closed eyes at her, almost slightly laughing.

"It'll all become clear to you as you draw closer to the answer." Dark said. "And you have a new friend among you that will also guide you and protect you, as does Keroberos."

"What new friend? Can you tell the name?"

"When the time comes, he'll reveal himself to you."

"Also when the time comes, you'll know the truth about the deep connection between you and our master." said Light. "Now, seal us, together!"

"Wait! What about my friends? They disappeared when..."

"Once you seal us," began Dark. "They will return to you."

"Light and Dark, I command you to return to your powers confined, Light and Dark!" she slammed down the wand and they were both being sucked inside.

"Solve the mystery to her disappearance and bring her back to us."

"You don't have to feel alone...the people among you now will aid you in your quest, as well as someone else you have yet to meet who's connection to you is as deep as the one you have with our dear Mistress." Light told her.

"Wait? So there's also another one who will..." but before she could finish, the cards were already captured, and they flew to her. "But I...still have more questions. A new friend who will guide and protect me like Kero, and someone else who I am equally connected to as Sakura? That doesn't make sense! And also...what's my deep connection with Sakura?"

"There you are!" came the voice of Allison. "Thought we lost you for a moment..."

"Yeah, it just suddenly when dark for a second and then we were separated." said Tanner.

"But I was..." she looked at the two cards. "I guess you wouldn't of noticed, huh?"

"Huh?" the two looked at each other, then back at her.

"I captured Song," Ritsuka told them. "She was our afterschool ghost. And I captured Light and Dark as well!"

"Hey, way to go, Ritsuka!" Tanner gave her a high-five.

"3 cards at once and I missed it!" Allison pouted. "I'm sure it was epically awesome, too, huh?"

"Actually, it was very easy." Ritsuka said. "I didn't have to battle Song at all, and with Light and Dark, they asked me to seal them."

"Ha! So there was no ghost at all!" Tanner said proudly. "I was right!"

"You may have won this time..." said Allison. "But that doesn't mean anything. I still think ghosts exist. This one just happened to be one of those card things. It happens..."

Tanner looked at his watch. "It's getting pretty late, we better get home before our parents get suspicious."

* * *

"Whoa! Three Star Cards in one night?" Kero said amazed, his mouth full of popcorn. Ritsuka had explained to him all of the details of what happened when she got home.

"That has to be the most cards I've captured in one day before." Ritsuka fell on her back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Light and Dark told me some things that I still don't quite understand, though."

"What were they?" Kero asked, still munching.

"Well, for one, they said I have a deep connection with your current master."

"Well, of course you do! You found the book and released the cards just like her."

"Yeah, but the way they put it, I think there may be more to it than that. Though that is a good theory. And another thing..." she turned on her side, looking at Kero over on the desk. "They talked about me meeting someone who I am connected with equally as much as I am with Sakura."

"Hmmm..." Kero pondered on that for a moment. "There really isn't anyone who I can think of who you'd be connected to with equally. There is Li and Meilin, as well as Madison, but you haven't met them and I doubt there'd be any significant connection between you and either of them."

"Wait, who's Madison?"

"Oh, she was Sakura's best friend. She would always video tape her adventures and design all sorts of costumes for her."

"Film her?" Ritsuka questioned.

_"Hey, what were you watching?" Ritsuka asked Maddie. _

_"Just some old footage that I had filmed when I was a kid." Maddie replied._

_"Oh yeah, you told me once how you always loved to film, especially with your best friend."_

_"Yeah, I miss those times..." she nodded with a sigh, closing her eyes. She then said something quietly to herself, "I hope she's OK wherever she is..."_

Ritsuka gasped with wide eyes. _'Don't tell me...'_ she thought to herself. _'That Maddie could be...'_

Kero noticed Ritsuka in shock, thinking deeply. "Ritsuka? Hey, what's wrong, Ritsuka?"

_'Maddie's best friend...could be...Sakura? No, it can't be! That's just...but then again, I did find the book in her filing cabinet. This...this is just crazy!'_

"Ritsuka..." Kero was getting impatient. "What is going on with you, Ritsuka?"

"Oh, uhhh..." she snapped out of it. "Something just crossed my mind, that's all."

"What was it?"

"I just thought..."

"Ritsuka!" called Maddie. "Can you help me wash dishes?"

"Coming!" she called back. "We'll talk later."

She exited the bedroom and joined Maddie in front of the sink to proceed in the chore of washing dishes. Ritsuka never really liked washing dishes, especially by herself, but when Maddie helps her it can be fun. At least, fun in a way she has someone to talk to.

"So when is this fair at your school?" Maddie asked, scrubbing a plate.

"Oh, it's like a week from now." she replied. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to have parents. I wish I could see them." she then turned to look at Maddie. "Maddie, did you know who my parents were? What were their names?"

Maddie suddenly gasped, which caused her hands to slip, and so she slammed the plate back in the sink. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I don't really want to talk about that right now."

"Ohh...I-I'm sorry, Maddie."

"No, Ritsuka. You have every right to ask. It's just...very hard to talk about it."

"I-It's OK. I won't bring it up again." Ritsuka then turned back to her work.

Maddie felt bad for how she probably made Ritsuka feel, so she then told her she could finish washing the dishes herself. "It's OK, it's not that big of a job."

"But are you sure?"

"It's not a problem!"

Ritsuka then finished drying the plate she was holding and put it beside the sink. "Okay, if you say so."

Ritsuka proceeded back into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Maddie leaned against the edge of the counter and watched her return to her room. She closed her eyes, "Ritsuka, I just wish I could tell you. You have no idea how hard it is for me to hide this from you. The name of your parents are Li and Sakura. But I made a promise...a promise that I wouldn't say anything."

Opening her eyes, she sighed. "You said she'd know someday when the time comes. But when will be the right time, Li? When you come back with Sakura?"

* * *

It was lunch time at school. Ritsuka was with Tanner and Allison eating together.

"So you're suspicious that Maddie's best friend could of been Sakura?" said Allison, after Ritsuka explained her theory.

"Yeah. I mean..." she put her chopsticks down. "Everytime I come into the living room when she's watching some kind of home movie she made, she quickly seems to turn it off."

"Did you explain to Kero your theory?"

"Not exactly. I did ask him more about this Madison girl, and her description seems to fit Maddie almost perfectly. He told me she would sew her outfits and film her in action."

"Why won't you tell him your theory then?" asked Tanner, his mouth full of food.

"Because then he might want to go see her face to face, and what happens if it turns out to not be her?" Ritsuka replied. "I don't want Maddie freaking out on me!"

"I still think you should tell him." said Allison. "But also warn him not to make any contact with her until you find more evidence."

"You're right, I should do that." she nodded. "Besides, telling him my theory may help!"

"Hey Ritsuka, are you doing anything after school?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah. Maddie wants to help her get some things from her old room at her mother's mansion." she replied.

"She used to live in a mansion?" Allison said with wide eyes.

"Of course she did, Allison. Even I knew that!" said Tanner. "That woman owns her own toy company, which means lots of money, which means they could afford a huge house."

"Tanner! Quit making me look like an idiot!"

"You don't need my help for that..."

She then shoved her elbow into his side.

Ritsuka sighed. "If you keep fighting like this, someone's gonna go to the hospital."

"Oh, come on! I didn't elbow him that bad!" she then looked at him. "Right, Tanner?"

"Yeah, sure..." he replied, glaring as he held his side. "I'll get you back for this somehow..."

* * *

It was afterschool and Ritsuka decided to walk home from school alone.

"I wonder what Maddie's bedroom looks like." she said to herself, imagining it in her head. "It could be as big as our apartment! Not that I'd be surprised..."

"Hey Ritsuka! Over here!"

"Huh?" Ritsuka turned around to see Julian running up to her, waving. "Julian?"

"Glad I was able to catch up to ya. Do you have any free time tomorrow?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I have nothing I need to do. Why?"

"That's great! I have some free time, too. Maybe you'd like to come to the amusement park with me afterschool?"

Ritsuka started blushing then quickly turned her head. "Uhhh...yeah, I'm...sure that'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll pick you up after school then. See ya later!" he then waved goodbye and continued on. Ritsuka waved goodbye back.

"This is so strange..." she said to herself. "We barely even know each other, and yet it's almost like we've already become close frie-" she then gasped.

_"And you have a new friend among you that will also guide you and protect you, as does Keroberos."_

_"What new friend? Can you tell the name?"_

_"When the time comes, he'll reveal himself to you."_

Ritsuka started shaking. "Could the card have meant...Julian?"

* * *

"Okay Ritsuka, we're almost there!" said Maddie, looking back at her from the front seat. They were in a limo with tinted windows. Ritsuka was in the back sitting between two female bodyguards. She felt a little uneasy around them, and found it strange that all the bodyguards were women. Very beautiful, intimidating women.

"So how's your mom doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"She's doing alright." she replied. "She won't be here at the mansion, though. She's visiting Mr. Avalon."

"Who's Mr. Avalon?"

"Oh, uhhh...just a family friend!" she quickly said. "Looks like we're here!"

The bodyguards opened the car doors for both Maddie and Ritsuka, so they both stepped out. Ritsuka's eyes widened in awe at the sight of the place. "Whoa...Maddie, you really used to live here?"

She nodded. "Yup!"

"This is so cool! Your house is beautiful!"

The gates opened and the two of them entered. They were greeted by various butlers and maids who took care of the household. They went down a long hallway until Maddie stopped to the door of her room.

"And this used to be my bedroom!" she said, opening it.

"Wow!" Ritsuka said in awe. "This room is about the same size as our apartment!"

"There's just a few things I need to get from here." she told her. "But you can feel free to look around and take anything that you like."

"You mean it?"

Maddie nodded.

"Thanks, Maddie!"

They both entered the room. Maddie was searching through a bunch of things, looking for a particular item while Ritsuka was wandering around the room still filled with amazement. As Ritsuka browsed, she began to hum that song she heard in her dream, the same song that The Song card sung.

"Is that...?" Maddie turned to see Ritsuka humming that song, and she smiled warmly. She then began to sing along with the tune, "On a sleepless evening, I sing along. Tomorrow I'll sing with you...on the wings of a dream."

Ritsuka turned to look at her in shock. Maddie just smiled warmly at her, "I'm surprised you remember that song. I used to sing it to you when you were a baby."

"So then...you were the one in my..." she stopped right there. "Umm, Maddie. I have a question; how long have you known that song?"

"It's been a while." she replied. "Ever since I was a kid. It was my first solo for our choir performance."

"You have a really pretty voice." Ritsuka told her. "I wonder how it sounded back then."

"If you're curious..." Maddie took a remote and clicked it. One of the walls opened up and revealed a mini theater. "This is my editing room where I used to edit all of my home movies. I still have a recording of my choir solo if you're curious."

"Yeah, sure!"

Maddie slipped the tape into the VCR and they both sat down to watched it. The choir was just getting done singing their song and then Maddie stepped up, the spotlight on her, and she began to sing her solo.

_'Even back then, her voice was really...'_ she then gasped. _'This was...the voice that The Song card had!'_

"Is something wrong, Ritsuka?"

"Oh, no...it's nothing..." she quickly said, looknig back at the screen. _'So does this mean...that Maddie's best friend was indeed Sakura?'_


	13. Episode 12: Guardian Angel

Another update so soon? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things are finally starting to unravel for Ritsuka! Can she handle it all at once?

**Episode Twelve: Guardian Angel**

"Kero, I need to talk to you about something." said Ritsuka urgently.

"What is it, Ritsuka?" Kero asked, munching on chips.

"Well, this is only a theory..." she began. "But I think that Maddie...was Sakura's best friend."

Kero almost choked and then spit up what he was eating. "Hold on there! You mean Madison?"

Ritsuka nodded.

"Is she home? Let me speak to her!"

"No, Kero!" she quickly said. "I told you that this is only a theory. I'm not 100% sure yet and I don't want you to freak her out, got it?"

"Ohhh...alright!" he moaned, crossing his arms. "Hey, don't you need to get to school?"

"What?" she looked at the clock. "Aw man! Now I don't have any time for breakfast!"

Not realizing it, Kero quickly flew into her backpack before she grabbed it. Quickly she rushed out the door and said to Maddie, "Sorry Maddie, I'm running late so I gotta skip breakfast!"

As she slammed the door behind her, Maddie stood there with wide eyes and then she giggled. "You're so much like her...I can't say that enough!"

Ritsuka rushed on her rollerskates, listening intently for the school bell, hoping that it wouldn't ring. Not paying attention, she ended up crashing into someone and fell backward.

"Oh man..." she said, rubbing the back of her head and then looking up. "I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was..."

"Oh, Ritsuka. Good morning!" it was Julian.

"J-Julian?" she blinked. She then slapped her forehead. "This is so embarrasing! I am so sorry! Please forgive me for always crashing into you!"

He slightly laughed. "It's OK. You seem like you're in a hurry."

He reached out his hand to help her up, and she took it. "Yeah. I'm cutting it a little close, but if I don't rush now, I'll be late for school."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Well uhhh...walking wouldn't exactly get me there fast enough..."

"Alright, then I'll ride my bike while you go on your skates."

"Okay!"

So he hopped on his bike and she followed beside him.

"So are we still on for the amusement park today?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm not doing anything today, so I have some free time!"

"That's good to know. Are you always rushing like this to school?"

"Sadly it's become a habit. I don't know what I'm gonna do about it."

"You know, I used to know a girl just like you."

"Huh?" her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"That was a long time ago, though. Hey, is that your school?"

"Oh...yeah..." she said, coming to a halt.

"Guess I'll see you in a few hours." he then waved before taking off. "I'll be there to pick you up!"

She watched as he rode away on his bike. But what he said was still repeating in her mind.

_"You know, I used to know a girl just like you."_

_'Could he have meant Sakura?'_ she thought. She then shook her head. _'No, it couldn't be! He looks too young, like he's still in college. If he knew Sakura, wouldn't he be around the same age as she should be now?'_

"Hey there you are!" came the voice of Allison.

"Huh?" she turned around to see Allison backed up with Shilah, Pamala, and Anita. "What's up?"

"We were thinking about spending time afterschool at the amusement park today!" Allison told her.

"Yeah! Would you like to come with us?" asked Anita.

"Oh...well uhh..." she said, blushing a little bit. "I was going there today, but with someone else."

"Oh, really?" Allison smiled deviously. "Does someone have a secret boyfriend?"

"No! It's nothing like that!" Ritsuka said defensively.

"Maybe it's a crush!" said Shilah.

"Yeah, she is turning rather red." pointed out Pamala.

"I am?" she put her hands on her cheeks.

Allison laughed. "Come on, girls, let's not tease her too much. Remember that crushes aren't very serious. Not always, anyway. You must learn to separate attraction from love. And this..." she grabbed Ritsuka and put her in front. "...is obviously attraction."

"I wonder who it is though." said Anita.

"He must be really cute if she's blushing like that!" said Shilah.

"Well then if this is just attraction, who is she in love with?" said Pamala in wonder.

"Oh, I have an idea." Allison said in a sly voice.

Ritsuka groaned. "Don't start up with that again!"

The three girls were then curious to know. "Oooh...who is it, who is it?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's none other than..."

"Ritsuka-chan!"

Everyone turned to see Tanner running towards them. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"T-Tanner!" Ritsuka slightly stuttered. "Please...rescue me from these crazies!"

"Are they giving you a hard time again?"

She nodded.

Tanner sighed. "And I'm guessing Allison's behind it?"

"Pretty much." she replied. "So, you wanted to...see me?"

"Oh yeah. I heard the girls were going to the amusement park afterschool and I was hoping I could tag along with you guys." he then scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh...are you going, I hope?"

"I am, but not with them. I already made plans with someone else."

"Oh, uhh...I see."

"We could still hang out together! I'm sure we'll run into each other somehow!"

"That's good to know. You're the only sane person in our little group."

"Thanks for...coming to interrupt. I owe you."

"Now, you see that, girls?" said Allison in a low voice to the three. "The thing between these two is love!"

"Huh?" they both turned to look at them, blushing in embarrasement.

"Hey, but they're blushing!" said Anita. "Doesn't that make it just attraction?"

Allison sighed. "You have much to learn, Anita. Lovers can blush, too. It proves that their love is innocent if they get embarrased just by being in each other's presence, while usually a crush is one-sided."

"Who made you the love expert?" said Tanner, glaring at her.

Suddenly, the bell rang. It was time for everyone to stop fooling around and get to class.

"I can see why they were driving you crazy." said Tanner to Ritsuka.

She sighed. "Yeah...but I think I've gotten used to her sheer insanity."

* * *

Kero was in the darkness of Ritsuka's locker pondering about many things, including Ritsuka's theory. But also, about the familiar presence he felt when Ritsuka rushed to school today.

"I could hardly hear anything since all her stuff in here fell on top of me." he said to himself. "But that presence...it was as if she was with Yue."

He then went on to ponder about Ritsuka's theory. "If this woman Ritsuka's living with is really Madison, then that must mean..." he gasped. "No, it can't be!"

"See you later guys!" came the voice of Ritsuka.

Quickly, Kero flew back in her backpack. The locker opened and Ritsuka grabbed her backpack and rushed outside of the school and stood underneath a tree, looking for any signs of Julian.

"He said he'd pick me up right after school!" she said to herself.

"Hey, Miss Showron!" Allison shouted from the distance.

_'Miss Showron?'_ Kero thought.

"Hey Allison!" Ritsuka shouted back.

"I guess we'll get to meet your 'new friend' at the amusement park, huh?" she winked. "See you then!"

_'She called her Miss Showron and Ritsuka responded to it. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever asked Ritsuka her last name! And if that's her last name then that means the familiar power I sensed from her...'_

"Julian!" Ritsuka said happily.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Mmhmm!" she nodded.

"It'd be must faster to go by bike. Why don't you hop on?"

"Oh...uhhh...okay..." she said a little nervously.

She jumped on the back of the bike and held onto Julian. "Alright, let's go!"

_'So it is him...'_ Kero thought. _'He's here.'_

_

* * *

_

"Wow!" Ritsuka said when they had arrived. "I haven't been here in ages! I wonder if we'll run into my friends here!"

"Oh, your friends are here, too?" Julian said, smiling with his eyes closed.

She turned back to look at him and nodded. "Mmhmm!"

"Well, the more the merrier. I'd like to meet these friends of yours sometime."

"Man, I feel really thirsty. Is it OK if I go and find a drinking fountain?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem. I can wait."

"Be right back!" she said, running off to find the fountain.

The restrooms were nearby, and there were drinking fountains there. No one seemed to be around, so she quickly got a drink of water and drank until she was satisfied. "Ah! Nothing like a cold drink of water to quench a thirst!"

Kero popped his head out of her backpack and took a huge breath. "Ritsuka, I need to talk to you."

Ritsuka gasped in horror and then quickly stuffed him back in. "Kero! What are you doing here?"

"I hid in your backpack!"

"How long have you been hiding in there?'

"Since you left for school..."

She growled. "This is a public place! Someone might see you!"

"Nevermind that. I have to tell you something."

She pulled him out and gripped him with one hand. "Oh yeah? What's so important that you need to spoil my afternoon?"

"That Julian guy. He's not who he seems. I should of told you this earlier, but there's a second guardian of the cards."

"And what does THAT have to do with Julian?"

"Ritsuka!" Julian called.

"Oh shoot...he's coming this way..." Ritsuka said in a slight panic.

"I know I said I'd wait, but you were taking so long that I thought something had happened to you."

"Oh, no! I'm fine! Really!" she said, trying to hide her panic.

"Hey, is that a stuffed animal?" he asked.

"Uhhh...what?" she then noticed she was still holding Kero (who has since gone into "stuffed animal" mode). "That Kero..."

"Kero?"

"Oh, uh! That's just his name! I named him Kero!"

"Can I take a look at him?"

She hesitated a bit, but then eased up and handed him over. "I, umm...s-sure...go ahead..."

He took Kero and looked at him with high interest. "Kero, huh? Hasn't changed much..."

"Huh?"

"Kero belonged to the girl I used to know. You should be careful not to lose him..." he then handed Kero back to her and she took it.

"So...you really...have seen Kero before?"

He then went back to smiling with closed eye. "Yup! I'm actually quite surprised to see him. Where did you find him?"

"I, uhh...in my...guardian's filing cabinet..."

Julian then looked up at the sky which was suddenly overcast. "Hey, where'd those clouds come from?"

"Clouds?" she looked up to see these strange clouds. "That's strange..."

"They look kind of strange, don't you think?"

"Yeah...they do..."

Everyone in the park seemed to stop and observe the sky. They all talked amongst themselves on how strange it seemed. Then suddenly...

Ritsuka gasped. "What's that?"

Bolts of lightning started to randomly shoot down from the sky in many areas of the park. People started to scatter, running and screaming, trying to avoid the lightning bolts.

Maddie was at home ironing some clothes. She had the television on and she stopped her work when a breaking news report appeared on the screen.

"We're LIVE at the Reedington Theme Park where a strange occurence is happening right now as we speak." said the reporter. "Bolts of lightning are randomly shooting down from the sky and..."

"Look out!" yelled a bystander.

A bolt of lightning shot down near the reporter. Suddenly, everything went blank.

Maddie's eyes were shaking in fear. "I can't ignore this any longer. Too many strange things has happened already."

She ran to the storage room and dug through the second draw of her filing cabinet. She gasped, "It's gone!"

"Quick, Ritsuka, use the cards!" Kero said, holding out the book.

"You took that from my bedroom?" she said in a freaking-out sort of voice. "Wait! You're not suppose to be talking!"

"Just put everyone to sleep! I'll explain later!"

"Fine!" she took out the key and summoned the staff. "Release!"

Running out in the open, she threw the card above her head and commanded "Sleep Card, release and dispel!"

The little pixie fairy went throughout the park and put everyone to sleep. She looked around and saw no one awake accept for her and Kero. But also...

She gasped. "Julian...he's still...awake!"

Julian turned back to look at her and then smiled. "So I guess Kero hasn't had the chance to explain to you who I really am, huh?"

"What...are you...talking about?"

"Heh...I didn't know she even ran into you!" said Kero. He then looked at Ritsuka. "Listem Ritsuka, Julian knows about the cards."

"He does? But how can that...?"

"I'm actually another person." said Julian. "For awhile, I didn't even know it myself. But my other self is someone called Yue."

Her eyes were shaking. "Y-Yue?"

Suddenly, bolts of lightning were headed straight for her. She quickly jumped out of the way. "This is a card, isn't it? Why do I have to deal with another one so soon?"

"Get up, Ritsuka!" Kero urged. "Or we might be shocked!"

Ritsuka tried to get up, but her leg was hurt. Another bolt of lightning was coming their way when suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her away. When Ritsuka opened her eyes she found herself above the ground being held by a strange man with long white hair and large wings like that of an angel.

"What the? Uhhh...thanks for saving me...but who are you and is Julian alright?" she said in a worried sort of voice.

"You don't have to worry about him. He's alright. I switched back to my true form."

Her eyes widened. "So it's you...you're Julian's true form?"

"Ritsuka!" called Kero, who was now in his true form as well.

"Keroberos!"

"We're not just dealing with one card, we're dealing with two!"

"Two?" she exclaimed. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get a break..."

"Keroberos is correct." said Yue. "It looks like The Cloud and The Thunder cards."

"How am I suppose to capture them?"

"Cloud isn't the card you really have to worry about." Yue told her. "Thunder will be alot more difficult to confront."

Just when he said that a bolt of lightning came at them. Quickly Yue put up an energy shield in front of them to deflect it.

"That was so close!" Ritsuka said, shivering as Yue set her down.

Suddenly, approaching towards the, was The Thunder in it's visible form. Ritsuka stared with wide eyes in awe at the creature. "It sort of looks like...a wolf made of electricity."

"Be careful, Ritsuka." Keroberos said. "This card can be very dangerous if not dealt with properly."

"Hey wait! Do you remember how Sakura captured it?"

"Li advised her to use The Shadow card. But you haven't captured that one yet."

She sighed. "Oh great! Now what can I do?"

"Ritsuka! You must hurry! It's coming closer..." said Yue.

"I'm trying, I'm trying! I just can't think of a card!"

"Yue and I will try to hold him off while you think of a card you can use." he told her.

Both Yue and Keroberos went to confront the card. Keroberos breathed fire and Yue shot these sharp diamond-shaped crystals at it. Ritsuka pondered on what card she could use. _'There has to be a way to stop it...'_ she then gasped. _'Stop the card...that's it!'_

She took out a card and gave it a command. "Time Card, freeze the moment!" she then slammed her staff to it. "Time Card! Release and dispel!"

Suddenly everything froze except for Keroberos and Yue.

"Everything stopped." said Keroberos.

"She's using Time." said Yue.

She faced the card that was now frozen in time and pointed her staff at it. "Thunder Card, I command you to return to your powers confined!" slamming her staff down, the card was sucked in and returned to it's card state. Time began to move again and both cards flew to her.

"You did it!" said Keroberos.

"But there's still The Cloud card. How am I going to capture that?"

"You need to have The Cloud card show it's true form, then you'll be able to capture it." Yue told her.

"Hey! I know! Clouds are made of water, right?" she took out The Freeze. "Maybe this'll..."

Suddenly, she began to feel faint and she slowly slinked down to the ground. "Ohhh...I don't...feel very good..."

"I was afraid this would happen..." said Keroberos.

"Afraid...what...would happen?" she looked at him. "Kero, what's wrong with me?"

"You're going to be alright." Yue assured her. "You used The Time card. Using that card takes alot of power and it's drained alot of your energy."

"Still..." she struggled to stand up. "I have...to try..."

She took out the card. "Freeze Card...encase The Cloud with..." but before she could finish her command, she fell on her bottom feeling very weak. "I...I can't do it...how am I suppose to capture the card now?"

"She's not strong enough to wield the cards right now." said Yue.

"Ritsuka," began Keroberos. "We'll do our best to draw out The Cloud's visible form. If we suceed, you must capture it."

She nodded. "I'll do my best."

They both flew in the air and attacked. Eventually the clouds swirled together and it's true form popped her head out of the clouds and looked down at them.

"Hurry, Ritsuka!" Keroberos yelled.

She tried her best to stand up, gathering as much strength as she could. "Cloud Card...return to your power...confined!" she slammed the staff and the card was captured. After that she was unable to stand up and began to fall backward, but Yue caught her and she fell asleep.

"How long has your barrowed form Julian been in contact with her?" Keroberos asked.

"Not for very long." Yue replied.

"She probably didn't sense anything from you and just assumed you were a normal person. Maybe that's why she never brought up your meeting to me."

"You do know who she is. Or are you not very perceptive?"

"Yes, I know who she is."

"But it appears you've only just discovered this now. I knew from the very instant Julian met her."

"Are you trying to insult me, Yue? But you're right, I seem to have ignored the obvious signs of who she was. All this time, I can't believe I never realized this was Sakura's daughter."

* * *

Ritsuka opened her eyes to find her on Julian's bike, her head laid upon his back. Night had already fallen and he appeared to be taking her home.

"You're finally awake! Are you feeling any better?"

"Oh, uhhh...yeah. I guess my energy's come back. But where's...?"

"Don't worry; I made sure I put Kero back inside your backpack so you wouldn't lose him. You won't be able to find another stuffed animal like him in any store."

"Huh?" she blinked. "But Julian, don't you know about him?"

"Yeah...but I'm pretty sure we don't want anyone else to!"

"Ohh..." she slightly laughed. "I guess not."

He then stopped when he reached her apartment. "Looks like we're here."

Ritsuka hopped off. "Thank you so much Julian!"

"Anytime, Ritsuka."

"Hey, uhh...Julian?" she started. "The thing you said earlier...about me reminding you of a girl you used to know? You must of meant your current master, huh?"

He nodded slowly. "So you still don't know yet?"

"Huh? Know what, Julian?"

He then smiled with his eyes closed. "You and Sakura have a deeper connection than you think. I'll let Kero explain it to ya." he then waved before riding off. "See ya!"

She just stood there blinking and then sighed. "I hate having to wait for an explanation..."

She wandered into the apartment, still feeling slightly tired. She threw her backpack back in her room, closing the door, ignoring the fact that Kero was still in there. Wandering into the living room, she heard a bunch of noises coming from Maddie's room, like she was desperately looking for something.

"It has to be here somewhere! Oh no, how could I have lost it? He's going to be so mad at me if he finds out..."

"Maddie?"

She gasped and quickly turned around. "Oh, Ritsuka! You're home!"

"What's wrong? Are you looking for something?"

She hesistated but then nodded. "Yeah, uhhh..." she turned her head away. "I know this'll sound a little strange, but have you found a..."

Suddenly, Ritsuka's cell phone started ringing. "Oh, hold on just a second, Maddie!" she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ritsuka! Where have you been?" came Allison's voice.

"You...have no idea." she replied. She then quickly said to Maddie, "Is it OK if I take this outside?"

"Sure, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka put the phone back to her ear as she proceeded out. "Okay, so this is what happened..."

Kero crawled out of the backpack aching all over and moaned. "Ritsuka must of forgotten I was in there!"

His stomach started to growl. _'Oh man...I'm so hungry! Maybe I'll just go into the kitchen and grab a snack...wait! Ritsuka will get mad at me! I think Maddie is home and she doesn't want me to run into her if she's not Madison. Then again, I'm 99.9% sure it's her! Besides, it'll only take a minute! She probably won't even know I was there!'_

Kero flew out of the room and into the kitchen and started digging through the refrigerator and cabinets looking for something to munch on.

"Huh?" Maddie heard some noises. "What's that? It seems to be coming form the kitchen!"

"Ah yeah! I'll just take some of this, and some of this, and oh yeah I love chocolate pudding!" he said happily. He was holding a whole bunch of food, ready to quickly go back into Ritsuka's room, until suddenly...

"Whoa!" Kero suddenly dropped everything when he came face to face with Maddie. _'Oh no...guess I couldn't escape unnoticed...'_

Maddie gasped. "Kero?"

Kero flew closer to her. "Madison? Is that really you?"

She giggled. "Of course it's me Kero!"

"Oh man, I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner!"

The front door then opened and Ritsuka entered. "I'll tell you more about it on our way to school tomorrow. Okay, bye Allison!"

She closed up her phone and proceeded into the living room and suddenly stopped when she saw both Maddie and Kero looking at her. She then dropped her phone and put her hands over her mouth.

"Okay," Kero started. "I know I promised that I'd wait until you found more evidence, but I was starving and..."

"Kero!" she screamed in horror. "I'm not gonna be able to explain this now, Kero...how am I going to explain? Oh no, oh no, oh no...how could you do this to me?"

"Ritsuka, it's alright." Maddie then sighed.

"Huh?" she stopped freaking out for a moment.

"I know about Kero. It's because I was his master's best friend."

Her eyes started to shake and she gasped. "So you're really...?"

She sighed and slowly nodded. "Ritsuka, I think it's time that I tell you about your parents."


	14. Episode 13: Unveiling Secrets

I've actually had this chapter done for awhile ^.^' Sorry for being SO LAZY at updating. I'm sure you're all dying to know how Ritsuka's gonna react when Maddie tells her that Sakura is her mother! I appreciate all your comments, from my loyal readers and new ones! That is why I am updating TRIPLE TIME! Yes, this is update PART ONE for today. So you got alot to read! Please enjoy the 13th episode of CCR!

NOTE: There's a brief mention of Tsubasa Chronicles in here due to the fact I am referencing my previous fanfic, Dark Enshrouded Memory, where the events of that story happened when Ritsuka's parents (aka Li and Sakura) were teenagers! Those of you who read it will get it, but even if you never read it you need no knowledge of it to understand CCR ^.^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own TRC or CCS I am just a fan!

**Episode Thirteen: "Unveiling Secrets"**

"Ritsuka," began Maddie. "I think it's time that I tell you about your parents."

"My...parents?" Ritsuka questioned, taking a step back. "What about my parents? What does all this have to do with them?"

"Ritsuka..." said Kero. "I already know, but I need to hear it from you. What's your last name?"

"It's...Showron." she replied. "My name is Ritsuka Showron."

"I thought so. So you are their daughter!"

"Who's daughter? What's going on? You're not saying..."

"Ritsuka, Sakura wasn't just my best friend." Maddie told her. "She's also your mother."

Her eyes widened with a few tears running down her cheeks. "My...mother?"

"I'm really sorry, Ritsuka..." Maddie sighed. "I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't say anything."

"Sakura is...my...mother?" she said again, almost in disbelief, her eyes welled up with tears. "But how...how can...?"

"Now I understand!" Kero realized. "Now I know why your power felt so familiar to me! I was a little confused at the energy I felt from you at first, but now I know why. Your magic feels like a combination of both Li and Sakura."

"My magic is like...both of theirs?"

"Mmhmm." Kero nodded. "Not only that, but you're not only the daughter of the current master, but due to your relation to Li you are also a direct descendent of the original master, Clow Reed."

She gasped with wide eyes. "I'm related...to Clow Reed?" she felt so shocked that she began shaking. "So...all this time...without even knowing it...I've been wanting to return the cards to my own mother? All this time, the cards were part of my familiy line?"

"Ritsuka...are you...alright?" asked Maddie, worried.

Ritsuka gripped the Star Key. "I still...it's hard to...is she...is she really my mother?"

"Yes, Ritsuka." Maddie then held up a DVD. "Let me show you something."

Maddie inserted the disc into the DVD Player. "I used to film your mother all the time when we were kids. The DVD I am about to show you is some of the footage I had recorded of when your mother was capturing the cards."

Maddie sat down next to Ritsuka, took the remote and pressed "Play". Ritsuka sat back and watched with high interest all the footage she saw before her on the screen. Kero was also enjoying Maddie's home movies as he munched on popcorn. "Ahh, the memories!" he said.

When the DVD was over, Maddie put the disc back in it's cover. Ritsuka just sat there, utterly amazed. "She...was just like me. Even she had no idea what she was doing..."

"Even if that was the case, she was an excellent heroine!" Maddie said with admiration. "She looked so elegant and cute in the outfits I made her!"

"Wait..." began Ritsuka. "Are you telling me that those were all handmade?"

"Of course!"

"Maddie, I had no idea you could sew!"

She nodded with a closed eyes smile, then ran over to Ritsuka, grabbing both her hands. "And soon it'll be your turn! I've decided to become your personal fashion designer!"

Ritsuka blinked while blushing in embarrasment. "Ummm...you are?"

"Oh man!" came the voice of Kero.

"Huh?" both Ritsuka and Maddie turned to see Kero rushing towards her. "Kero, what's going on?"

"I just wandered off to get some more snacks until I heard this noise from the washroom!" he replied. "And when I went to check it out, the washer was overflowing with soapy water!"

Maddie gasped and then ran over there. Both Kero and Ritsuka followed.

She gasped again, putting both her hands over her mouth. The washer was overflowing with really bubbly water.

"But I'm sure I put the right amount! I couldn't have overdone it!"

"Wait..." Ritsuka took a few steps closer and closed her eyes in concentration. "It feels like...a Star Card!"

"I know which one it is!" Kero said. "The Bubble Card!"

Ritsuka looked at him weird. "The what card?"

"It's not as useless as it sounds. The Bubble card was especially created for cleaning purposes. Clow Reed made it so he didn't need to clean up anything, which gave him more time to focus on his magic."

"Okay...so how do we capture it?"

"It's really not doing anything, so you might be able to capture it right now if..." but before he could finish, the top of the washer flipped open and the whole room began to fill up with bubbles. "On second thought, maybe we should get out of here!"

The three of them ran to the living room as the room filled with bubbles. The mess started to leak into the hallway.

"Not doing anything, huh?" Ritsuka glared at Kero.

"Hey! I just made a little mistake!"

"So, know how I can capture it?"

"You could use The Water card to dilute the soap."

She nodded. "Got it!"

She took the key and began saying the incantation; "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light! RELEASE!"

When the key transformed into the staff, she started running towards the hallway.

"Ritsuka! Hey, what are you doing?" Kero said frantically. "You just don't run into the card like that!"

"I'm going to where I feel it's presence strongest!"

She ran down the hallway, treading on soapy ground. She could hear the sound of rushing water coming from behind the door in front of her.

"It's coming from the bathroom..."

She opened the door to find the foset in the tub on, filling the tub with water. The water was, of course, very soapy, filled with bubbles. "What's going...?"

Suddenly, the door behind her shut closed. She ran to it, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budget. "Now I'm in trouble!"

She turned around to see the tub overflowing, slowly filling up the room. She gasped when she noticed it almost appeared as if pure, soapy water was pouring out of the foset. She ran to the tub and found that the foset wasn't even turned on!

"This water..." she dipped her hand in the tub and pulled it out. "It's mostly just a bunch of bubbles!"

_"You could use The Water card to dilute the soap."_

"That's it!" she threw the card in the air. "Water Card, fill this room with water! Water, release and dispel!"

The card appeared and crashed, filling the place up with water fast. Ritsuka then realized an important detail.

"Oh shoot! The door's locked so I'm trapped in here!" she tried opening the door, until finally it budged, and she fell flat on her face. A stream of soapy water then poured out of the bathroom through the hallway.

"Ritsuka!" Kero called, Maddie standing behind him with her video camera.

"Wait a minute...is she...?"

"We don't have time for that. Just capture the card!"

"Okay..." she got up and turned around, facing the card. "Bubble Card, I command you to return to your powers confined! Bubble!"

The card was sucked into the wand and returned to it's card form. She sighed in relief. "Glad that's over..."

Kero floated beside her. "What a mess. Good thing your floor is hardwood."

"I don't even want to think about what a disaster this would of been if we had carpet!"

Maddie clapped her hands. "You were excellent!"

"You filmed everything, didn't you?"

"Of course!" she replied. "Why would I miss such a great oppurtunity to capture Sakura's daughter on film doing the exact same thing as she did?"

Ritsuka blinked. Maddie looked so happy and full of admiration. She sighed happily, "Second generation, Cardcaptor Ritsuka!"

A sweatdrip appeared on the back of Ritsuka's head and she sighed. "Was she always like this?"

"Afraid so, Champ." Kero replied. "But it's not all that bad. You get to show off your awesome cardcaptoring skills on film!"

Ritsuka looked at him. "That sounds like something you would do."

"Yeah, but I'm not a cardcaptor." he crossed his arms. "Though I do admit, I DO have some pretty fascinating powers."

Ritsuka sighed. "Oh, Kero..."

"That's right! I used to always match Kero with Sakura!" said Maddie, lost in memories. "You wouldn't be able to fit your mother's old costumes, due to the fact she became a cardcaptor much younger than you were, but that's not a problem! I can design a whole new wardrobe for you!"

Ritsuka stiffened up a bit. "N-New...wardrobe?"

"Oh, I should get to work if I want to be ready for your next card capture!" Maddie then sped off to her bedroom to do some sewing.

"I'm guessing I have no say in this, huh Kero?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, I'm going to get to bed..."

"Hmm? Why so early?"

She held up the card she had just sealed. "I've just captured 3 new cards today! I'm a little worn out and I've got school tomorrow! Plus I just found out the truth about who my parents were. This was an extremely eventful day..."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Well, goodnight Champ!"

"Aren't you going to bed, too?"

He shook his head. "Since Maddie already knows about me, now I can roam free around your apartment. I want to get myself comfortable, ya know?"

"You just wanna raid the refrigerator!"

"Hey, I have every right to. I'm a resident here, too!"

Ritsuka just marched off to her room. "Whatever. Knock yourself out..."

She crawled into bed and turned out the light, pulling the covers over herself and sleeping on her side. She stared at the "SAKURA" book upon her desk. "So you're my mother, huh? I guess you're gonna be pretty mad at me when you find out I got into your stuff, but I promise to find all the cards so one day, when I finally get to meet you, I'll give them back...to..." her eyes then closed as she began to drift to sleep.

* * *

_Once again, Ritsuka found herself in downtown Reedington, with the blood red moon and the sillouette figures that stood still in the night. _

_"Mom?" she called out. "Are you...are you there?"_

_No answer. Other than the wind, there was nothing but complete stillness and silence. _

_"I know you have to be among one of those figures. Maddie was the woman singing in my dream. So which one are you?"_

_"Ritsuka...Ritsuka..." came that gentle voice again. Ritsuka quickly turned around, but saw no one there._

_"Ritsuka...Ritsuka..." it gently called again._

_"I'm tired of not knowing anything! I keep hearing your voice whenever I need you, whenever I can't seem to figure out anything. Please, show yourself to me! I need to know!"_

_"Ritsuka...Ritsuka..."_

_"Stop playing games! Just tell me who you are!"_

_"Ritsuka...Ritsuka..." the voice was getting fainter._

_"Please!" she begged, tears springing from her eyes. "I need to know if you're my mother!"_

_Suddenly there was a strong blast of wind from behind. She quickly turned around to see that two of the sillouette figures were missing, the two teenage girls who looked exactly alike. "Is she...one of the twins?"_

_"So have you finally figured it out?"_

_Ritsuka turned around to see the two twin sillouette figures standing in the distance, the one with the feather and the one holding the staff._

_"You're the one with the staff, aren't you?" said Ritsuka, her eyes slightly narrowed. "If it's true that Sakura's my mother, then the one with the staff has to be her! That staff is exactly the same as mine!"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Sounded the alarm clock. Ritsuka slowly opened her eyes to a new morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then she sighed. "My dream..." she said to herself. "I was this close to finding out who that voice was."

She got dressed up in her school uniform and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. She took a seat and Maddie served her a plate of eggs and toast. Next to her was Kero, devouring something Maddie had made for him.

"This...is just so weird..." she said, not used to the idea of Maddie and Kero knowing about each other.

"What's weird, Ritsuka?" asked Maddie, taking a seat across from her.

"Kero being out in the open like this." she replied. "It's gonna take me a little while to adjust to that."

Kero belched. "Ah! I haven't had a tasty treat like that in ages!"

"Glad you liked it, Kero!" Maddie smiled. She then turned to look at Ritsuka, "So how'd you sleep last night?"

"I slept OK." she then looked up at her. "Hey Maddie...did Sakura, I mean my mother...have a twin sister?"

"Twin sister?" she questioned. She shook her head. "She has an older brother, but that's it. Why?"

"I've been...having this dream lately." she began. "Of these people in downtown Reedington. I can't see their faces because they're all in sillouette. The ones in the group of people that really caught my eye were the two set of twins. One set are male, and the other set female. It feels as if they're the same, yet not the same. Does that make sense?"

"Hmm..." Kero pondered on this. "Describe to me what these sets of twins look like."

"Well..." Ritsuka thought for a moment. "With the male set of twins, one seemed to be wearing these strange robes, and the other had a cloak. As for the female set of twins, one was holding the staff so I assume that one is my mother, and the other one had a feather floating above her hands."

Maddie gasped and accidently hit the table, which caused her cup of coffee to spill.

"Maddie, are you alright?"

"Oh, uhhh..." she said a bit nervously. "It's OK, I'm fine."

"Hmm...I might know who they are..." Kero said.

"You do?"

"There's no doubt that the man in the robes and the woman with the staff are your parents. The other two, however, are..."

"Their otherselves." Maddie said, finishing his sentence.

Ritsuka turned to look at Maddie. "Otherselves?"

"Let me explain." Kero said. "There are gateways to many different dimensions. That means, there are multiple other worlds out there besides this one, and in some of those worlds are other versions of you. They're the same as you, but not the same. Make sense?"

"No! You have me totally confused, Kero!"

"Let me put it to you this way. In some of these different dimensions you exist, living a completely different life. The only thing that remains the same is your soul."

"But Kero...why would I need to see another version of my parents?"

"It's because they came to our world." Maddie told her. "Along with...two others and a white creature named Mokona."

"Two others? White creature named Mokona?" she then remembered two figures in her dream and gasped. "I might have seen them in my dream, too! When did you meet them?"

"It was a long time ago, when we were all in highschool." Maddie began. "These strange travelers came from another world. They all had their reasons. What were they again? Oh yeah! The tall, skinny one named Fai wanted to stay away from his world and the taller, strong one named Kurogane wanted to return to his homeworld. He apparently serves me in his homeworld, a princess named Tomoyo."

"And the ones who looked like my parents...?"

"Well, they had a sad story. The alternate of your father, Syaoran, was looking to find a way to save his princess, Sakura, the alternate of your mother. You see, her memories got fragmented into feathers and apparently our world ended up having two of them."

"But how is their story sad?"

"Because...traveling dimensions apparently isn't free. They all had to sacrifice something to obtain the means (which was Mokona, actually) and he ended up sacrificing all the memories Princess Sakura had of him."

"I see. That was pretty sad..." Ritsuka said with a slightly lowered head. "So he was looking for a way to save her, huh? I guess that's why my father isn't here. He's probably out there looking for my mother. I guess it is true that paralells share the same soul..."

"See? It's not that confusing!" Kero said.

"It is when you explain it."

"Hey!"

"Ritsuka, you better get going to school before you're late." she then looked at her with a bright smile. "You wouldn't want to be too much like your mother!"

"That's right, I have to get to school!" she grabbed her backpack and ran out of the door. "Bye, Maddie! Thanks for the breakfast!"

"She really is Sakura's daughter." commented Maddie.

"Yeah, she is." Kero agreed. "But I do find that kind of strange."

"Find what strange?"

"That she would see those travelers in her dream. Unless she has some significant connection to them, why would she see them in her dream?"

"Well, you shouldn't let it bother you so much, Kero."

"It must mean there's something she's going to learn about them. Something big and important. Either that, or she may find herself face to face with them."

* * *

"Made it!" Ritsuka said happily when she reached the school. "And the bell didn't even ring! Hmm, I wonder where Tanner and Allison are?"

"Why if it isn't Ritsuka Showron..."

"Huh?" Ritsuka saw a group of fellow students approaching her. A few of them were from her class while some were in other classes, so she didn't see them very often. They weren't known to be the most friendly type of students.

"Nice necklace you have there." said one of the girls, who had long, dark hair. "I've admired it for sometime now."

Ritsuka took a step back. "What do you morons want?"

"Oh?" the girl said, trying to look all innocent. "I just wanted to take a closer look at it. It's very unique, ya know. I've never seen anything like it."

_'This is sad...' _Ritsuka thought. _'These guys have been giving me a hard time since Elementary School! But I've never seen this girl before. Is she new to our school?'_

The girl then approached her and yanked the chain off her neck. "Allow me to take it from you."

Ritsuka gasped in horror. "Give that back! You have no idea how important that is! I kind of need it..."

"Need it?" she said, holding it up. "Jewelry is there to look pretty. There never really was a need for it."

"Okay, if that was true, why did you steal that from me then?"

"Oh, I meant you never needed it."

_'If she steals my nacklace, I won't be able to summon the staff! And if I can't summon the staff, I won't be able to capture the cards!'_

"What are you panicking about?" said another girl, with short, blond hair.

"Listen, I really need that key..."

"Oh, it's a key?" said the girl holding it. "What does it unlock? Buried treasure? Your diary, maybe?"

Ritsuka just sighed in frustration and looked at her weird. "Listen, it's of upmost importance that I have my key back!"

"I don't think so! You'll have to take it back!"

"Please...just give it back!" she tried running to her, but she pushed her to the ground. "I need it back! It belonged to my mother!"

"Hey you!" came a shout from behind.

Ritsuka turned. "Tanner?"

"I think Ritsuka wants her necklace back." he reached out his hand. "She did say it belonged to her mother."

"Tanner?" said the girl in panic. "Oh great, why did you have to show up?"

"You know each other?" Ritsuka looked at Tanner.

He sighed. "Yeah. Unfortunately, that's my cousin. I honestly think there's something wrong with her mentally."

"T-That's...your cousin?" Ritsuka was in disbelief. Tanner had dirty blond hair and this girl had dark hair. "But I see no resemblence!"

"Thank goodness." he muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" his cousin shouted. "And I'm not giving the necklace back! It's really pretty and I wanna keep it!"

"What...is wrong with this girl?" Ritsuka said.

"Give it back to Ritsuka, Isha!" Tanner demanded.

"No way! It's mine!"

Tanner rushed in there and grabbed her wrist. "Remember that Grandfather taught me everything he knows."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine! Take your stupid necklace back! It's ugly compared to most jewelry anyway!"

As Isha walked off, Tanner said, "She really needs help..."

He walked over to Ritsuka and helped her up, then handed her the necklace. "I can't believe she did that to you. My cousin's a little weird. She's done lots of weird things in the other schools she's attended, so she keeps being kicked out and sent to another one. I apologize for her actions."

"No, it's not your fault, Tanner. Thanks for helping me!"

"Miss Showron!" said Allison, who has just arrived. "Now I know what you go through everyday. I've NEVER been this late for school. Bell ring? No? Good, I'm safe! Hey, what happened?"

"My lunatic cousin tried to steal the Star Key!" Tanner told her.

"Isha?" she slapped her forehead. "I had no idea she was here! She better not try to take away my stuff by force!"

"You know her, too, Allison?" Ritsuka looked at her.

Allison sighed. "It's due to the fact that my dad and her dad are best buddies. Isha and her father are pretty close, and so whenever he comes over to our house he always brings her along with him! It's so annoying! I always have to guard my stuff."

"That was a good cover, saying that the necklace belonged to your mother." Tanner said to Ritsuka.

"It...wasn't a cover." she told him. "It really did belong to her."

"Wait a minute, what?" said Allison in shock.

"That's insane!" said Tanner. "Wouldn't that mean...?"

Ritsuka smiled warmly. "Yeah. The card mistress who disappeared, Sakura, is my mother."


	15. Episode 14: Lost

TRIPLE UPDATE PART TWO! I also had this chapter done for a little while as well. I apologize for not uploading it sooner! This was a fun chapter to write, but it didn't end up as long as I had hoped. But still, I hope you enjoy it either way ^.^

**Episode Fourteen: "Lost"**

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Ritsuka was lying on the couch with nothing to do, just staring at the ceiling. Kero was on the table snacking away, taking full advantage that he's allowed outside her bedroom now.

Ritsuka sighed. "It had to be moved to today...huh?"

Kero stopped eating and floated over to her. "Hey Champ, what's wrong? You seem a little down today."

"It's just that the school fair where we have to bring our parents was moved to today!" she said, slightly moaning.

"Hm? And what's wrong with that?"

She turned on her side to look at him. "I wish they would just cancel it."

"But Madison already agreed to go with you."

"Still...I wanna stay home..."

Maddie then burst through the front door, holding two paper bags of groceries. "I'm home! And I brought everything we would need for the picnic!"

"Picnic?" Kero then looked at Ritsuka.

"Yeah, there's going to be a 'family picnic' thing, too." she sighed.

"Hey! I wanna come!"

"Sorry Kero, no guardian beasts who look like stuffed animals allowed..."

"Don't call me a stuffed animal!"

"I'm sorry, Kero, but that's really what this form looks like to me. If people saw you alive, that'd freak people out. In your true form, that'd be even worse."

Kero moaned. "Ohhhh...alright, I see your point."

Maddie giggled. "I'll be sure to make it up to you, Kero! Say, why don't I make you one of your favorite desserts, like a chocolate pudding cake?"

Kero perked up. "Yeah! Chocolate!"

"I knew that'd make you feel better." she then looked at Ritsuka who was lazily lying down on the couch, still in her pajamas. "Ritsuka, aren't you going to get ready? It's already 23 minutes passed 1 o'clock and the fair starts at 3PM."

Ritsuka then turned on her other side to where she'd face the couch backing and curled up. She waved her hand and said in a muffled voice, "Have fun without me!"

Maddie sighed. "Ritsuka...if something's bothering you, please tell me."

"I...just want to stay home. It's Sunday and I should enjoy my day off from school!"

Kero looked at Maddie. "She's been acting weird all day. I think something's up!"

"Please, Ritsuka, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong." she said.

"Are you mad about something?"

"Nu-uh. I'm OK."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Maddie sighed again. "Does it have anything to do with what I told you about your parents?"

"Uhhh...n-no..." she slightly stuttered.

"Come on, Ritsuka, spit it out!" demanded Kero. "You can tell us! We're here for ya!"

"Just go away..."

Both Kero and Maddie looked at each other and then back at her. No matter how hard they tried to get it out of her, she wouldn't say anything. However, Kero did notice how she stuttered at the answer of Madison's last question.

"It sure is awfully suspicious that considering what you've just learned about last week that you don't want to go to the school fair, even though your friends and Maddie will be there to support you." Kero said. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Okay, fine! I admit it!" she turned around to look at them, tears welled up in her eyes. "All this time when I would ask Maddie about my parents, the way she acted always made me imagine my parents as horrible people, like they abandoned me or something. And then I find out that that's not the case at all!"

"Ritsuka, I really am..." but before Maddie could finish, Ritsuka cut her off.

"I had the right to know what happened! Why'd you keep it secret from me?"

"I had no choice, Ritsuka. It's...complicated. It was really hard for me to talk about."'

Ritsuka sighed. "I'm sorry. I should of realized it was hard for you, too. It's just that...now that I know I actually have parents who didn't abandon me, it hurts more to know that they're not here. And this stupid fair doesn't help!"

"Come on, Ritsuka!" said Kero, floating over to her. "You should be glad Madison's willing to go with you! Plus, you'll have Tanner and Allison there with ya! I know you wouldn't want to miss that."

"I guess you're right, Kero." she got off the couch. "I'll go get dressed. I'm looking forward to seeing what Maddie makes for the picnic."

Maddie smiled with closed eyes. "I'll be sure to bring enough to share with your friends!"

Kero pouted. "I still wish I could come..."

* * *

Tanner and Allison were awaiting Ritsuka's arrival. She seemed to be running a little late.

Allison sighed. "It's to be expected from Miss Showron...always late..."

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that my parents forgot to bring food!" Tanner exclaimed, lying on the grass. "I hate mooching off other people."

"Uhhh...Tanner...you always try to mooch off of Ritsuka and I. Ya know, when you always try to take our lunch?"

Tanner sat up. "Nah, that's different. Because I actually brought my own lunch, but am still hungry. See?"

Allison slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"Sorry I'm late guys!"

Both looked to see Ritsuka coming their way with Maddie behind her holding a picnic basket.

"Ritsuka!" they both rushed toward her.

"What on earth took you so long?" said Allison.

"We're only 12 minutes late." Maddie pointed out.

"Well, I was kinda...debating on not going..." Ritsuka admitted. "But because of you guys, I decided to go, and then I had to help Maddie make the food and all, so we ran kind of late."

"You didn't want to come?" Allison was surprised.

Tanner crossed his arms. "By any chance, does it have anything to do with your parents? The ones you told us about a few days ago?"

Ritsuka shut her eyes tight and then nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just that I felt..."

"Hey, hey, it's OK." Tanner assured her. "We totally understand."

"Yeah! Considering the nature of this fair, I can see why you'd feel...a bit left out. But even more so, knowing what happened to your mother and all..."

"Yeah...and a father who's missing!" Ritsuka added.

"Ritsuka," began Maddie. "You know why he's..."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she then changed the subject and tried to act cheery. "Let's set out the blanket and have some food! Care to join us?"

"You better have packed alot of food, Miss Showron." Allison said. "Tanner's parents didn't and he's starving!"

"Speaking of which, where are your parents?"

"Mingling with the other parents." she replied. "It's strange; we're suppose to bring our parents, yet the kids and adults are pretty much seperated except for a few. Not that it's a big deal, though. For those who have embarrasing parents, it's sure a relief."

"I still haven't met your parents, Allison." said Maddie.

"I'm sure they'll drop by later on."

"Are we ready yet?" Tanner asked, already opening the top of the basket.

"Yeah!" Ritsuka jumped in the air with her fist up. "Let's eat!"

* * *

They all sat together and ate, having a good time, talking and laughing. Even Ritsuka seemed to be enjoying herself.

"That was really good!" Allison said, stretching her arms up as if she was going to lay down and take a nap.

"There's more, right?" said Tanner, showing his empty bowl. "If not, is there more rice?"

Maddie slightly giggled. "Sorry, that's it for now. But we do have dessert."

"Good enough."

"Ritsuka, would you pass some to everyone?" Maddie asked.

"Sure!" Ritsuka replied. She opened the top of the basket, looking for the desserts, but then froze.

"Hm?" Allison looked her direction. "Ritsuka, what's wrong?"

"You didn't..." she said, twitching.

"Ritsuka, you're acting really weird." Tanner said.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked, sounding worried. "Did something get in the food?"

"Please tell me you didn't..." she repeated.

Everyone just stared at her, blinking with wide eyes, confused as to what was going on.

She then reached her hand in there and pulled out Kero, who was munching on the last of the cookies. "Kero! I told you not to tag along! And how long were you even in there?"

"Ya know, if you keep yelling at me like that, people are gonna take notice." Kero pointed out.

She groaned. "I know that, Kero! But first tell me...HOW long were you in there?"

"Pipe down!" he told her, crossing his arms. "I was in there the whole time."

"The whole time? The WHOLE time?"

"Yup."

"And let me guess...you ate all the cookies?"

"Pretty much."

Tanner sighed. "There goes dessert..."

Maddie and Allison just giggled. But Ritsuka was far from amused.

"If someone sees you, I SWEAR, Kero..."

"If you keep making a scene like this, you're bound to draw attention."

"Oh, be quiet."

"Kero, she is right, you know." said Maddie. "This place is a bit public."

"Awww...come on, Madison! I haven't been out much since I met Ritsuka!" he told her. "Sakura took me out more than she ever did."

"Kero, why are you talking as if I'm not here?"

"Oh...sorry about that."

"Kero, you could of waited for us to come home and..." suddenly she gasped.

"What is it, Ritsuka?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Allison asked.

"I sense it, too." said Kero. "Something strange."

Ritsuka stood up. "It's coming from over there!"

She began to run in the direction where she felt it's presence most, Kero flying beside her. Tanner, Allison, and Maddie were right behind her. Suddenly, she stopped. "This place feels...out of whack..."

Maddie gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Madison?" Kero asked. "Don't tell me you can sense it, too. 'Cause last I remembered you had no magical powers."

"It's not that, Kero. It's just..."

"What is it, Maddie?" Ritsuka asked. "If you're unable to sense what's going on, why would you be so tense?"

"It's just what you said." she replied. "That this place feels out of whack. Your mother said the same thing!"

Ritsuka's eyes widened. "And...what did...she mean by that?"

"Well, we were all suddenly trapped in a..."

Maddie was cut off by Allison screaming. "What the heck is going on here?"

Suddenly, all of them were surrounded by green walls all around, inside a maze.

"W-What just happened?" Ritsuka said in a slightly shaky voice.

"These walls came out of nowhere!" said Tanner.

"I was afraid this would happen." said Maddie. "This is exactly what happened last time."

"Hmm..." Kero thought for a moment. "The Maze Card."

"Yeah, that's the one." Maddie said.

"But people get lost in mazes!" Allison panicked. "It could take us forever to get out!"

"And how do we get out, Kero?" Ritsuka looked at him.

"It's very simple." Kero crossed his arms. "All we have to do is find the exit."

"That's not very simple, Kero!"

"There must be a way to cheat!" Allison said.

"Yeah, like climb over the walls." Tanner said.

"I know!" Ritsuka said. She took out the key and summoned the staff. "I can use The Fly card and lead you guys to the exit!"

"Unfortunately, that won't work." said Maddie. Everyone looked at her when she said this. "Back when I was trapped in the maze with Sakura, Li, and Meilin, we tried all that."

"Exactly, what did they try?"

"Well..." Maddie started to picture the memories in her head. "Sakura tried both flying over the walls and cutting through them, but they just seal back up. And Li tried using the Lasin Board to locate the exit, but it just conked out."

"What about The Mist? We could dissolve the walls!"

"That won't work either." said Kero. "If they couldn't cut their way, dissolving won't work either."

Ritsuka moaned. "Then HOW are we going to get out of this place!"

"You must of got out somehow, right Miss Taylor?" said Allison. "How'd you escape?"

"Well, the thing is..." she began. "Ms. Mackenzie helped us by breaking the walls with an ancient bell. Of course, she's not here and the bell disappeared when Sakura was taking The Final Judgement."

"We're going to die here...aren't we?"

"No, we're not!" said Tanner. "Don't act so over-dramatic all the time, Allison." he then looked over at Kero. "Maybe it's a good thing the mutant squirrel tagged along with us. Perhaps he has a better solution."

"I am not a mutant squirrel!" Kero growled. He then looked away, crossing his arms. "You're even worse than that kid..."

"Guys, let's not try and start an argument." Ritsuka said. "If we have to walk through this maze, we'll have to walk through it."

* * *

Hours passed. Or at least that's what it felt like, anyway. They walked through the twists and turns of the maze, sometimes ending up where they started.

"It's like we're not advancing at all!" Allison said, frustrated. She then banged on the walls, panicking. "We're never getting out of here, NEVER!"

"Would you just shut up?" Tanner commanded. "Your whining is starting to drive me nuts!"

"I'm not going to return to my sanity until we get out of this freakin' maze!"

"Like you had any sanity to begin with."

"Are you TRYING to pick a fight with me?"

Ritsuka was starting to lose it herself. "Didn't I say not to argue? If we waste our energy arguing then we'll never find a way out of here!"

"I wish there was someone who could help us." Maddie said. "Just like last time."

"But Kero is with us." Ritsuka pointed out. "That's a plus, isn't it?" she then looked at him. "Kero, don't you know the way out of here?"

"It's not like The Maze card retains the same shape, Ritsuka. It's always changing pathways." Kero told her.

"Maybe Allison's right." Ritsuka hated to admit. "Maybe we are...gonna die...h-here..."

Tanner then started shaking Ritsuka. "Snap out of it! We are not going to die here. We just need to think this through."

"It's a maze, Tanner! And not just any maze, but a MAGIC maze!" Allison said. "Thinking things through won't help much. It'll just change the pathway on us."

"I wonder how much time has passed." Maddie wondered. "Do you think anyone's looking for us?"

"Hey Kero, is the maze visible to the outside?" Ritsuka asked.

"As of this moment, no." he replied.

"Please tell me you have a method of getting us out of here!" Allison said, grabbing his arms. "If you get us out of here alive, I promise I'll make ANYTHING YOU WANT TO EAT for an entire WEEK!"

"While I'd like to say I can help, unfortunately I can't point the way out." Kero said. "We just have to keep going until we find the exit. And once we're out, Cardcaptor Ritsuka here has to be quickly capture it before another maze starts."

She nodded. "Right!"

Tanner sighed, his hands in his pockets. "Well, guess we have no other choice then..." he started to proceed in walking. "Come on, guys. The faster we get moving, the quicker we can get out of here."

And so the walking continued. The maze almost seemed endless and they couldn't tell if they were going in circles or not.

"Hey Maddie..." began Ritsuka. "How long were you trapped in this maze the last time you were here?"

"Several hours, if I remember correctly." she replied. "I remember that it was already nightfall by the time we got out."

"I wonder how long it's been for us." she said.

"Yeah, and my mom's probably freaking out by now." said Allison.

"Ehh...I doubt my parents even know that I'm gone." said Tanner, arms behind his head.

"What, are you saying your parents don't care about you?"

He just shrugged. Allison slapped her forehead. "Hopeless".

"This maze is taking forever..." Kero moaned, his head lowered. "And I'm starving."

"Isn't there ever a time you DON'T think of food, Kero?" Ritsuka commented.

"Hey, it's probably dinner time already. I'm sure no one would object to getting a bite to eat once we're done here!"

"He is right. I am a little hungry myself." said Maddie.

"See. Madison agrees with me."

"My feet are starting to hurt." said Allison. "And my legs are tired."

"You always don't get enough exercise." said Tanner. "This walk is nothing!"

"Just be quiet, Tanner. Not everyone has your kind of energy."

_'Ritsuka...Ritsuka...'_ called that same gentle voice.

"Huh?" Ritsuka stopped.

"What's the matter, Ritsuka?" Maddie asked.

"I just...heard a voice."

_'Over here...Ritsuka...'_

She quickly turned her head to see somone turn a corner. It was so quick that she couldn't make out who it was. "Hey wait, come back!"

Ritsuka started to follow after it.

"What the heck is she doing?"!" Allison said with wide eyes.

"We better catch up to her." said Tanner. "Come on!"

They all followed after Ritsuka.

_'Ritsuka...this way...'_

_'I know that voice...'_ Ritsuka thought. _'It's the same voice I've been hearing all this time. Is she...showing me?'_

_'Come this way...'_

"What are you trying to show me?" Ritsuka called out. "And who are you?"

Every now and then she could see what almost appeared to be a person quickly turning a corner, as if leading her.

_'We're almost there...just follow my voice...'_

_'I've heard her voice ever since I became a Cardcaptor. She was always there when I needed her. She...'_ Ritsuka gasped as she continued to run, remembering something from her dream. _'Is she...?'_

"Ritsuka!" Allison called. "Where are you taking us?"

"And who do you keep calling out to?" said Kero.

"Where'd she learn how to run like that?" said Tanner.

"Must run in her blood." Maddie said, smiling. "To wake up late and still get to school on time requires great speed!"

_'Almost there...'_ the voice whispered.

Ritsuka started to run faster, trying to catch up to the image she kept seeing whenever they turned a corner.

_'Ritsuka...come this way...'_

Ritsuka stopped once she saw an opening that appeared to be the exit. Standing there was a transparent woman with her backed turned, with short brown hair. Ritsuka's eyes widened and she gasped.

"The exit!" Allison exclaimed.

"You did it, Champ!" said Kero.

"How'd you find it so quick?" said Tanner in amazement.

Maddie noticed how Ritsuka was staring into the distance. "Ritsuka, what are you looking at?"

Tears slowly fell down Ritsuka's cheeks. "M-Mother?"

"Huh?" both Tanner and Allison exchanged looks.

"Ritsuka, no one's there." Allison told her.

_'Ritsuka...Ritsuka...'_ the voice said. _'It's time to leave now, Ritsuka.'_

The apparition of the woman started to fade away.

"No, wait!" Ritsuka ran after it, her hand reaching. "Mother, is that you? Mother? Please don't leave! I want to talk to you! Please come back!"

But once she got there, the person had faded and they had all exited the maze.

"Ritsuka?" Maddie put her hand on her shoulder.

"I wanted...to ask her some questions..." she said, sobbing. "I wanted her to tell me...where she is. Maybe she could...she could of..."

"Ritsuka..."

"If she was able to talk to me, how come she...can't...come ba-"

"Ritsuka!" Kero yelled urgently. "Hurry and capture it, Ritsuka! Or we'll be trapped in the maze again!"

"NOOO! Not again!" Allison said, freaking out.

"Oh, come on, quite complaining!" Tanner said.

Ritsuka gripped her staff and turned around with a face of determination. "Maze Card, I command you to return to your powers comfined!" she slammed her staff down. "Maze Card!"

The card was sucked in and returned to it's card form.

"It's evening." said Maddie.

"Ah shoot, we better get to our parents before they think we ditched 'em." said Tanner.

"My mom is probably freaking out." said Allison. "We gotta go. See you at school, Ritsuka!"

And so they both ran and tried to find their parents.

"Nice work, Ritsuka!" said Kero. "I am so proud of...hey, what's wrong?"

"It had to be her..." Ritsuka said. "There's no other explanation. Who else could it be?"

"Come on," Maddie reached out her hand. "Let's go home."

Ritsuka nodded and took her hand. Once they arrived, Ritsuka went to her room along with Kero and signed The Maze. She laid there on her bed, thinknig about what just happened.

_'I wish I knew where she really is...'_


	16. Episode 15: Reflection

TRIPLE UPDATE PART THREE! Well, this chapter didn't exactly end up as good as I wanted it to. It also ended up rather short and very weird, but enjoy it anyway! Even if you don't like this chapter, I hope you do like what I had revealed at the end of this chapter! Ah yes, we're getting closer to the episodes I am EXCITED to write, so hold on tight!

**Episode Fifteen: "Reflection"**

It was around 5 AM that morning. Maddie sat upon the couch sewing something. Ritsuka stumbled out of her room, tired and with messy hair, holding her alarm clock. "Who set my alarm to go off at 5 o'clock?"

"Ritsuka!" Kero flew over to her. "Hey, you're up early. That's pretty unusual for you."

"Kero, were you the one who set my alarm to go off?"

"Don't look at me."

"Maybe you did without realizing it." Maddie said.

Ritsuka yawned. "I guess so." she then noticed what Maddie was doing. "Hey...what's that for?"

Maddie smiled with closed eyes and looked at her. "It's for you!"

"M-Me?" she pointed at herself.

"Mmhmm." Maddie nodded.

"Uhh...what for?"

"For your cardcaptoring." she replied. "It's a brand new battle costume!"

"May I ask why I need a battle costume, Maddie?"

"It's really quite simple; special occasions call for special outfits!"

Ritsuka slightly laughed nervously, a sweatdrop on her head. "Right..."

"Do you have anything for me, Madison?" asked Kero, flying to her side.

"Of course, Kero!" she replied. "I'll be working on your matching collar next!"

"All right!"

Ritsuka just stood there with wide eyes. "I'm...gonna go back to bed..."

As she was turning around and walking away, Maddie quickly said "Wait!"

"Huh?" she turned to look at her.

"I want you to try it on!"

"Now?"

"I need to see if I need to make any adjustments."

"Come on, Ritsuka." said Kero. "Madison puts alot of effort into these battle costumes so you have nothing to worry about."

The next thing Ritsuka knew, she was wearing a purple dress that was plaided and was just a little above her knees, purple boots that went halfway up to her knees, and a long, lacy white coat that went down to her feet.

"Awww..." Maddie said, admiring her work. "You look so adorable, Ritsuka!"

"You really look like you mean business, Champ!" Kero said approvingly.

Ritsuka slightly moaned. "I feel...so embarrased..."

"Why would you feel embarrased?" asked Maddie, smiling. "I hope I'll be able to video tape your next capture! You'll look amazing."

"Hey, what about me?" said Kero.

"You too, Kero!"

Ritsuka just stood there, unable to believe what was happening. Will Maddie really make her go out in public like this? And on top of that, FILM IT? She'd feel so embarrased she'd hardly be able to move. Then again, if it's during a capture, she'll have no time for embarrasment.

_'I guess I have no choice then...'_ Ritsuka thought in her head. _'I'm gonna have to fight in this!'_

* * *

Tanner sighed. "Where is Ritsuka?"

"Oh, come on, Tanner!" said Allison. "You know she's never been a morning person. And why are you so anxious to see her, anyway?"

"Uhhh...no particular reason." he said slightly nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, don't you wanna see her?"

"I see her everyday, Tanner. It's not like I don't want to see her, but you're acting as though this is an urgent matter."

"Hey, there she is!"

"Oh, hey Ritsuka." Allison smiled. "What's up?"

"Do we...always meet here?" she asked.

"Huh?" both Tanner and Allison looked at each other.

Tanner then looked at his watch. "You actually made it here on time, and with no rush."

"Impressive, Miss Showron!" Allison gave a thumbs up and winked.

"Oh, I did?" she then smiled with closed eyes. "I guess so. Well, I'll be seeing you guys later..."

Ritsuka then walked away, all by herself. Both Tanner and Allison seemed a little confused. Usually they walk together whenever they run into each other.

"Tanner..." began Allison. "I don't know about you, but did she seem a little...?"

"Off?" he finished her sentence. "Yeah, I noticed it too. Why is she acting so weird?"

Allison shrugged. "Beats me."

"She wasn't very talkative, either. That worries me. Is she avoiding us?"

"It did seem like she didn't want to stick around very long. I wonder why?"

"Did I make it on time?"

Both Tanner and Allison turned around to see Ritsuka running up to them. She stopped and bent over, panting. "I'm not late, am I? Please tell me the bell didn't ring!"

The two didn't answer. She then looked up at them. "Oh no...don't tell me I'm late again!"

"Ritsuka..." Allison began. "Uh, weren't you just here a minute ago?"

"What do you mean? I just got here!"

"But we just saw you." said Tanner. "You were all confused or something, and then you walked off."

"What are you...talking about?" Ritsuka felt a little scared now. "Are you saying I was just here? 'Cause I swear, I just got here! Somehow I set my alarm to go off at 5 AM in the morning and so I didn't get much sleep after that and I almost didn't get out of bed in time!"

"Then..." Allison looked in the direction where Ritsuka supposedly walked off to. "Who was that girl?"

"What...girl?"

"There was a girl who was identical to you."

"Identical?" Ritsuka exclaimed. "There's someone who is IDENTICAL to me?" she clenched her fist. "What else has Maddie been hiding from me? Do I have an identical twin or something?"

"I doubt that's the case." Allison said. "This girl was wearing our school uniform. If she really was your twin, wouldn't we have already seen her?"

"Okay, I see your point."

"Another thing. She didn't act as though she didn't know us, but she did seem a little strange."

"Perhaps it's a doppleganger or a clone!" said Tanner. "Or maybe it's an alien from outer space who is trying to replace her and...

"Seriously, Tanner? An ALIEN?" Allison said, cutting him off.

"What?"

"I think someone's been watching too much sci-fi anime lately."

"I have not!"

"So then..." began Ritsuka. "There's a girl who's pretending to be me, but isn't me." she started shaking. "What if she's a wanted criminal and the police mistake me for her and then drag me off to jail and..."

"Would you guys quit it with the weird theories already?" Allison said in an irritated voice. "Look, maybe it was just a coincidence. She seemed a little confused, anyway. She's probably harmless."

"Yeah..." Ritsuka said, trying to calm down. "Maybe you're right..."

* * *

"RITSUKA!" Hanako screamed when they arrived at school.

Ritsuka froze. Both Tanner and Allison stepped forward.

"What's wrong, Hanako?" asked Tanner. "You're screaming like a maniac."

"What's wrong?" she narrowed her eyes. "Pamala and I were just walking to school and then suddenly Ritsuka, out of nowhere, trips Pamala and runs away laughing."

"Ritsuka wouldn't do such a thing!" Allison said in her defense.

"I don't believe she would either." she then looked at Ritsuka. "So how come you decided to do this now? She ended up scraping her knee because of you!"

"But I didn't..." Ritsuka was then cut off.

"I saw you! I know it was you, Ritsuka!"

"No, it wasn't!" said Tanner. "She ran straight from home to join us. She was almost late for school again."

"Then...who could of...?"

But before she could finish, the bell rang. It was time to get to class.

* * *

During lunch time Ritsuka couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Pamala.

"Ritsuka, it's not your fault!" Allison kept telling her.

"Yeah." agreed Tanner. "It's that weird look-alike's fault."

"Still..." Ritsuka lowered her head. "...I feel so bad."

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned around to see Pamala. She had a bandage wrapped around her leg. Behind her was Anita, Shilah, Mark, and Victor.

"Hey Pamala." Allison smiled. "So how's your leg?"

"It's fine." she replied. She then looked at Ritsuka. "You didn't really do it, did you, Ritsuka?"

"Everyone thinks I did." she replied.

"That reminds me..." began Shilah. "Anita and I saw you the other day at the bookstore."

Ritsuka gasped. "Wha?"

"Yeah, ummm..." Anita was thinking of how to explain. "Well..."

"You were knocking down stuff."

_"Check this out, Anita!" said Shilah, holding up a book. "I think your mom would love to read this!"_

_"Hey, that looks awesome!" Anita said. "Mom's always loved books about dragons. I just hope she hasn't read that one yet."_

_Suddenly, there was a crash. Anita and Shilah saw a girl pushing books off the shelves._

_"Hey you! Get back here!" the store owner cried._

_The girl ran and quickly looked at Anita and Shilah before she ran out of the store. Both Anita and Shilah were shocked when they saw her face. "Was that...Ritsuka?"_

"What time did this happen?" Tanner asked.

"It was near sunset." Anita replied.

"Then it couldn't of been her." said Allison. "She and Tanner were at my house to play video games."

"And let me tell ya, I whipped their butts!" Tanner bragged.

Ritsuka then elbowed him.

"Ow! What? You know it's true."

"It wasn't a 'perfect' record." she pointed out, smirking.

He then lowered his head in gloom. "It would of been perfect if it wasn't for that stupid mutant squir-"

Ritsuka then covered his mouth and laughed nervously. "Anyway, Allison, what were you saying?"

"What I'm saying is this proves it. The girl you saw wasn't Ritsuka. She can't be in two places at once."

"But...I saw her last night, too." said Victor. "She quickly ran past me. I don't know where she was going, and she was still in her school uniform."

"Why the heck would I be randomly running in the night?" Ritsuka raised an eyebrow.

"I saw her, too!" said Mark. "Outside my window. She looked like she was looking for something."

"Looking...for something?"

"She looked sort of desperate. She was looking around and then took off running."

"Hey, maybe that's when I saw her." said Victor.

"And we saw her before that." said Shilah.

"But if she was at Allison's house, then it couldn't of been her." said Anita.

"Then...who tripped me this morning?" Pamala wondered, looking at her bandaged leg.

"And who did we see at the bookstore last night?" questioned Anita. "If it wasn't Ritsuka, then who could it be?"

* * *

It was after school and both Allison and Tanner were waiting for Ritsuka.

Tanner groaned. "What's taking her so long?"

"You know she had an afterschool job to do today." said Allison. "Just be patient!"

"It's not like this school has THAT many plants to water."

"I'll go in and see what's taking her." Allison then proceeded into the school.

Tanner sighed.

"Tanner?"

"Huh?" he turned around in startlement, but then calmed down. "Oh, Ritsuka, it's you. You scared me for a second."

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah. Seriously, how long does it take just to water flowers?"

"Oh. Well, I'm done now. You want to walk together?"

"What about Allison? She went inside to get you."

"She'll catch up. Come on, let's go!" she took his hand.

"Go where?"

"There's something I want to show you!"

A few minutes later, Allison came out with Ritsuka behind her. "Hey, where'd Tanner go?"

"You mean he's not here?"

"He was here a minute ago. I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

Ritsuka shook her head. "I don't think so."

"That's strange." she then called out. "Tanner! Hey, Tanner!"

No answer. Just silence.

"I can't believe that rude insensitive jerk!" Allison stomped the ground. "He just left without us."

Ritsuka gasped. "Wait..."

"Hm?" she turned to look at her. "What is it, Ritsuka?"

"I don't know why, but it feels like..." she lifted her head, eyes shaking. "Like a Star Card."

Meanwhile, Tanner was being dragged by the supposed Ritsuka.

"Slow down, Ritsuka! Come on!"

"Just a little bit further!" she said.

"Why are we going in the woods?"

"I want to show you something."

"Wait!" Allison called, trying to keep up with Ritsuka. "What is going on here?"

"She took him." Ritsuka said in fear. "The girl who looks like me took him! She's a Star Card!"

"You're kidding me! Is that why you summoned your wand thing and just took off?"

"We have to find him, quick!"

* * *

"This is the place." she told Tanner.

"Huh?" Tanner looked around. "Okay, uhhh...what exactly are you trying to show me?"

She walked toward a nearby drop that had bushes in the way.

"Be careful, Ritsuka. You could fall!" Tanner warned.

"This is where it happened."

"What?" Tanner walked closer to her. "Ritsuka?"

"We found out that it was her capturing the cards. I led her brother here and he fell down. I felt...so bad because he got hurt." tears started to well up in her eyes. "By then he knew I really wasn't his sister. And yet...he asked if I was lost. That's one way of putting it, lost. He was very kind to me. So that's why..."

She got up and looked at Tanner, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I never want to do such a thing again!"

Tanner's eyes widened. "I don't understand. What are you..."

But before he could finish, she lost balance and started to fall. Tanner quickly grabbed her hand and tried pulling her close, but he ended up falling with her.

They both lay there, on the ground, next to each other, and their eyes met.

"Then it's true." Tanner said. "You really aren't Ritsuka."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." she told him. "I just wanted Ritsuka to come. After all, you're a very important person to her."

Tanner's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Tanner! Tanner, can you hear me?"

It was Ritsuka's voice.

"I think I heard something fall earlier." came Allison's voice. "Somewhere in here."

They leaned over the edge and gasped to see Tanner on the ground, the identical girl looking up at them.

Ritsuka narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to him?"

The girl just lowered her head in shame.

"Float card!" Ritsuka slammed her staff to it. "Release and dispel!"

Instantly, Float brought them down to the bottom. Ritsuka then faced the girl. "I know who you are. You're a card, aren't you?"

She just stood there, her head still lowered.

Allison knelt down beside Tanner, checking for serious injuries. "No bones are broken, but he's got some pretty bad scrapes."

"How could you..." Ritsuka said in anger, trying to hold back tears. She then looked straight at the card. "All I want to do is return you to your current master. Why do you have to hurt the people I care about?"

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Huh?"

"We really miss her, our dear mistress. We want to be reunited with her. But ever since you broke the seal, we've become lost again."

"Lost?" she then clenched her staff. "Tell me...what is your name?"

She lifted her head, but said nothing. Ritsuka took a few steps forward. "I asked you, what is your..." she then gasped. The girl began mimicking her actions.

_'She's acting as if...she's holding the staff. But there's nothing there.'_

Ritsuka took a step back and the card did the same. She then reached her hand toward it, and the card did the same.

_'It's like a reflection.'_ she gasped. _'That's it!'_

"Star Card, your name is Mirror!"

Just then, there was a bright light and the card revealed it's true form, a beautiful girl with long hair holding a mirror.

Ritsuka stared in awe, as well as Tanner and Allison.

"So that's...what she really looks like?" said Tanner, amazed.

"She's gorgeous." said Allison.

"Please forgive me." said Mirror. "I just wanted you to find me."

"You're safe now." Ritsuka told her. "I'll make sure you never get lost again."

She then took her staff. "Now...I command you to return to your powers confined, Mirror Card!"

She slammed the staff down and the card was sealed.

"Tanner!" she knelt beside him. "Are you OK?"

"I'm not too bad off." he assured her. "That card seemed really upset when I fell."

"Who's to say that wasn't an act?" said Allison.

"She told me this was the very same spot she had led someone to fall, someone's brother. She had taken the form of his sister and led him here, but when he fell, she felt really bad. Ritsuka, I think she meant your mother's brother."

Ritsuka gasped.

"Then why'd she lead you to the same place?" Allison questioned.

"Beats me. She said she never wanted to hurt anyone again. And the only reason I fell was because I tried to keep her from falling, but then we both fell here."

"I wonder how you're going to explain this to your mom, Tanner."

He sighed. "I don't want to think about it."

Ritsuka slightly laughed. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"You captured the Mirror Card?" said Kero, after Ritsuka explained everything.

"Yeah. She seemed pretty sad, like she was lost. She also told me that she misses the current master."

"The cards are pretty loyal to their master, and they seemed to really love your mother alot. They want to see her again as much as you do."

"I hope I can reunite them with her." she then looked at The Mirror card and smiled warmly. "I'll do my best to make sure that happens."

Ritsuka turned off the lights and then went to sleep. _'I wonder if anyone else besides us know about the cards...'_

Outside, standing inside the clock tower, was a man holding a strange, glowing board. "They're still here, but they've gotten loose again. Who set them free? How'd they get ahold of the Sakura Book?"


	17. Episode 16: What You Want To See

I present to you the latest episode of CCR! This one was really fun to write and is part of the story I've REALLY been wanting to finally reach! I've been imagining this for awhile and it turned out even better than I'd been imagining it! And I can't wait to present to you the next episode when it is written, but for now, buckle your seat belts and hold on tight for episode 16 of Cardcaptor Ritsuka!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CC. I am just a fan!

**Episode Sixteen: What You Want To See**

Ritsuka sat at her desk in the classroom, her elbow on the desk, hand supporting her cheek. Class wouldn't start until the next 15 minutes. She actually managed to make it earlier than usual. Despite it being morning, it was quite dim outside due to the fact the sky was overcasted and there was currently a strong gust of wind outside.

Not many other students were in the classroom. Many of them were still in the hallway, chatting. A few others were actually in their classroom, setting up at their desks. Suddenly, the door slid open. Everyone turned that direction and gasped. It was Shilah, only her left arm was in a sling and her forehead wrapped in bandages. As she sat at her desk, instantly everyone began crowding around her, including Ritsuka.

"Oh Shilah, what happened?" asked Anita in worry.

"Yeah, you look like you were attacked by a bear!" said Pamala.

"Oh, come on, she doesn't look that bad." said Victor.

"Tell us what happened." asked one of the girls in the crowd.

"Yeah, please tell us." asked another girl.

"Well, ummm...it happened last night." she began. "I was just walking down a trail in the forest. I needed to get back home to make it on time for dinner, so I tried to find a short cut..."

_Shilah walked along the path all by herself. She could hear various animals bustling about in the trees and bushes. But she wasn't scared. She just continued on calmly, trying to find her way. Then suddenly..._

"There was a light up ahead, and so I stopped. I wasn't sure what was causing it, but I decided to go check it out. So, I proceeded forward, trying to get a closer look..."

_Slowly, she went in the direction of the strange light. But oddly enough, it was as if the light started to dim as she got closer to it's destination. And then..._

"I stopped. There was a young man standing there with his back turned. I started to get a little scared, regretting trying to satisfy my curiousity. But then, he turned around and..."

_Shilah gasped. "Brother?"_

_He smiled and reached out his hand toward her. Her eyes were shaking. She just couldn't believe her eyes._

_"Brother, is that really you? You've come back to us? Are you here to tell me something?"_

_No answer. He just stood there, his hand still waiting for hers._

_"You don't...know how much...I've missed you..."_

_Suddenly, he began to fade away. Shilah gasped and ran after him. "No, wait! Don't go yet! Please...don't leave me again...please, don't..." she then slipped and screamed, starting to fall down._

"I didn't fall very far. A large tree branch saved me, but I ended up with a few cuts and scrapes and a broken arm. They told me I'm still well enough for school, though."

"Wait...you said you saw your brother, right?" said Mark.

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"But Shilah," began Pamala. "I thought you said your brother was, well, ya know..."

"Dead?" she looked up at all of them. "Yeah."

"Maybe it was his ghost." said Anita.

Ritsuka had remained quiet during Shilah's entire story, just listening. However, she felt chills run up her spine when she heard the word 'ghost'.

"Hm?" Shilah noticed Ritsuka. "Ritsuka? I didn't know you were there."

"Oh, sorry." she said. "I was just listening. I hope you'll be feeling better soon."

"Yeah. I hope so..."

The teacher, Mr. Nakahara, walked in. "Alright class, get to your seats. School is about to begin."

As Ritsuka sat down, she felt her cell phone vibrate. She quickly took it out and glanced at it out of curiousity to see who's calling. "Huh? But that's Maddie's number." she picked it up, despite the rule of 'no students talking in class' and spoke in a slightly hushed tone of voice, "Hello?"

"RITSUKA! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" it was Allison.

Her voice was so loud, Ritsuka had to pull the phone from her ear for a second. "Allison? What are you doing with Maddie's cell phone?"

"No time to explain! Just get down here to Penguin Park. Tanner and I will be waiting for you there!"

"Allison, please explain to me why you yelled like a maniac first."

"This wind...we think it might be a Star Card!"

Ritsuka literally dropped her phone.

"Miss Showron!" said the teacher. "You know the rules about cell phones in the class room."

She got up and bowed in apology. "Please forgive me, teacher, but I have to go..."

She then ran out of the class room.

"Miss Showron..." her teacher called. "Hey, get back here! Miss Showron!"

Ritsuka ran down the hall and grabbed her rollerskates from her locker. Quickly putting them on, she rushed out of the school and went toward Penguin Park. The closer she approached, the stronger the wind became. Finally, after forcing herself against the wind, she had arrived.

"Hey, look guys, she's here!" Tanner announced.

"I guess this is why I didn't see you in class this morning." she said to them.

"Hey, nice to see you again." said Julian, smiling at her, while also shielding his eyes from the wind with his arm.

"Julian? You're here, too?"

"Looks like the work of The Windy Card!" said Kero.

Maddie then turned on her camera. "I've been waiting for a chance to finally film Ritsuka's capture on tape!"

"Okay Ritsuka," began Kero, floating beside her. "The Windy Card is a special card. It's one of the four element cards, so it's going to be a little more challenging to capture it."

"Do you remember how Mom captured it?"

"Don't you remember what I told you? The Windy Card was the one card that was left after she released them the first time. She never needed to capture it."

She lowered her head in gloom. "Great..."

"Oh, come on, Champ! You can do this. You're a Cardcaptor!"

"Yeah, show that card who's boss!" said Tanner.

"And if you need help, we're right behind ya." said Allison.

Maddie gasped. "What's that?"

A huge tree branch, carried by the wind, hurled toward them. Quickly, both Julian and Kero switched to their true forms and went in front of everyone, blocking it with their wings.

"You must be careful of the flying debri." cautioned Keroberos.

"The center of it seems to be coming from over there." said Yue, pointing at the slide.

"The Penguin Slide?" Ritsuka questioned.

"Hurry, Ritsuka. Use your magic!" Keroberos shouted.

"Right!" Ritsuka took out the Star Key. "Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, And shine your light. RELEASE!"

Ritsuka took the staff. "What do I do now?"

"You must try to find the card's visible form." said Yue.

"And how am I suppose to do THAT?"

"The source seems to be coming from over there. If you can get close enough, you might be able to draw out it's true form."

She nodded. "I'll do it."

Taking a few steps forward, trying to block the wind out of her face with her arm, she pressed onward against the wind. Slowly she drew closer and closer to the penguin slide. The wind was so strong it was hard to keep her eyes open and everything looked like a blended blur. But as she drew closer, things started to come into focus and she began to see the the shape of something.

She gasped. _'It's true form!'_

She could see the form of the card spinning around and around above the slide, sending blasts of wind in multiple directions. Suddenly, it stopped and looked at her. Ritsuka's eyes widened, "Huh?"

Putting her arms forward, The Windy sent forth a strong gust of wind straight at Ritsuka that flung her back. Quickly, Yue caught her, but then the both of them was thrown back against a tree.

Ritsuka rubbed the back of her head then looked up at Yue. "Yue! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Just focus on capturing the card." he told her.

She looked back at the card that continued to create almost hurricane force winds. "I'm not sure if I can do it."

"You've already made it this far, don't quit now!" shouted Tanner.

"You can do this, Ritsuka! We have faith in you!" shouted Allison.

Another branch was hurled toward Ritsuka's friends, but Keroberos guarded them, covering them with his wings and blocking the branch from hitting them.

Ritsuka gripped her staff tightly. _'If I don't do something fast, someone could get hurt. But how? How am I going to capture it?'_

Suddenly, she felt a hane grab her wrist and start pulling her.

"Tanner! What are you doing?" demanded Ritsuka.

"Forcing you to face this card, that's what!" he then looked back at her. "Stop thinking you won't be able to do this. You've already captured many of them already, you can do the same with this one. Just think. What card can stop it? You've gotta have one."

"If only there was a way to stop the wind, like create some sort of barrier..." she then gasped. "That's it!"

She then broke out of Tanner's grip.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he shouted.

"Capturing a Star Card, that's what I'm doing!" she then took out a card. "Wood Card, come to our aid, form a cage with your vines and branches to entrap Windy!" she then slammed her staff to it. "Wood! Release and dispel!"

Wood appeared and formed a barrier to contain Windy, entangling it with vines and branches while forming a natural cage around it. With Windy rendered helpless, instantly the gust of wind halted. Everyone stood in amazement.

"Windy Card," she raised her staff. "I command you to return to your powers confined, Windy!"

Slamming down the staff, the card was sucked into the sealing wand and returned to it's card form. She then fell on her knees.

"I can't believe it..." she said, picking the card up. "That was...easier than I thought."

"Great job, Ritsuka!" Allison came running. "That was totally epic!"

"And I got it all on film!" said Maddie, smiling with closed eyes as she held her camera. "Too bad we didn't have time to dress you in your battle costume."

A sweatdrop appeared on Ritsuka's head.

"I told you. You've gone this far, there's no use in quiting now." said Tanner.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me out, Tanner." she told him. "I couldn't of done it without you."

While they were chatting away, Keroberos walked up to Yue. "I'm surprised, you didn't hesitate in helping her for a second back there. She's not even our master."

"It's still my duty to protect her." Yue said. "After all, she is the daughter of our current master."

"Yes, that may be true. But still, I'm surprised you haven't scolded her about foolishly releasing the cards like her mother did."

"It's true that it was foolish, and like her mother, she is very inexperienced with using magic. However..." he looked in the direction of Ritsuka and the others. "She's already been through a lot with the disappearance of her parents and the fact that the truth about them was hidden from her for all these years. If I were harsh on her, she wouldn't be properly focused on capturing the cards, so I'm going easy on her."

"You may refuse to admit it, Yue, but it seems you're worried about Ritsuka."

"The cards need to be sealed once again, so until they can be reunited with their true master, I will ensure Ritsuka's safety. I'm sure that's what Sakura would want me to do. And...Clow Reed as well."

He continued looking toward Ritsuka's direction, who was smiling and laughing. She resembled Sakura so much and it reminded both Kero and Yue how much they wanted their current master to return.

* * *

Maddie hooked up her camera to her laptop and began uploading all of the footage she took of Ritsuka's capture. While she did that, Ritsuka was browsing through all of the DVDs that chronicled her mother's capturing days.

"Hey Maddie?" she began.

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Did you convert all of the videos you filmed of my mother?"

"Not all of them. There's still a lot of editing to be done, as well as a little restoring on the really old ones."

Once all the data was uploaded, she clicked 'saved' and closed her laptop. "There! When I get the time, I'll be able to edit it."

Maddie sat next to Ritsuka on the couch. "You know, that card you captured today is really special. It was your mother's first card."

"Yeah, Kero told me. She used it in a lot of captures."

"I want to show you something..." Maddie got up and pulled out a small box from underneath the television set and placed it on the table, opening it. Ritsuka walked over there and looked inside it, her eyes widening with awe. "Whoa! Look at all these pictures!"

Maddie began searching through the box for certain pictures, until she found the ones she was looking for.

"What is it?"

"This is a picture of all four of us when we were kids." Maddie handed it to her and began pointing to each one. "This was me, I had the camera set on timer so we could all be in the same picture. Over here is your mother, Sakura, and next to her is Li, your father. And over here is Meilin, a girl your father trained and grew up with."

"Wow! You look so young here!" Ritsuka commented. "How old were you?"

She slightly laughed. "About eleven years old."

She then pulled out another picture and handed it to her. "And this is the most recent picture I took of Sakura, before she disappeared."

Ritsuka gasped when she looked at it. "She's beautiful. And her eyes...they're the same color as mine." she then looked at Maddie. "Ummmm, is it OK if I...?"

She nodded. "They're both yours."

She gasped. "Really? Are you sure?"

"It's OK. I have plenty of pictures." she then closed the box and stuffed it back in it's place. "Besides, you need them more than I do."

Ritsuka smiled warmly and held the two pictures close to her chest. "Thank you so much..."

* * *

"Did you hear what happened to Shilah?" said Allison, as the three of them walked together as evening approached. "Freaky, huh?"

"I still don't buy it." said Tanner.

"There you go again with your narrow-minded thinking!"

"I'm just saying, I seriously doubt it was really her brother."

"I have to agree with Tanner on this one." said Ritsuka. "If it really was her brother, he wouldn't of led her to the edge of that cliff. Maybe it was an accident, but still."

"She said he was disappearing, so I vote accident." Allison said. "Maybe he couldn't stay very long and started to fade away. Naturally, Shilah would chase after him, but he had already left this world, hence why the accident occured."

"Allison, do you know how crazy you sound right now?" Tanner told her.

"Anyway..." Ritsuka said. "So where exactly are we going?"

"The forest." Tanner replied.

She stopped. "Wait, huh?"

"A group of us are getting together to see exactly what that thing was. Some think it really was Shilah's brother, others think it's a malicious spirit pretending to be a loved one, and others think that spirits are attracted to that area and wanna see it for themselves." Tanner explained. "Anyway, we've all decided to investigate and see for ourselves."

"And..." Allison pointed straight at Tanner. "I will finally prove to this non-believer that there is such a thing as ghosts!"

Ritsuka wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold and started shaking. "But I...I don't want to see any ghosts!"

"Come on," Tanner took her hand. "Let's get this over with."

"Hey! Let go of me!" she begged. "Can't we call this off? Please?"

The next thing she knew, they were standing right outside of the forest. The others that came were Anita, Pamala, Hanako, Mark, and Victor, as well as a few other students (whose names were Daisuke, Emily, Cole, and Rika. They were classmates of Hanako).

Allison rubbed her hands together. "Tonight is the night I will prove it to Tanner!"

"Don't hold your breath." he said, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Come on! I know that you're at least curious what's going on here!"

"I am. But I seriously doubt it's a ghost."

"Big sister, are you sure that this is OK?" Pamala asked Hanako.

"Don't worry. Just stay close to me and everything will be fine." she assured her. "Besides, I'm in charge of the flashlight!"

"I got another one, in case anybody needs it." Mark waved around the extra flashlight. "It's kinda dim though."

"Oh man, this is so scary!" Anita said in delight.

"You seem rather excited. What gives?" asked Victor.

"I just might be able to see a real ghost! I can't wait to tell Mom."

"You and your Mom are so weird."

"Do you think there are really ghosts in there?" said Emily in a low voice to Rika.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." she replied.

"Don't worry, ladies," said Cole, grabbing them in each arm. "I'll protect you from those evil spirits!"

"Oh, brother..." said Rika.

"You'd be the first one to run away." said Emily.

Cole felt shot down. "D-Don't...don't say that!"

"Enough chatting, let's get going." said Daisuke. "I wanna see if I can capture it on film to show my dad."

"Why would you wanna do that?" asked Pamala.

"He's into paranormal investigation. If there was proof of an actual case here, he'd be thrilled."

"Alright, everyone! Those with flashlights, turn them on. Let's stick close together!" Hanako announced.

On que, one by one, flashlights were set. They all huddle together, some even clinging to each other, and began to enter the forest, following down the dirt pathway.

Ritsuka was still in that 'shiver position', arms wrapped around self and shaking. Tanner was beside her.

"Are you really that scared?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Ritsuka, there isn't anything to be scared of."

"But what if there really is a ghost? I don't think I can handle this..."

Tanner sighed and put his hand out. "Here."

"What?" she didn't quite understand.

"If you're so scared, you can hold my hand."

"I...I'm not that scared!" she then turned her head away. "You don't have to treat me like a little kid just 'cause I'm...afraid of g-ghosts..."

"Even without that fear, you're pretty childish."

She then socked him in the arm. "Well, so are you!"

"Ow!" he rubbed the area where she hit. "That really hurt."

"Hold on." said Daisuke, who was in the front with his camera. "I think I got something."

"Ohhh...the ghost is probably here..." said Emily, in fear.

"Yeah. It could show up any minute!" said Rika.

"We're about near the spot where Shilah claimed to have seen her brother." said Anita.

"Hey, did you hear that?" asked Daisuke, turning to everyone.

Ritsuka felt a strong presence and quickly grabbed onto Tanner's arm in fear.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just felt something strange. Maybe there really is a ghost in here..."

"Ritsuka, I told you. There are no such thing as-"

"AHHH!" Hanako screamed. Shaking, she pointed forward. "What...what's that?"

"It's canceling out my camera..." Daisuke then looked up and his eyes instantly widened. "What in the...?"

There was a light and it appeared something was emerging from it. Everyone got frightened, and as it began to take form...

"RUN!" yelled Cole.

Everyone took off, running and screaming, until they reached the outside of the forest.

"It wasn't human! It wasn't human!" cried Rika.

"It had sharp teeth and disgustingly long fingernails..." described Emily.

"It's skin was made out rotting flesh with a visible skeleton..." described Pamala.

"He looked more like a bald dude with a chainsaw to me." said Victor.

"You're crazy! That thing was inhuman. Like a demon or something!" said Mark.

"A demon with the blood of it's human victims dripping from it's mouth!" said Allison. "It's not a ghost at all..."

"It's blank." said Daisuke. "My camera didn't capture any of it."

Everyone gasped.

"Let's get out of here." said Rika to Emily.

"Yeah." she agreed. "This is too scary!"

Everyone scrambled, eager to return home where it's safe. Only Tanner, Allison, and Ritsuka were left.

"Did you see it?" said Allison in panic. "That was a demon. It had to be a demon!"

"I'm not sure what I saw." said Tanner. "Everyone started freaking out and running away before I could see anything."

Ritsuka was on the ground, shaking, her arms wrapped around herself again.

"Ritsuka?" Tanner said.

"Did you see it, too?" asked Allison.

"Everyone kept describing these horrible things, but I didn't see any of that." she told them. "I saw the outline...of a woman."

"A woman?" they both questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah, a young woman. I'm not sure what she looks like 'cause everyone took off running."

"That's odd. Everyone saw something different." said Allison.

"You guys were all scared. You probably imagined it." said Tanner.

"Something was there." Ritsuka said. "I could feel it. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I..." she looked up at them. "I wanna go back there and find out what it is!"

* * *

They all went to stop by Ritsuka's apartment so she could grab a few things, as well as bring Kero. The two waited for her outside. When she came out, she had the staff already summoned in hand.

"Hey, where's Kero?" Allison asked.

"Out with Maddie." Ritsuka replied. "I totally forgot that she was going to treat him. He's been complaining about being stuck in the house all day, so Maddie decided to take him out."

"Eh, who needs the mutant squirrel anyway?" said Tanner. "We can handle this on our own."

"Ritsuka, if it's not a ghost or a demon we're dealing with, then what is it?" Allison asked.

"I'm not sure." she replied. "But I have to find out if it's a card or not."

They all ventured into the forest once again, going down the same path they took just recently that night. Ritsuka could feel the presence grow stronger with each step they took.

"I think I see light up ahead..." said Allison, slightly shivering.

They halted. Yes, there was indeed light up ahead, illuminating from some force that had settled there.

"I have to find out what this is..." Ritsuka said, slowly walking in front of her friends.

"Tanner, what do you think it is?" Allison asked him.

"I can't say I know either." he replied. "But Ritsuka seems effected by it. It's probably most likely another card."

"But what sort of card would be under the guise of spirits?" she questioned. "This magic stuff is really confusing."

"Come on, we better catch up to her."

"Right."

As they proceeded forward, they suddenly hit their faces against what felt like a wall.

"What is this?" said Tanner.

"It's like there's a wall here..." said Allison, with wide, shaking eyes. "...but there's no wall."

"Something's keeping us from following her." he then started banging on the barrier. "Hey, Ritsuka!"

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka!" Allison did the same. "Can you hear us? Ritsuka!"

"She can't hear us." said Tanner in slight fear. "We can't help her."

"And she's almost out of sight..." Allison said, on the verge on panicking. "And what if...what if this time it isn't a card? What then?"

Tanner clenched his fist and hit the invisible wall extremely hard.

Ritsuka finally reached where the light was located. It wasn't anyone's imagination. They all saw it. Whatever it is most definantly is real. And Ritsuka could feel it.

She took a few steps back. "T-Tanner...are you sure it's not a ghost?"

No answer.

"Huh?" she turned her head and gasped. Both Tanner and Allison were gone. "Tanner? Allison?"

She looked back at the brightness and suddenly saw an outline form. Quickly, Ritsuka shut her eyes tight, in fear she was going to be swallowed up by some evil spirit.

Nothing happened. Ritsuka opened her eyes and slowly turned her head back in the direction of the presence. Out of the brightness, the shape that was taking form was almost into clear focus. Ritsuka's eyes slowly widened, and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. A familiar form stood before her, smiling warmly at her.

"M-Mother?" she slightly stuttered.

The woman in the light indeed looked identical to her mother. Could it be? Could this really be Sakura?

"Mother...is that really you?" she asked. "Did you find a way to come back? How did you escape?"

There was no answer. Only silence.

"Oh...I see. I guess you're only able to project your image from there. But still..." a few tears sprung from her eyes. "I'm glad that I can see you. I'm glad that you're here, even if you might not be fully here. Even though I can't remember you, I...I really...miss you..."

She slightly tilted her head, smiling with her eyes closed at Ritsuka. She then opened her eyes again and reached out her hand toward her.

"You...want me to come with you?" Ritsuka asked.

She nodded slowly, her hand still reached out.

Ritsuka was not alone. Someone else was here, holding a strange, glowing board.

"Something's here. What is it?"

The stranger followed the beam of light that directed him to where the strange energy was coming from. When he came to the location, he put the board away and got out his sword.

Before Ritsuka could grab her mother's hand, she turned and saw the stranger approaching. He had messy hair that was the same shade of brown as her own, as well as brown eyes. He wore what appeared to be a Chinese-style outfit, a green long sleeve coat that below the waist line separated into four long strips over pants of the same color.

"Who is that?" she said quietly to herself.

He turned his head and looked at her, his face with a serious expression. "So it's you. You're the one who set them free!"

Ritsuka blinked. _'This man...he knows about the cards?'_

He then turned to look at the presence his board had located. When he saw it, his eyes widened in shock. "Sakura?"

Turning away from Ritsuka, she turned toward the stranger and then smiled with closed eyes, outsretching both her arms.

"Sakura..." he slowly started to approach her. "How did you...?"

He then halted. He analyzed her closely. His shock then turned to anger and he narrowed his eyes, clenching tightly the handle of his sword. "You're not..." he then jumped in the air. "...Sakura!"

With his sword, he sliced right through the image. Ritsuka stood there in utter shock, shaking. But then...

"Huh?"

The figure she had assumed was her mother started to distort, like when a television begins to lose signal or when you reach a bad spot on a worn-out tape.

"No way..." her eyes were shaking. "All this time it was a Star Card?"

The stranger then looked at her. "Seal it, now!"

"Uhhh, right!" she nodded. "Star Card, I command you to return to your powers confined!"

Slamming down the staff, the shattering false image was pulled in, forming into it's original guise. She tried reaching for it when it was captured, but the card floated to the stranger. Taking the card, he looked at which one it was: The Illusion.

"Of course..." he sighed.

"Uhh, excuse me!" said Ritsuka. "About that card..."

Suddenly, the stranger grabbed both her shoulders and pinned her up against a tree. "You're the one who stole it. How did you get your hands on the Sakura book? Tell me!"

"I...I..." she couldn't find the words to say. She could feel her whole body shaking in absolute fear.

His were narrowed, shaking in anger. But when he looked into her green, shaking eyes, he realized something. His eyes widened, "Ritsuka?"

Letting go of her shoulders, he jumped back. Ritsuka still had her back up against the tree, shaking in fear. "H-How...how do you know my name?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. He took the Illusion Card and threw it at her feel, then turned around and walked away.

"H-Hey!" she called. "I asked you a question!"

No answer. He just kept walking until he was out of sight.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!"

"Huh?" she turned her head to see Tanner and Allison running toward her.

"Ritsuka, are you OK?" Allison asked in worry. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Who was that guy who was just here now?" Tanner asked. "Wait...is he the reason why you're shaking?"

Ritsuka slowly nodded, trying to hold in the tears.

"That..." Tanner clenched his fist. "I swear, if I see that jerk again, I'm gonna sock him in the face!"

Allison sighed. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling you're gonna regret saying that later?"

Ritsuka then slid down, falling to her knees.

"Ri-Ritsuka? Hey, what's wrong?"

She just looked at The Illusion card with shaking eyes and then held it tightly to her chest and started to cry.

"Ritsuka, please, don't..." Tanner sighed and crouched down next to her. "Please don't cry. It's alright. You're safe now."

But the tears didn't stop falling. She couldn't stop crying. For some reason, her heart felt like it was in much pain.

* * *

Kero was in Ritsuka's bedroom, reading manga and eating some snacks until the door burst open.

"Hey, Ritsuka! You're home!" he floated over to her. "How's my Cardcaptor?"

No answer. Her head was hung low and she proceeded toward the bed and she collasped into it.

"Hey, what's wrong, Champ?" Kero asked. "You don't look so good."

She just pulled out the card and handed it to him.

"The Illusion card?" he looked at her. "You mean you captured another card without me?"

She didn't say anything. She quietly began sobbing.

"Ritsuka, did something happen?"

No answer. She just continued sobbing.

"Maybe you should get some rest. We can talk about it in the morning."

Kero turned out the lights and then curled up beside her. Ritsuka clenched onto the card tightly. "I wish I could..." she said quietly. "...see you for real."

Inside the clock tower, sitting with his back against the wall near where the light shone through, was the stranger that Ritsuka had met. He was looking at an old picture of himself and his wife holding a baby.

"Ritsuka..." he sighed, slightly lowering his head. "So you've ended up just like your mother..."

The picture was of Li with Sakura holding Ritsuka.


	18. Episode 17: Memories Revealed

Now I'm sure you're all anxious about reading this next episode due to how I ended the last chapter XD! Anyway, this'll be Li's OFFICIAL debut into the story. How will his daughter react when she finds out who he is? Not sure if it ended up quite as good as I had hope, but during the editing process and reading it over I've come to like it better. This also references my previous fanfic, Dark Enshrouded Memory again, but for those who have not read it, there's a nice quick flashback scene to help you out! I've been so waiting to get to this part of the story and now we're here! YAY! Enjoy, dear readers... ^.^

**Episode Seventeen: Memories Revealed**

"So everyone saw something different?" said Kero, after Ritsuka had explained that morning what had happened the night before.

She nodded slowly as she sat there on the bed, her hands on her lap.

"That would make sense." said Kero, crossing his arms.

"It would?"

"Yeah. The Illusion card shows you what you wanna see or expect to see. For example, your classmates were expecting to get scared and so they saw what they were most afraid of. You, on the other hand, had your mother on your mind, and so the card picked up on your strong feelings for wanting to see her. The same goes for your friend who thought she saw her brother."

"I see." she then got up. "Well, I better start getting ready for school."

After she had gotten dressed, she put on her rollerskates and proceeded to school. There was no rush, so she just skated casually along the road in deep thought.

_'Either what you want to see or expect to see...'_ Ritsuka said in her mind.

She remembered the reaction of the stranger when he faced The Illusion card.

_'He saw her, too. That can't be a coincidence. True, there are other women with the same name, but...'_

She also remembered how she was confronted about the Sakura Book.

_'...there's no doubt in my mind we saw the same person!'_

* * *

"What? You didn't tell Kero?" Allison said in utter shock when Ritsuka told them at lunch.

"That man knew about the cards. He's obviously not some random person."

"Which is why you should of told Kero!"

"I think I get it." said Tanner. The two girls then looked at him. "Ritsuka, you want to find out who this guy is on your own, don't you?"

"I..." she sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"That's utterly insane, Ritsuka!" Allison said. "That guy just starts demanding answers on how you got a hold of the cards. He could of seriously hurt you..."

"But he didn't." Ritsuka told her. "It's like he recognized me somehow, and then he backed off. He even knew my name."

"If you're going to find out who this guy is, I'm coming with you." Tanner said. "Besides, I owe him a fist in the face for making you cry like that."

Allison slightly groaned. "I don't know why, but the more you keep saying that, the more I get this gut-wrenching feeling you're going to regret it!"

* * *

It was nightfall and Li was walking by himself. He stopped for a moment when he saw the apartment complex where Madison lives.

_"You don't want me to tell her anything? Not even your names?" Madison questioned, when Li had requested this. "But why, Li?"_

_"I don't want her to get caught up in this." he replied. "It's bad enough they took Sakura. I won't let them take Ritsuka, too."_

_"But I don't understand. How will doing this keep her safe?"_

_"She won't look for me. She won't use magic. They won't be able to find her."_

_Madison gasped then slightly lowered her head. "Oh, I see."_

_Ritsuka started fidgeting and making sounds of discomfort._

_"Shhhh..." Madison said quietly. "Go back to sleep, Ritsuka."_

_Li sighed and then brushed his daughter's hair. "I'm sorry, but I have to go away for awhile. I'm going to find your mother. She'll be by my side when I return home." _

It's been about 14 years since he left. And still, no trace of her.

"I will bring her back." he said to himself. "She may not be here with me now like I said she would, but still...I promised I'd find her. And that's what I'll do."

Suddenly, he sensed something nearby.

"Another card?" he then took out his Lasin Board and attempted to locate it.

Ritsuka gasped. She was currently at the dinner table, enjoying a delicious meal prepared by Maddie, until she felt something.

"What is it, Ritsuka?" Maddie asked.

"I just thought..." she looked out the door. "...I felt a presence."

"What kind of presence?"

_'Another card, maybe?'_ she thought to herself.

"Should I wake up Kero?" Maddie asked.

"Uhhh, no need!" Ritsuka quickly said. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I guess you're used to sensing strange things, huh?"

"Yeah..." she then got up. "Is it OK if I take a walk?"

"By yourself?"

She shook her head. "No. I was going to invite Tanner and Allison to come with me." she then put her hands behind her back and smiled with closed eyes. "I wouldn't wanna be alone at night and I want to do it before it gets too late."

"Alright, if you insist."

* * *

Following where the Lasin Board had pinpointed, Li found himself in front of a tree. It wasn't a special tree or anything, but something was there. He looked around it to see if he could find something out of the ordinary. Upon his search, he found a feather.

"Huh?" he picked it up and analyzed it. "This didn't come from a bird. There's no markings on it, so it couldn't belong to the other Sakura. But if it's a card...I don't remember any card like this." he then remembered something. "Wait, unless this is..."

_"Sakura?" said Li, opening the door. "What's going on?"_

_Sakura turned around, a warm smile upon her face, the princess' feather floating above her hands. _

_His eyes widened. "Sakura's feather! But how did you...?"_

_"A Star Card...it returned it to me."_

_Li walked over to her and saw a card lying on the floor, so he bent down and picked it up. "The Memory?"_

"It's the card that she created that night."

"Hey!"

Li turned to see Ritsuka standing there, both Tanner and Allison right behind her.

"I need to know something." she said. "How do you know my mother?"

He didn't say anything.

"Please, just tell me!" she begged. "I don't know why you're here or how you have knowledge of the cards, if you don't wanna tell me, fine. Just tell me how you knew my mother."

"Ritsuka..."

"That's another thing. How do you know who I am? I've never even met you before!"

"The reason why I know both you and your mother is because I'm..." but before he could finish, something started to happen.

The feather in his hand started to glow brightly. Everyone stared at it with wide eyes. It began to float a little higher and then it went straight towards Ritsuka. The feather slowly began to seep into her chest and she fell unconcious.

"Ritsuka!" Allison gasped, catching her in her arms and slowly slinking down to the ground.

Tanner clenched his fist and looked at Li with narrowed eyes. "You bastard! What did you do to her?"

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka?" Allison kept calling, trying to get her to wake up. "Please say something! Ritsuka? Ritsuka?"

Maddie was almost finished making tea. She was about to pour it into a cup until she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Ritsuka must be home!" with the teapot still in hand, she rushed to the door to go answer it. But when she saw who it was, she gasped in shock. The teapot fell and shattered on the floor. Standing there was someone she hadn't seen in years, holding Ritsuka unconcious in his arms.

"L-Li! You came back!"

* * *

Li had laid Ritsuka upon the couch and sat with Maddie on the couch across from it. Nothing appeared to be wrong with her, she was just sleeping.

"I apology for startling you." Li said.

"Don't worry about it." she told him, smiling with closed eyes. "I just haven't seen you in so long I was just a bit surprised to see you here."

"How long has it been since she broke the seal?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I didn't find out 'till a little while after it happened. She had already captured quite a few cards by then." she then sighed. "Please forgive me, Li. I was suspicious she had found the book early on, but I guess I just kept denying it. I was doing my best to keep my promise. But as you can see, I had to tell her..."

"You kept it in a safe place, right? How did she find it?"

"She told me she heard these strange noises coming from the storage room and that's how she found it. When she picked it up, the seal broke, and not knowing what it was, somehow released them."

Li sighed. "She's a little too much like her mother."

"Oh, Li. You almost make that sound like a bad thing!" she slightly laughed. "And besides, if Sakura wasn't 'foolish' enough to find the book, the two of you would never of met!"

He looked at her, but couldn't deny what she said. "I guess you're right."

"So what caused Ritsuka to go unconcious? Was it another card?"

"It's not from the original deck. You remember those dimensional travelers that we met a long time ago, right?"

"How could I forget?"

"After that strange presence was erased, Sakura unintentionally created a card called The Memory."

"The Memory?"

"I'm not sure of it's purpose. Or exactly what it does."

He then remembered something Sakura told him when the feather was accidently taken into herself.

_"It's so strange..." she said. "When I took her feather into my own heart I saw a memory that wasn't even mine..."_

_'Could that be it?'_ he thought.

"You!"

Both Li and Maddie looked to see Ritsuka had regained conciousness. She looked completely upset and her eyes full of tears. "Now I know." she said as she stood there. "I know everything. You...were still kids when you met each other. I know because I saw pieces of your memories!"

Li's eyes slightly widened and Maddie gasped, putting both hands over her mouth.

"So that's...how you knew my mother?" she said, trying to hold back tears, but they just continued to fall. "She was...she was your wife, and that means all this time, you were...you were...if my mother's your wife, then that means you're my..." she shut her eyes tightly. "That you're my father!"

Li didn't say anything. He sat there, listening, with a serious expression upon his face as his daughter continued spilling her guts out.

"Why...didn't you come back for me? I know why you left, but you never...even once...came to see me. Couldn't you have taken me with you when I was old enough to understand?"

"It would of been too dangerous for you." he told her. "Even now, I still wouldn't take you."

"Why not?"

Maddie quickly sat up. "Ritsuka, your father did this because..."

"Stop it, just stop it!" Ritsuka yelled, interrupting Maddie. "You're not entirely innocent in this, either!"

She gasped. "Ritsuka..."

"I'm sick of people always keeping secrets from me. I had the right to know! How could you do this to me? Was it because you didn't like me? Because you didn't...want me anymore?"

"I don't think you understand." said Li. "There was a reason why I told Madison not to say anything. It was for your own good."

"You still had no right to keep this from me. I deserved to know what happened! I...I..." she clenched her fist. "I hate both of you!"

She then ran out the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Ritsuka!" Maddie reached for her, but she was gone. "Ritsuka..."

"I'll go after her..." Li got up and went out the door to find her.

Ritsuka, despite almost being out of breath do to her crying, kept running. She ran as fast as she could, as far away as her legs could possibly carry her. She even managed to, without realizing it, run passed Tanner and Allison.

"Was that..." said Tanner in amazement. "...Ritsuka?"

"What is she running from?" wondered Allison.

Just then Li ran passed them. He wasn't too far behind.

Finally, Ritsuka was out of breath. She stopped, crouching over, placing her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath.

"Ritsuka!"

"Huh?" she straightened up and turned around to see Li standing in the distance, not too far away. "What the? How did he find me? Wait. Could he sense where I was?" she then slightly moaned. "Ohhh...why do I have to be a magician's daughter?"

"Come over here." he told her. "Or do I have to come over there?"

Ritsuka took several steps back, clenching onto the staff. She then took off running again until she reached the tree where she had recently collasped. When she looked back she saw that Li wasn't too far behind.

Ritsuka pulled out a card. "Freeze Card! Release and dispel!"

The card spirit appeared and then jolted towards Li. He quickly took out his yellow elemental card and pressed it against his sword, calling "Element, Water! Come to my aid!"

When they collided, the water instantly froze and Li, with his sword, sliced right through the ice, causing it to shatter and the card to dispel. She gasped when she saw this. He then continued walking toward her.

"Why don't you start attacking me?" she said.

"Don't force my hand, Ritsuka." he replied.

Ritsuka took a couple steps back. She then summoned another card, "Time!"

Instantly, time stopped. She lifted up her head and saw that Li was gone. "What the? Where did he...?"

"You still have a lot to learn about the cards."

Startled, she quickly screamed and turned all the way around, jumping a few steps back. He was only a few feet behind her.

"That won't work on me." he said. "You'll just be draining your own energy by doing this."

He was correct. Ritsuka was already starting to feel a bit dizzy. Quickly, she resumed time before she wasted anymore of her energy. She then looked up at the tree for a second, then pulled out another card, throwing it above her head and raising the staff to it. "Ju-!"

But before she could summon it, Li quickly grabbed her wrist of the hand that held the sealing wand. The card she was about to summon floated to the ground.

"That's enough!" he said to her. "What do you even expect to accomplish by doing this? You're only hurting yourself."

Her eyes were wide open, shaking. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Tears fell silently from her eyes. She made no noise.

"Why do you want to fight me, Ritsuka?" he asked. "You wouldn't even be able to face me. You're too inexperienced. And besides, I won't attack you. Why would I want to hurt my own daughter?"

Ritsuka slowly began to bring her arm down and Li loosened his grip on her wrist. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, a feeble attempt to stop crying. She lowered her head in defeat. Ritsuka had so many questions. She wanted to ask why he had to leave, why he didn't come back, why he didn't want her to know anything, or if he ever took the time to think of her. But she didn't ask. For some reason, the questions didn't come out.

* * *

Ritsuka still felt a little drained after attempting to use The Time card. She sat on the ground with her back against the tree, her father as well. They didn't say anything for several minutes.

"Ummm, hey..." she said, trying to break the silence. "I was just curious about something..."

"About what?" he replied.

"I've heard alot from Kero, and...I saw alot of Maddie's videos...there was something I was wondering. Why were you so mean to Mom?"

"Huh?" he looked at her, kind of shocked by the question.

"You weren't very nice to her in the beginning. And yet...she still never saw you as an enemy, despite you were competing for the cards. I was just wondering why you were like that at first, that's all."

"Clow Reed is our ancestor, the cards were important to our family." he said. "It didn't take us long to figure out they had been set free. I can't entirely blame her for the cards being released though. It's partly that stuffed animal's fault for not guarding them properly."

"I'm guessing you mean Kero, huh?"

"Yeah. And since you released them a second time, that obviously proves he's still not doing his job."

"So anyway..." Ritsuka began, trying to get back on subject. "Then what happened?"

"I was determined to get all the cards back. The first time I saw Sakura up against a card confirmed she had no idea what she was doing. I always told her how she wasn't fit to be a Cardcaptor. And yet, despite all that, she always thanked me for my help. She saw us more as a team than competitors, even though that's exactly what we were. I never hated her. Mostly I was angry she even got a hold of the book and was responsible for why we had to go out and capture them in the first place. And even though I was the direct descendant, she was still the one chosen to become the next master of the cards."

"I guess I can see why you'd be a little upset."

"Back then I couldn't see it, but as I grew closer to your mother I realized that she becoming the master didn't mean the cards would be leaving our family." he then remembered when they got married. "It just meant she would become a part of it."

Maddie waited by herself at the apartment until she heard a knock at the door. When she answered it, they had returned. "You're back! Oh, thank goodness!" she hugged Ritsuka. "You OK?"

"I'm...fine..." she said. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Night, Maddie!"

Ritsuka then went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"She's still upset, isn't she?" said Maddie.

Kero flew out of the kitchen and up to Maddie. "Hey Madison, we're running a little low on the snacks, do you think you can go buy some tomorrow?"

She slightly giggled. "Of course, Kero! What would you like?"

"Well, first of all..." he looked over to the side. "Huh?"

He just noticed Li standing there. He then flew over beside him. "Well, well, what do we have here? So you finally decided to come back. You may be all grown up now, but I still see a bratty kid."

Li just shoved him to the side. "I don't have time for this..."

* * *

Ritsuka laid on her side in bed but didn't fall asleep. The lights were off and the window was left wide open. She was still trying to take this all in. Everything was unraveling so fast, yet she felt no relief.

"Huh?" Ritsuka sat up in her bed. "What was that?"

She thought she saw something outside. "Was it my imagination?"

Just then something began to appear inside of her bedroom at the foot of her bed. The form of a girl with a feather floating above her hands.

"You're a Star Card, aren't you?" she said. "Hey, wait a minute...you were the one that left that feather at the tree!"

She nodded.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Memory. And I'm so glad you were able to find each other."

Ritsuka slightly lowered her head and looked to the side. "You mean me and my father, huh?"

"Yes. You did not know who he was, so I showed you pieces of his memory. And now, Ritsuka, please seal me."

"Key of the Star...Release!" taking the staff, she lifted it above her head. "I command you to return to your powers confined, Memory Card!"

Slamming down the staff, the card was captured and floated in her hands. Signing her name, she put the card aside, right beside the Sakura Book.

"Memory was trying to help me?" Ritsuka said to herself. "She made sure that we would find each other."

She laid back down on her side, crunched up. She had alot of mixed emotions about her father at the moment.


	19. Episode 18: Rain, Rain, Go Away!

Busyness + Writer's Block = Frustrating Chapter To Write! Sooo...where have I been in the last month or so? Well, I had A LOT of fun at AnimeExpo AX! It was my first time at a table, representing the online manga magazine I submit to with a couple other fellow mangaka! Then there was family get-togethers and things like that, then I got Writer's Block and trying to figure out what the 18th episode would be about was torturous. But after crawling my way out of writer's block I was finally able to deliver you this chapter! I felt I could of done better, but I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's kind of on the short side. Li is now a regular cast member. Things seems a little rough between him and Ritsuka right now, but I promise things will get better between them. And now, dear readers, I give you the next episode of CCR!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I am just a fan!

**Episode Eighteen: Rain, Rain, Go Away!**

A slight breeze slipped into Ritsuka's bedroom that early morning. She opened her eyes, still in that crunched up position. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she began to yawn and strech. Feeling the breeze, she looked toward the direction of her window.

"I forgot to close it last night." she then looked at her clock. "It's only 6:30?"

She could hear some comotion outside. The aroma of something being fried on a pan was in the air. Whatever was being cooked had someone excited. She could hear Kero going crazy over it.

Getting out of bed, she proceeded out the door, still feeling tired. She probably would of slept in longer if it wasn't for the draft and the smell of something delicious.

Maddie was currently cooking at the stove. When she saw Ritsuka, she smiled with closed eyes. "Ritsuka! Good morning! Are you feeling better?"

"There you are, Champ!" said Kero, holding up a fork.

"Why is everyone up so early?" Ritsuka asked in a tired voice, rubbing her eyes..

"Good morning, Ritsuka."

"Huh?" a bit startled, Ritsuka turned around to see Li standing behind her with his usual serious expression upon his face. Gasping, she said "What are you still doing here?"

"Ritsuka, be nice to your father." Maddie told her. She then went back to smiling. "I'm suprised to find that you and Ritsuka are both awake at once, Li. Come, take a seat."

Li did just that but Ritsuka continued to stand there, hesitant to join them.

"What's the matter, Ritsuka?" Kero asked with a mouth full of food. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Come sit down, Ritsuka." said Maddie. "There's nothing to worry about."

Ritsuka slowly sat down, putting both her hands on her lap. She did her best to avoid eye contact with Li and staring down at the table seemed to be the best method. Was she nervous? Not exactly. Scared? Not at all. The fact is that this felt extremely awkward. Even more awkward than when Kero was allowed to roam about the apartment in the open in front of Maddie.

"Here you go!" Maddie said happily, setting a plate in front of everyone. After that she took a seat as well to join them. "It's kind of unusual for you to be up this early, Ritsuka."

"She's just like Sakura, always sleeping in and rushing to school at the very last minute." Kero then took another large bite out of his food.

Li kind of sighed and put his hand on his forhead. "Don't tell me she's just as unorganized as her..."

Maddie just smiled and slightly laughed. "I know that must irritate you, Li. But you gotta admit you kind of miss it."

"And why would I miss that?"

"True."

"I have to say that I am impressed with how Ritsuka's been handling the cards." Kero commented. "She's captured quite a few of them already."

"Oh, if only I had known about that sooner." Maddie sighed. "I could of filmed so many great captures."

As the conversation went on, Ritsuka just sat there, saying nothing. She just stared down at her plate.

"Ummm, hey..." she said. "Is...is it OK if I go back to my room, please?"

They all turned and looked at her.

"But Ritsuka, why?" Maddie asked.

"I'm not...really feeling well."

"I...guess that would be fine. You're not sick, are you? Do you need to stay home from school?"

"No," she got off her chair and took her plate. "I think I'll feel better after some rest."

She walked back to her room and shut the door behind her.

"Ritsuka..."

Li sighed. "Let's face it. She doesn't want to be around me."

"I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually, Li." Maddie told him. "It's just that you've been gone so long that she's just not used to you here."

Li then got up from his chair and proceeded to the front door.

"Hey...Li, where are you going?"

"To do some training. I'll be back in a few hours..."

* * *

Ritsuka walked to school with her two friends, as always. They began to engage in conversation concerning what happened last night.

"I should of trusted Allison's gut-wrenching feeling..." Tanner sighed, his hands in his pockets.

"Why? Something happened?"

Allison laughed. "Remember how Tanner was all like 'I owe that guy a fist in the face for making you cry like that'? To top it off, he called your father a bastard." she laughed again. "Oh boy, Tanner feels really stupid now."

Ritsuka turned to Tanner. "You...didn't try to engage combat, did you?"

"Well, I sort of tried attacking him, but..."

"He got his butt kicked." Allison finished.

"No, I didn't!" he said defensively. "He just...blocked...all of my attacks..."

She sighed. "Tanner, it was quite obvious his skills were far more superior than yours. Be thankful he didn't fight you back."

"I heard he's been doing martial arts since he was really little." said Ritsuka.

"I have, too, ya know!"

"But he's much older than you, Tanner." Allison reminded. "That automatically makes him more experienced than you. No, it makes him 100 times more experienced than you."

"Okay, he has a lot more experience, I get that. But don't make me feel like I suck. I train really hard, you know."

"So what happened last night?" Ritsuka asked. "After I went unconcious?"

"Well..." Allison began. "For one, it seemed your father was very worried about you. After you had gone unconcious..."

_"Ritsuka? Ritsuka?" Allison said in panic. "Please say something!"_

_Tanner knelt beside them. "She's still breathing, right?"_

_"Yeah. But she won't wake up..."_

_"Let me see her." Li said in a tone of voice that was a mixture of demand and worry. _

_Tanner jumped in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "There's no way we're letting you near Ritsuka."_

_"We're not going to let you hurt our friend!" Allison held her tighter._

_"Let me see her." he repeated._

_"No way in heck."_

_"Move out of the way. She's my daughter and I need to see her!"_

_Tanner's eyes widened. "What?"_

_"No way..." Allison's eyes were shaking. "If she's your daughter, then that means you're..."_

_Setting Ritsuka down, both Allison and Tanner slowly backed away and ran in opposite directions. Li picked her up and proceeded to carry her back to Madison's apartment. _

"You mean you just left me there?" Ritsuka said in outrage.

"Hey, he said he was your father, so it was OK to leave you there, right?" Tanner said. "He said he needed to see you..."

"So that's Li Showron, huh?" said Allison. "Your father who's been gone for 14 years."

"Yeah." said Tanner. "Now we know where Ritsuka gets her thick eyebrows from."

"My eyebrows are NOT that THICK, you jerk!" she yelled in his face.

"Okay, okay, sorry..." he said, waving his hands.

"Seriously, Tanner? Do you want to die?" Allison sighed and shook her head. "Never call a maiden's eyebrows thick."

"It's not like it's a big deal or anything. It doesn't change the fact that Ritsuka's really attra-" color started to rush to his face and he paused.

"Ritsuka is really what, Tanner?" Allison asked in a devious tone of voice.

"N-Nevermind!"

"Whatever, Tanner." Allison then looked at Ritsuka. "I honestly have to commend your father for his determination in finding your mother. Most guys would of given up by now and remarry."

"Yeah, that is pretty commendable."

"Still..." said Ritsuka. "Why did he make sure Maddie didn't tell me anything? Up until just recently I didn't even know my parents' names. He could of at least let me have that!"

"Maybe there was a good reason you just don't understand, Ritsuka." Allison suggested. "I know it must be painful, but it's possible there's some things about the situation that required you to stay oblivious to the fact of who you and your parents were."

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "Just a theory."

Tanner then stopped. He appeared to be gazing at the sky.

"Uhh, Tanner?" Allison gave a weird look. "Why...are we stopping?"

"I don't know about you, but..." he looked back at them. "Doesn't the sky look strange to you?"

"Tanner, what's so strange about it?" Allison questioned. "You can't even see the sky 'cause the clouds...wait, where'd those clouds come from?"

"It was sunny just a moment ago." Ritsuka said.

"It's not the overcast that's freaking me out here." Tanner took a step back.

"Is that...rain?" Allison squinted her eyes. "It's coming at a fast rate, too."

Ritsuka also squinted her eyes and noticed something odd. The rain looked like it was coming down like a waterfall from a single cloud. Also, the echoing sound of a little girl giggling was surrounding it.

"Kyaaah! That's not normal rain!"

"Do you think it's another card, Ritsuka?"

"I think we're about to find out..." Tanner said as he began to walk backwards. "And I'm pretty sure that last I checked clouds don't laugh like that. In fact, they're not supposed to laugh at all..."

"I think now's a good time to take out the sealing wand, Ritsuka..." Allison urged.

She nodded. Taking off her necklace, she began to summon the staff. "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

Grabbing the staff, she gave it a twirl and pointed straight at the charging cloud. "Star card, you're mine!"

The laughter got even louder and the card drew closer.

"That's...a lot of water..." Tanner said.

"Quick, Ritsuka!" shouted Allison. "Do something!"

"Uhh, yeah..." she threw above her a card. "Windy Card, release and dispel!"

Instantly, The Windy appeared and began to envelope the charging cloud in a cage of wind. But suddenly the card broke out of the cage and began charging towards them again.

"Huh?" she clenched her staff in frustration. "Shoot...I swear that would work..."

"You still have no idea what you're doing."

All three of them turned to see Li standing there with his sword in hand.

"How'd you know we were even here?" Ritsuka asked, slightly glaring at him.

"I could sense your magic when you activated it." he replied.

"Oh yeah..." she felt kinda of stupid now. "And I suppose you could sense the card, too, right?"

"All of you, stand back."

Tanner and Allison did, but Ritsuka stood in place. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Stay behind me." he told her.

She sighed. "Alright..."

He took his sword and closed his eyes in concentration. "Force, know my plight, release the light..." he then slammed his sword forward. "Lightning!"

Instantly a shock of lightning came hurling towards the card. Scared, it tried to evade, but still got half of it's body hit.

"He injured her..." said Tanner. "That was a pretty impressive attack. I'll admit, it was awesome!"

"Yeah." Allison agreed.

The card looked around and then sped off in another direction.

"Hey, get back here!" Ritsuka shouted. She then looked at Li. "Where's it going?"

"It's probably looking for a safe place to regenerate. It got injured pretty bad." he replied.

"Which card is it?"

"Couldn't you tell? It's The Rain card."

"Hmmm...I swear, it looks identical to The Cloud."

"Hey, are you guys alright?"

Coming towards them was Maddie. "I saw a whole bunch of lights and figured it must of been you two facing a card."

"Pretty much." Ritsuka said.

"Where is it now? Did you capture it?"

She shook her head. "It ran off to heal or something."

"Well, it just so happens I brought this along!" she held out a newly sewn outfit. "It's water resistent, too!"

"Wait, you...want me to wear it now?"

She nodded. "Of course!"

"Come on, Ritsuka. You'll look great!" Kero said, appearing from behind her.

"Uhhh, Kero..." Ritsuka said, pointing, her two friends laughing in the background. "What's up with the blue collar?"

"It's to match you, of course." Maddie smiled.

"We don't really have time for this, Madison." Li told her. "We need to track down that card!"

"Oh, come on, Li! I've been waiting for my chance to do this." she then looked at Ritsuka. "You're going to look so cute! Just like your mother."

Li slightly groaned, but gave in. "Hurry up..."

* * *

While Ritsuka was getting dressed, Li and the others decided to go on ahead. He used his Lasin Board to track down the card and followed the beam of light, which led to Penguin Park.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Allison said. "This place again? What's even so special about it?"

"Don't ask me." Tanner replied. "I have no idea."

"I wasn't even asking you!"

"Oh, there you are." said Maddie, coming out of the bushes with her camera in hand. "We're ready!"

She quickly turned and set her camera on. "Okay, Ritsuka!"

"Ummm, but..." Ritsuka said nervously. "I'm not sure I want to..."

"Come on, Ritsuka. There's no need to be shy!"

"Yeah, Champ! You're a Cardcaptor! You need to make sure you look like you mean business!" said Kero.

"Now I am curious." Allison said.

"Let's see it, Ritsuka!" said Tanner.

"I feel so embarrased..." she came out and stood before everyone. She wore a blue top with a matching skirt that went halfway down her thighs. Her boots were a darker shade of blue, going all the way up to her knees. Her gloves were of the same color and material, going halfway up her arm. And to complete it, a blue hooded cloak where the cape part went only halfway down her back.

"She looks..." Tanner stopped there. He didn't want to say it out loud, but the word he was looking for was "hot".

"Nice work, Miss Taylor." said Allison approvingly. She then gave Tanner a devious smile. "Looks like she did her job."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he glared at her.

"I'm just saying..."

"Do I really have to fight in this?" Ritsuka asked nervously.

"Awww...you look so adorable, Ritsuka!" Maddie told her. "Hey Li, what do you think?"

He could care less but he looked anyway. She seemed totally embarrased even though she looked perfectly fine. It reminded him a lot of Sakura. "She looks fine. Now let's go."

"Right!" Ritsuka nodded and followed behind him.

Maddie found a perfect spot to capture it all on camera.

Suddenly, there was an echoing of laughter.

"There's that creepy laugh again..." said Tanner.

"It must be close." said Allison.

Ritsuka clenched the staff and tried to concentrate. _'Okay, Ritsuka, stay calm. You got this!'_

Suddenly it appeared out of nowhere, laughing, and coming towards Ritsuka and her two friends. Quickly, she summoned a card; "SHIELD!"

But despite having The Shield up, the card passed over and got them soaking wet.

"Oh man!" Tanner exclaimed, dripping wet. "Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"Looks like magical shields aren't enough..." Allison then coughed.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of this card!" Ritsuka said, stomping her foot. "It's laughter makes me cringe."

Kero floated beside her. "Listen, The Rain card is a very playful card. It likes messing with people."

"I can see that, Kero."

"Now you gotta act fast or it'll just keep chasing you with it's..."

She just ran straight for it. "Got it!"

"Uhhh...Ritsuka?"

"What the?" Li saw Ritsuka running straight for it. "What is she doing? You don't just run into a card like that."

She halted before it and looked upon The Rain with narrowed eyes. "Alright, Rain Card. I'm taking you down!"

The Rain looked a bit confused by her words, but then giggled. She then proceeded on her cloud towards her to soak her again. Ritsuka quickly jumped out of the way. Rain then made a sharp turn and ran after her.

_'How am I going to capture it? I need to cage it somehow in something it can't break out of!'_

Not paying attention, she ended up tripping on a rock and then fell face down.

Maddie gasped. "Ritsuka!"

She turned around and saw the card coming for her. "Oh man..." she put both her hands on her foot. "It hurts. I don't think I can run."

Li then got in front of her and concentrated. "Force, know my plight, release the light...Lightning!"

Directly hitting it, the card fell down, too injured to run away. He then looked back at Ritsuka, "Now seal it!"

"R-Right..." she managed to get up and she lifted up her staff. "Rain Card, I command you to return to your powers confined..." she then slammed it down. "Rain Card!"

As it was being pulled in, the card struggled, but eventually returned to it's original guise as a card. She crawled towards it and picked it up and sighed in relief.

"You're more inexperienced than I thought." Li said. "You don't just rush at a card like that without thinking. What if it was a more dangerous card? You could of gotten severely injured!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"I'm surprised you've even made it this far on your own. You clearly have no idea what you're doing, do you? You're too much like your mother."

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Kero said in her defense.

"Li, isn't that a little harsh?" said Maddie. "And I'm not just saying towards Ritsuka."

"Let's go." he said. "We're done here. And they need to get to school."

"Right." Maddie turned off her camera and proceeded on her way.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?" Allison knelt beside her. "That looked like a pretty bad fall."

She didn't say anything. She just stared at her reflection in a puddle of water.

"Ritsuka? Hey...Ritsuka?"

"He's right..." she said quietly. "I really don't...have any idea what I'm doing..."

"Come on." Tanner held his hand out. "Let's go."

She took his hand and he pulled her up and they proceeded towards school.

"We better get you cleaned up first." said Allison. "You need to be in her school uniform."

"I can change in the Girls' Restroom." she then sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

School proceeded as usual. Though the three of them got many questions as to why they were so late. Many people stared at Ritsuka's strange outfit when she came in, but she did change back into her uniform before attending class. It was a long, slow day and Ritsuka couldn't stop thinking about what her father said to her. It repeated relentlessly throughout her head.

_"I'm surprised you even made it this far. You have no idea what you're doing, do you? You're too much like your mother."_

"Is...that a bad thing?" she said to herself as she pulled out her things from her locker.

"Hey Ritsuka. I could...walk home with you, if you want." Tanner offered.

"No, that's okay, Tanner. But thanks anyway."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah...the injuries weren't so..."

"I'm not talking about that."

She gasped slightly, then lowered her head. "I'll get over it..."

She then proceeded to walk home by herself.

* * *

It was nightfall and everyone was getting ready for bed.

"He's going to be staying with us?" Ritsuka said with wide eyes after Maddie told her.

"Yes. Just for a little while." she replied. "Since I only have two bedrooms I set out a place for him on the couch."

"I don't understand why he'd need to stay with us. Isn't he going to continue his search for Mom?"

"He'll still be looking into it, but since you released all the cards he feels it's his duty to make sure they're all captured."

"I see."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It...just seems weird, that's all."

She slightly laughed. "Why would it be weird? At least you'll finally get to know each other."

Before she proceeded into her room, she paused at what she said. "Yeah...I guess so..."

She then shut the door behind her. Maddie sighed. With her arms full of beddings, she walked over to Li to give them to him. "Here. Sorry I didn't have them ready for you last night. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable."

"It was fine." he replied. "Is Ritsuka alright?"

"She seems to be. But I think what you said to her really hurt, Li. I know she's inexperienced but it's not like she was trained for this."

"I know that, Madison. It's just that she could get into a lot of trouble with the way she's been handling things."

"I know this is off the subject, but have you found out anything about getting Sakura back?"

He shook his head. "Right now I need to focus on Ritsuka getting the cards back. But I will find her. It's probably a good thing I came back here."

"Why is that?"

"Because this may be the only place I can find a way to bring her back. Whatever took her might still be here."


	20. Episode 19: Training

Writer's block is a tough thing to defeat. This chapter ended up longer than expected. I'm somewhat happy with it, but also not, if that makes sense? I've contemplated revising this chapter, but after reading it aloud, it actually seemed pretty good. Hope you guys enjoy it! The latter chapters I have planned is what I can't wait to right!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptors, I am just a fan!

**Episode Nineteen: Training**

It was during class that late morning. Ritsuka took notes as her teacher spoke, writing down important key points. But it was hard to keep focus. Her mind continued to wander about what happened the day before.

_'He says I have no idea what I'm doing.'_ she thought to herself. _'And he's surprised I've gotten this far. If I was really bad at this, why have I captured so many?'_

She tapped her chin with the eraser end of her pencil, pondering on that thought. _'Unless he was somehow...worried I might get hurt...'_ she then shook her head. _'There has to be more to it than that. I admit to being totally inexperienced, but Mom got through it alright. Then again, she did have Dad to help her through most of it...'_

"Miss Showron?" came the teacher's voice.

"Huh?" Ritsuka quickly sat up straight. "Uhh, umm...y-yes?"

"Principal Terata would like to see you in his office." she told her.

"Ohh, uhh...yeah. Sure."

She got off her chair and proceeded out. Both Tanner and Allison looked at each other, wondering what's up. Then again, they knew it probably had something to do with her running out a couple days before.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Terata?" said Ritsuka, opening the door to his office.

"Yes." he then motioned toward the seat in front of his desk. "Please sit down."

Ritsuka took a seat as requested, feeling a little nervous. She placed her hands on her lap and kept her eyes looking downward.

"I heard you just ran out of Mr. Nakahara's class a couple days ago without giving an explanation." he said to her.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"And yesterday you, as well as Tanner Haze and Allison Conner showed up late."

"I sort of slipped and fell." she told him. "I didn't get hurt too bad, but it was...kind of hard to walk. So my friends helped me get here."

He looked at a piece of paper. "Matches the testimony of your friends. But what about the incident before?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I know that cell phone use is prohibited in the classroom, but it was an emergency call and, well..."

"And what was so important you had to leave Mr. Nakahara's class in haste without an explanation? Care to explain, Miss Showron?"

"Umm, well..." she was sweating now. She didn't know how to explain it. She can't tell him she was up against a Star Card and if she didn't leave, Reedington might have a hurricane on their hands. "You see, ummm..."

Suddenly, the door opened. A bit startled, she turned her head and was shocked to see her father there.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. You're talking about the incident a couple days ago, correct?" Li said as he shut the door behind him. "If that's the case, the reason Ritsuka rushed out of there was because of an important family matter she had to take care of." he then bowed slightly. "I apologize if this has caused any problems."

"Li Showron?" Mr. Terata said in a slightly shocked voice. "This is sure a surprise. I haven't seen you in years."

"You know him?" said Ritsuka in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yes. He was an exchange student in my class back when I was only an Elementary teacher here. Your mother and Madison Taylor were in that class as well." he then looked at Li. "How've you been holding up these past few years?"

"I'm fine." he said quickly.

"Well, thank you for clearing things up." he told him. "Your daughter is a pretty well behaved student, so it was odd to just see her run off like that." he then looked at her. "You may return to class now, Miss Showron."

She got up and bowed. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

"He covered for you?" said Allison, as the three of them sat outside for lunch.

"Well, it's not like it was necessesarily a cover," Ritsuka told her. "Technically going out to capture a card is a family matter. For one, the deck was created by our ancestor. Second, my mother is the current master. So basically it's like trying to get my family's stuff back."

"Hmmm...never thought of it that way before."

"Yeah. But how'd he know you'd be summoned to the principal's office?" asked Tanner.

Ritsuka shrugged. "He probably figured that would happen and knew I wouldn't know how to cover myself."

"It is odd though." said Allison. "How he came at just the right time. But you're probably right. What do you think would of happened if he didn't stop by?"

"I don't even wanna think about it..."

"Are any of you free after school?" Tanner asked. "We could crash my place and play some video games."

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." Allison replied. "What about you, Ritsuka?"

She shook her head. "Sorry guys, I won't be available today."

"What?" Tanner said in surprise.

"Ritsuka! You just broke Tanner's heart!" said Allison.

Tanner clenched his fist and said in irritation, "Quit it, Allison."

He then looked back at Ritsuka. "But seriously, Ritsuka. Why not?"

"I've made a decision." she replied. "I'm going to ask my father to train me."

"Huh?" they both said at the same time.

"You saw how I screwed up yesterday. And he told me...I had no idea what I was doing..."

Tanner sighed. "Ritsuka, don't listen to him. I'm sure you have a good idea of what you're..."

"No, I don't!" she interjected. "I...I really...have no idea what I'm doing. He even said that about Mother. Capturing cards are dangerous. Next time I might not be so lucky. So I'm gonna ask him to help me. I'll beg down on my knees if I have to!"

"You don't have to go that far..." Tanner told her.

"Still..." she said. "I'm determined to see this through. But I need to gain the proper experience if I'm going to survive this."

Allison put a hand on her shoulder. "We completely understand. We'll be there to support you every step of the way. And besides, maybe this'll help you and your father establish a better relationship."

"You know, if you wanted to learn to fight, I could of easily trained you myself." said Tanner.

"Tanner, need I explain again why Li Showron would be a better choice to train her?"

"I know he has a lot more experience, okay. It's just that..."

"Just that what?" she looked at him slyly.

"Just...nevermind."

"I'm sorry, Tanner." said Ritsuka. "It's just that I need more than just training on how to fight. I need to aquire better knowledge of the cards and how to use them."

"Yeah, I know." he replied. "Don't worry about it. Just know that I'm also willing to help you if you need it."

She smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

After school, they all proceeded to walk home.

"I hope he's still at the apartment." said Ritsuka.

"If he isn't, where else do you think he'd be?" asked Tanner.

She shrugged. "I have no idea. It's not like I know him well enough to figure out where he goes all the time."

"That's...kinda sad, when you think about it."

"Yeah...I guess it is."

"Hey, Ritsuka." said Allison. "Random question; I noticed your father looks really young. Do you know how old he is?"

"Well..." Ritsuka thought for a moment. "Both my parents are exactly the same age. According to Maddie, they were 19 I think when they got married. My mom found out she was two months pregnant with me when they were four months into their marriage, so that would mean they were probably about 20 when I was born. So he's probably around..." she started to calculate. "I think he's probaby somewhere around 34, I guess."

"What the? 34? Are you SERIOUS?" Allison said, shocked. "I knew he looked too young to be a father of a 14 year old. My dad's already in his 40s!"

"I don't see what's so shocking about it." said Tanner. "My parents are only 37."

She groaned. "How'd you guys end up with such young parents?"

"Simple; They married and had kids early. And your parents aren't that old, so calm down..."

"So Ritsuka, are you sure you're really up for this?" Allison asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Ritsuka looked back at them.

"Well, to be honest, your father seems, uhhh...kind of frightening."

"Kind of? That's an understatement." Tanner commented.

"Frightening?" she raised an eyebrow. "Like...how?"

"Oh, come on." said Allison. "Don't you think he's just a little bit intimidating?"

"Well, yeah. Then again, aren't most fathers just naturally a little intimidating? Besides, it's not like he's some 7 foot buff guy or something. He's only like a head taller than Maddie and he's sort of on the scrawny side..."

"When it comes to martial arts, scrawny is deadly." Tanner pointed out. "There's less weight and you can move around more quickly and easily."

"Plus he always looks so serious!" Allison said. "It's really kinda creepy. I mean, is that guy ever happy?"

Ritsuka halted. Not too far ahead was Li, looking toward them.

Allison gasped and covered her mouth. "I hope he didn't hear me say that..."

Tanner sighed. "See why it'd be nice if you couldn't talk?"

She then elbowed his side. Tanner then grabbed his side, followed by an "Ow!" and glared at her.

Looking quite determined, Ritsuka took a few steps forward. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Ritsuka?" he said.

"I wanted to ask...if you could train me!" she replied. "Please, teach me how to fight and how to really use the cards. I promise to be a good student and try my very best!"

"Fine, then. You didn't even really need to ask. I was planning to do that anyway."

"Ohhh...uhhh...okay!"

"Come on, we'll start your training now."

"Huh? Now?" she wasn't expecting that, but decided not to complain. "Y-Yes, teacher."

"Also, quit talking to me like I'm some stranger. I'm your father and you will address me as such, okay?"

"O-Okay..." she nodded.

So Ritsuka followed him to find somewhere to train. Tanner and Allison decided to sneak around and see what they were up to in secret.

Eventually they finally reached a wide space. There were some structures and a stone ground and they weren't too far from a large cherry blossom tree. Ritsuka's friends were hiding behind bushes so they could watch.

"Why are we hiding like idiots?" Tanner asked Allison. "I doubt they'd mind if we came and watched them."

"I know, but it's less fun that way!" she told him. "Besides, I don't wanna break their concentration."

"Yup, you are pretty loud..."

She then socked him in the arm. "I am not!"

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm. "Geez, Allison."

"Oh, look! They're starting!"

Li and Ritsuka stood several feet apart from each other, face to face. He got his sword out and then looked toward Ritsuka. "Okay Ritsuka, now summon the staff."

"W-Wait..." she said nervously. "What are we...?"

"You said you wanted to learn how to use the cards better."

"Well yeah, but..."

"Then summon the staff if you wanna learn."

"R-Right!" she took out her necklace. "Key of the Star..."

The magic circle appeared under her feet and there was a gust of wind, as always. Allison was full of excitement as she watched. "Oh man, this is so exciting!"

Tanner sighed. "I feel like an idiot for agreeing to this."

"Release!" the key then stretched into the staff and she grabbed it.

"Now," started Li, positioning himself in a fighting stance. "Use your best stragety against me."

Her eyes widened. "W-W-What?"

"You wanted to learn how to fight, and this is the best method." he told her. "I want to see what you're truly capable of."

She hesitated a bit, remembering what happened the last time she attempted to fight him. However, this is part of the training, and she wouldn't learn if she didn't train as instructed. She looked at him and nodded in compliance, pulling out a Star Card. "Wood Card, release and dispel!"

Instantly, The Wood appeared, and charged toward Li to try and entangle him in vines and branches. But Li quickly took his sword and started slicing each thing that came at him. Soon a whole bunch of vines and branches were surrounding him. Li then took out his yellow elemental card and pressed it against his sword, calling "Element, Fire! Come to my aid!"

Every piece of vine and branch was engulfed in flames and burnt up, dispeling the card.

"What the?" she said in shock.

He then looked at her and held his sword in front of himself. "Now let's see how you do on defensive."

She blinked. "Huh?"

Closing his eyes in concentration, he called "Force, know my plight. Release the light." he then slammed his sword forward. "Lightning!"

Ritsuka, who wasn't expecting that, let out a quick scream. Her friends watched with fear as the lightning was coming straight at her at a great speed. She only had a few seconds to react and quickly she pulled out a card. "Jump!"

She jumped out of the way and then landed back down on the ground, breathing heavily. "W-Why...why'd you just send lightning at me?"

"Because it will teach you to react to sudden attacks." he replied.

"B-But...you could of killed me! What if I didn't dodge it in time?"

"It wasn't enough to kill you, Ritsuka. Do you really think I'd do that?"

"N-No...I guess not..."

"Your immediate reaction to the attack was just as I had expected." he said to her. "Your mother was always pretty good at evading. The Jump is what she'd commonly use to do this."

"Is there something wrong with that?" she said, slightly narrowing her eyes.

He walked over to her. "I never said there was anything wrong with that."

"Then what about what you said yesterday?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound, followed by the earth shaking. A few seconds later, the same thing repeated.

"Ahhh! What is that?" Allison complained, covering her ears. "Someone doing construction work or something?"

"I don't think construction has that kind of impact." Tanner said, thinking that was a stupid analogy.

Again, crash! Again, shaking. The sound was loud and pounding, and it only seemed to get closer. Ritsuka, who was still on the ground trying to catch her breath, was starting to get scared. Li turned around and his eyes widened when he saw what was being done to the ground. It was almost as if some invisible force was pounding a large fist into the ground. And it got closer.

"It's Power." he said.

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"It's a card of strength." he told her. "Looks like you'll be learning under pressure."

"Oh, great! Why do cards always show up at the worst possible times?" she complained. "Soo, uhhh...do you have any idea how I capture it? Like...what did Mom do?"

Before he could answer, the ground was smashed right in front of them, causing rubble to fly. Li reacted quickly, grabbing hold of Ritsuka and jumping out of the way.

"Are you OK, Ritsuka?" Allison asked.

"Huh?" she looked to see both her friends hiding in the bushes. "What are you guys doing hiding in the bushes?"

"Don't ask me. I was dragged into this." Tanner told her.

"Nevermind that. What's going on? Is it another card?" Allison asked.

"Apparently..." she replied. "I'm not sure what to do. I can't even see it!"

"We're going to have to draw it out." Li said.

"Well, what did Mom do?" she asked.

"She challenged it to a game of Tug-o-War. However, I actually stepped in and made both the card and Sakura think that she won the match against it. I used Time to freeze the moment and pulled the rope out of it's hands. Your mother still doesn't know about that..."

"Are you serious?" Ritsuka said, shocked. "That's so mean! You could of at least told her that you 'helped'."

Li sort of sighed. "That's not important right now. Let's just focus on drawing out the card's true form."

"Okay, but how do we defeat it?" she asked nervously. "I'm not sure it can be captured the same way again."

"You're right. We'll need to think up a plan. What sort of attack cards do you currently have?"

"Ummm..." she searched for them and pulled them out. "Just these."

Li looked them over and pulled one out. "You might be able to strike it with this."

She took the card. "The Thunder?"

"I'm not sure if it can completely take it out, but if you strike quick enough you could do some damage."

"Right." she got up and turned around to face the card. "Uhhh...but how can I strike something I can't see?"

"I wonder why it's hiding itself?" Allison wondered.

"Come on, Power card, show us what you got!" Tanner called.

Suddenly, a little girl appeared in a weird, fluffy pink dress outfit. Ritsuka's eyes widened. "That's Power? Seriously?"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me..." Tanner said.

"Hmmm...that looks like an outfit Maddie would make Ritsuka wear." Allison commented.

"Don't underestimated her. You need to attack before she does." Li told Ritsuka.

She nodded and then took out the card and summoned it. "Thunder! Release and dispel!"

Instantly, a large bolt of lightning came flying toward Power. The lightning struck and she fell backward. However, though hurt, she got back up.

"That should of taken her out..." said Tanner. "Looks like this thing can take a beating."

The Power grinned and then jumped forward, causing another crater into the cement. There was a cloud of dust and sand and they couldn't see anything. Ritsuka started coughing. "Where am I? I can't see anything..."

The dust settled and she saw the card still standing there, only a few feet away with a devious smirk upon her face. Ritsuka took a few steps back in fear. _'What do I do? It was able to get up after being struck by a bolt of lightning. I could use Time to freeze her and then capture it then, but that would take most of my energy. It'll be difficult to capture if I don't have the strength to even seal it.'_

The card just stood there, almost as if it was waiting. Waiting for her to make her move. This card was one who loved challenges and to show off it's power.

"I need to find a way to contain it..." she said to herself. "Maybe if I..."

But before she could think of anything, the card charged towards her and then pounded her fist on the cement, causing another explosion of dust and rubble.

"Ritsuka!" Tanner rushed in there and pulled her out of the way.

She slightly moaned as she opened up her eyes. "...Tanner?"

"I don't think it's very smart to just stand there like that, Ritsuka." Tanner told her. "You should jump out of the way next time. Kind of like what you did against your father's lightning attack."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...it's just that..."

"Just that what?"

"I guess I'm not thinking straight. Usually I'm able to figure out these things fairly fast, but I honestly don't know what to do. I'd like to use Time, but it drains most of my energy. Considering how much I've already used up physically, I don't know if I'd even have the strength to seal it if I went that route. But if I don't..."

"Come on, you can do this." he then gripped her hand and smiled warmly at her. "I know you can."

Her eyes slowly widened and she blushed a little bit.

Li then stood in front of them, facing the card. The two of them, still crouched on the ground, looked up.

_'What is he gonna do?'_ Tanner thought.

"Ummm, Dad...what are you doing?" Ritsuka questioned.

"I'll distract it from you while you think of a way to seal it." he replied. He then got his sword ready and closed his eyes in concentration. "Force, know my plight, Release the light..." he then slammed his sword forward. "Lightning!"

The Power was then hit with a direct attack and fell backward, sliding against the cement. The card slowly got up, showing some injury, but still stood on it's feet.

"That was a pretty precise hit." Tanner said, impressed.

"He is pretty experienced with these kinds of things..." said Ritsuka.

Li then took out his elemental card and pressed it against his sword, calling "Element, Fire! Come to my aid!"

A blast of fire then came charging towards the card. Quickly, Power lightly jumped and landed hard on the ground, causing another explosion of dust and rubble, canceling out the attack. Tanner held Ritsuka close to him to shield her from any possible debri and Li jumped out of the way to avoid any rubble, but accidently hit his back against a tree, rendering him injured.

Ritsuka gasped. She got up and ran over to him, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine..." he replied. He then gripped his left shoulder.

"Let me see." said Allison, checking for any serious injuries. "Nothing's broken. But expect some bruising. He'll be fine, but he's too hurt to do anything right now."

"He must of miscalculated his jump when he was trying to get out of the way." Tanner said.

"I...I'm sorry..." Ritsuka said. "If only I had more experience, maybe I could of..."

"Don't worry about it." Li said to her. "You won't get any experience if you don't face this card now."

"But how can I do it? If only there was a way to stop her from creating those explosions..." she then gasped. "Wait! That's it!"

She then got up and ran over there.

Allison gasped. "Ritsuka! What do you think you're doing?"

Tanner slightly narrowed his eyes. "What does she plan to do?"

Li said nothing. He just watched intently to see what his daughter would do next.

With new determination, she took out a card and summoned it. "Sand Card, create a whirlpool of sand to render The Power helpless!" she then slammed her staff to it. "Sand Card! Release and dispel!

The Power appeared a bit startled. Looking below it's feet, the ground suddenly turned to a whirling pool of sand, causing her to sink.

"Amazing..." Tanner said.

"Now it can't send flying rubble at us." said Allison.

Ritsuka raised her wand up. "Power Card, I command you to return to your powers confined. Power Card!"

Slamming her staff down, the card was sucked in and sealed in it's card form.

She fell to her knees, panting. "It...it worked..."

"Alright!" Allison jumped up with her fist in the air. "That was epic, Ritsuka!" she then threw her arms around her. "Too bad you didn't think of that earlier."

She sighed. "Thanks..."

"Doesn't matter." Tanner said. "She thought of it now and saved everyone before anymore damage was done. Hopefully no one saw that though."

Ritsuka slightly laughed. "Yeah. I sure hope not!"

* * *

Maddie was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She was a little worried that Ritsuka didn't return straight after school. Then again, Li wasn't back either. She figured maybe they were together doing something.

Suddenly, the door opened and she quickly turned her head. "Ritsuka?"

"Hey Maddie." she said. "I, uhhh...captured another card."

"Really?" she said excited. She then lowered her head and sighed. "Too bad I missed it. Which card was it?"

"The Power."

"Oh." she then smiled with closed eyes. "That's the one your mother won against in a game of Tug-o-War."

_'Not really...'_ she thought in her head.

"So, where's your father?" her eyes then widened and she lightly gasped when he came in. "Li? What happened?"

"I'm fine." he said, still holding onto his left shoulder. "I just miscalculated, that's all."

"Are you sure you're alright? Shoulder not dislocated?"

He shook his head.

She sighed. "Well, I hope you heal up soon, Li. Ritsuka, please bring him to my room and let him rest. I don't think the couch would be very comfortable for him right now. I'll call you when dinner's ready, okay?"

"Okay, Maddie." she replied. "This way..."

So she led her father to Madison's bedroom so he could rest on a soft bed. Ritsuka stood in the door frame with her eyes staring at the floor. "Do you really think that about her?"

Li quickly turned around. "What?"

"About Mom. When you told me that...I had no idea what I was doing, you said...that I was too much like her. If you really cared about her, why would you say that? I don't get it."

"I'm not going to deny fact, Ritsuka." Li told her. "She really had no idea what she was doing. She stumbled into something she knew nothing about, so how could she possibly know what to do?"

"Do you even have anything nice to say about her?"

His eyes slightly widened.

"You know, for all I know, you probably just married her for the cards, didn't you?"

She then stormed out of there, slamming the door behind her. Li then suddenly sat down on the bed, running his hands through his hair.

Maddie was a bit startled by the sudden slamming of the door. She turned to see Ritsuka who looked very unhappy.

"Ritsuka? Hey, what's wrong?"

No answer.

"Please, Ritsuka. Tell me what's wrong. Did something happen?"

"I don't understand." she said. "I don't think I've heard him say one good thing about Mom. Does he...does he even...?"

"It's about what he said yesterday, isn't it?"

"He probably just married her for the sake of the cards. I said that to him, too."

Maddie gasped and her eyes were shaking in shock. "Ri-Ritsuka...how could you say that? Did you really say that to him?"

She nodded.

"Ritsuka, I know your father can be a bit harsh at times, but..."

"It's probably true..."

"If that's really all he cared about, why did he spend 14 years searching for her?"

"Huh?" she quickly lifted up her head and looked at her.

"When she was taken that night, the cards were right there, scattered all around him. If that's all he cared about, he could of just taken them. Sakura was gone, so no one would be in his way, right? But it's obvious that's not what he was concerned about."

Ritsuka's eyes were shaking as Maddie kept explaining. She was beginning to feel the devastating weight of her own statement.

"When he came to entrust the book to me, I saw one of his hands bleeding. I don't think it's because he was hurt in a fight. It looked self inflicted. He probably slammed his fist on the ground out of frustration..." she then looked directly at Ritsuka. "Has it ever occured to you that maybe he's hurting, too?"

Ritsuka looked away. "Then why does he...why...?"

"I know he doesn't appear to show much emotion, but that doesn't mean he's incapable of feeling anything." she told her. "I know it may not seem like it, but he really cares about you."

"Then why..." she clenched her fist and looked at her, tears streaming. "Why did he just leave me here? I understand he was looking for Mother, I get that, but...he didn't even once come to see me. He even made sure that you...that you never told me anything about them. Not even their names..."

"You saw that through The Memory?"

She nodded.

"I heard that it can only show you pieces of someone's else memory. It sounds like you only got a fragment of that conversation. The reason why he left you with me was to protect you."

She slightly gasped. "What?"

"This is only a theory, but he thinks that whatever took your mother was attracted by magic."

"But Dad uses magic all the time. How come it wasn't attracted then?"

"Maybe it's the cards." she said. "You see, for awhile, Sakura didn't use them. She had sealed them away along with Kero to try and have a normal life. Especially when you came along, she didn't want any harm to come to you. And it was me who asked her to open the book again, that way, we could see Kero. That same night she disappeared."

"So, you're saying, I wasn't suppose to know anything because...?"

"He didn't want you to look for him. If you used magic, his theory was that maybe that thing would come back and take you. He wanted to make sure that that would not happen."

"But...I use the cards...why hasn't it...?"

"It was only a theory. Maybe it was just a coincidence that it happened to show up when she opened the book again."

"I'm sorry, Maddie..." Ritsuka said. "I shouldn't have said that without knowing the full story. I...I feel so stupid!"

"We all say some pretty bad things when we're in an emotional frenzy." said Maddie. "I guess it's 'cause we're not thinking clearly."

"Still..." she said. "I...I had no right to say that to him. He probably thinks I'm some ungreatful little brat by now. Which is probably true. I've probably already caused...too much damage to repair..."

"No you haven't, silly!" Maddie said, smiling with closed eyes. "Just go talk to him."

"O-Okay..."

Meanwhile, Li was still sitting there in the dark, full of mixed feelings and thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about the days he would continuously say harsh things to Sakura. And yet, even so, she never let it get to her. She still made an effort to be his friend, despite how he treated her. It was something he was still trying to figure out.

Suddenly, the door opened, shining in some light. Ritsuka stood there, feeling guilty about what she said. She leaned upon the door frame, slightly looking downward. "Ummm, Dad...I..." she began. "I just wanted...to say...I...I..."

"You could come closer than that." he said.

She sort of looked to the side and entered the room, until she was standing right in front of him. "I...I'm sorry, about what I said to you earlier. That was really disrespectful and uncalled for. I...I had no right. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she then threw her arms around him and started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Li was a bit startled by the sudden embrace, but then wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"No, it's not!" she said, looking up at him. "All I've done is caused you nothing but trouble. You even got injured because I didn't know how to face that card. And then I go off making assumptions that aren't true because I'm selfish and stupid..."

"Ritsuka, you're not..."

"Yes, I am! I don't even deserve to be a Cardcaptor!"

"That's not true."

"Huh?"

"I still think your mother had no idea what she was doing when she stumbled into this. But despite that, she always tried her hardest, no matter what I said to her. She never tried making enemies with me. No matter what, she always thought of others first, even if it put her in danger." as he said this, he thought about all those situations, like when Rita was under The Sword card's control or when she had to face Yue in the Final Judgement. "I think those were the kind of attributes Clow Reed wanted in the next person to look after the cards. That's probably why she was chosen."

"Are you...still upset you weren't chosen?"

He shook his head. "She was meant to protect the cards. I was meant to protect her."

"Then let's look for her...together this time. Maybe some of the cards could help us. And, uhh...if it's okay...I'd still like to train with you."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Awww..."

"Huh?" Ritsuka turned around to see Maddie standing there with her camera. She quickly hid her face, feeling embarrased.

Li gave her a weird look. "Madison, what are you doing?"

She lowered her camera. "I'm sorry. You two just looked so cute I couldn't help myself! I'm so happy to see you guys like this. I'm sure Sakura would be happy, too!"

"Don't tell me you were filming without me!" Kero flew in the room, in front of Madison. "This scene would be incomplete without me."

Maddie giggled and got her camera ready. "Alright, Kero. Show me what you've got!"

Kero then started posing for her on the camera, enjoying every minute of it.

"Uhhh, Kero..." said Ritsuka, a sweat drip slinking down her head. "What are you doing?"

"What? I was feeling left out."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Ohh, uhh..." he then started scratching the back of his head. "I ate a little too much snacks and kinda took a nap."

"Are you always this lazy?"

"Hey!"

"What if I needed your help, Kero? I need someone who's awake to answer the phone if I needed you."

"If the phone started ringing, I'd wake up and answer it you know." Kero then looked at Li. "Besides, you have the brat to help you now in case I'm not around."

"Stop calling me that!" Li told him.

"Hey, you know it's true."

"Stuffed animal..." he mumbled.

Kero growled. "What did you just say?"

Maddie stood there with a nervous smile, eyes closed, and a sweat drip slinking down her head as the two bantered back and forth. "Oh, dear..."

* * *

After dinner, Ritsuka took all the dishes and started washing them.

"Thank you for the food, Maddie." she told her.

"Oh, sure." she smiled. "And thanks for helping out. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah." Ritsuak then started to dry off a plate.

"So I heard that Li's going to be training you."

"Mmhmm." she nodded. "It's just that..."

"Hm? Something wrong?"

She lowered her head in gloom. "I have to wake up at 5 AM every morning..."

Maddie slightly giggled.

"It's about time you start getting up early." Kero commented.

She eyed him. "Like you should talk."

"Hey!"

"If anyone sleeps in all the time, it's you!"

"At least I have an excuse!"

"Haha. What excuse?"

"Well, ummm...okay I guess you're right..."

As that was going on, Li was lying on the couch, thinking. He now had two things to worry about. Finding Sakura and keeping Ritsuka safe. He couldn't fulfill his promise in returning home with Sakura by his side. But he wasn't giving up on finding her either. Ritsuka was determined herself.

_"Let's look for her...together this time." she said. "Maybe some of the cards could help us."_


	21. Episode 20: Silent Sillouette Part One

This episode actually WASN'T intended to be a two parter, but it just sort of happened (just like the one with the Time and Water wasn't supposed to be). This first part is more of a build up to what'll happen in the second part, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. My, my, episode 20 already? CCR has almost made a "full season". Anyway, please enjoy, dear readers!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS, I am just a fan.

**Episode Twenty: Silent Sillouette (Part One)**

It was a beautiful day. There was a slight breeze in the air and the weather was perfect. But as everyone enjoyed their lunch outside, Ritsuka laid upon the grass, sleeping. Both Tanner and Allison looked at each other, then back at their sleeping friend.

"Uhhh...Ritsuka?" said Tanner.

"Are...you alright?" asked Allison.

Her eyes slowly opened. "Huh?"

"Why are you sleeping on the grass?"

She then got up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, sorry."

"At this rate you won't even have time to finish your lunch."

"Yeah, I know." she said. "It's just that I feel so tired."

"Why?"

"Well, you know how Dad's been training me and all."

"So?" Tanner said. "What's the big deal?"

"I have to get up at 5 AM each morning before school!"

"That is a bit early." said Allison.

"That's a perfect time to get up and train." Tanner told her. "I'm glad he's doing that to you. It'll benefit not only your skills, but teach you how to be a morning person."

Ritsuka glared at him. "Oh, shut up, Tanner! It's not like you have to get up at 5 AM!"

"Actually, that's about the same time I get up to practice."

She blinked. "What?"

"You're actually quite lucky. My grandfather made sure I got up at 4:30 in the morning for training."

Ritsuka moaned. "Great, now I have no support in my complaint!" she then fell backwards, laying herself in the grass again. "And I doubt training with you would of been any easier."

"I don't see what's so bad about getting up early to train." Tanner said.

She sat back up and got up in his face. "Try dodging lightning half asleep. I literally can say I was 'jolted' awake!"

Allison gasped. "Did...did you get hit by one of his strikes?"

"No." she replied. "But I've gotten close."

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"Yeah, well, the 'shock' factor hasn't really worn off yet."

"I know you're tired, but aren't you gonna eat your lunch? Ya know, before Tanner gets his grubby hands on it?"

"You make it sound like I'm some rude jerk." he said to her.

"Oh, come on." she said. "You know that's what you'll do."

"Can't deny that."

"I just want to get some sleep..." Ritsuka said, turning on her side and closing her eyes.

"Wow, she really is tired." Allison said.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Allison turned to see a high school boy coming their direction. He had messy black hair and appeared to be friendly. Some reason, he looked familiar, though.

"You're Allison Conner, right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she replied.

"I'm Daisuke Taiyama." he told her. "Remember when we all went into that forest to investigate the possible ghost? I was the guy with the camera trying to get footage for my dad."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember you!" she said excitedly. "You said that your dad is into paranormal investigation, right?"

"Yup. He wants to start his own investigation team. So I've been on the look out for anything out of the ordinary that might be worth looking into."

"That's so cool!"

Tanner sighed. "Another ghost hunter, huh? That's all we need."

"Tanner..." she said through her teeth. "Ignore him. This naive fool doesn't think ghosts exists."

"Naive fool?" Tanner raised an eyebrow. He then muttered, "If anyone's naive, it's you..."

She then looked at him with a piercing glare. "Don't think I can't hear you!"

"Hey, who's your sleeping friend?" Daisuke asked. "She looks familiar."

"Oh, that's Ritsuka Showron." she replied. "She was with us that time we all went into the forest. But...she's deathly afraid of ghosts. I'm not sure why, though. Apparently she's never seen one. Maybe it's just the idea of ghosts that scare her."

"Can't blame her." Daisuke said.

"By the way, why are you here? Not to sound rude or anything. Just curious."

"Since you're pretty enthusiastic about ghosts, I thought maybe you could help me."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to look for a really good case my dad could work on. And I think the perfect place to start is our own school."

"Huh?" her eyes widened. "Why...the school?"

"It's quite obvious, isn't it?" he said, turning his head to look at the building. "Many strange things happened here. For example, like the afterschool ghost. Even our parents heard her song echo throughout the halls. That mystery is still yet to be solved."

"Oh, well, that actually really wasn't a gho-"

Tanner quickly covered her mouth and said in a low voice, "Allison, are you trying to blow our cover?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you covering Miss Conner's mouth?"

"Because she'll just spew out a lot of hot air." he replied.

She then forced his hand off and pushed him away. "You always find some way to critisize me, don't you?"

"Like you're one to talk." he said, rubbing the back of his head from the fall.

"So anyway..." began Allison, trying to get back on topic. "What's this about investigating the school?"

"A record of strange things have happened over the years. I mean, come on, you've noticed yourself the weird occurances just recently. But what I find astounding is it almost seems like it's happening again. Like this place is haunted."

"How far back does these occurences go?"

"Well, back when a lot of our parents would have been attending this school, assuming they lived here at the time. And there's one case I am especially interested in."

"And...what case is that?"

"It happened many years ago in the Elementary building in the Division 2 4th grade classroom. One morning, all the kids just found the whole classroom messed up with chairs and tables piled onto each other. No one could figure out who did it. But my theory is maybe it wasn't a living human. I think it was a poltergeist."

"Poltergeist? You mean ghosts that can actually move things?"

He nodded. "I did some research of who was attending at the time. You know your classmate Anita? Both her parents were in that very class it happened. I asked Anita if her parents ever talked to her about that incident, and she confirmed it."

"Assuming there is a 'ghost' haunting the school," said Tanner, chiming in. "Who's to say that it's even still here? There hasn't been any recent reports of that incident."

"On the contrary," Daisuke slightly narrowed his eyes. "I got a lead."

Both of them slightly gasped with widening eyes. Allison was highly interested now, but Tanner had a slightly different theory on what type of "spirit" it may be.

* * *

"Why are we heading over to the high school building?" Ritsuka asked, after school was over. Both Tanner and Ritsuka were asked to meet Allison over at Reedington High.

"You're not gonna like it." Tanner replied, his hands in his pockets. "Remember the supposed 'monster' everyone thought they saw in the forest?"

"Yeah. But that was just The Illusion card."

"I know. That's not the point. I'm sure you remember who was present, right?"

"Pretty much. There were some of our classmates and some of Hanako's classmates."

"Well, it just so happens while you slept during lunch that one of Hanako's classmates that were with us at that time came to talk with Allison."

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Yup. His name is Daisuke Taiyama. He's the guy who was trying to get footage for his dad. Of course, when he tried to record the supposed 'ghost' he got nothing."

"That would make sense." Ritsuka said. "Kero told me that The Illusion only shows you what you want to see or expect to see. And since obviously none of us are going to be seeing the same thing, it would make sense nothing would of shown up on film."

"Right. But he doesn't know that."

"True."

"Anyway, he thinks we might have another case."

Ritsuka stopped. "Wait. You don't mean...?"

He turned back to look at her. "Yup. Another so called 'haunting' has recently occured at the High School." he then narrowed his eyes. "Something Daisuke thinks is linked to something that happened back in the Elementary building a number of years ago, probably around the same time your mother was capturing the cards."

Ritsuka took a step back and gasped, eyes widening. "What do you mean, Tanner?"

"Apparently, in 4th grade, Division 2, all of the tables and chairs were mysteriously piled onto each other. But no one could figure out why. It's been a mystery ever since."

Ritsuka started shivering. "That's...that's really scary."

She took another step back and put her hands on her chest. "Ummm...do we really...have to investigate this? I mean, if there's really a ghost here, I don't wanna see it."

Tanner took her hand. "I'm telling you this because I don't think it's a ghost. I'm not able to sense things like you do, but from what I've been hearing it sounds like it could be one of those cards you need to get back."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "You mean a Star Card?"

He nodded. "That's why we need to investigate this, Ritsuka."

"But Tanner..." she began. "What if it's not a card? What if it's really...?"

He turned around and continued to press onward. "I seriously doubt it."

Ritsuka stood there, stiff. The idea of ghosts frightened her. She doesn't want to jump into something expecting a card and then getting a haunting.

"Ritsuka!" Tanner called. "Ya coming or not?"

"Oh, yeah!" she then ran to catch up with him. "Sorry."

In the distance were some other high school students, as well as Allison talking with Daisuke. She turned and saw Tanner and Ritsuka coming their way. She smiled and started waving, "Hey guys!"

"Looks like we got another small group going, eh?" said Tanner.

"Yeah. They're really interested in hearing what Miss Shirokage saw."

"Miss Shirokage?"

"Oh, yeah. One of the students here, Miki Shirokage."

"I see. The so-called ghost eyewitness, right?"

"You mean she saw a ghost?" said Ritsuka nervously. "Seriously?"

"It's what we're trying to investigate. Oh!" Allison just realized something. "I forgot to introduce you! Ritsuka, this is Daisuke Taiyama. You remember him from several nights ago, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to see you again." she bowed slightly.

"Ah. So you must be Ritsuka Showron?" he said to her.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"Allison filled me in. You were asleep when I dropped by."

"Yeah, uhhh..." she blushed in embarrasment. "I've been kinda forced to get up early for some training..."

"Training? For what?"

"Oh, uhhh..." she was trying to think of how to explain. "Well, uhhh...my dad's teaching me self-defense! He likes to get up early."

"Can we just get to the point now?" said Tanner in an impatient tone of voice.

"Right." Daisuke nodded. He then looked over at the girl who claimed to have seen something supernatural. "Give us your testimony, Miki."

"Y-Yes. Of course." she said a little nervously. "It happened after school yesterday. There was some things I needed to do before I left, so I ended up staying 'till close to sundown. As I was packing up in the classroom I heard a sound. Like an echo. It startled me."

_Miki gasped when she heard a noise from the hallway. She quickly stuck her head out of the door frame and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed in relief, "Maybe it's just my imagination."_

_Suddenly, again. A strange sound echoed throughout the hallway. _

"Further down the hallway it gets really dark." she told them. "And I kept hearing this sound, like some sort of clanking sound, coming from deep down the hallway. I just kept staring with my eyes shaking in fear, debating with myself whether or not I should investigate. And then..."

_"Huh?" the strange sound seemed to be getting louder, as if it was coming closer. It got louder and louder. Miki's eyes slowly widened. She had the urge to run, yet she was frozen. Part of her wanted to satisfy the curiousity of what lurked in the darkness, while most of her wanted to just get out of there. _

"I wanted to run. I really did. But I felt so compelled by my own curiousity to just stand there. I know it was really stupid, but it was hard to fight, ya know?"

"So what did you do?" asked one of the other students.

"Nothing. That is, until I caught a glimpse of something."

_Miki's eyes were locked on the darkness of the hallway. The sound kept getting louder and louder. She lowered her head just a little and saw emerging from the darkness, a formless shadow. She started to back away, sweating in fear. Finally, she just turned around and started running._

"I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get out of there. Because for some reason I knew that that shadow was following me. I was certain it was right behind me. I ran straight for the entrance, but..."

_She gasped. Barricading the school entrance was piles of desks and chairs._

_"Wh-What..." she took a step back. "What is this?"_

_Again, CLANK! That same sound she heard earlier echoed throughout the hall, right behind her. And once again, it was getting closer and closer. Slowly she began turning around, until..._

_WRAP! The formless shadow entangled itself around her ankle. "No!"_

"I tried shaking it off but it was just no use. I wasn't sure what else to do, but I just grabbed onto the knob of some door of a room I've never been in before. It was unlocked and it opened, so I fell in. There was a bunch of dusty boxes and other useless junk, but what caught my eye was a painting."

"What did the painting looked like?" asked Cole, one of Hanako's classmates, in interest.

"It was really weird. It was probably an oil painting of some kind. Of a strange woman who's mouth was covered."

"Then what happened?"

_"Let go of me, let go of me..." Miki begged, still feeling the grip of the formless shadow wrapped around her ankle. "Please...just let go...!"_

_With all that comotion going on, the painting began to shift. The woman put her index finger over where her lips would be and suddenly everything was muted. Miki tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. _

"It was terrible. No matter how hard I tried screaming for help it was as if I couldn't make a sound. I kept crying and crying until the next thing I knew I found myself in the middle of the hallway. One of the teachers, Mr. Wakasa, found me. Apparently he had some extra work to do and was in the building the whole time. He told me he heard some comotion and found me panicking in the hallway. When he saw the entrance blocked off, he figured it was some students playing a prank. But let's be honest...our school is haunted!"

"Let's not make assumptions, here." said Tanner, his arms crossed.

"Tanner!" Allison said, irritated. "She was just attacked by some...some...weird thing and not even a part of you thinks she was attacked by a malicious spirit?"

"Oh, I didn't say it wasn't a 'spirit', now did I?"

She sighed. "No. But you were implying it."

"I'm just saying we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Well, that's why we're here to investigate." said Daisuke. "But there's no doubt that something was there." he then put a hand on Miki's shoulder and looked at her. "Are you sure you'll be okay coming with us?"

"Mmmhmm." she nodded. "I need to find out for myself. To get some closure, ya know?"

"Hmmm...maybe I should tell Maddie about this..." Ritsuka got out her cell phone and started dialing.

* * *

The phone kept ringing relentlessly. Kero was in front of the TV, stuffing popcorn in his mouth while Maddie was sewing another battle costume for Ritsuka.

Maddie reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. Maddie?"

"Hey Ritsuka. What's going on?"

"Well, uhh...there's a whole bunch of students who want to investigate a possible school haunting. Something happened to a girl named Miki and she thinks it's a...ghost...and uhhh...I'm too afraid to go but Tanner thinks it isn't a ghost and wants me to see if it's...well, you know...or not. Is...is Dad there?"

"Oh, sorry. He's not. He went out somewhere."

"I see. Well I just wanted to let you know where I am. I really hope it isn't a ghost."

She slightly giggled. "Awwww. You even have the same fears as her."

"Nnn...huh? Well, anyway, I hope it's alright with you."

"Well if it is a card maybe it is best you stay. I'll be sure to let your father know where you are when he gets back."

"Okay, bye." and they both hung up.

"Was that Ritsuka?" asked Kero.

"Mmmhmm." she nodded. "Evidently something weird is happening at school and she's going to investigate."

"A Star Card?"

"Maybe. Though she seems so scared it might be a ghost."

"While I admit that is a possibility, it's probably most likely not."

"I've never really understood why Ritsuka suddenly had a fear of ghosts. I guess some things are just inherited."

Just then, the front door opened. Li had returned home.

"I'm back." he said.

"Welcome back, Li." Maddie smiled.

"I felt a weird presence coming from the school. It's possible it might be a Star Card. Where's Ritsuka?"

"Oh! She just called me. Apparently many of the other students think the school is haunted and are going to investigate. Somehow she got caught up in it and will be going with them to investigate."

"Are you serious? Great...it'll be difficult to use our magic when there's an audience."

"Wait. You're not planning to go over there, are you?"

"It's too dangerous to let her do this by herself."

"But she's captured many cards on her own before."

"Yeah. But has she really ever had to worry about people watching?"

"Well, uhhh..." she sighed. "Only once. She put everyone to sleep. It was in a public place. You know, the amusement park?"

"Still, this will be a little more difficult." he said. "I'm sure they all plan to stick close together and if they're attacked, Ritsuka will be forced to act, right in front of them."

* * *

Daisuke turned his camera on and started filming. "Alright guys, are you ready?"

"I'm not sure we should be doing this..." said one of the girl students, having second thoughts.

"Aww, is somebody chicken?" teased another girl student.

"N-No...it's just that maybe we shouldn't be messing around with this. What if we get the spirit angry and it curses us?"

"Oh, Naoki, please. There's no such thing as curses."

"Hmmm..." pondered Cole. "How could their be spirits but not curses?"

Tanner sighed. "Could we just get a move on, guys? Let's not make this take any longer than it should."

"And this time," Allison raised her arm high and fisted her hand, slowly bringing it down in front of her face. "Tanner will have no choice but to admit there are ghosts in this world!"

He slightly groaned. "Give it up, Allison."

Suddenly, he felt someone's hand wrap around his. He turned to see that it was Ritsuka.

"Is...is it okay if I just stick close to you?" she said, her eyes looking slightly downward.

He smiled warmly. "Of course, Ritsuka. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"We're about to go inside!" shouted one of the boy students. "Everybody get ready!"

"Hey, maybe we should take a head count so we can account for everyone when this is over." suggested another boy student. Everyone agreed that was a good idea.

After counting, they accounted for a total of 12 students.

Daisuke looked at Miki. "I think checking out that room where you found the mysterious painting would be a good place to start."

She nodded. "Understood."

They all entered the school, hearing nothing but the echoes of their own footsteps. The sun was almost set and the light was fading, leaving the place almost entirely dark.

"Anybody need a flashlight?" asked Cole, waving around an extra.

"I think we have enough light." Allison replied. "Besides, too much light might scare away the shadow guy."

"I would assume that'd be a good thing."

"Yeah, but then we don't get to see it!"

"Here." Miki stopped in front of a door. "I'm sure this was the room."

She reached her hand slowly for the knob and gently turned it, pushing it opened. The dim lighting in the room suddenly flicked on automatically. It was more of a rather large storage closet than a room.

Miki gasped. "It's not here!"

Everyone was slightly shocked.

"Are you sure, Miki?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes. It's not here anymore. Even some of the boxes are missing."

"They must of moved it to another room." said Reiko, the girl student who teased Naoki about curses.

"I think I remember someone wheeling a bunch of stuff out of here this morning." said Shawn, the one who suggested on taking a head count.

"Where were they taken?" asked Miki desperately.

"Hmmm..." he thought for a moment. "I remember them taking a whole bunch of stuff into the Teacher's Lounge."

"Alright!" Allison said excitedly. She then pointed straight forward. "To the Teacher's Lounge it is!"

She then took off running, but then stopped. Turning back, she said "Uhhh...how do we get to the Teacher's Lounge?" she then smiled nervously with a sweatdrop on her head. "I'm not very familiar with the High School."

Tanner sighed and shook his head. "Allison's a bit too enthusiastic about these things that she doesn't think."

So everyone proceeded together to the Teacher's Lounge. Both Tanner and Ritsuka were near behind the crowd. Ritsuka was feeling really nervous, sticking very close to Tanner's side.

He slightly sighed. "Ritsuka, are you really that scared?"

"Well, uhhh..." she then lowered her head in defeat. "Yeah, I am..."

"I don't understand how anyone can be afraid of something that probably doesn't exist. I mean, do you honestly think there are such a thing as ghosts?"

She gave a slow nod. "I think so. I'm not sure whether or not they're truly harmful, or if it depends on the spirit, but just the idea of dead people being able to make contact with the living is REALLY creepy!"

"That's it? You're literally just scared about an idea?"

"Hey, don't make fun of me!"

"Okay guys, we've made it to the Teacher's Lounge." announced Cole. "Get ready."

"Are you sure the painting's even in there, Shawn?" said Hanako doubtfully.

"Hey, I did see them wheel a bunch of stuff over here." he replied.

"Come on, let's just open the door already." said Tadeshi, another boy student.

"Miki?" Daisuke turned back to look at her.

She nodded. "Yes."

Slowly she proceeded toward the door, the other students backing away slightly to make a path. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the knob and slowly began turning it. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst, and pushed it open.

Everyone shined their flashlights in the dark room. There was literally only one window in the entire lounge. They all went inside, searching for this mysterious oil painting Miki had described earlier.

"Looks like nothing's here." said Tadeshi.

"Naoki and I can't find anything either." said Hanako.

"Both Cole and I checked the other room. No weird oil painting." said Noriaki, the one who announced for everyone to get ready before entering the school.

"I could've sworn I saw them wheel a bunch of boxes here from the storage room." said Shawn.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean the oil painting was brought here." said Reiko.

"Oh yeah, that's true. Sorry Miki."

"Guess we should keep looking then?" suggested Allison.

"Yeah." Daisuke agreed. "That oil painting must be here somewhere. Maybe we should all split up to cover more ground."

"No way!" Cole protested. "That's how the idiots in the horror movies get killed is because they all go off by themselves!"

"Relax, Cole; we're not in a horror movie." Hanako assured him. "And besides, that usually only happens when they all decide to explore solo. There's a total of 12 of us, right? If we split up into groups of 3, I think we'd be alright."

Tanner slightly groaned and muttered, "Great, this is gonna take longer than it should."

"Well, at least this'll make it easier for me to sense if it's a Star Card or not." Ritsuka said to him.

"Yeah, but she said groups of 3. Which means we got to worry about the one extra person who decides to tag along."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"Okay, listen up!" Noriaki announced. "This is how we'll divide it; Cole, Naoki, and Reiko are coming with me. Miki, you go with Shawn, Tadeshi, and Hanako. That leaves Daisuke with the Junior High students."

"Hey! You could of at least mentioned our names!" said Allison in an irritated voice.

"So I'm going with Allison, Tanner, and Ritsuka." Daisuke said. "Perfect. Thanks for organizing that for me, Noriaki." he then looked at Allison. "Are you ready?"

She winked and gave him a thumbs up. "You betcha!"

Tanner groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Ritsuka slightly giggled at Tanner's comment.

So it was settled. The 12 students divided into groups of 3 each and scattered across the building. Before they went their separate ways, they discussed a place where they should meet.

"How 'bout the front entrance of the school?" suggested Naoki.

"I think that'd be smart, too." agreed Reiko.

"I still think that if we split up we're serious all gonna die." said Cole.

Hanako moaned. "Must you ALWAYS think of the WORST case scenario?"

"Meet up at the front entrace, got it." Daisuke then turned his camera to face him. "We're about to continue our investigation of Reedington High by splitting up into three groups to try and find the mysterious oil painting. Perhaps we'll run into Mr. Shadow Guy along the way. The first group consists of Cole, Naoki, and Reiko, led by Noriaki. The second group; Shawn, Tadeshi, and Hanako, led by Miki, our supernatural eyewitness. The third group is led by me, Daisuke, and consists of three Reedington MiddleSchool students named Allison, Tanner, and Ritsuka. We do not know if we'll return from this endeavor, but if anyone finds this recording, please know that the school might be indeed haunted."

"Did you have to add that last part in?" asked Reiko, giving him a weird look. "I mean, seriously? May not return?"

"See, told you we were gonna die." said Cole in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Can we just go?" Tanner said impatiently. "I'm getting tired of this and just want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Geez, Tanner!" Allison said, eyeing him. "Rude, much?"

Daisuke put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay; I'm sure we're all a little tired and would much rather go home. It's porbably best if we get a move on to find this painting." he then looked at everyone. "Be sure to shout if you find anything!"

So finally everyone split up in different directions, searching every room and square inch possible to find any traces of either the shadow or the painting.

Daisuke's group treaded down an empty hall where the moonlight shined through the line of various windows. Allison was walking beside Daisuke while Tanner and Ritsuka walking side by side behind them.

"I wish we would of divided into groups of four instead." Tanner said in a slightly lowered voice.

"Why's that?" Ritsuka asked, also in a lowered voice.

"Think about it; if we really are dealing with a Star Card, then we wouldn't have to worry about this guy over here."

Allison stopped and turned around. "Hey, are you BACK TALKING Daisuke over there?"

"No, we're not." he replied, a little irritated with her. "And why so defensive of him all of a sudden?"

"Oh, no reason. I just think you should show him a little more respect."

"Fine, fine. I'll show your boyfriend a little more respect."

She then crossed her arms with closed eyes. "That's bett-" she then paused and realized what he just said. She then blushed a bright red and said, "Wait, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Shhh..." Daisuke said, putting his hand out to signal them to be quiet. "Do you hear that?"

"Huh?" Allison turned her head to see the direction the sound was coming from. "It just...sounds like a slight breeze."

"Yeah. And why would there be a slight breeze inside the school?"

Ritsuka suddenly felt something and quickly grabbed Tanner's arm, shivering. That caught him a little off guard and he said, "Ritsuka, what?"

"I can feel it. Something's nearby."

Daisuke turned back to look at her. "Wait. Did you just say...you could feel something nearby?"

"Huh? No, no, it's nothing like that..."

"But I just heard you. Are you some kind of medium or something?"

Allison looked at her with a serious expression. "Ritsuka, what's going on?"

"L-Listen..." she began nervously. "Can we...talk about this later? Let's just keep going."

"No. I really want to hear it. Are you saying that...what we're dealing with is not a ghost?"

"Allison, what the heck? You know we can't talk about this right now." said Tanner.

"I just want her to answer my question."

"Let's do this later. Like not in front of him."

"Is there something you guys are hiding from me?" asked Daisuke. "Because I'm feeling a little left out. What's going on here? Is there something I don't know about?"

But before anyone could say anything, there was a loud, female scream, followed by several voices screaming.

Ritsuka's eyes were shaking. "That must be the others."

"We can't stay here." Daisuke suddenly grabbed Allison's hand and started running. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"H-Hey! Wait for us!" but as Ritsuka was about to run, Tanner pulled her back.

"Wait!" he told her. "This is the perfect opportunity for you to use your magic without anyone seeing you."

"But what about Allison?"

"She'll be find. Her beloved Daisuke already ran off with her."

She slightly laughed. "Okay, let's do this."

She took the key and began summoning the staff. "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light! RELEASE!"

"It looked like you sensed something earlier. Can you figure out where?"

She nodded. "Further down, into the darkness."


	22. Episode 21: Silent Sillouette Part Two

I AM ALIVE! Writer's Block had a strong hold of me, but in a desperate fight, I think I have finally overcome it! Now I feel energized with creative energy, and am excited to be able to update for you once again. I don't consider this one of my best chapters, but that's for you to decide. And now, my dear readers, please enjoy the 21st episode of CCR, and look forward to better chapters ahead! :P**  
**

**Episode Twenty-One: Silent Sillouette (Part Two)**

"I could feel something weird coming from further down." Ritsuka explained. "If it's a Star Card, we need to try to capture it without anybody looking."

"Well, no one else is around, so I guess we can proceed through the darkness." Tanner took out his flashlight and switched it on. "That Miki girl described it as a shadow, right? Do you know of a card like that?"

"Ummm..." she pondered this. "Oh! I remember when I was capturing The Thunder, Kero mentioned it. It was called The Shadow. Maybe that's the name of our mysterious shadow guy!"

"And that just leaves the painting. The Shadow could be anywhere, so stay alert. As far as the other one, we'll have to locate it."

"But Tanner..." she began. "What if it's not...?"

He sighed. "Don't tell me you think it's a real haunted painting, Ritsuka."

"Well, I mean..." she then lowered her head in defeat. "Okay, okay, I admit it; I do think it's a haunted painting. But I wasn't ruling out the possibility of it being a Star Card, either!"

Tanner took her hand and started proceeding forward. "Come on, Ritsuka. Let's get this over with."

"H-Hey! Quit dragging me!"

"I'm not dragging you, Ritsuka. I'm just simply helping you along. Besides, it'll be harder to get separated this way once we enter the area without any windows."

_'That's true, huh. It's completely pitch black from here on out.'_

Suddenly, she gasped, coming to a halt. Tanner looked back. "What is it, now?"

"I feel as if...something's behind me..."

"What's behind you?"

"I...I don't know..." she replied, eyes shaking. "But it feels close by!"

"Do you think it could be..." suddenly, Tanner's eyes widened. He saw Ritsuka's shadow emerge from the ground, preparing to attack her. "Ritsuka!"

Without hesitation, he quickly grabbed her, pulling her out of the way.

"T-Tanner! What are you...?"

"There's no time! You were about to be harmed by your own shadow!"

"W-W-WHAT?"

Sharply turning her head, her eyes widened at the sight of a shadow emerging from the ground, looming above them.

"Let's get out of here, now!" Tanner quickly pulled her up and proceeded running, his hand gripped tightly to Ritsuka's.

"T-Tanner! Please slow down, I can't..."

Her hand was slowly slipping out of his, until finally his grip was broken. Ritsuka instantly fell to the ground. Tanner made a sharp turn around, and saw The Shadow come closer. It whipped out it's long, stretching arm, and wrapped around Ritsuka's ankle, attempting to pull her away.

"Ah, no!" she exclaimed. "Tanner, help me!"

"Don't worry, Ritsuka, I'm coming for you!" he charged forward, but was then smacked back by The Shadow's other arm against the wall, knocking him out.

"No! Tanner!" she cried.

Suddenly, she gasped. The sealing wand was no longer in her grasp. It had slid across the floor and was out of reach. She outstretched her arm, trying to reach for it, but it was no use.

The Shadow started pulling her away. Rutsuka struggled, trying to crawl away to get to the staff. But every time she got near it, The Shadow would pull her away.

"Just...a little...more..." her hand was almost there, almost touching it, until...

The Shadow yanked real hard, pulling her in at a fast rate. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. There were echoing noises of footsteps approaching fast. The next thing she knew, there was a "slash" sound, and she was instantly freed from The Shadow's grip, landing hard against the floor. When she looked up, Li was standing in front of her, sword in hand.

"Dad!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed something coming from the school earlier, but when I got back, Madison had already told me you went to investigate it." he replied.

"Ritsuka!" came the voice of Kero, appearing out of nowhere.

"Kero!" she said happily. "You're here, too?"

"Well, of course!" Kero told her. "I AM the guardian beast, ya know."

Li sighed. "He insisted on coming along."

"Hey! I am here to offer Ritsuka some very vital advice, thank you very much!"

"I know as much about the cards as you do. I can tell her all she needs to know."

"Hey, are you disrespecting me, kid?"

Ritsuka just realized something, grabbing Li and Kero's attention. "I forgot about Tanner!"

She rushed over to him, who was still back against the wall, unconcious. "Tanner? Tanner? Are you OK? Please wake up!"

"Uhhnnn..." he slowly opened his eyes. "Ri...Ritsuka?"

"Oh, thank goodness!" she then wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You're OK!"

"I'm glad you're OK, too. What happened?"

"Well, things weren't exactly going so well, until my dad showed up..."

"You mean he's here, too?"

She nodded.

"Hey!" Kero shouted. "Don't forget about me!"

"The mutant squirrel decided to tag along as well?" Tanner said, giving him a weird look.

Kero was seriously irritated by that comment, groaning,

Ritsuka sighed. "Guys, we don't have time for this. Oh!" she went over to grab the staff. "Now we need to find out where Shadow went, as well as discover that other card."

Li looked back at her. "So there's two of them here?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. At least, I think so..."

"Ritsuka," began Tanner. "Please don't tell me you still think it's a-"

CRASH! A loud noise grabbed their attention. It seemed to be coming from one the classrooms.

"W-What was that?" Ritsuka said, nervously.

Tanner suddenly remembered something Daisuke told them earlier. "Wait...could it be moving stuff around?"

"Huh?" Ritsuka looked at him.

"When Daisuke approached Allison and I earlier, he mentioned something about desks being stacked on top of each other many, many years ago."

"Yeah?"

"Well, maybe the so-called 'poltergeist' he was investigating is the same card that caused that incident."

"Of course, The Shadow card!" Kero said.

"Yeah, uhhh...we sort of already figured out which card it was..." Ritsuka told him, scratching the back of her head.

"I see." he crossed his arms. "But I bet you didn't know this!"

"Know what?"

"The Shadow was the second card your mother captured, as well as the first capture Madison ever filmed. I was suspicious there was a Clow Card involved when she told me about how all the desks were somehow all stacked in a giant pile one day when they went to school. Turns out, The Shadow was collecting all of the shadows of the students and using them to move things around."

"Wait...does that mean it's messing with the classrooms again?"

"Exactly. It's gonna be a lot of work for the students tomorrow."

"Okay. Then how can I capture it?"

"Well, it's very simple; all you have to do is..."

"You can render The Shadow card helpless if there's a lot of light." Li interjected.

"Hey! Quit interrupting me, kid!"

"I guess that explains why it doesn't do anything during the day, huh?" said Ritsuka.

"Sounds like all we need to do is just turn on all the lights. Then it couldn't do anything." said Tanner.

"Good thinking. That's exactly what Madison did for Sakura." Kero said. "I'm surprised someone like you would be able to think of it."

Tanner was very close to punching the lights out of him, until Ritsuka told them to calm down.

"Follow me," said Li. "I know where the control panel is that activates all the lights."

"Oh, that's right! You and Mom used to go to this school!" said Ritsuka.

"You know, you could also just use The Light card." Kero mentioned.

"But all those people who came with us to investigate this are probably still outside." she told him. "If I use The Light card, it's going to look suspicious."

"Don't ya think turning on all the lights look just as much suspicious?"

"At least Ritsuka could explain that." Tanner pointed out.

"We're here." Li said, standing in front of one of the doors. He wrapped his hand around the knob, slowly opening it. "There's the switches that control all the lights."

"It's so dark in this room," Ritsuka said, as she entered. "Where's the light switch?"

"Found it." Tanner said, flicking it on.

"Much better..." when she turned back to the switch panel, she gasped. "The Painting!"

"Painting?" Li turned around to see it too, and stared at it intently. "Wait a minute, that's..."

Suddenly, the woman in the painting began to shift. Her index finger went upon her lips, as if to tell everyone to hush. Any sort of sound started becoming quieter and quieter. No matter how hard they tried speaking, no audible words escaped from their lips. Ritsuka studied everyone, trying to see if she could read what they were expressing. Tanner just seemed to be in utter shock, while Kero and Li seemed to be mouthing the name of the card.

_'It's the...'_

In a blink of an eye, and a flash of light, everyone found themselves outside of the school, standing in front of the building somewhere.

Ritsuka blinked. "Huh? Weren't we just inside a moment ago?"

"Yeah, I know." said Tanner. "What happened?"

"I should of known..." said Li, sounding a bit frustrated. "If only we had been a little more quiet."

"What are you...talking about?" asked Ritsuka.

"It's The Silent card, alright." said Kero.

"Silent Card?"

"It's a card that can mute any audible sound within it's range. It doesn't like noise, so when anything interferes with it's silence, she gets rid of them."

"You mean like teleporting us outside?"

"Fortunately for us, that's all it can do." said Li. "But it's still going to be make this much more difficult to capture."

"Wait! What about The Shadow card?"

"I'm afraid we've encountered a stalemate." Kero said, crossig his arms.

"Stalemate?" Ritsuka moaned. "Great...so now The Silent card is guarding the light switch panel, which we need in order to capture The Shadow card. If we can't get to the light switches, how am I suppose to capture the card?"

"Not to mention, how are you going to capture The Silent when this is all over?" Tanner pointed out. "Don't you need to say something in order to seal the card? It's going to be a bit problamatic, since this card doesn't like sound."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" she then lowered her head in gloom. "We really have hit a stalemate..."

"Oh, come on, Champ! You can't give up now!" Kero said, trying to encourage her. "Hey, if Sakura was able to do it, so can you!"

"But how? How was she able to do it, Kero?"

"Well, if we capture The Shadow first, then it could be possible."

"Huh? The Shadow?"

"Your Mom was able to capture Silent by using The Shadow to cast her own shadow through the window. She was able to perform the incantation without being heard by the Silent card."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I saw it myself." Li mentioned.

"You did? But...I thought you hadn't met Mom yet."

"I didn't. It was the night before, and I was trying to track down the person who had The Clow cards. The Lasin board led me to the museum, where Sakura captured Silent."

"So you figured out it was her before you even confronted her at school..."

"Okay, enough chitchat! We got cards to capture!" said Kero, trying to keep everyone focused. "Now since The Silent card is in the way, you've gotta be extra quiet when you enter that room. If all else fails, use The Light card to obtain The Shadow first."

"Sounds reasonable." Ritsuka looked at Li. "Umm, what do you think?"

"I have no objection to it." he replied.

"Alright, let's go capture that Star Card!" Kero exclaimed.

"Hey, did you hear that?" came the voice of a student.

"Yeah. It sounds like it's coming from just around the corner." said another.

"Maybe it's them! They probably finally made it out!"

"Let's go check."

"Oh no, they're still here..." Ritsuka said in a lowered voice. "Kero, try to be quieter next time!"

"Their flashlights. They're getting closer." said Tanner.

"Come on, let's go meet up with them!"

Both Tanner and Ritsuka ran ahead, suddenly met by a bright, white glare.

"It's them!" shouted Hanako.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" asked Cole.

"Yeah! We were so worried!"

"Ritsuka?" Allison ran over to them. "What happened?"

"It's a long story..." she replied.

"Hey, did you see anything?" asked Daisuke, his camera in hand.

"Well, uhhh..." Ritsuka started scratching the back of her head, not sure what to say.

"There's no ghosts here. Give it a rest." said Tanner.

"Oh, come on. You had to of seen something. Anything." Daisuke said. "And I clearly remember Ritsuka saying she-"

Tanner narrowed his eyes, slightly glaring at him. "I told you, there are no ghosts here. Now could you just go home?"

"Hey, aren't you being a little disrespectful to your upperclassman, Middleschooler?" said one of the female students, Reiko.

"Weren't you just being a little rude right now, Reiko?" said Naoki, another student.

"Ritsuka..." Allison whispered. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Let's talk about it when they leave." Ritsuka whispered back.

Allison sighed, looking a little disappointed. "Oh...I see..."

Ritsuka found that reaction a little strange. "Huh?"

"Come on, you know something was in there." Daisuke kept persisting, trying to pry things out of Tanner.

"What you were seeing was your own imagination." he told him. "The so called 'ghost' you're looking for doesn't exist."

"Okay, maybe it's not a ghost. What if it's something worse, like a Youkai or something?"

Tanner was getting really frustrated with this guy. "There aren't any of those here either. Stop getting weird ideas!"

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Everyone was startled to hear an adult's voice, and they all turned to see Li Showron now standing behind Tanner and Ritsuka. "Oh, uh...hey Dad..." Ritsuka said, pretending that he just got here.

He briefly looked at her, then focused his gaze on the students. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going home?"

"Uhhh..." some of the students took a step or two back, not sure exactly what to say.

"W-We were just leaving!" said Cole.

"We were?" Hanako looked at him.

"Well, our parents are probably wondering where we are, so...I think it's a good idea to leave." said Naoki.

So the students disbanded, going their separate ways to return home.

"Wow, they left pretty fast." said Ritsuka.

"They probably were nervous that they were caught by an adult." said Allison.

"I am not liking that Daisuke guy..." Tanner said. "I didn't appreciate how he was trying to pry information from me."

"He's just looking really hard for a real case, and was afraid you were hiding something." Allison told him. "Don't take it so personal."

"Well, now that all the students are gone..." said Kero, coming out of Ritsuka's backpack. "We can finally use The Light card to pinpoint Shadow, and then we can capture The Silent card!"

"The Silent card?" Allison said.

"Oh, we figured out what the painting was." Ritsuka said.

"I see...so it was just a card after all, huh?" she then lowered her head, and said in a barely audible voice "But that doesn't mean anything. There still could be something..."

"Allison?" Ritsuka looked upon her with concern.

"Let's go and capture that Star Card!" Kero shouted.

Ritsuka then grabbed him, putting her hand over his face. "Kero, try to contain yourself. What if somebody else hears you?"

* * *

They all entered into the school again, very cautious to be aware of their surroundings since Shadow could jump out at any minute.

"So what exactly are we going to do since this 'Silent' card is guarding the light switches?" asked Allison.

"Well, Kero suggests that I use The Light card to render The Shadow card helpless first."

"Alright, this seems like a wide enough space." said Kero. "Okay, Ritsuka, now's your chance."

She nodded, and then pulled out the card. "Light Card...release and dispel!"

Suddenly the whole place was lit up. Everyone shielded their eyes with their hands at the sudden flash of light that engulfed the darkness.

"Alright! There's no way The Shadow can hide from us now!" Kero said.

"You mean we're going to have to scope out the entire school 'till we find it?" Allison exclaimed.

"Well of course not. Li and Ritsuka can easily sense it's presence, am I right?"

"Well, if I focus really hard, I could..." she then looked at Li. "What about you?"

"I don't need to sense it." he then pulled out The Lasin board. "I just have to locate it."

He closed his eyes to concentrate, speaking the incantation, until a beam of light shot forth from the board.

"So The Shadow card is over that way?" said Allison, looking at where the light was traveling.

"Exactly." said Kero. "And now all Ritsuka has to do is follow that light and capture it. I have to admit, the Li brat can be pretty useful at times."

"Kero, that's rude!" Ritsuka scolded.

"Come on." said Li. "Let's get over there before the board loses it's location."

She nodded. "Right."

They discovered The Shadow card lurking through the hallways.

"There it is, Shadow's visible form." said Kero. "Alright, Ritsuka. Now's your chance."

"On it!" Ritsuka sprinted toward it's direction.

"Uhhh...Ritsuka?"

Li sighed. "What is she planning on doing?"

"Hey, you!" she twirled her staff, pointing it straight at the card, and it turned around. "You're mine, Shadow card!"

"What does she think this will accomplish?" Allison said with wide eyes.

Tanner just slapped his forehead, shaking his head.

"I think Ritsuka is just a little bit too excited right now." said Kero.

Suddenly, the shadow jumped into the ground, escaping away as a giant black spot on the floor with great speed.

"Hey, get back here!" Ritsuka shouted, as she began persuing it. Suddenly, it slid through one of the doors, but luckily Ritsuka was caught up enough with it to see which door it decided to hide behind.

Catching her breath, she reached for the knob, and pulled the door open. "Now where'd you go. Huh?"

She heard a snap sound, and realized she had stepped on a plastic pen. When she looked straight ahead, she realized what room she was in, and gasped. _'Oh no. I'm in the control room!'_

Sharply turning around, she could see the painting, positioning it's index finger over her lips.

There was a bright flash, and suddenly...

"Huh?" Ritsuka looked around, finding herself somewhere in the middle of the hallway.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" her name was being called out, echoing throughout the school. It seemed to be getting closer, soon accompanied by rushing footsteps.

Allison was the first to find her. "Guys, she's over here!"

"There you are." Tanner ran over to her. "What was that all about it?"

"Ah, there you are, Champ!" Kero said, floating beside Allison.

"Ritsuka, what were you thinking?" said Li, standing behind Allison.

"I'm sorry! I just wasn't thinking." she told them. "That was really stupid."

"What happened?"

"Well, I found The Shadow card hiding in this room. Then I realized it was the same room that The Silent's in, and so...I just sort of ended up here."

"You mean The Shadow and The Silent cards are in the same place?" said Kero.

"Mmhmm." Ritsuka nodded.

"Hmmm...this is not good."

"Ya think, Kero?"

"There has to be some way!" said Allison.

"Wait!" Ritsuka just thought of something. "I think I've got an idea."

"You seem a lot braver facing this thing as a Star Card, rather than when you thought it could be a ghost." said Tanner.

"Hey, you never know. There could be an actual one lurking about somewhere." said Allison.

"Allison! Don't put ideas like that in Ritsuka's head!"

"What? You never know."

Tanner groaned. "Ritsuka, don't listen to anything she says. There aren't any ghosts here."

"Uhh...right!" she said, her voice a little hesitant. She then looked at Li. "Hey Dad, could you use The Lasin board again, just so we can make sure The Shadow's still in there?"

He nodded, then took out the board. Once the light beam shot out, Ritsuka immediately got up and followed it, with everyone not too far behind her.

As she stood before the door, she took a deep breath. _'Please work...'_

She slowly turned the knob and opened the door, doing her best not to make a sound. She then backed away and moved a little towards the side. "Here it goes..."

She pulled out a card and threw it above her head. "Wood Card, seal the control room with your vines and branches...Wood! Release and dispel!"

Instantly, vines and branches formed over the door frame, covering the entire opening for the room. Everyone watched her, not exactly sure what she was planning.

_'Why is she using The Wood card?'_ Li thought. _'Unless...'_

She stood in front of the room. "Silent, Shadow...I command you to return to your powers confined...Silent, Shadow!"

The branches from the Wood card disintigrated, and both Silent and Shadow were pulled into the staff, returning to their card forms. "It-it worked." Ritsuka said, blinking. "I was able to capture them both at the same time."

"Alright! That's my Cardcaptor!" Kero cheered. "That was an amazing stragety."

"You completely blocked off the entrance so they couldn't escape." said Tanner. "Good thinking."

"You were also trying to reduce the sound by having it sealed up tight, weren't you?" said Li.

"Mmhmm." she nodded. "I figured that The Wood could create a wall thick enough to muffle out the sound so The Silent wouldn't notice. Or at least not right away."

"Very creative, Ritsuka!" Kero commented. "I'm sure your mother would be proud if she could see you now!"

"Yeah..."

"So that's all there was. Two Star Cards, haunting the school." said Allison, staring down at the floor. "Just once, I wish it would be something else other than another card."

"Allison?" Ritsuka reached out for her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow..."

Ritsuka watched as her friend walked away, clearly depressed about something. "Allison..."


	23. Episode 22: A Living Imagination

I AM ALIVE! I can't believe the huge gap it's been since I last uploaded a chapter! This writer's block was very bad, and it was a struggle to write this chapter, but the inspiration's back, which means the end of the CCR hiatus! Originally I was going to write a chapter that was Allison focused, but felt it would be better further in the series. This year has been hectic, but it has had many blessings as well. I plan to have splashpage drawings done for each episode of CCR sometime, including "DVD cover" art that will represent for every 4 episodes or so, just for fun (complete with "screenies", haha). Anyway, I present you the long awaited, 22nd "episode". Expect more soon to come. I hope this chapter ended up OK! The other ones should be better. Forgive me that it's a bit on the long side ^.^;;

**Episode Twenty-Two: A Living Imagination**

"I can't believe all of the exciting footage I've been missing out on filming!" said Maddie.

"Oh, you should of seen this one, Madison!" Kero said, holding a spoon he was about to dip in his pudding. "Ritsuka cleverly sealed the doorway to one of the rooms so The Silent card wouldn't be able to hear Ritsuka say the incantation. Plus, The Shadow card was hanging around there, so she was able to capture two cards at the same time."

"That sounds amazing!" Maddie said with sparkles in her eyes. "Next time, for sure I'll be there! I'll even have a battle costume ready!"

"Hey, Li..." Kero looked over at him. "Got any leads on Sakura yet?"

He sighed. "Nothing, unfortunately."

"I don't mean this to sound rude, but have you made any progress on this?" Maddie asked.

"Every lead I get leads to another dead end. All I know is that she's probably trapped in some sort of enclosed space, but how to get to it..."

Maddie noticed how Ritsuka hadn't said anything the whole entire time. "Ritsuka, is something the matter?"

"Huh?" she looked at her. "Oh, it's nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Your friend, Allison..." began Li. Ritsuka then looked at him. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Well, uhhh...yes, kinda." she replied.

Maddie got a little worried. "You two didn't get into a fight, did you?"

She shook her head. "No, that's not it. But...she just seemed...so sad after the cards were captured."

"I see...I hope she's alright."

"I don't see why she'd be sad about that." commented Kero. "Two Star Cards were captured; it's a time to celebrate!"

"Yeah..." but Ritsuka couldn't stop thinking about it. Allison looked almost heartbroken. Why? Was she hoping for a haunting that badly? How come? In fact, throughout the entire time she's known Allison, she has always had a fascination with the supernatural.

* * *

Both Tanner and Ritsuka were on their way to school, dressed in their school uniforms. Soon, Junior High would be over.

"Ugh...I can't believe finals are only in THREE WEEKS!" Ritsuka said. "I'm so nervous..."

"You'll be fine, Ritsuka." Tanner assured her. "Besides, you studied really hard, right?"

"W-Well...sorta..." she smiled nervously.

"Tanner, Ritsuka!"

In the distance, Shilah was waving, with Mark and Victor on each side. "Where's Allison?"

"Probably sleeping in..." Tanner said. "She tends to do that during the month of major tests."

Shilah laughed. "Probably cramming all her studies at once?"

"You got it. At least she isn't bad as some people, who do it in mere days."

"How have you guys been?" Ritsuka asked.

"Pretty good. Nervous about the final." Shilah replied. "Can you believe we'll be High School students after summer break?"

"I'm kinda glad to be moving up!" said Mark. "Then we'll be among more mature students!"

"You'll fit right in, huh?" said Victor sarcastically.

They all continued walking to school in a group.

"So Shilah, will you be able to see your mom over the summer?" asked Ritsuka.

"I hope so!" she said hopefully. "I just wish she'd be the one to come over here, though."

"Yeah! I would love to meet meet her someday!"

"So, umm...Ritsuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Anita, Pamala, and I are planning on visiting the bookstore after school. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Ohhhh...everything's 50% off!" Anita said gleefully.

"Let's just hope they have something good during this sale." said Hanako. "This bookstore rarely has something good. Why in the world did I decide to tag along, anyway?"

"I'm sure we're bound to find something, Big Sister." said Pamala.

"Anita really loves books, doesn't she?" Ritsuka said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah! And that's why she always recommends so many good ones!" said Shilah.

"Alright! Let's see what we can find!" Anita rushed in the store, followed by the others.

However, when Ritsuka crossed the doorframe, she paused. Shilah was following beheind her.

"Ritsuka?" she question, a tone of concern. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, I just had this strange feeling all of a sudden..." she then shook her head. "Probably just my imagination."

Already, a couple shelves were completely emptied, and a few left barren. People were really taking advantage of this sale.

"A hardback sketchbook!" Shilah exclaimed. "I've always wanted one of these..."

"You should go get it then, since you love drawing." suggested Pamala.

"W-Well, I'm not really that good..."

"Oh, don't be so modest. You're way beyond the doodling stage!"

"Hmmmm..." Ritsuka was browsing the shelves. "The Magic Girl Fasion Encyclopedia. Oh man, if Maddie were here...she'd probably draw ideas out of this. I'll just pretend I didn't see that."

"Yes! I found the final book I need to complete my collection!" Hanako exclaimed, drawing looks.

"U-Umm...big sister..." Pamala began nervously, noticing all the attention.

"Come on! I'm buying this before someone finds out what it is and steals it!"

"Uh, okay!"

"Anita, have you found anything yet?" Ritsuka asked.

"Just a minute..." she said. "I know I'll find something..."

"Okay. We'll be waiting for you outside."

Anita slid her finger over several book spines. There were just so many titles, but none of their storylines grabbed her interest. She was beginning to feel like it was hopeless.

She sighed. "A great sale like this, and there's nothing..."

Suddenly, she heard something drop behind her. A book had fallen off one of the shelves.

"Huh, what's this?" the book seemed a bit strange. It looked old, well used, but in pretty good condition. There was no title cover, nor a synopsis. "Could it be a journal?"

Anita flipped it open and saw writing. It looked like it was filled with many short stories. "Hmmm... I've never heard of these before, but they sound really good. Not only that, it's completely handwritten. I think I've found my purchase!"

"There's Anita!" Pamala announced happily, as Anita came out of the store.

"Finally." Hanako said, reading the book she had purchased.

"Did you find anything good?" Shilah asked.

"Yeah!" she replied with a smile. "It's a book full of short stories. It just fell off the shelf, as if it were begging me to buy it!" she then turned to Ritsuka. "What about you?"

Ritsuka shook her head. "All the stuff I'd like wasn't there. I guess we should of gone earlier, huh?"

"Well, I'm gonna head on home. I'm eager to read this. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" everyone waved as Anita disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Anita sat at her desk, in her room, with only her desk lamp on. She was instantly pulled in by the many stories that were written inside. So many genres, there was even one about a dragon that was never finished. She thought about how her mother would enjoy reading that one. But the stories that intrigued Anita most were these battle sequence stories involving a Magical Girl.

"This book has everything!" she said. "I'm so glad I grabbed it when I could!"

The door opened, and her mother, Nikki, entered.

"Anita?" she said. "It's a little late, shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"Just a few more minutes, I'm almost done reading this one!"

"Oh?" she walked over to where her daughter sat. "Is that a new book?"

"Yeah! Or...sorta, anyway. I just found it lying on the ground in the bookstore, so I decided to buy it. Huh?"

Anita reached the last page, and found the rest of the pages to be blank. "That's weird..."

"Hey, I used to have a book like this when I was in Elementary School." her mother told her.

"You did? Did you write anything?"

Her mother nodded, smiling with closed eyes.

"What sort of story did you write?"

"Well, it had a dragon in it." she slightly laughed. "But...the book just disappeared one day. I never did know what happened to it, nor was able to finish the tale."

"I can explain that!"

Entering the room was Zackery, Anita's dad. Anita just slumped down in embarrassment, but Nikki just smiled. "What's your theory, honey?"

"It's quite simple really," he said, holding up his index finger. "While you were sleeping, minature goblins that live under your bed stole the book and went through a portal to their homeland, which is why you're probably never going to see it again!"

"Oh my!"

Anita moaned. "Dad...what is wrong with you sometimes?"

Nikki giggled. "I quite like your father's stories."

"I don't. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but it makes you sound foolish!"

"Hey! Now you're sounding just like my cousin." he responded, pretending to sound offended.

"She did take more after Chelsea. I mean, she looks more like her daughter than ours." Nikki then gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "You can stay up an extra hour, but no later, OK?"

"Okay!" Anita replied.

"Sweet dreams, Anita."

"Remember to leave a bowl of food for the minature goblins under your-"

"Dad!" she threw a pillow towards him, and he quickly shut the door.

She inhaled a breath, then slowly exhaled it. "Hmmm..." she went back a few pages. "These Magic Girl stories at the end of the book are so short. They're just a bunch of battle scenes, without an author indicated. I really like these last ones, when the characters are a little older, though. I wonder...maybe I could finish their story?"

She took a pen and started to transfer ideas into words. "The Cardcaptor's Last Stand, written by Anita Yamazaki." she then sighed. "Just a work in progress title for now. I wonder who thought up this Magic Girl character? She's rather nice to follow. Hmm...where should I start? Aha!"

"It was late at night, and a strange fog blew in. It began to rain lightly, and our dear heroine, Cardcaptor Sakura, could feel an eerie presence..."

* * *

"Ahh!" Ritsuka was thrown back, sliding across the cement and hitting the bridge railing.

Slowly, she got up and narrowed her eyes.

"Your move, Ritsuka." Li got into position.

_'I don't get it. I have a whole bunch of cards, yet he battles through them like nothing! What am I doing wrong?'_ Ritsuka thought for a moment. What would be a good attack?

"Ritsuka's getting slaughtered out there..." Tanner sighed.

"She'll be fine. Ritsuka's grown quite powerful since she first released the cards." said Kero. "Though I hate to admit, it is true the brat's more experienced than her..."

Maddie stood there, in admiration, filming the training session. She had Ritsuka wear her latest creation; A short, lavendar dress with long, drooping sleeves, and knee high black boots. She had long, purple gloves, with little wing emblems on them, and a dark green wing-shaped gem clipped to her hair.

"Thunder!" Ritsuka slammed her staff. "Rlease and dispel!"

Li took out his elemental card and called, "Element, Lightning! Come to my aid!"

Both attacks collided, canceling each other out.

"Huh? But...!"

Li took out his elemental card again. "Element, Fire! Come to my aid!"

"Windy! Release and dispel!"

The Windy appeared, spreading the flames Li had just summoned all around him.

"Alright!" Kero cheered.

"You turned my own attack against me. You did well." Li told her. Both the card and the flames dispeled.

Ritsuka fell to her knees in exhaustion. "Yeah, but it took forever!"

"I thought you did wonderful, Ritsuka!" Maddie said, with sparkles in her eyes. "You looked so elegant in your battle with Li. Not only that, you won, too!"

"Way to go, Champ!" Kero shouted.

"Try to utilize your energy better, and maybe you won't get so tired next time." Tanner told her.

"Easy for you to say." she looked at him. "You don't have to practice with him all the time at weird hours of the night or morning."

"It's really not that hard, Ritsuka." Tanner walked over to her and crouched beside her. "I could show you some techniques. You probably should work more on blocking than evading. It's less stress that way."

"I guess you're right..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, fog started to roll in, and it even began to rain a little.

"What the...?" Tanner seemed a bit confused. "Rain? Fog?"

"What's...going on here?" Ritsuka wrapped her arms around herself. "I-It's...starting to get pretty cold, and wet...I hope I don't get sick!"

"How strange..." Maddie intently kept filming. This obviously wasn't normal. However, she caught a glimpse of someone she never thought she'd see.

"Nnnhhh!" Maddie gasped with wide, shaking eyes.

Ritsuka looked over at her. "Maddie...?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Kero. "What are you looking at?"

Maddie stood there, shaking. "Is that...Sakura?"

Everyone gasped when they heard that name.

"No way..." said Kero.

"Mom is..." Ritsuka's eyes were shaking. "...she's here?"

"I think I see her, too!" Tanner said, pointing.

Even Li was in shock. "It can't be..."

A young woman with short brown hair, wearing a magic girl-style costume stood there, gripping to what was identical to the Star Wand.

Li eyed her closely. Something seemed off. He could sense a magical presence, but it did not feel like Sakura's.

"It's not her." he confirmed.

Maddie looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"If it was really her, she wouldn't have the staff, because it's in Ritsuka's hands."

"You're right..." Kero said. "This must be the work of a Star Card!"

Suddenly, the Sakura they saw in the distance took out a card. Something was coming. A gust of wind gathered, and there was a strange roaring sound.

"I have to think fast..." she said.

The sound of her voice put everyone in shock (aside from Tanner, who never met her before). It sounded just like her. It wasn't like with the Illusion card which showed you only what you desired or expected.

"Kero, if this is a card..." Ritsuka began. "Why does this all seem so real?"

A loud roar filled the air. A monster appeared, with hideous, dirty claws, and a mouth dripping with saliva. "There's no way I can face this by myself..." she said in a lowered voice. "Where is he?"

"It's The Create card." Li said.

"Huh?" Ritsuka quickly turned to him.

"What kind of a card is that?" Tanner asked.

"It's a card that brings to life whatever the author writes inside of it."

"But Dad..." began Ritsuka. "If that's true, why is Mom in the story?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Ahh!" Sakura was thrown back by the claw of that creature. It approached closer, looking as if it was going to devour her.

Like a reflex, Li quickly got out his sword, for one moment forgetting it wasn't really her. He jumped in front of her and sliced the creature's arm off.

Everyone stood there, stunned. The creature shrieked, and began to dissolve.

A gentle hand wrapped around Li's, suddenly grabbing his attention. That "Sakura" looked up at him with a warm smile of thankfulness. "You showed up, just in time, Li."

Li was silent. He knew for a fact it wasn't her; it was just another card. But that didn't change the fact that the persona he saw before him and that voice belonged to Sakura.

She got up and held both his hands. "I know I can do this, as long as you're with me. I probably would of been killed several times over if it wasn't for you, Li!" she then looked towards the distance. "It's hard to believe that the worst terror is only yet to come. We have to stop it before it enters into Reedington."

"Worst is yet to come...?" Tanner said with wide eyes.

"That cannot be good..." said Kero.

Suddenly, the "Sakura" slowly faded away, along with any other residue of The Create's illusion.

"Looks like the writer's decided to call it a night." Kero said. "Whoa, hold on, Ritsuka, you could still capture it before all the residue is..." every trace of it vanished. "...gone..."

"And the two separated, until they would meet again when it was time to face the final threat..." Anita closed the book and yawned. "That's enough writing for tonight. Guess I better get some sleep..."

"I-I'm sorry, Kero!" Ritsuka quickly said. "I should of realized..."

"Kero..." Maddie had a thoughtful look on her face. "I think I may have figured out why Sakura was in the story. Doesn't The Create card record everything that was written in it?"

"That's right! Thanks for figuring that one out, Madison."

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka looked at her.

"Well, eventually, when all the weird things stopped happening in Reedington, we would create battle sequences using The Create card so I could capture some more footage. Li and Sakura found it to be a good way to keep their skills up anyway, so they agreed to do it. I'm wondering if all those battle sequences we made up are still inside that book, and whoever has it is continuing on..."

"The good news is, The Create card only creates at night, so if we're lucky, it won't draw too much attention." Kero reminded. "But remember, Ritsuka; as soon as you see it begin to dissolve, seal it!"

She nodded. "Right!"

* * *

Allison yawned and laid her head upon her desk. It was another school morning, and she was exhausted.

"Morning, Allison." Tanner said, taking his seat.

"We missed you yesterday." said Ritsuka. "Where were you?"

"Eh, didn't feel so good. Stayed home." she replied. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Both Tanner and Ritsuka looked at each other, then back at Allison. "Well..."

"WHOA! SERIOUSLY?!" Allison exclaimed, after they explained it to her during lunch. "I wish I had a card like that!"

"That'd be scary..." Tanner said. Allison pushed him to the ground.

"When you think about it, this card is only dangerous, depending on who's wielding it." said Ritsuka. "I wish I knew who was writing that story. That would make it easier to capture!"

"I bet it was weird seeing your mom there, even though it wasn't her." Allison said.

"It...it was..." Ritsuka slightly sighed. "I still wish...it actually was her..."

"You'll find her eventually, Ritsuka." Allison assured her. "Besides, now that your father's back, the two of you can look for her together, right?"

"He didn't say it, but I knew he wished it was her, too. I could tell by how he just went and attacked that thing, regardless of knowing it wasn't really her."

"Hopefully you can capture it before anyone else sees the bizzarre spectacle." said Tanner. "I didn't like how she said the worst was yet to come."

"You gotta admit, the writer really knows how to put you in suspense!"

"Heh, especially when you get to be caught in the middle of it..."

"I'm totally tagging along for this adventure!" Allison said with excitement, pumping her fist in the air.

"Be glad it's not Allison writing the story." said Tanner. "It'd probably be full of ghosts."

Allison pushed Tanner again. "Yeah, so what? At least maybe it'd make you reconsider their possibility of existence!"

"Yeah, but that wouldn't change the fact it's just a Star Card's magic."

"Oh, quiet you..."

"Nn..." Ritsuka looked away, slightly staring at her lap. Allison was acting like her normal self, not once mentioning anything about how she felt after the last capture. She still wondered what was up with her that night...

* * *

That night, Anita did her best to do her homework, and review for the finals coming up. However, she kept finding herself unmotivated. She would glance at that book, wanting just to write a few sentences.

"Eh, homework can wait!" she pushed it aside and quickly grabbed the book.

"Are you done with your homework, sweetie?" asked Nikki.

"Just taking a break, Mom."

"Oh, have you been writing?"

"Sorta...it's not very good."

"Can I see it?" Nikki took the book and flipped through the pages. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"This...this is really it...not, similar at all, the same one..."

"...Mom?"

"That book I told you about. This...is it."

"What? How do you know?"

Nikki flipped over the book and showed her a title page with her own name written on it. "It's the story I never finished."

Anita took a closer look and gasped. "I can't believe I didn't realize it was you! I thought it was really good!"

She slightly laughed. "I feel I can write better now. What have you been writing?"

"Oh, well...I found a magic girl story. It's not very fleshed out, but...I really liked the characters, so I was kinda writing a continuation."

"Really? Hmm..." she flipped toward those pages. "Strange though. I don't remember any magic girl stories when I last read it. Let's see what you have..."

"H-Hey! D-Don't read it!"

"Why not? I think it sounds interesting. Nnn..." the name of the main character struck her. "Sakura?"

Anita noticed her mother's thoughtful look. "Is something wrong?"

Nikki shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Does that name mean something to you?"

"Oh, it's just that I used to have a friend by that name in school. She went missing over a decade ago, though." she slightly sighed. "I hope she's alright, wherever she is..."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Nikki shook those thoughts out of her head and looked at her daughter. "I have an idea. Why don't we finish both our stories together?"

"Wait...huh?"

"We could combine them, for one final climax. That way, both of our stories will be resolved at once!"

Anita's eyes widened with happiness. "Let's do it!"

* * *

They waited at the same place it appeared previously. Tanner and Kero were bickering, as usual, Li was concentrating on sensing the card's presence, and Allison was about to fall asleep. Ritsuka, however...

"Okay, Ritsuka. You look good." Maddie said, walking backwards as she filmed. "Come on, don't be shy; let everyone see how you look!"

Ritsuka slightly moaned. She looked both directions, as if to make sure no one else was looking. She saw Allison, who had practically fallen asleep, Tanner and Kero still yelling at each other, and her dad focused on whatever. She let out a slow sigh. _'Maybe they won't notice me...'_

Slowly and quietly, Ritsuka jumped out of the van. She wore a sleeveless white dress that splits open in the front passed her hips (with micro shorts of the same color underneath), long white thigh-high boots, with most of her hair aside from a couple clumps in the front stuffed into a sailor-style hat.

"You look amazing, Ritsuka!" Maddie was extremely gleefully about this creation. Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn.

Tanner froze with wide eyes. "Rit...suka..."

"Uhn, hey...what's going on..." Allison rubbed her eyes, awakening from her "nap". "Nnn...huh? Ritsuka?!"

Kero quickly flew over to her. "Wow, you look amazing, Champ!"

"Yeah, but I'm FREEZING in this!" Ritsuka complained, trying to keep herself warm. "This is so embarrassing..."

"Aww, don't be embarrassed! You look great!" Maddie assured.

"But I'm cold..."

"Don't worry, Champ, you'll warm up once you get into battle!"

"KERO!"

"You're not suppose to be cold." Li said. Everyone quieted down.

"Nn...wha?"

"Hey, you're right..." Allison agreed. "Isn't it almost summer?"

"Now that you mention it..." Maddie put her index finger to her chin. "It is a little chilly out. I made that outfit to keep Ritsuka cool."

Ritsuka blinked. "Then why is it so...?"

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?"

"Huh?" a bit startled, Ritsuka sharply turned around. "Julian?!"

He jumped off his bike and walked over to them. "Hey Ritsuka. Nice outfit. But...aren't you a little cold in that?"

"Uh...!" Ritsuka's face turned red and she quickly looked at the ground.

"Oh, Julian! It's nice to see you!" said Maddie happily, putting her hands together.

"Hi there Madison." he waved. He then noticed Li standing there. "Oh, so you've come back after all, huh Li?" he smiled, slightly tilting his head. "It's been a long time."

"You haven't changed at all." Li commented, noticing how Julian looked exactly the same as when he last saw him. "Though why should I be surprised?"

"I did have to move away for awhile because of that. But I decided to come back. Good thing I did, too!" he slightly laughed. "Well anyway, I'm glad you and Ritsuka were able to find each other."

Suddenly, a gust of wind started blowing in. Everyone shielded their face with their arms and shut their eyes, in case dirt were to blow at them.

"Geh! Where the heck did this...wind come from?!" Allison shouted.

A loud roar filled the air, a familiar roar that Li, Madison, and Kero recognized.

"Isn't that the dragon?!" Maddie shouted.

"Don't tell me that the same person got the book again!" said Kero.

"Yeah, but maybe this time my magic will have some effect on it." said Li.

"Wait...did you just say dragon?!" Ritsuka exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Ah, cool!" Tanner shouted.

"We're about to face something really dangerous, and that's what you have to say?" Allison gave him a weird look.

Large footsteps pounded the ground, causing what felt like mini earthquakes as it approached closer.

"She isn't here yet..." Li said, with slight concern in his voice.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Julian asked, turning his head to look at him.

"You could say that."

"Hey look!" Madison quickly focused her camera. "There it is! It really is the same one!"

"The dragon, which slept for a thousand years, had been awakened to find a modern town known as Reedington." Nikki set down her pen and looked at Anita. "That's how I'm bringing my dragon into the story. You can take the wheel from here."

"Alright." Anita picked up the pen and continued writing. "The young magic girl sensed something was off. The great terror she had predicted would come was now here. She wasn't sure what, but she knew if she didn't do anything about it, Reedington could be destroyed..."

"Now I really feel cold!" Ritsuka shouted, trying to keep her dress closed.

"Ritsuka, now's a good time to use the cards!" Kero told her.

"How? What if my magic's not strong enough?"

"You could at least delay it. If we can hold it off just long enough until the writer stops writing, we can capture it!"

"That's easier said than done, Kero..."

"Whoa..." Julian stared at the dragon. "Is that what you're waiting for?"

Li shook his head. "I'm waiting to see-"

Maddie suddenly gasped. "Look, it's Sakura!"

Everyone turned their attention to see that "Sakura" had finally made an appearance.

"She's probably waiting for you, Li."

"Sakura?" Julian looked at the direction everyone else was. His eyes slightly widened. "We should go help her!"

"It's not really her." Li said quickly.

"Huh? Then-"

"AHH!" the Sakura they saw before them was thrown aside, hitting hard against the ground.

Madison gasped as she captured it on camera. "Sakura..."

As "Sakura" got up from the ground, the dragon slowly turned around its large body, which happened to be toward their direction.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Allison said, almost like she was in a trance, staring up at the dragon.

The dragon lifted up its tail and swung toward them, as the imaginary Sakura jumped out of the way. Meanwhile, they were still standing in the area of effect.

"Come on, let's go!" Li quickly pulled Madison out of the way.

"Whoa!" Kero quickly dodged by quickly flying away.

Allison gasped. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die..."

"No we're not, let's go!" Tanner shouted, pulling her out of the way.

Julian saw Ritsuka and quickly ran over to her. "Ritsuka, look out!"

"Huh?" Ritsuka shook her head, as if trying to get out of a daze. "Ah!"

The swinging tail hit hard, causing a loud explosion, with an ascending dust cloud.

Madison gasped. "Where...?"

"Oh no, Ritsuka!" Allison cried.

"Ritsuka!" Kero called.

Both Li and Tanner, almost in a panic, bolted into the cloud of dust, coughing. As it selted, they saw Ritsuka safely covered by a pair of large wings.

Li halted, with Tanner right behind. "Yue..."

Yue turned his gaze toward Li. "It is my duty to protect the one who is in possession of the cards. In this case, Ritsuka."

"Is Ritsuka alright?!" Madison ran over to them. She slightly gasped. "Yue!"

Ritsuka slowly opened her eyes, slightly shivering and catching her breath. She quickly jumped up and bowed. "I-I'm sorry to have caused trouble!"

"Ritsuka, look!" Kero shouted.

"Huh?" Ritsuka looked at the dragon. The imaginary Sakura stood in front of it, all alone.

Ritsuka held up her staff. "I'll face this. I swear, I'll capture that card!"

"Uhn!" once again, the imaginary Sakura was tossed aside. She couldn't fight it at all.

"She's...all by herself..." said Madison, her eyes slightly shaking. "Kero, wouldn't Li be written in the story, too? Why is it that an imaginary version of him isn't...?"

"Because he's actually here." Kero explained. "It's just like when we wrote out those battle sequences; as long as they're physically present, there is no need for an image of them to be seen."

Again, the imaginary Sakura was thrown, now unable to pull herself up. Li clenched his fist, slightly seething. He couldn't take watching that anymore. He slowly began to unshealth his sword. "Yue, keep an eye on Ritsuka. Keroberos, do the same."

He put his sword in front of him and concentrated.

"Element, lightning! Come to my aid!"

Lightning came down from the sky and shocked the dragon, causing a loud shriek to fill the air. Unlike their first encounter, Li's attack actually phased it some. He quickly jumped down to face it head on.

"Be careful, Li!" Maddie shouted.

Again, Li put his sword in front of him in concentration. "Element, Fire! Come to my aid!"

A burst of flames hurled its way, causing the dragon to shriek in pain once more. Its tail swung Li's direction, but he quickly dodged it.

"There's no way he's going to be able to hold that off himself." said Tanner. "Ritsuka, shouldn't you be helping?"

"I'm trying, but I don't know what I could do!"

"The dragon approached the injured Cardcaptor, who was now too weak to fight. Blood spilled from her mouth as she coughed, and she was unable to get up..."

Li heard some coughing noises behind him. He turned around to see "Sakura" lying there, severely injured. A trickle of blood streamed from the corner of her mouth. Li couldn't help but feel a bit pained by the sight, even though it wasn't real. It just kept reminding him that she was lost somewhere, and for all he knew, could be in constant suffering.

He once again got into position, fully focused. _'I will find her, no matter what. The sooner this ends, the better...'_

"Li, look out!" Maddie exclaimed.

Ritsuka quickly summoned a card. "Shield!"

The dragon's tail whipped toward Li, but he was within the Shield card's protection.

Allison groaned. "How long is this person gonna keep writing?!"

"Li can only keep this up for so long..." Maddie added.

_'I have to do something...' _Ritsuka thought. _'I'm not sure if my powers are strong enough to really defeat it. If only there was a way to bind it until the writing stops...wait, that's it!'_

"Dad! I've got an idea!" she shouted.

Li quickly turned his head back and looked up.

"I think I can-" her eyes widened and she suddenly gasped. The dragon whipped its claws toward her. Yue quickly pulled her away and flew up above it.

"Yue! Th-Thanks again!"

"Nevermind that. Focus on what you were about to do."

She nodded. "Right!"

Ritsuka pulled out a card. "Wood card, tie up the dragon with your vines and branches...Wood! Release and dispel!"

Thick vines and braches started to tie around the dragon, keeping it at bay.

"It worked..."

Yue slightly narrowed his eyes. "Not quite. Listen..."

Faintly, you could hear the vines and branches starting to split apart.

Li noticed it as well. "It's not going to hold..."

"Ritsuka! Now's your chance to seal it!" Kero shouted.

"But if I seal it now, the person writing will notice it disappear!" Ritsuka shouted back.

"Who cares, Ritsuka?!" Allison yelled. "Just get rid of it!"

"Come on, Ritsuka. Now's the perfect time." Li agreed.

"Nnn...L-Li?" imaginary Sakura struggled to say.

"Huh?" Li slowly turned around to see her.

"You came..." she slowly reached out her hand. "You...didn't forget about me..."

"Nn..." Li quickly turned his head. "Seal it, Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka slowly exhaled a breath and lifted the staff above her head. "Create card, I command-huh? It's...it's dissolving..."

"Looks like the writer's finally decided to call it a night." said Kero.

Maddie sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

"Hurry, before it disappears!"

Ritsuka nodded. "Create card, I command you to return to your powers confined, Create!"

She slammed her staff down and the remaining residue was sucked into her staff, forming back into a card.

"Alright!" Kero cheered.

"You did it!" Maddie said happily.

Yue gently set Ritsuka to the ground. She quickly ran over to them to show the card. "I'm glad that's over!"

"You and me both." said Allison. "If the writer has that kind of imagination, I'd hate to think what else could of been conjured up."

"I notice she uses that Wood card a lot..." Tanner commented.

"That's true, huh? Didn't you use the same card to capture the last two not too long ago?"

"I guess I did." Ritsuka scratched the back of her head and smiled with closed eyes. "It is a very useful card."

A bright light suddenly shoned from behind. Ritsuka turned around. "Huh?"

Standing in Yue's place was Julian. He opened his eyes, a bit tired. "Hey...what happened?"

"I captured The Create card!" Ritsuka showed it to him. "See!"

"Good job, Ritsuka." he smiled. "I guess Yue stepped into help, didn't he?"

Ritsuka shook her head. "You helped, too! If you hadn't of tried to get me out of the way, who knows what could of happened!"

"Uh hey...where's Li?" he asked, looking around.

Just then, Li showed up, slightly limping.

"Li! What happened?" Maddie asked, concerned. "I don't remember you getting hurt!"

"I'm fine. I'll probably be healed up by morning." he said. "It wasn't easy keeping a distance from it."

"I'm surprised The Wood card held up as long as it did..." said Kero.

"Why's that?" Allison asked, curious.

"A creature like that should easily be able to break free, but it didn't. Ritsuka's power has really grown."

Madison walked over to Li. "It was difficult to see Sakura in that condition, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." he replied. He then looked toward the group. "We better go home. Ritsuka needs all the rest she can get..."

"W-Wait! You don't mean...?!" Ritsuka panicked a little. "We're not going to get up early again, are we? Can't I get a little break? I mean, I just captured another card! Dad? Dad!" she lowered her head in gloom. "It's like he can't hear me. He just keeps walking away..."

"Don't worry, Ritsuka; a little morning exercise will be good for you!" Tanner said, lightly tapping her back.

"Are you TRYING to IMPLY something?!"

He busted out laughing.

"Of course not, Ritsuka," said Allison, in a slightly higher pitched voice. "You're the perfect weight! I bet Tanner agrees, too."

"Definitely, her shape is-" he stopped, as Allison began snickering. Intentions to kill began to fill his head.

"I gotta get home, catch ya later!" Allison then ran off.

"Come on, Ritsuka," said Madison. "Let's catch up with your father."

* * *

The next day at school, Ritsuka could hardly stand, she was so tired. She went to the library to check out a few books, to aid her study time.

She sighed with a slight moan. "Why does Dad have to force me to train so early in the morning?" she took some books from the shelf, then stopped. "Huh?"

She saw Anita sitting at one of the tables, her cheek leaned on her hand for support. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey...Anita?" she said, coming up to her.

"Oh, hi Ritsuka." she replied, not breaking from her thoughts.

"Is something wrong? You look a bit disappointed."

"Well, just a little..." she sighed. "You know that book I bought at that sale? When I woke up this morning, it disappeared."

Ritsuka gasped, but continued to listen.

"I can't explain it. It's like something supernatural. My mom agrees, too. She said the same thing happened to her back in Elementary School."

"Wait...your mom?"

She nodded. "Evidently it was the same book."

Meanwhile, Li was taking a walk by himself, refocusing his thoughts back on how to get Sakura back. It would be difficult to figure that out, while having to assist Ritsuka in getting the cards.

A bookstore was nearby. Nikki was taking a look at some books that were laid out for display on a table outside the store. She slightly turned her head to meet eyes with Li.

"Hey, I know you..." she went up to him. "Li, right? It's me, Nikki!"

"Not surprising to find you here." Li commented.

"Not at all!" she smiled. "You must of come back recently, right? I'm sure Ritsuka's happy."

He slightly nodded. "So what are you looking for?"

"Oh, well...I doubt I'll ever find it again..." she slightly looked downward. "A book my daughter recently bought disappeared."

That caught Li's attention. "What book?"

"It was an old book, filled with lots of short stories. She was writing a story in it, but then this morning, it was gone." a weak smile appeared on her face. "You know what's funny? The exact same thing happened to me when we were in Elementary School. It was the same book. I know, because my story was in it."

'_So Nikki was the one who had it the first time...'_

"Did your daughter try to continue the story you never finished?"

"Huh? Well, in a way. We were going to finish it together. Actually, I had suggested we combine both our stories for a final climax. She had written a continuation for another story she found in the book."

"What kind of story was it?"

"Ummm...it was about a magic girl. And the freaky thing about it was the two main characters were named...Li and...Sakura..."

**END A/N: Since Zackery and Chelsea (Yamazaki and Chiharu) were made cousins in the English dub (which this story follows), I matched him up with Nikki (Naoko), which isn't at all a bad match since she loves stories and he always makes them up on a whim. I made Anita's last name Yamazaki, since Zackery's last name was never mentioned in the dub (correct me if I am wrong), so I decided to keep that part of his name original.**


End file.
